Harry Potter et La Pierre des Mages
by brynamon
Summary: Alors qu'il broie du noir après la mort de Sirius, Harry reçoit une lettre, puis rencontre trois personnes qui vont tout changer... MultiOver: Charmed/Le Livre des Étoiles/Le Vent de Feu/Avatar, le dernier Maitre de l'Air. (en cours de remaniement)
1. Autorisation

Salutation !^^ Bienvenue (ou re-bienvenue) sur la lecture de ma toute première fanfiction. C'est un CrossOver mais principalement univers HP. Je commence à remanier un peu les premiers chapitres car mon écriture a évolué depuis. Mais il n'y aura pas de différence majeure dans l'histoire je vous rassure. C'est plus une question d'améliorer les détails.

Ce chapitre à été modifier le 17/05/2013.

Relecture et correction (quand il le faut) de Clarisse972, ma grande sœur ! Si vous aimez « Twilight » allez lire ses fics ;-)

_Réponse de Clarisse972 : Ouais n'hésitez pas, il y a de quoi faire !_

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et cet univers appartiennent à J.K ROWLING**

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**HARRY POTTER ET LA PIERRE DES MAGES**

**PARTIE I : L'ASCENSION DES ÉLUS.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Autorisation**

* * *

Dans la plus petite chambre du n°4 Privet Drive_, __Little Whinging__, __Surrey,_ un jeune sorcier âgée de quinze ans et nommé Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit. On était le huit juillet et Harry était rentré de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, depuis quelques jours déjà.

Il était un peu déprimé car son parrain, Sirius Black, avait trouvé la mort il y a peu de temps au Ministère de la Magie, et plus précisément au Département des Mystères. Il était tombé au-delà du voile de la mort dans la pièce où se trouvait l'arcade, et Harry avait du mal à se remettre de cette terrible perte.

Comme Sirius était le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait (à part les Dursley, mais Harry ne les comptait pas), sa mort était réellement douloureuse. D'autant plus qu'Harry se sentait responsable de sa disparition : Tom Jedusor, qui s'était autoproclamé Lord Voldemort et qui était considéré comme le plus grand mage noir depuis des siècles, avait trompé Harry par l'intermédiaire de visions.

En effet, quand Voldemort avait attaqué Harry (quand celui-ci était un encore un bébé) avec le sortilège de la mort, le sort s'était retourné contre lui grâce au sacrifice de Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry. En sacrifiant sa vie pour protéger son fils, Lily avait donné à Harry une protection contre Voldemort. Mais depuis une connexion s'était établie entre les esprits des deux hommes. Une connexion qui permettait occasionnellement à Harry de voir ce que Voldemort faisait ou pensait quand celui-ci ressentait des émotions violentes comme la colère ou la joie.

Et c'était cette connexion que Voldemort avait utilisée à son avantage pour faire croire à Harry qu'il torturait Sirius au Ministère pour l'attirer là bas. Harry, n'écoutant que son cœur et son courage, partit au secours de son parrain avec cinq de ses amis : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Mais ils tombèrent malheureusement dans le piège de Voldemort. En effet, Voldemort, dont la communauté sorcière ignorait le retour (ou plutôt le niait dans le cas du Ministre Fudge), l'avait attiré au Département des Mystères et plus spécialement dans la légendaire « Salle des Prophéties » afin de lui faire retirer la précieuse sphère en verre lumineuse, qui les concernait tous les deux, à sa place.

L'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de sorciers luttant contre le mage noir et fondé par le plus grand sorcier de notre époque, Albus Dumbledore, vint aider les jeunes sorciers à se sortir de cette mésaventure. Mais Sirius y perdit la vie en combattant sa cousine, une Mangemort détraquée du nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les Mangemorts sont les fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort.

À cet instant, interrompant ses pensées moroses, un hibou Grand-duc entra par la fenêtre ouverte avec une lettre d'aspect officiel entre ses serres. Elle venait du Ministère de la Magie :

_Mr Potter,_

_Après une discussion éclairante avec l'Enchanteur-en-chef, Albus Dumbledore, et le Magenmagot, et au_ _vu de la situation actuelle (le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom), il a été décidé que tous les sorciers_ _de premier cycle étant âgé de 16 ans ou aillant obtenu leurs BUSES de manière anticipé ont dès à présent l'autorisation du Ministère de pratiquer la magie._

_Toujours suite à cette conversation, sachant quelle menace plane sur vous (Dumbledore m'a parlé de la prophétie et soyez_ _assuré que je ne la divulguerai à personne, sauf au nouveau directeur du Bureau des Aurors,_ _Kingsley_ _Shacklebolt, que vous connaissez déjà il me semble) et sachant que vous n'atteindrez cet âge que le 31_ _juillet, nous avons décidé de déroger à la règle exceptionnellement : c'est donc avec plaisir que nous vous informons que, dès aujourd'hui,_ _vous êtes autorisé à utiliser la magie !_

_Avec mes sincères salutations,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Ministre de la Magie._

Harry était ravi, il pouvait enfin faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, et ça un an plus tôt que prévu ! Il pourrait enfin se défendre si les Dursley s'avisaient de l'ennuyer. Mais il fallait dire que depuis que l'Ordre du Phénix et surtout que Maugrey « fol-œil » les avaient menacés, les Dursley l'avait laissé tranquille. Ils ne lui parlaient que par obligation, et le laissait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Mais Harry n'allait jamais trop loin. Il rendait souvent visite à Arabella Figgs sa voisine Cracmol qui était beaucoup plus agréable maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret.

De plus ce nouveau Ministre prenait apparemment la menace de Voldemort très au sérieux. Il semblait, contrairement à Cornélius Fudge l'ancien Ministre de la Magie (qui avait été démis de ses fonctions après l'intrusion des Mangemorts au Ministère), qu'il écoutait les conseils de Dumbledore sans minimiser le rôle qu'Harry jouerait dans cette guerre. Si Dumbledore lui avait révélé la prophétie, c'est qu'il était digne de confiance. Harry était également heureux de la nomination de Kingsley en tant que Chef du Bureau des Aurors. L'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors pourraient agir plus efficacement maintenant.

Harry attendait des nouvelles de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils s'inquiétaient surement pour lui. Ron voudrait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et savoir ce qu'il en était pour lui, moralement surtout. Hermione lui demanderait la même chose tout en s'angoissant pour les résultats de ses BUSES.

Tandis qu'il souriait en imaginant Hermione lui disant qu'elle avait raté tous ses examens et Ron levant les yeux au ciel en l'écoutant, un hibou d'un noir de jais entra dans sa chambre. Il atterrit sur son bureau et lui tendit sa patte. Harry détacha le paquet (qui était plutôt lourd) et le parchemin qui l'accompagnait : en lisant le nom de l'expéditeur il resta bouche bée :

**SEVERUS ROGUE**


	2. Une lettre plus que surprenante!

Bon, voici le chapitre 2 modifié le 17/05/2013.

Relecture Clarisse 972.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Une lettre plus que surprenante !**

* * *

Harry ouvrit la lettre en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son professeur de potions, sachant que celui-ci le détestait cordialement et réciproquement.

_Potter,_

_J'ai ensorcelé cette lettre afin que vous seul puissiez la lire. Même votre amie Miss Granger ne pourra la déchiffrer._

« Je rêve où il a fait un compliment à Hermione ? C'était sûrement involontaire. »

_Ma démarche doit vous surprendre, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de vous écrire aujourd'hui._

« Sans blague ! »

_Quelqu'un de notre connaissance a besoin de votre aide. Il est en danger de mort, et c'est_ _évidemment __le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui menace sa vie ainsi que celle de sa mère._

« … »

_Quand vous saurez de qui il s'agit, vous n'aurez sûrement pas envie de l'aider, mais écoutez ce qu'il a_ _à vous dire avant de le condamner sans appel._

« Attends … »

_Cette personne n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être, elle donne volontairement une image d'elle qui est_ _fausse afin de se protéger._

« Non, il ne parle pas de… »

_Ce garçon est mon filleul, je le connais bien, même_ _mieux que son propre père !_

« Rogue est son parrain ?! Ça explique bien des choses… »

_Vous êtes intelligent Potter. Vous avez sûrement deviné de qui je parle._

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas Rogue, on veut me jouer un mauvais tour c'est certain ! »

_Et non, c'est bien moi qui vous ai écrit cela!_

« Pfff, même dans une lettre il lit dans mes pensées, celui-là ! »

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reconnait lui même votre intelligence._

« Ouahhhhh quel compliment ! »

_Ne soyez pas sarcastique Potter._

« Bon sang, comment fait-il ? »

_Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez._

« … »

_Bref, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je m'adresse à vous plutôt qu'à Albus ? Il est au_ _courant de notre démarche et il l'approuve._

« Ah bon… » Harry était assez intrigué, en quoi pourrait-il les aider plus que le Directeur, le seul sorcier que Voldemort craignait ?

_Bien que cela soit difficile et surprenant à admettre pour lui, mon filleul a confiance en vous._

« QUOI !? »

_Et j'admets qu'il a raison._

« HEIN !? RÉVEILLEZ MOIIIIII ! »

_Si vous racontez ce que je vous ai écrit à qui que ce soit, je nierai tout en bloc, et vous n'aurez aucun moyen de le prouver._

« MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL LUI ARRIVE ? IL DEVIENT FOU ? »

_Non loin de là Potter !_

« … »Harry ne comprenait pas. Son professeur, qui l'avait détesté pendant cinq ans, lui avouait qu'il lui faisait confiance sans raison apparente. Pourquoi ?

_Bon, il est temps pour moi de m'expliquer à propos de mon aversion envers vous jusqu'à aujourd'hui. LA CAUSE est bien sûr votre père. Vous lui ressemblez tellement. Vous savez ce que je pense de lui après nos nombreux accrochages à ce sujet : je ne reviendrai donc pas là-dessus._

_Néanmoins ce que vous ne savez pas c'est la véritable raison de notre si long affrontement. Au départ, ça ne dépassait pas l'habituel conflit Gryffondor/Serpentard, mais à partir notre troisième année, nous étions devenus de vrais adversaires pour_ _conquérir le cœur de celle que nous aimions tous les deux._

« Est-il en train de dire qu'il… »

_Oui Potter, j'aimais Lily votre mère._

Harry était abasourdi et un peu écœuré, « Beurk ! Mais ça explique beaucoup de choses ! »

_Votre mère était mon amie, je l'avais rencontrée avant notre entrée à Poudlard et je savais qu'elle_ _était une sorcière. Nous avions fait connaissance et elle était gentille avec moi. Mon enfance a été_ _aussi douloureuse que la vôtre, mais de manière différente (Je n'entrerai pas dans des détails qui ne regardent que moi)._ _Elle était pour moi ce que Ronald Weasley est pour vous : ma première amie et aussi la plus chère._

_Nous étions restés proches malgré la rivalité de nos maisons respectives. Mais dès notre_ _cinquième année, nous commencions à nous éloigner. Elle n'aimait pas mes fréquentations (tous des_ _futurs Mangemorts) et moi je voyais bien que, malgré tout ce qu'elle me disait, elle était_ _en train de tomber amoureuse de Potter, ce qui créa entre nous de fréquentes disputes._

_Ces dernières n'ont pas cessé, jusqu'à ce jour (que vous connaissez, maudits Gryffondor et leurs curiosités !) où je lui ai dit « ces mots ». Je ne le voulais vraiment pas._ _J'étais_ _simplement en colère et l'humiliation provoquée par mon rival, devant elle en plus, m'avait rendu fou de rage et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Le fait qu'elle soit intervenue avait empiré la situation pour moi, rendant mon malaise encore plus profond. Je m'étais excusé le jour même, mais elle ne pouvait me pardonner. _

_C'était pour elle la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Alors je continuais à l'observer de loin. Elle_ _était si brillante, très bonne élève et aussi douée que moi en potion. Et malheureusement pour moi,_ _ce que je redoutais est arrivé : elle est sortie avec votre père, puis s'ensuivirent le mariage et votre naissance. Elle semblait heureuse alors, malgré ma souffrance, je l'étais aussi pour elle, même si votre père me répugnait toujours._

_Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres entendit parler de la Prophétie qui causa cette tragédie dont vos parents ont été les victimes et vous le seul rescapé. J'ai juré sur la tombe de Lily que je causerai la perte du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Même si cela signifie vous aider, Potter ! Car bien que je continue à vous mépriser à cause de votre ressemblance flagrante avec votre père, je retrouve un peu d'elle en vous à travers vos yeux et, je doit bien l'admettre, par certains aspects de votre caractère : comme votre gentillesse par exemple sur laquelle je compte, et cette capacité à voir_ _au-delà des apparences également._

_Alors après vous avoir démontré mon honnêteté, malgré ma répugnance évidente à le faire, donnez une chance à mon filleul de s'expliquer avec vous._

_Prenez le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Et donnez-nous une réponse d'ici la fin du mois que nous_ _puissions nous organiser en fonction de celle-ci._

_Severus Rogue_


	3. Discussions (partie 1)

Et voilà le chapitre 3 révisé le 17/05/2013.

Relecture et correction Clarisse 972.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Discussions (Partie 1)**

* * *

Harry était assez sonné par les révélations du professeur Rogue. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais maintenant il comprenait son attitude vis-à-vis de lui. C'était compréhensible de sa part même s'il n'approuvait pas sa manière d'agir. Les enfants ne devaient pas payer pour les fautes de leurs parents.

Harry décida d'y réfléchir plus tard car il devait descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme à leur habitude, son oncle et sa tante l'ignorèrent et Dudley lui jeta un regard étrange. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il le regardait de cette façon et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il mangea donc son demi-melon rapidement (Dudley était toujours au régime) puis remonta dans sa chambre. Les Dursley avait pris très au sérieux les menaces de l'Ordre et donc, depuis son retour, ils le nourrissaient un peu plus. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Harry décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il se dirigea vers Magnolia Road et traversa le parc pour se laisser tomber sur une des balançoires, son coin favori. Même s'il ne voyait personne, il se doutait bien que des membres de l'Ordre, voir même des Aurors, maintenant que le Ministre était de leur côté, le surveillait comme l'année précédente. Il aurait bien aimé leur parler, mais il savait que pour que sa sécurité soit vraiment assurée efficacement, ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer par les éventuels Mangemorts, et donc rester invisibles. Tonks était la seule qui lui disait toujours discrètement bonjour quand elle était là et ça lui faisait plaisir.

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux jeunes garçons qui s'approchaient de lui.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, dit une voix douce.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Il vit devant lui deux garçons qui devaient avoir son âge. L'un avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux vert-forêt. Il faisait à peu près une tête de plus que lui et avait des muscles bien dessinés malgré une silhouette plutôt fine. L'autre avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs. « Comme Sirius » pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait la même silhouette et la même taille, à peu de chose près, que son compagnon. Il avait le teint plutôt pâle mais pas trop. Son ami, lui, avait le teint un peu plus prononcé. A première vue ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux, mais Harry savait bien que ce n'était qu'une apparence. En effet, il se dégageait d'eux une grande puissance et une grande assurance. Malgré cela, Harry ne se sentait pas menacé par eux. Leurs auras lui faisaient penser à celle de Dumbledore, elles étaient bienveillantes. Harry savait que s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu les lui dissimuler. Mais ils les lui montraient volontairement. Il se demanda pourquoi. Ils ne les avaient jamais vus avant, et pourtant, il ressentait un étrange sentiment de familiarité. C'était comme s'il les avait déjà rencontrés.

-Bonjour, répondit-il, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Guillemot de Troïl, dit le garçon aux cheveux châtain.

Il avait un léger accent qui lui faisait penser à celui que les élèves de Beauxbâton avaient.

-Et moi je suis Bowman Hath, dit le brun. Enchanté.

Lui aussi avait un léger accent mais Harry n'arrivait pas à en définir l'origine. Bowman lui tendit la main et Harry la lui serra ainsi que celle de Guillemot. Ils s'assirent chacun sur une balançoire de part et d'autre d'Harry.

-Je te rassure tout de suite, continua Bowman, nous ne sommes pas venus rencontrer le Survivant, mais toi Harry.

-Vraiment? Et pourquoi ? Demanda Harry intrigué par cette entrée en matière plutôt inhabituelle.

-Et bien, répondit Guillemot, quand Dumbledore nous a parlé de toi on a tout de suite eu envie de venir te voir.

-Il se trouve que nous sommes semblable tous les trois, continua Bowman.

-Ha bon !? Et en quoi sommes-nous semblables ? S'exclama Harry un peu surpris.

-Et bien, répondit Bowman, nous avons tous les deux été les acteurs d'une prophétie tout comme toi. Et nous avons subi également des pertes dans notre entourage.

-Des membres valeureux de mon Pays et des amis chers à mon cœur sont morts, continua Guillemot, et c'est pareil pour Bowman. Lui a en plus perdu des membres de sa famille tout comme toi.

Harry lança à Bowman un regard plein de compréhension douloureuse. Bowman le regardait de la même manière. Malgré cela, Harry se sentait bien. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être compris. C'était surprenant, car il venait à peine de les rencontrer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cela. Ses amis étaient merveilleux mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. De plus, il ne leur avait pas encore parlé de la prophétie. Il avait encore du mal à accepter qu'à la fin il n'aurait d'autre choix que de devenir assassin ou victime. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter leurs regards horrifiés à cette annonce. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment inquiets pour lui alors il ne voulait pas en rajouter pour le moment.

-Alors c'est pour ça que Dumbledore vous a parlé de moi. Il voulait que vous m'aidiez à surmonter le choc d'avoir appris le contenu de la prophétie et d'avoir perdu mon parrain, murmura Harry.

-Il ne nous a rien dit, mais vu le personnage tu as sûrement raison, dit Guillemot avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui, cette détestable habitude qu'il a de tout savoir avant tout le monde, continua Bowman en riant.

-Ou de savoir ce que l'on va faire avant même que l'on y ait pensé, ajouta Harry en souriant lui aussi.

-Détestable habitude ! Finirent-ils tous les trois en chœur.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, il n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis la mort de Sirius.

-Je vois que vous le connaissez bien ! Reprit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai fait sa connaissance il y a environ trois mois, répondit Bowman avec un sourire plus discret, peu de temps après la réalisation de ma prophétie. Il est venu me voir chez moi pour me parler et il m'a présenté Guillemot peu de temps après.

-Moi c'était il y a deux ans et demi environ, dit Guillemot toujours souriant. C'était aussi peu de temps après la réalisation de ma prophétie. Dumbledore est venu nous voir moi et mon père pour nous parler. Après ma victoire contre Charfalacq, le Mage Noir que j'ai dû affronter, mon père, Qadehar, est devenu le Grand Maitre de la Guilde. Et donc Dumbledore nous a demandé si nous voudrions bien t'aider quand le moment serait venu, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Nous avons dit oui bien-sûr.

-C'est vraiment gentil à vous d'accepter de nous aider mais, qu'est-ce que la Guilde exactement ?


	4. Discussions (partie 2)

Et voilà le chapitre 4 révisé le 17/05/13

Relecture et correction Clarisse972.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Discutions (Partie 2)**

* * *

-La Guilde ? Aaah c'est une bonne question ça ! Dit Guillemot en se frottant les mains.

-Oh la la, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques Harry, se moqua Bowman.

Guillemot fit semblant de le foudroyer du regard ce qui fit rire Harry.

-Bon, pour faire simple, je dirais que au Pays d'Ys, là d'où je viens, il existe deux groupes importants de personnes qui veillent à la sécurité des habitants : Les Chevaliers du Vent, membres de la Confrérie sous les ordres du Commandeur, qui assurent la défense militaire du pays. Et les Mages et Sorciers, membres de la Guilde sous les ordres du Grand Mage, qui eux assurent la défense magique du pays.

-Tu veux dire que là où tu habite, Sorciers et Moldus vivent ensemble sans que les sorciers aient à se cacher ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Oui c'est bien ça, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le penses. Mon pays a une particularité un peu spéciale que je te raconterai une autre fois car cela prendrait du temps pour faire le tour du sujet et que Bowman commencera à râler disant que c'est trop long!

Guillemot tira la langue à Bowman et celui-ci se mit à rire.

-D'accord, répondit Harry un peu déçu. Mais je compte sur toi pour tout me dire !

-C'est promis.

-Ah mon pauvre Harry, tu regretteras ces paroles ! Dit Bowman en riant.

Guillemot fit semblant d'être vexé. Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

-Bon, nous devons y aller, continua Bowman, nous avons encore des choses à faire Guillemot.

-C'est vrai tu as raison Bowman.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se mirent face à Harry.

-Nous avons été ravis de te rencontrer Harry. Nous reviendrons te voir dans une semaine. Tu auras besoin de ce temps libre, dit Bowman mystérieusement.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Harry un peu surpris.

-Tu verras bien, c'est pour demain.

-Qu'est-ce qui est pour demain ? Insista Harry de plus en plus surpris.

Bowman et Guillemot lui firent un clin d'œil avec un sourire toujours mystérieux.

-Je n'en saurai pas plus ? C'est bien ça ? Se résigna Harry.

-A la semaine prochaine Harry, dit Guillemot en riant.

-A la semaine prochaine Harry, dit Bowman avec un petit sourire et en lui tendant la main.

-Ok, à bientôt, répondit Harry un peu dépité.

Quand il serra la main de Bowman, il sentit une vague d'énergie puissante le submerger. Le phénomène s'amplifia quand Guillemot posa sa main sur la leur. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes. Harry avait l'impression qu'une foule d'informations entrait en lui et il savait que ses deux nouveaux amis ressentaient la même chose. La sensation diminua et ils ne sentirent plus qu'une douce chaleur.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! S'exclamèrent Harry et Guillemot en même temps.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Bowman, mais je pense qu'on sera vite fixé.

Harry et Guillemot acquiescèrent. Ils avaient le même sentiment. Ils auraient très vite une réponse, ils le sentaient.

-Bon on y va. A plus Harry, dit Bowman.

-Ouais, à plus les gars, répondit Harry.

-Et sache que tu pourras nous contacter en cas de besoin. Tu sauras comment faire le moment venu j'en suis sûr.

Et ils partirent. Harry ne posa pas de question sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se contenta de les suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Il savait qu'il aurait une réponse plus tard. Il resta encore un moment dans le parc à repenser à ce qui venait de lui arriver, puis décida de rentrer car il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son oncle lui crier que « les gens de ton espèce ne connaissent pas la ponctualité ! », tout cela parce qu'il serait en retard.

OoooO

Après le déjeuner, il monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Il fallait dire qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il faisait souvent des cauchemars où il voyait Sirius tomber à travers le voile et où il l'appelait désespérément pour qu'il revienne. Étonnamment, il s'endormit rapidement.

_Il voyait devant lui un endroit magnifique. On aurait dit une île. Il serrait une jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils étaient sur un bateau. Elle se tenait dos contre lui. Il ne voyait d'elle que ses magnifiques cheveux aussi rouges que des flammes ardentes. Il se sentait si bien avec elle. Il l'aimait tellement._

_-Nous arrivons enfin, dit-il. J'espère que La Pierre des Mages est bien là._

_-Je suis sûre que oui, répondit-elle. Promet moi de faire attention Harry. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_-Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais toi, sois prudente également. Si je te perdais, je ne m'en remettrais pas._

_-Je te le promets._

_Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Au moment où elle se retourna, Harry se réveilla._

Il était troublé par ce rêve. Il avait l'air si réel. Ce rêve ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qu'il faisait quand il rêvait de Voldemort. Seulement sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal. Alors il ne pouvait pas s'agir de cela. Il se demandait qui était cette jeune femme qui apparemment comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait bien une petite idée. Des cheveux de cette couleur, ce n'était pas courant. Et il s'était souvent surpris à penser à elle depuis leur aventure au Ministère, quand il ne pensait pas à Sirius. Mais il pouvait se tromper, bien qu'il en doutait. Et qu'est-ce que la Pierre des Mages ? Il interrogerait Hermione sur ce sujet. Elle aurait surement une réponse à lui donner. Il se demanda si ce rêve n'avait pas un rapport avec le phénomène qui lui était arrivé l'après-midi même.

Harry regarda l'heure, il était 18h30. Il était surpris, il avait dormi toute l'après-midi. La conversation avec Bowman et Guillemot lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il se sentait moins tourmenté par son destin en sachant que deux autres garçons de son âge avaient vécu plus ou moins la même situation que lui et avaient triomphé. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir. Il se leva en s'étirant et remarqua sur son bureau le paquet qu'il avait reçu avec la lettre de Rogue. Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, sa tante l'appela pour le diner. Il reposa le paquet et descendit les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Pendant tout le repas, Harry remarqua que Dudley continuait à le regarder bizarrement. Il regardait régulièrement sa cicatrice comme le faisait les sorciers qui le rencontraient pour la première fois. Mais c'était impossible, sa famille ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait pour le monde de la Magie. Il devait se faire des idées. Il retourna dans sa chambre, et remarqua qu'Hedwige sa chouette était de retour avec du courrier. Coq, le hibou minuscule de Ron était là également. Il piaillait allègrement en tournant à toute vitesse autour de la pièce.

-Du calme Coq ! Viens là !

Coq se posa sur le lit d'Harry et lui tendit sa patte, tout en continuant à piailler. Harry détacha le parchemin, puis se mit à lire la lettre de Ron.

_Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu mon vieux ? J'espère que tes Moldus te traitent bien, sinon ne t'inquiète pas, Fol-œil viendra leur rendre visite !_

_J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère me disant qu'on pouvait utiliser la magie à partir de maintenant. C'est génial ! Qu'en est-il pour toi ? J'espère que c'est aussi le cas ! En tout cas je compte bien en profiter, Fred et George ne pourront plus m'ennuyer, je pourrai me défendre !_

Harry sourit en lisant cela. C'est vrai que Fred et George étaient de sacrés farceurs ! Ils adoraient faire des blagues et Ron était souvent leur cobaye. Ils aimaient le faire tourner en bourrique.

_Ginny n'était pas très contente, elle dit que c'est de l'injustice et qu'elle aussi devrait avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école. C'est vrai que je dois admettre qu'elle s'est bien débrouillée au Ministère. Elle n'est plus la petite fille que je gardais en mémoire. Mais je n'aime pas pour autant la voir sortir avec des nuls ! Franchement Dean est sympa, mais il n'est pas digne de ma petite sœur ! Elle mérite beaucoup mieux !_

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre un peu plus vite en lisant ce passage de la lettre. Il se demanda qui Ron trouverait d'assez bien pour sa petite sœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Ron le trouverait _lui_ assez bien… « Mais non tu divagues, il te tuerait tout de suite s'il savait à quoi tu es en train de penser !»

_Bref, j'espère que l'on pourra bientôt se voir (Maman va demander à Dumbledore), comme ça on pourra jouer des tours aux jumeaux ! Bill doit venir nous voir bientôt. Il a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour nous, j'ai hâte de savoir. Charlie sera ici demain. On a eu des nouvelles de Percy. Il s'est excusé envers nous tous et je sais que quand il te verra, il te présentera ses excuses également. Pour le moment j'ai du mal à lui pardonner, on verra plus tard. En tout cas Fred, George et Ginny l'ont bien accueilli. Tu aurais dû voir ça c'était très drôle ! Je me rends compte à quel point Ginny ressemble aux jumeaux. Plutôt flippant! Maman était furieuse, mais papa lui était mort de rire comme nous. Mais bon Percy l'a bien pris. Il devait s'y attendre ! Je l'ai vu sourire discrètement à plusieurs reprises. Son cas n'est pas désespéré, ça fait plaisir. Il a bien du sang Weasley qui coule dans ses veines !_

Harry était mort de rire. Il aurait adoré voir ça. Et il était heureux de savoir que Percy s'était réconcilié avec sa famille. Mme Weasley avait eu beaucoup de peine suite à la dispute avec son troisième fils et il savait qu'elle devait être ravie de le revoir.

_Enfin en tout cas, ça a mis de l'animation au Terrier ! Répond-moi vite et donne-moi de tes nouvelles._

_A bientôt,_

_Ron_

Harry était heureux. Il se doutait bien que Ron lui écrirait rapidement et il lui annonçait de bonne nouvelles. Par contre il était étonné que Ron ne lui ait pas parlé de Sirius.

-Tu peux partir Coq, je lui écrirai une réponse plus tard.

Coq s'envola par la fenêtre en poussant un hululement excité. Harry se tourna alors vers Hedwige. Elle portait deux parchemins. Elle lui tendit sa patte d'un air digne, comme pour lui montrer comment un hibou postal digne de ce nom devait se comporter. Il retint un sourire et se mit à lire la première lettre. Elle venait d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère. Je suis actuellement en Bulgarie. Viktor nous a invitées ma famille et moi à lui rendre visite. Alors j'ai dit oui comme cela me permet de visiter un autre pays. Viktor habite à Sofia, c'est la Capitale. Nous avons été visité le Monastère Dragalevski. C'est en ce lieu que se trouve le musée national de Bulgarie, c'était merveilleux. Et Viktor doit nous emmener demain aux églises rupestres d'Ivanovo qui sont inscrites dans le patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO._

_Pour le moment nous visitons les sites touristiques moldus. Viktor nous emmènera plus tard à Albena, la station balnéaire. On pourra se baigner dans la Mer Noire ! Et ensuite, il nous emmènera à Koprivchtitza, une ville entièrement sorcière comme Prés-au-Lard ! Elle se situe dans une montagne nommée Sredna Gora ( Nda : Cette montagne et cette ville existe réellement sauf qu'elle n'est évidement pas sorcière, dommage !) et figure toi que c'est le village le plus ancien de Bulgarie._

Harry sourit. C'était bien le style d'Hermione de visiter des musées pendant ses vacances. Elle avait une soif d'apprendre intarissable ! Par contre, il savait que Ron ne serait pas ravi de savoir qu'Hermione passait ses vacances chez Viktor Krum.

_Ne dit pas à Ron que je suis chez Viktor s'il te plait, il en ferait une maladie._

« Ça c'est sûr !» Pensa Harry. « Ron sera furieux ! »

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Ron réagi aussi mal dès que l'on parle de Viktor. C'est juste un ami et c'est tout ! Viktor l'a bien compris et il n'y a aucun problème entre nous, alors pourquoi Ron ne veut pas l'accepter ?! Enfin bref, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça, et donc, je le dirai à Ron moi-même._

« Je suis certain qu'Hermione a très bien compris pourquoi et qu'elle veut juste que je lui confirme ce qu'elle pense. »

_J'attends avec impatience les résultats des BUSES, j'espère que j'aurais des bonnes notes._

« Comme prévu elle angoisse pour ses BUSES, heureusement qu'on n'est pas avec elle, elle nous rendrait fou ! » Pensa Harry en riant.

_J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère : je suis ravie de pouvoir utiliser la magie, ça va drôlement nous simplifier la vie ! Quand est-il de toi ?_

_J'espère que Ron et toi ne ferez pas trop de bêtises !_

_Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles._

_A bientôt,_

_Hermione._

_PS : Ginny doit être furieuse de ne toujours pas avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie alors que Ron le peut ! (rires)_

Le cœur d'Harry refit un bon. Mais pourquoi ses deux meilleurs amis se mettaient à lui parler de Ginny justement maintenant ? Drôle de coïncidence quand même, et Harry ne croyait pas trop aux coïncidences. Il remarqua également qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas parlé de Sirius, tout comme Ron. Il se demandait pourquoi. Que Ron ne lui en parle pas il pouvait comprendre, mais pour Hermione il trouvait ça un peu suspect.

Il prit le deuxième parchemin et le déroula. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. C'était une lettre de Ginny.


	5. Discussions (partie 3)

Et voilà le chapitre 5.

Révisé le 02/07/13

Relecture Clarisse972

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Discussions (Partie 3)**

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Ça doit te surprendre que je t'écrive une lettre, mais bon, je pense que nous nous connaissons assez bien maintenant pour que je puisse le faire, surtout après les événements du mois de juin._

_J'avais envie de prendre de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien, sinon ils auront affaire à Fred, George et moi. Et crois- moi ce sera pire pour eux que de se retrouver face à Fol-œil. J'ai quelques Chauves-Furies en réserve pour eux !_

En lisant cela, Harry se mit à rire. C'est vrai que le maléfice Chauve-Furie de Ginny était redoutable. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu le faire, mais ses frères semblaient très fiers quand ils en parlaient tout autant qu'ils semblaient le redouter.

_Ron m'a demandé de ne pas aborder le sujet de Sirius avec toi. Je me doute que ce n'est pas un sujet très agréable pour toi, mais ne pas en parler serait hypocrite. Et ce n'est pas mon genre ! Alors je te dirais simplement que j'espère que tu arriveras à surmonter sa disparition, et que si tu veux en parler un jour, je serai disponible à tout moment pour t'écouter. Il me manque aussi tu sais, je m'étais attachée à lui pendant les dernières grandes vacances. Il était tellement drôle ! Il aidait Fred et George à faire des blagues. Normal pour un Maraudeur tu me diras. Surpris que je sois au courant ? C'est Sirius lui-même qui m'en a parlé pendant une discussion où ils parlaient tous les trois d'une carte du même nom. Carte très pratique n'est-ce pas Harry ? (rires)_

Harry était très agréablement surpris : Ginny avait beaucoup d'humour, et il était très touché par sa proposition. De plus il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ni Hermione, ni Ron ne lui avaient parlé de Sirius. C'était très délicat de leur part surtout qu'habituellement ils essayaient toujours de lui retirer les vers du nez ! Mais il pensait, comme Ginny, qu'il valait mieux crever l'abscet mais sans trop insister au cas où il n'aurait aucune envie de répondre.

_Ron t'a surement dit que Percy est de retour. Je suis contente pour maman, mais il me faudra un peu de temps pour lui pardonner complètement. Ses paroles envers papa étaient vraiment odieuses, et je n'ai pas du tout apprécié qu'il te traite de menteur alors qu'il t'a côtoyé pendant quatre ans avant le retour de Tom ! (Eh oui j'ai encore du mal à dire son surnom, alors j'ai trouvé une autre alternative ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour te faire plaisir (rires))_

Son cœur s'accéléra encore une fois. Il aimait beaucoup le fait qu'elle prenne sa défense. Et sa générosité cachée sous une couche d'humour le touchait. Serait-il en train de tomber pour elle ? Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas, malgré le fait que sa première (et dernière) expérience ait été une véritable catastrophe ! Son ex-copine, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça vu qu'ils n'avaient eu qu'un seul rendez-vous désastreux, Cho Chang n'aurait jamais été capable de lui remonter autant le moral comme Ginny venait de le faire par une simple lettre. Mais c'était un peu prématuré de penser cela, il était peut-être influencé par son rêve. De toute façon, il serait fixé bien assez tôt.

_Bon je te laisse. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu me répondes, mais ne te sens pas obligé de le faire surtout !_

_J'espère te revoir bientôt au Terrier._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ginny_

« Je t'embrasse. Elle a dit je t'embrasse. » Harry se sentait tout drôle. Un sourire niais venait de s'inscrire sur son visage sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

_PS : Au fait, je ne sors pas avec Dean. J'ai dit ça juste pour faire enrager Ron ! Tu verrais la tête qu'il fait chaque fois que je parle de lui, c'est à mourir de rire ! Fred et George m'ont percée à jour (ils flairent une bonne blague à des kilomètres ces deux-la !). Du coup, ils en rajoutent !(Rires) Ne lui dit rien s'il te plait (je te supplie à genoux (rires)) merci._

Harry éclata de rire. Ainsi elle les avait fait marcher ! Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé : elle était donc libre. Enfin, il l'espérait en tout cas. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi c'était Hedwige qui avait apporté la lettre de Ginny et pas Coq ou Errol le hibou de la famille Weasley. Il savait que sa chouette était intelligente. Il resta un moment à rêvasser puis il entendit sa tante l'appeler pour le diner. Le même scénario que le midi se reproduisit et il remonta dans sa chambre.

Il se rallongea sur son lit et mit à relire les lettres de ses amis. Elles lui faisaient tellement de bien. Puis il relit également la lettre de Rogue. Celle-ci le laissait plus perplexe. C'était tellement incroyable. Devait-il aider celui qui avait été son ennemi pendant cinq ans ? Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire. Son instinct lui disait de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard. C'était le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti avec ses nouveaux amis. Il saurait quoi faire le moment venu. C'était très étrange, mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était tard, presque minuit. Il se leva pour poser ses lettres sur son bureau et revit le paquet qui était avec la lettre de Rogue. Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Il le prit et commença à l'ouvrir quand il entendit discrètement toquer à sa porte. Il releva la tête quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Dudley.

-Heu, Harry est-ce que je peux te parler ? Murmura Dudley.

Il avait l'air plutôt nerveux.

-Heu, oui si tu veux. Répondit Harry surpris.

Il se demandait ce que Dudley lui voulait. Dudley entra rapidement dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte. Sous son regard interrogateur, Dudley alla s'assoir sur la chaise du bureau, face à Harry qui était retourné sur son lit après avoir pris le paquet de Rogue pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

-Heu, ben voilà.

Dudley prit une grande inspiration.

-Je sais tout sur toi, lâcha-t-il à Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire par « je sais tout sur toi » ? Répondit Harry interloqué.

-Et bien, après ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier, j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Quand tu nous as dit que c'était des Détraqueurs qui nous avaient attaqués et que c'était à cause de Voldemort, maman a eu l'air terrifiée. J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas très bien non plus et cela m'a intrigué.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Non seulement son cousin venait de lui parler sans l'insulter, mais en plus il lui parlait du monde de la Magie alors qu'il en avait toujours eu peur. Pire, il lui parlait de Voldemort. C'était très étonnant !

-Ce que j'ai vu et ressenti ce soir-là était terrifiant.

On voyait la peur dans son regard pendant qu'il disait cela. Harry était curieux. Il s'était demandé à l'époque ce que Dudley avait vu. Il regarda Harry avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Son regard était désolé.

-J'ai tout vu par tes yeux.

Et devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry il continua.

-La scène du cimetière.

Harry blêmit. Dudley lui parlait du retour de Voldemort.

-Mais, comment … Balbutia Harry sous le choc.

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais Dumbledore a dit que c'était sûrement à cause de notre sang commun. Celui de nos mères.

-Tu as parlé à Dumbledore ! S'exclama Harry, l'air ahuri. Mais comment ? Quand ? Où ?

-Chut ! Dit Dudley l'air inquiet. Je ne veux pas que mes parents soient au courant, ils me prendraient la tête, tu les connais !

-Oui désolé, mais ce que tu me dis est tellement incroyable !

Dudley eut un sourire contrit.

-Oui je m'en doute. Je ne t'ai jamais donné l'impression que je m'intéressais à ton monde avant et effectivement ce n'était pas le cas. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit toute ma vie que les sorciers étaient anormaux, que tu étais anormal, et je n'ai jamais cherché plus loin. Mais ce soir-là, j'ai tout ressenti. Ta peur, ta souffrance, ta colère, ta douleur devant la mort de ce garçon, Cédric. Bien sûr, sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé tout cela. Je ne voyais que des flashs. C'est plus tard que j'ai compris, car j'ai tout vu en rêve.

-Ah bon? En rêve ?

Harry était toujours sous le choc, mais il était intrigué. Est-ce que Dudley avait fait le même rêve, ou plutôt le cauchemar, qu'il faisait à l'époque ?

-Oui. Après avoir fait ce rêve trois, quatre fois, j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net, et j'ai voulu savoir si ce que je voyais était réel ou pas. Cela m'a pris du temps et j'ai décidé de demander à quelqu'un. Mais à qui demander ? Pas à toi, tu m'aurais sûrement envoyé balader, ce qui honnêtement aurait été normal. J'ai pensé à ton parrain, mais il m'aurait transformé en chauve-souris après tout ce que l'ont t'avait fait subir. Un de tes amis rouquins ? Non, ils me faisaient peur. Alors qui ? C'est alors que l'oiseau le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie est apparu dans mon dortoir. Heureusement que j'étais tout seul ! J'ai fini par savoir plus tard que c'était un phénix.

Dudley avait les yeux brillants à ce souvenir. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu regarder autre chose que sa nourriture préférée avec cette expression là. C'était déroutant pour lui.

-Alors comme ça Fumseck est venu te voir ? Dit Harry.

-Oui, c'est bien ça, c'est le nom que m'a dit Dumbledore. Il m'a fait comprendre, et je ne sais toujours pas comment, qu'il apporterait ma lettre à une personne qui voudrait bien me répondre. Et effectivement, plus tard j'ai eu une réponse du professeur Dumbledore. Il a répondu à toutes mes questions et il m'a raconté ta vie. Celle que je ne connaissais pas, précisa Dudley.

Harry était étonné par l'initiative de Dudley. Par contre, il n'était pas surpris du fait que Dumbledore lui avait répondu. Son directeur donnait toujours une seconde chance à ceux qui le voulaient.

-Harry je te dois des excuses.

Harry voyait bien les remords dans les yeux de Dudley, et il se tordait nerveusement les mains.

-J'ai été vraiment horrible avec toi et j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour mon comportement, même si mes parents sont quand même en partis responsables de par l'éducation qu'ils m'ont donnée. Mais je dois avouer que j'aimais ça. Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que je ressentirais si on m'avait traité de la même manière ! En tout cas, soit sûr que je ne t'ennuierai plus à l'avenir. En fait, j'aimerais bien faire la connaissance de mon cousin. Pas le souffre-douleur de la famille, ni « Celui-qui-a-survécu », mais tout simplement toi : Harry James Potter.

Harry était étonné et en même temps touché par l'offre inattendue de son cousin. Il était également surpris que Dudley connaisse sont deuxième prénom.

-Bon je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps. Réfléchi juste à ce que je t'ai dit. Bonne nuit.

Et il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il l'ouvrit, Harry lui dit :

-Bonne nuit Dudley, et merci d'être venu me parler de tout ça.

Dudley hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Et bien quelle journée !

Harry s'allongea sur son lit encore perturbé par cette discussion avec son cousin. Il regarda le paquet que lui avait envoyé Rogue et décida de l'ouvrir le lendemain. Il avait eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui ! Il se mit en pyjama, puis se mit au lit. Il glissa, en rougissant un peu, la lettre de Ginny sous son oreiller et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à la jeune fille.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent toujours à la grande JK Rowling. Bowman Hath appartient à William Nicholson, et Guillemot de Troïl à Erik L'Homme.

J'ai beaucoup aimé la trilogie « Le Livre des Etoile », dont le héros est Guillemot de Troïl. Pareil pour la trilogie « Le Vent de Feu » dont les héros sont Kestrel et Bowman Hath. Alors j'ai trouvé intéressant de les associer tous les trois dans cette fic. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

Finalement, j'ai commencé à l'écrire pendant mes vacances en aout dernier. J'ai dus faire une coupure en novembre car je bloquais sur une partie de l'intrigue. Puis j'ai enchainé les problèmes de disque dur jusqu'en mars ! La vraie poisse ! lol. Mais bon j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fic sérieusement en mars. 12 chapitres sont écrits et le 13ème est en cours.

Alors bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis. :-)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : MERLIN**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar et il avait refait le même rêve que la veille. Il se prépara et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Dudley lui fit un sourire pendant que ses parents regardaient ailleurs. Harry lui répondit de la même manière. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre et ouvrit le paquet que lui avait envoyé Rogue.

En fait, il s'avéra qu'il venait du professeur Dumbledore ! Et il y avait une lettre de sa main, il reconnu l'écriture fine et penchée.

_Cher Harry,_

_Au moment où tu liras cette lettre tu auras surement déjà fait la connaissance de mes jeunes amis. Ils se sont surement présentés, donc je ne t'en dirai pas plus sur ce sujet. Tu découvriras tout par toi-même._

_J'espère en tout cas que cette visite t'as fait du bien et que tu arriveras à pardonner l'erreur d'un vieil homme._

_Dans ce colis tu trouveras des livres qui te seront surement utile cette année. Lit les avec attention._

_Tu y trouveras également un coffret qui appartenait à ta mère et qui semble t'être destiné. Je pense avoir une petite idée de ce qui se trouve à l'intérieure. Si mon intuition est bonne, tu auras un avantage certain sur Voldemort. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus au cas où je me tromperai, ce dont je doute. (Pardonne mon apparent manque de modestie)_

_N'éprouve aucune inquiétude, et concentre toi bien sur ce que tu auras à faire._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

- De quoi parle-t-il ? Se demanda Harry interloqué. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il connaissait bien Dumbledore et il savait qu'il aura la réponse plus tard.

Il regarda les livres que lui avait envoyés Dumbledore. Ils traitaient tous de Magie Blanche et de Magie Rouge. Harry se demandait ce qu'était la Magie Rouge. C'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler. Il y avait également un livre qui parlait des Mages. Harry était très intéressé, il aurait peut être des informations sur la pierre des Mages dans ce livre. Mais en ouvrant les livres, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas les lires. Il était apparemment écrit dans une langue ancienne, peut-être du Latin. Pourtant Harry n'était pas inquiet. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pourrai bientôt les lires. C'était toujours le même sentiment qu'il avait ressentit après ce passage de pouvoir. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venais cette certitude, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il s'était produit. Ils s'étaient, ses nouveaux amis et lui, mutuellement transmit certaines de leurs capacités. Ils se complétaient les uns les autres.

Il posa tout les livres sur son bureau et prit le coffret de sa mère entre ses mains. Dès qu'il le toucha, le coffret se mit à dégager une grande puissance. Il était en or jaune et blanc avec le symbole de Gryffondor gravé sur le couvercle (Nda : un Griffon pour les ignares ! rires). Il y avait une inscription au dessus : « ruoma'l tse riovuop el tnod reitirèh erton iot a ». Il l'ouvrit et il découvrit à l'intérieure un médaillon en or blanc d'environ sept centimètres de diamètre. Il y avait un griffon et un phénix en or jaune gravés dessus. Le griffon avait des rubis à la place des yeux et le phénix des émeraudes. Ils étaient magnifiques. Le médaillon était accroché à une longue chaine en or blanc. Harry sentit qu'il devait le mettre autour de son cou.

Suivant son instinct il alla s'allonger sur son lit, puis mit le médaillon autour de son cou. Il se sentit immédiatement transporté ailleurs.

Il était devant un château qui ressemblait à Poudlard. Il y avait une rivière qui coulait à coté et Harry voyait également ce qui semblait être une écurie. Et il voyait aussi une forêt au loin. Mais étrangement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Suivant toujours son instinct, il entra dans le château. Il lui faisait penser à ces châteaux des contes et légendes que l'on raconte aux enfants Moldu. L'intérieure ressemblais beaucoup à celui de Poudlard, sauf que les escaliers ne semblaient pas bouger ici. Il n'y avait pas non plus de portrait qui parle. En bref, il n'y avait aucune manifestation magique et pourtant Harry ressentais une grande puissance entre ces murs.

Continuant à écouter son instinct, il monta au septième étage et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvais à Poudlard la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y avait aucune tapisserie mais une porte. Il actionna la poignée et se retrouva dans une grande salle. Elle était aussi grande que celle de son école. En son centre se trouvais une immense table ronde où pouvais facilement s'assoir plus d'une centaine de personne. La pièce était vide. Harry se déplaça lentement vers la place d'honneur de cette table, comme attiré vers elle. Il pensa évidement à la légendaire Table Ronde du roi Arthur Pendragon et au plus grand Mage de tout les temps, celui qui l'avait élevé et qui l'avait aidé à trouver Excalibur son épée légendaire : Merlin l'Enchanteur.

-Bienvenu à Camelot Harry.

Harry se retourna brusquement. Derrière lui se trouvait un vieil homme qui lui faisait penser Dumbledore. En effet, tout comme lui il portait de long cheveux et une longue barbe, sauf que les siens étaient gris très claire. Mais il ne portait pas de lunette. Ses yeux aussi était gris, un gris chaleureux où se lisait une grande sagesse et une grande bonté. Sa robe de sorcier était blanche avec des liserais argentées. Il dégageait une très grande puissance, et son aura était bienveillante. Cet homme était bien plus fort que son directeur et même bien plus fort que Voldemort.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Et bien, comme tu l'as déjà deviné, je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire amusée.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se doutait bien que Merlin pratiquait la Legilimancie à un niveau bien supérieur aux autres. Il était très honoré de rencontrer une pareil légende.

-Mais toi aussi Harry tu es une légende. Et même une légende vivante, lui dit Merlin les yeux pétillant de malice.

Harry se mit à rougir, embarrassé.

-Et à mon niveau Harry ce n'est plus de la Legilimancie mais de la Télépathie. Très peu de sorcier arrive à la maitriser. Mais tu as ce don en toi. Bowman t'as transmit ce qui te manquais pour pouvoir l'utiliser et tu lui as donné ce qu'il lui manquait pour qu'il la maitrise également totalement.

-Ah bon, alors maintenant je suis télépathe ? Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris.

-Exactement.

-Vous avez dit que nous somme à Camelot ? Cet endroit ressemble beaucoup à Poudlard, ce n'est pas une coïncidence n'es-ce pas ?

-Non effectivement tu as bien deviné. Camelot et Poudlard sont un seul et même endroit. Quand les Fondateurs ont voulu créer une école, je leur aie proposé ce lieu.

-Vous avez rencontré les Fondateurs ?

-Oui par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve. Je leur ais dit où trouver le château. Mais ils ont décidés de changer le nom pour ne pas attirer la convoitise des autres. C'était sage de leurs parts.

-Oui j'imagine. Tout les Mages Noirs rêveraient de posséder cet endroit.

- C'est exacte. Et cet endroit est bien la Salle sur Demande comme tu l'as deviné. C'est moi qui ais caché cette pièce après la mort d'Arthur et qui lui ait donné cette propriété si spéciale. Gryffondor à pu la trouver sous sa vrai forme. Seules les personnes aux cœurs nobles et pures peuvent y entrer. Et il ne faut pas manquer de courage, comme les légendaires Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

-Oui cela correspond bien à Gryffondor, dit Harry.

-Ta mère l'a trouvé également. Elle avait deviné le secret de Poudlard. Elle avait toujours été attirée par la légende du roi Arthur et ce depuis l'enfance. C'est ici qu'elle a trouvé le coffret de Godric.

-Le coffret vient d'ici ? Je me demandais où elle avait pu le trouver.

-Oui seul l'héritier de Gryffondor pouvait retirer le coffret du siège d'Arthur. Mais il n'était pas destiné à ta mère, et donc, elle n'a pas pu l'ouvrir. Être l'héritier de Gryffondor n'était pas la seule condition pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'à moi. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le prendre pour pouvoir le confier au bon héritier le moment venu. Quand elle est tombée enceinte de toi, elle a deviné qu'il t'était destiné. L'annonce de la Prophétie lui a confirmé ses doutes. Peu de temps avant sa mort elle l'a confié à Albus en lui disant qu'il devrait te le remettre quand il entendrait l'appel.

-Vous voulez dire que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor ? Demanda Harry septique. Il ne posa pas de question sur l'appel, il devina que Merlin avait utilisé la même méthode que pour les Fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Oui en effet, répondit Merlin. Tu es son héritier par ta mère.

-Mais ma mère est fille de Moldu, dit Harry surpris.

-C'est vrai, mais la mère de ta grand-mère, donc ton arrière grand-mère était une Cracmol.

-Ah, c'est donc cela. Mais Voldemort m'a prit mon sang pour renaitre. Es-ce que sa veut dire qu'il…

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Merlin. Tu viens juste d'activer les pouvoirs de ton ancêtre. Et donc, Voldemort ne les possèdes pas. Par contre, toi tu as hérité d'une partie de ceux de Salazar car ils étaient déjà actifs chez Voldemort.

-Comme le Fourchelang.

-En effet.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il est aussi fort, dit Harry songeur.

-Et oui. Tout comme toi, il a hérité du médaillon d'un des Fondateurs de l'école. Et il a fusionné ses capacités avec celles de son ancêtre Salazar. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Il faut que tu sache que Voldemort n'est pas un sorcier ordinaire, si t'en est qu'il l'ait été un jour. Non Voldemort est un Mage. Un Mage très puissant.

-Qu'entendez vous par là ?

-Et bien, certain sorcier naisse avec des capacités supérieures à la normal. Ces sorciers sont nommés Mage. Ils sont classés par niveau. Par exemple Dumbledore est un Mage de niveau 7. Ton ancêtre Gryffondor, lui, était de niveau 6, tout comme Serpentard. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, elles, étaient de niveau 5. Tes deux nouveaux amis, eux, sont de niveau 6 mais pas loin du niveau 7. Quand à Voldemort, il est de niveau 9.

-Il est vraiment plus fort que Dumbledore ?

-J'en ait bien peur Harry.

-Et quel est le niveau maximum qu'on puisse atteindre ?

-C'est le niveau 11. Comme tu t'en doute, c'est le niveau de ma puissance magique. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. Toi aussi tu es un Mage.

-QUOI ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui Harry, j'en suis certain.

- Vraiment ? Et vous savez de quel niveau je suis ?

-Oui, tu étais de niveau 1. Depuis que tu as reçu ce médaillon ta puissance ne cesse d'augmenter et actuellement tu es de niveau 3. Ce qui est déjà pas mal pour quelqu'un de ton âge, qui de plus n'a pas été entrainé.

-C'est loin d'être suffisant pour faire face à Voldemort. Avec une telle différence de niveau, il est étonnant que j'aie survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on te nomme le Survivant ! Répondit Merlin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. De toute façon je te l'ai dit : ta puissance magique augmente ! Et tu dois apprendre à la maitriser. C'est pourquoi je vais t'entrainer pendant sept mois, ce laps de temps sera suffisant pour que tu puisses parfaitement te contrôler. Sinon ce sera dangereux pour ton entourage.

-Ah bon ? Mais... , balbutia Harry sous le choc. Être entrainé par le plus grand Mage de tout les temps, c'était incroyable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le coupa Merlin, dans le monde réel tu ne seras absent qu'une semaine. L'espace temps n'est pas le même ici. Une journée chez toi correspond à un moi ici. Dumbledore s'occupera de rassurer ceux qui sauront que tu es parti. Je l'aie informé récemment par rêve que j'allais te faire venir jusqu'à moi, et qu'il devait te faire parvenir le coffret.

-Et quel niveau pensez-vous que j'atteindrais à la fin de cet entrainement ?

-Eh bien, sache qu'avant de recevoir son médaillon, Voldemort était de niveau 3. Puis à la fin de son apprentissage il était de niveau 7. Il a continué à apprendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour atteindre le niveau 9. En ce qui te concerne, je sais que tu à de grande capacités et donc je pense que tu atteindras le niveau 7 voir même le 8.

-Je serais aussi fort que Dumbledore ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est possible ?

-Bien-sûr Harry ! Et Dumbledore l'a su dès que tu es entré à Poudlard. Mais tu pourras en discuter avec lui.

-D'accord. De toute façon, je serai fixé très bientôt.

- Exactement ! Maintenant tu va retourner dans ton monde pendant une heure, pour que tu puisses répondre aux lettres de tes amis, histoire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour toi. Tu reviendras ici ensuite et on démarrera ton entrainement.

-D'accord, merci. Répondit Harry encore un peu sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-A tout à l'heure Harry.

Il y eu un flash de lumière et Harry se retrouva allongé sur son lit à Privet Drive. Il regarda sont réveil est constata que deux minutes s'était écoulés, alors qu'il était partie au moins une heure. Il ne perdit pas de temps et il commença à répondre à ses lettres :

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Vous aviez vu juste, ce coffret m'était bien destiné. Je vais disparaitre pendant une semaine, vous vous doutez bien de la raison de cette absence j'imagine. Notre ami commun vous a surement informé de ses intentions._

_Je vous en dirai plus à mon retour. Il serait bien de prévenir ma famille. Je n'ai guère envie de le faire. Toutefois je laisserai un mot pour Dudley afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas inutilement._

_A bientôt professeur_

_Cordialement,_

_Harry_

_Ron,_

_Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tout comme Hermione et toi le droit d'utiliser la Magie. Je suis ravi !_

_Je suis également heureux pour ta mère que Percy soit revenu à la raison. Tout comme toi je suis un peu retissant mais je veux bien lui donner une autre chance, alors s'il me présente ses excuses je les accepterais._

_Mes moldu me fichent une paix royale depuis les menaces de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et ils me nourrissent bien (pour ta mère je sais qu'elle va te le demander (rires))._

_J'ai hâte de pouvoir revenir au Terrier, on s'amusera bien avec Fred, George et Ginny ! Tu sais c'est normal qu'elle soit furieuse, après tout elle aussi a risquée sa vie au Ministère ! Et en parlant d'elle, qui imagine tu qui serait assez bien pour sortir avec elle ? Je pari que tu recaleras tout les mecs qui oseront l'approcher ! (Rires)_

_J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Hermione. Elle semble passer de bonnes vacances. Et comme prévu elle angoisse pour ses BUSES. Si elle, elle ne les réussi pas, nous on est mort ! (Rires)_

_Sinon j'ai appris pas mal de choses intéressantes… Je te raconterai tout au Terrier, je n'aie pas envie de le faire par lettre. Trop risqué !_

_A bientôt,_

_Harry_

_PS : je serai ravie de t'aider pour Fred et George. Mais bon soyons réalistes : Les représailles seront sévères ! (Rires)_

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tu semble passer de bonnes vacances et j'en suis heureux pour toi. Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Les Dursley se tiennent à carreau depuis les menaces de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Tout comme vous, je peux désormais utiliser la Magie. Scrimgeour m'a l'air plus compétant que Fudge ! Enfin bref, je suis ravi._

_Sinon est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la Pierre des Mages ? Je me pose des questions à ce sujet. (Oui je te raconterai tout quand on se verra !)_

_J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ron et Ginny. Ils m'ont dit que Percy était de retour, ils ne sont pas plus ravis que ça, mais bon c'est normal je pense. Ron m'a dit que Ginny était effectivement furieuse de ne pas avoir le même droit que nous. C'est vrai qu'elle nous a bien aidées au Ministère._

_Je n'ai rien dit à Ron pour Victor comme promit. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi Ron réagi ainsi quand tu parle de lui, alors ne fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas ton genre !_

_J'ai hâte de pouvoir retourner au Terrier mais j'ai des choses à faire avant cela._

_A bientôt, _

_Harry_

_PS : Tu passeras le bonjour à Victor pour moi !_

_Chère Ginny,_

_Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis heureux que tu aies pris cette initiative. C'est vrai que l'on a appris à mieux se connaitre l'année dernière. C'est peut-être parce que tu t'es enfin décidée à me parler quand nous sommes dans la même pièce ! (Rires) Et oui je peux bien te taquiner moi aussi._

_En tout cas ta proposition m'a beaucoup touché. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est encore difficile mais je commence doucement à me faire à l'idée que je ne le reverrai plus. C'est douloureux mais j'ai de bons amis pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Même s'ils ne m'en parlent pas pour me ménager, je sais qu'ils y pensent. Mais je sais que je pourrais t'en parler à toi si j'en aie besoin. Alors merci._

_Pour Percy, je suis heureux pour ta mère. Et s'il me présente ses excuses, je les accepterais. Je sais par Ron que Fred, George et toi, vous lui avez réservé un accueille digne de ce nom. J'aurai adoré voir cela !_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Dursley, ils me laissent tranquille et si ce n'est pas le cas plus tard, je leur transmettrai ton message ! (Rires)_

_Tu sais hier soir mon cousin est venu me présenter ses excuses pour son comportement passé. Je sais qu'il était sincère et ça ma beaucoup touché. Je pense que je vais lui donner une autre chance. On verra bien. Garde ça pour toi, je n'en aie pas parlé aux autres._

_J'ai hâte de venir vous voir au Terrier. Je m'y sens bien. Tu sais quand tu me verras j'aurai surement changé, je ne t'en dit pas plus tu verras bien._

_Ainsi tu nous as fait marcher avec Dean. Pauvre Ron, tu lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il fait ça parce qu'il t'aime, il veut juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Et même si j'aime beaucoup Dean, je sais qu'il n'est pas digne de toi (et voilà, je me mets à parler comme Ron. Il déteint trop sur moi !)._

_Je serai ravi de recevoir une nouvelle lettre de toi, mais pas avant la semaine prochaine sinon je ne pourrai pas te répondre tout de suite._

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry_

Harry se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop dit dans sa lettre à Ginny. Mais de toute façon il n'avait plus le temps de la réécrire. Advienne que pourra ! Au même moment on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, dit-il.

C'était Dudley.

-Heu Harry, ça te dirai d'aller faire un tour avec moi plus tard ? Histoire qu'on apprenne à se connaitre sans la présence de parasite, plaisanta t-il.

Harry se mit à sourire en entendant cette phrase. Il était heureux, Dudley faisait vraiment des efforts pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir Big D, mais je dois partir. Je serai absent une semaine, je vais faire un apprentissage accéléré.

-Ah bon ? Répondit il l'air inquiet, mais…

-Ne t'en fait pas, le coupa t-il, Dumbledore est au courant et c'est lui qui informera tes parents de mon absence.

-D'accord. Alors on remet cela à la semaine prochaine ?

-Oui c'est ok pour moi.

-Alors bon apprentissage Harry. Dudley vint lui serrer la main.

-Merci, à la semaine prochaine.

Pendant que Dudley sortait de sa chambre, cette phrase fit écho dans sa mémoire. Soudain il réalisa que Bowman et Guillemot savaient ce qui allait lui arriver aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'il aurait besoin de cette semaine. Au moment où il allait se tourner vers Hedwige pour lui donner ses lettres, un rideau de flamme apparu et Fumseck en surgi.

-Bonjour Fumseck. Tu es venu chercher la lettre du professeur Dumbledore ?

Fumseck lança un léger trémolo qui lui indiqua que la réponse était positive. Il lui donna la lettre destinée à son directeur puis Fumseck alla s'allonger sur son lit. Quand il se releva, Harry vit, poser sur son oreiller, un petit œuf totalement blanc.

-C'est un œuf de Phénix ? Demanda Harry stupéfait.

Trémolo positif de Fumseck.

-C'est pour moi ? Demanda Harry ému.

Fumseck lança un petit chant joyeux et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Merci Fumseck, je prendrais soin de ton enfant.

Fumseck lança un chant approbateur et il disparut comme il était arrivé. Harry remarqua que la lettre pour Hermione n'était plus là. Fumseck allait donc la lui remettre.

-Hedwige, tu veux bien apporter ces deux lettres à Ron et Ginny ? Je vais partir une semaine, alors reste chez eux pendant mon absence. Ils s'occuperont de toi.

Hedwige se posa sur son épaule et lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille avant de partir à son tour.

Harry se rallongea sur son lit et prit l'œuf entre ses mains. Il sentit une douce chaleur émaner de celui-ci. Soudain il sentit quelque chose entrer dans son esprit. Mais il ne ressentit aucune agression. Il comprit que cela venait de l'œuf. Peu de temps après, l'œuf se mit à briller si intensément que Harry ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il constata surpris que l'œuf étai devenu d'un noir de jais comme ses propres cheveux et qu'en son centre, il y avait un éclair de couleur vert émeraude comme ses yeux. Il devina que le Phénix s'était adapté à lui, et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait regardé dans son esprit.

Harry le contempla quelques minutes. Peu de temps après il y eu à nouveau un grand flash de lumière. Quand celle-ci disparue, Harry et son œuf n'était plus là.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci a Dolphine18 qui m'a laissé la première review, alors que l'histoire était illisible et qui pourtant a aimé ! -)

Merci à shadow37700 pour sa proposition ^^ Merci à EP et Klaude pour leurs reviews ^^

Nico « déjà fan de ta fic », lol : Ne t'inquiète pas, comme tu peux le voir, ce chapitre est plutôt long et les suivants sont de bonne taille. Les premiers sont courts car je débutais dans l'écriture, et donc je n'avais pas encore une bonne méthode. En tout cas, merci pour le compliment ! ^^

Merci à Dolphine18, mmmcha, teemango et liyly pour avoir mit mon histoire dans leurs favoris ! ^^

Et merci à Grenouille25 et Idriss qui surveille l'arrivée des nouveaux chapitres. Signe que mon histoire les intéresse. -)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Rencontre, Attaque et Braségali**

* * *

La famille Weasley était entrain de déjeuner quand Hedwige toqua, avec son bec, contre la fenêtre de la cuisine. Un grand rouquin se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Ce jeune homme de 16ans était Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry. Ron avait beaucoup changé au court de l'année écoulée. Il faisait environ 1m85, et avait un corps plutôt musclé, surtout depuis qu'il jouait au poste de Gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor. Il détacha les lettres de la patte d'Hedwige qui s'était posée sur la table.

-C'est une lettre de Harry, dit-il ravi. Ginny il y en a une pour toi aussi, rajouta t-il surprit.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la benjamine de la famille qui se mit à rougir légèrement. Ginny était une jeune fille de 14ans, rousse comme tous les membres de sa famille. Cependant ses cheveux étaient plus proches de la couleur rouge, comme les flammes. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs chocolat. Elle avait le teint pale. Ses joues et son petit nez étaient pleins de tâche de rousseurs. Elle mesurait environ 1m70 et sa silhouette était très féminine. Elle avait des belles rondeurs là où il le fallait. Elle en était fière d'ailleurs car elle n'avait jamais fait aucun régime, et elle pouvait manger tout ce qu'elle voulait sans prendre de kilo superflu.

Mais pour le moment Ginny se sentait un peu étrange. Elle sentait comme un vide en elle depuis environ deux heures, et cela l'inquiétait car elle n'arrivait pas à en identifier la cause. Du coup elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Alors elle répliqua un peu agacée :

-Ben, moi aussi je suis son amie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas m'écrire également !

Ses frères la regardèrent un air un peu moqueur sur le visage.

-Mais oui bien-sûr que c'est tout à fait normal, commença Fred en ricanant.

-Il est certain que vous êtes très proche, continua George, ricanant également.

-Proche à un point qu'on n'avait pas remarqué, dit Fred.

-Peut-être trop proche ? Dit George.

-Ca dépend. Qu'es-ce que vous entendez par « proche » ? Demanda Charly malicieusement.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, intervient Ron. Ils sont juste amis.

-Tu as l'air déçu en disant ça Ronny, dit Fred avec un petit sourire.

-Essaierait-tu de pousser notre innocente petite sœur dans les bras de ton meilleur ami ? Continua George avec le même sourire.

-Ou plutôt, de jeter ton meilleur ami dans les bras de notre furie préféré? Fini Fred.

-Ce serait trop dangereux pour elle, et puis elle est trop jeune pour cela, dit Percy sévèrement.

-Oh Perce ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœurs. Ne joue pas le frère moralisateur et rabat-joie !

-Je ne suis pas rabat-joie ! Je suis juste soucieux de sa sécurité ! Mais bon, rajouta t-il avec un léger sourire, je dois avouer qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver mieux que lui. Enfin je pense.

-Aaaaah ! Dirent-ils ravis. Tu voies, quand tu veux !

Ginny se mit à rougir fortement, alors que Ron avait un sourire satisfait. Il pensait effectivement qu'Harry serait parfait pour Ginny. Restait à en convaincre celui-ci. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais Ron ne désespérait pas. Il fallait avouer que sa petite sœur était devenue particulièrement jolie (selon ce qu'en disaient les garçons de l'école), alors elle avait toutes ses chances. En tout cas, il ferait tout son possible pour que cela arrive. Même s'il aimait bien Dean Thomas en tant qu'ami, il ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec Harry à ses yeux. Il n'était pas digne de sa petite sœur ! Le fait que son meilleur ami ait écrit à sa sœur était plutôt bon signe selon lui. S'ils devenaient bon amis, peut- être qu'après il y aurait plus. Et apparemment ses frères avaient l'air d'accord avec lui.

-Arrêtez d'embêter votre petite sœur ! Dit Molly.

Molly Weasley était la mère de tout ce petit monde. Elle était petite, ronde et rousse comme tout les Weasley. Ginny tenait ses yeux d'elle. C'était une femme très gentille et généreuse. Mais elle pouvait parfois avoir des colères redoutables. Il faut dire qu'élever six garçons (dont les jumeaux farceurs) et une fille n'était pas facile tous les jours !

-Quoique, tu sais ma chérie, je suis plutôt d'accord avec tes frères. Harry serait parfait pour toi et en plus, il fait déjà parti de la famille. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Molly se tourna vers Arthur Weasley, son mari. Mr Weasley était grand et était pratiquement chauve. Mais les quelques cheveux qui lui restait était également roux. Il portait des lunettes et avais les yeux bleu comme son fils Ron. Il ne dit rien, mais il semblait approuver les paroles de sa femme.

Ginny était très embarrassée par cette conversation, même si, secrètement, elle était ravie de savoir que sa famille ne s'opposerait pas à une éventuelle relation entre elle et Harry. Mais il fallait déjà qu'elle arrive à convaincre celui-ci de la regarder autrement que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami ! Elle espérait que la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée lui ferait la voire au moins comme une amie. Après elle aviserait. Mais là il fallait qu'elle détourne la conversation. Elle avait une idée.

- Peut-être, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux digne des jumeaux. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'Hermione, elle, serait parfaite pour Ron !

Ron devint rouge écrevisse, pendant que ses frères éclataient de rire.

-Ah là, Ginny marque un point ! Dit Fred.

-Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! Répondit George.

-Et elle est intelligente et préfète ! Rajouta Percy.

-N'oubli pas qu'elle est jolie aussi Perce, dit Charlie.

-Et même très jolie quand elle le veut bien, dit Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron. Il faisait allusion au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Mais non, mais quoi, pas du tout, balbutia Ron très gêné.

-Oh Ron se serait formidable ! S'exclama Molly extasiée.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il avait effectivement des sentiments pour Hermione mais ce n'était pas encore très clair dans sa tête. Pour se donner une contenance, il lut la lettre d'Harry.

-Il va bien Maman, ses Moldus lui fiche la paix et ils le nourrissent bien. Ils ont eu peur de Foil-œil, rajouta t'il en riant.

-Ah, tant mieux. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, dit-elle. Molly aimait énormément Harry.

Ginny lut également sa lettre. Elle était ravie, elle avait visiblement atteint son but. Et elle était heureuse qu'Harry se confi à elle. Finalement, ca ne serait peut-être pas si difficile de le séduire, mais bon il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant l'Hippogriffe !

Ils finirent de manger sous les taquineries des uns et des autres. Puis ils finirent tranquillement la journée au salon en riant et en jouant (on était samedi et donc Arthur et Percy ne travaillaient pas). Ginny relut sa lettre plusieurs fois sous les regards amusés, et les remarques moqueuses de ses frères. Elle s'endormi le soir le cœur léger. Elle se demanda en quoi il aurait changé quand elle le reverrait enfin.

Le lendemain, la matinée se passa tranquillement. Ginny et Ron jouaient au Quiditch avec Fred, George et Charlie. Ceux-ci avait prit quelques jour de vacances. Charlie était Dresseur de Dragon dans une réserve en Roumanie, et Fred et George avait ouvert une boutique de Farce et Attrape sur le Chemin de Traverse à Londres. Celle-ci avait beaucoup de succès et les affaires marchaient très bien. Ils avaient même pu embaucher une employée qui s'appelait Verity. C'est elle qui s'occupait du magasin. Percy et Arthur étaient au travail (au Ministère). Alors que Ginny impressionnait ses frères grâce à ses talents de Poursuiveur, Molly les appela. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient de la visite. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore était là, accompagné de deux jeunes hommes.

« Ils sont plutôt mignons »pensa Ginny.

-Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley. Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Dit Dumbledore.

-Bien professeur, répondirent-ils.

-Je vous présente Bowman Hath, dit il en montrant le jeune homme brun. Et Guillemot de Troïl, continua-t-il, en montrant celui aux cheveux châtains.

-Enchantés, dirent-ils. Ils s'avancèrent tout les deux pour leur sérer la main.

-Ils vont tout les deux entrer à Poudlard, en 5eme année, à la prochaine rentrée.

-Ah bon, vous serez de mon année alors, dit Ginny.

-Oui ce sera bien de connaitre déjà quelqu'un, en dehors d'Harry bien-sûr. Et de notre année en plus, répondit Guillemot avec un sourire.

-Vous connaissez déjà Harry ? Demanda Ron surpris. Ginny aussi était surprise.

-Oui, on l'a rencontré il y a deux jours, dit Bowman. On s'entend plutôt bien, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Guillemot avec un sourire complice.

-Je confirme, dit Guillemot avec le même sourire.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Dumbledore les regardait avec un sourire amusé. Ron et Ginny ne comprenaient pas.

-Bref, ils vont passer quelques jours avec vous, histoire d'apprendre à vous connaitre. Nous devons attendre le retour d'Harry pour pouvoir les emmener au QG de l'Ordre car il en est le nouveau propriétaire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous y rendre sans son accord à cause des protections mis en place par les Black. D'ailleurs Molly la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre aura lieu ici.

-D'accord Albus, mais où est Harry ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Je croyais qu'il était en sécurité chez sa famille ?

Ron et Ginny étaient aussi inquiets. Ils ne savaient pas qu'Harry devait partir. Il ne leur avait rien dit.

-C'est exact Molly, mais là où il est, il ne risque absolument rien. Même Voldemort…

Ron, Ginny et Molly frissonnèrent à l'entente de ce nom. Mais Bowman et Guillemot n'eurent aucune réaction. Ron était impressionné.

-Allons, il ne faut plus avoir peur de son nom si vous voulez le combattre efficacement, dit Dumbledore un peu agacé.

-Je sais, je sais Albus. Mais c'est encore difficile, répondit Molly.

-Je disais donc que même Voldemort n'aurais aucune chance de le trouver là où il est.

-Ca c'est sûr ! S'exclama Guillemot en riant.

-J'aimerais bien le voir essayer, continua Bowman en ricanant, il serait bien reçu !

-Il ferait une attaque tu veux dire. Il y aurait un peu trop de bonté à son gout.

-C'est Harry qui serait ravi.

-Ca, je n'en doute pas, rit Guillemot. Il se mettrait peut être à danser le Moonwalk !

Et ils explosèrent de rire en imaginant Harry danser le Moonwalk. Même Dumbledore se mit à pouffé de rire.

-Danser le quoi ? Demanda Ron perdu.

-C'est une danse un peu spécial qu'a inventé un grand chanteur Moldu : Mickael Jackson, expliqua Guillemot riant toujours. Il marche en reculant tout en donnant l'impression qu'il marche normalement. C'est vraiment incroyable ! Eh Bo, ce serait un bon défi à lui lancer à son retour ça, tu ne crois pas ?

-Faut voir Gui, à mon avis il y arrivera sans problème.

-Et si on le met au défi de le faire en moins d'une demi-heure ? Répondit-il avec un air sournois.

-Là ça change tout ! Dit Bowman en riant.

-C'est fou ce que vous me faite penser à mes frères, dit Ginny avec un sourire léger. Elle était toujours un peu inquiète pour Harry.

-Oh, les fameux jumeaux Weasley ? Demanda Guillemot.

-Nous avons entendu parler d'eux, continua Bowman.

-Et nous avons hâte de les rencontrer, affirma Guillemot.

-On parle de nous ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Fred, George et Charlie venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Fred et George se dirigèrent vers Bowman et Guillemot et ils leurs tendirent la main.

-Fred Weasley enchanté, dit-il en serrant la main de Bowman.

-Bowman Hath, ravi.

-George Weasley enchanté également, dit il en serrant la main de Guillemot.

-Guillemot de Troïl, ravi également.

Ils éclatèrent tout les quatre de rires.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, dit Fred avec un grand sourire.

-Je le pense aussi, répondit Guillemot.

-Avant que vous ne commenciez tout les quatre à me rendre chèvre, dit Molly en souriant, j'aimerai bien qu'Albus finisse son explication à propos d'Harry.

-Oh, bonjour professeur, excusez-nous, nous ne vous avions pas vu ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-Bonjour Albus, dit Charlie.

-Bonjour Charlie. Fred. George. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, répondirent-ils tout les trois.

-Bon, comme je le disais Harry ne risque absolument rien. On va dire qu'il est actuellement en pleine apprentissage. C'est un entrainement très particulier que lui seul peut suivre. Vous confirmez ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Bowman.

-C'est exactement ca, répondit il.

Les Weasley étaient surpris. Apparemment les deux jeunes garçons avaient l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur la situation actuelle. Peut-être même plus que Dumbledore lui-même.

-Ne nous posés pas de question, nous n'en dirons pas plus, dit Bowman.

Dumbledore se mit à sourire, alors que les Weasley étaient déconfit. Il avait bien deviné leurs intentions.

-Vous voulez bien vous occuper d'eux jusqu'au retour d'Harry, Molly ?

-Bien sûr Albus. Ce sera avec plaisir. Quand Harry doit il revenir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Je dirai Samedi ? Répondit Guillemot en regardant Bowman. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Bien, alors je vais vous laissez faire connaissance, dit Dumbledore. Les garçons, pas d'imprudences d'accord ? Il serait fâcheux qu' « Il » en apprenne trop avant l'heure.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, dit Guillemot en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à Voldemort, nous ne bougerons pas d'ici.

-Sauf si Harry nous le demande, dit Bowman à Guillemot avec un regard entendu.

-Oui tu as raison, lui répondit Guillemot avec le même regard.

-Vous pouvez communiquer avec Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore surpris.

Ils se contentèrent de lui sourire, sans répondre.

-Je vois… Dit Dumbledore avec un regard résigné.

-Mais Albus… Commença Molly très étonnée.

-Non Molly, coupa Dumbledore. Même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, ces deux jeunes gens sont très puissants. Presque autant que moi. D'ailleurs d'ici quelques mois ils m'auront surement dépassé.

Les Weasley tournèrent leurs regards abasourdis vers eux. Ils se contentèrent de sourire à nouveau. Comment des gamins de 15ans pouvaient être aussi forts, pensaient-ils.

-Vous savez Albus, commença Bowman.

-Oui je sais Bowman, coupa Dumbledore. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir cela de mes yeux.

Bowman ne dit rien de plus. Il avait compris que Dumbledore ne voulais pas que les Weasley sache trop tôt que, en revenant de son entrainement, la puissance d'Harry serait égale à celle de celui-ci. Il était même possible qu'il soit plus fort ! Guillemot hocha la tête en le regardant. Il avait compris également.

-Bien, je vous laisse. On se verra à la prochaine réunion. Au revoir tout le monde, bonne journée.

- Au revoir, répondirent-ils tous.

Et Dumbledore sortit pour allez transplaner derrière la barrière. Il y eu un silence gêné puis Ron dit :

-Bon, vous savez jouer au Quiditch ?

-Non, dit Guillemot, on en a pas eu vraiment l'occasion. Mais on connaît déjà les règles. On a pu assister à un entrainement des Cannons de Chudley. C'est bien ça Bowman ?

-Oui c'était bien le nom de cette équipe.

-Vous avez pu assister à un entrainement des Cannons ? Dit Ron extasié. C'est mon équipe favorite.

-Ah oui ? Et bien pour ce qu'on en a vu, ils jouent plutôt pas mal, dit Guillemot.

-Ca vous dit de jouer avec nous ? Demanda Charlie.

-J'aimerait beaucoup. Mais vous savez Bowman, lui, préfère assister aux matchs plutôt que de jouer. C'est plutôt un intellectuel, dit-il moqueur.

-Un intellectuel ? Dit Ginny. Oh là là, Hermione va t'adorer ! Rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Ron apprécia moyennement la réflexion de sa sœur. Apres tout Bowman était plutôt beau garçon, ce qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

-Hum, fit Bowman avec un petit sourire. Il avait ressenti l'inquiétude de Ron. Hermione Granger c'est bien ça ? Albus nous as parlé d'elle. Une élève très brillante. Je pense effectivement qu'on va bien s'entendre. Mais vous savez, contrairement à ce que dit l'autre abruti (en fusillant Guillemot du regard), je ne passe pas tout mon temps dans les livres !

-Tu n'en a plus besoin ! S'exclama-t-il toujours moqueur.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Il est vrai que, depuis sa formation avec Ira, il n'avait besoin de lire un livre qu'une seule fois pour tout retenir. Guillemot quant à lui, avait également une excellente mémoire. Il retenait instantanément toutes les explications qu'on lui donnait. Il se demanda si Harry aurait aussi une de ces capacités, voir même les deux.

Les Weasley ne posèrent pas de question, ils pensèrent qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse. Bowman les regarda et leur dit :

-Dison pour faire simple que je retiens facilement tout ce que je lis une seule fois.

-Pratique ! Dit Charlie.

-Ca nous aurait arrangé cette capacité, hein Fred ? Dit George.

-Tout à fait, George ! On aurait peut être eu plus de BUSE, répondit Fred.

-Peut être même quelques ASPIC.

-Et surtout plus de temps pour faire des blagues !

-Parce que vous n'en avez pas fait assez encore ? Dit Molly sèchement.

Même si Molly était fière de leur réussite, elle leur en voulait encore un peu d'avoir abandonné l'école lors de leur dernière année.

-Oh, maman, on n'en fera jamais assez ! Répondirent-ils en cœurs.

-Bon alors vous venez ? Demanda Ron pour couper court à la dispute qu'il sentait venir.

-D'accord, dit Bowman.

Et ils sortirent tous dehors pour aller jouer.

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent tranquillement. Bowman et Guillemot s'entendaient bien avec tout le monde, même Percy. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à jouer et à rire avec la famille Weasley. Par contre, ils ne répondaient à aucune question concernant Harry et très peu concernant leur passé. Ron et Ginny étaient plutôt intrigués par ce comportement, et déçus de ne pas en savoir plus sur ce que faisait leur ami en ce moment.

Le troisième jour commença comme les autres. Cependant au repas du midi, Bowman et Guillemot se figèrent brusquement sur leurs chaises.

-C'est pas vrai, dit moi que je rêve ! S'exclama Guillemot l'air furieux.

-J'ai bien peur que non, répondit calmement Bowman.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide !

-Dumbledore l'avait sentit venir.

Les Weasley les regardèrent surpris.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez mes chéris ? Demanda Molly.

Au même moment des flammes apparurent au dessus de la tète de Bowman, et un phénix en sortit. Mais ce n'était pas un Phénix comme les autres. En effet celui-ci était totalement noir sauf les plumes de sa queue et ses pattes qui eux étaient verts émeraudes, tout comme ses yeux.

-Toi tu es le compagnon d'Harry, je me trompe ? Demanda Bowman en souriant.

Le phénix lança un léger trémolo positif.

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent tout les Weasley.

-Mais depuis quand Harry à un phénix ? Demanda Ron sous le choc. Les autres Weasley hochèrent la tête pour l'approuver.

-Bah, depuis Samedi je pense, dit Guillemot. (On était mercredi)

-Oui je pense aussi. C'est Fumseck qui lui a donné son œuf, dit Bowman.

-Ah bon, mais un phénix ne grandit pas aussi vite normalement. Celui-là doit avoir au moins deux mois, il est presque adulte ! Dit Percy.

(Nda : Les Phénix atteigne leur taille adulte à 3mois selon une lubie de l'auteur de cette histoire :-))

-Ou là, si vous voulez des explications vous verrez cela avec Harry. Sachez juste qu'il a grandit normalement. Bref, dit-il en se tournant vers le Phénix, tu as un message pour nous ?

Le phénix se posa devant lui et lui tandis sa patte. Il y avait un parchemin accroché dessus. Bowman se mit à le lire, Guillemot lisant par-dessus son épaule :

_Salut les gars,_

_Vous voulez bien allez récupérer mon cousin Dudley et l'emmener chez les Weasley, le temps que les choses se calment ? Ginny sait ce qu'il en est de nos relations._

_Dumbledore s'occupera des deux autres imbéciles._

_On se verra Samedi prochain._

_Merci,_

_Harry_

-On y va? Dit Guillemot.

-Oui bien-sûr, répondit Bowman. Tu nous emmènes ? Demanda-t-il au Phénix. Celui-ci poussa un cri approbateur.

-Bon Mrs. Weasley, commença Bowman.

-Molly mon chéri, coupa-t-elle.

-Bien Molly, dit il avec le sourire. Nous revenons tout de suite avec un invité.

Ils s'accrochèrent tout les deux à la queue du Phénix et ils disparurent dans une explosion de feu avant que les autres aient eu le temps de réagir.

-Mais, dit Molly.

-Allons ne t'inquiète donc pas pour eux, dit Mr Weasley. Dumbledore nous a dit qu'ils étaient très forts. De plus le message venait surement d'Harry, étant donné que ce Phénix lui appartient visiblement.

-Difficile de ne pas le deviner, dit Charlie. Ce Phénix a prit ses caractéristiques physique les plus flagrantes.

-Oui, commença Fred, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait…

- …une cicatrice en forme d'éclair quelque part sur lui, termina George.

-C'est impressionnant, dit Ron encore un peu surpris.

-Il est magnifique, dit Ginny sous le charme.

-Oui c'est normal que tu le trouve magnifique, dit Fred moqueur.

-Vu qu'il ressemble à Harry, dit George.

-Oh c'est bon ! S'exclama Ginny un peu énerver.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu leur dire pour qu'ils partent aussi vite, dit Percy. Et que s'est-il passé juste avant que le Phénix arrive ? Guillemot avait l'air en colère.

-Oui c'est vrai, dit Arthur songeur. Je suppose qu'on aura la réponse quand ils reviendront avec ce nouvel invité.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une nouvelle explosion de flamme fit son apparition et que les garçons en sortirent accompagner de Dudley Dursley. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise en regardant cette famille et plus particulièrement les jumeaux. Il n'avait pas oublié le coup des pralines Longue Langue. Ron avait l'air furieux et ouvrait déjà la bouche quand Ginny dit :

-Bienvenue chez les Weasley, Dudley.

-Quoi ! Ginny qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu sais ce que ce gros nul (Nda : version censurée pour vos chastes yeux :-)) a fait à Harry, s'exclama Ron.

-Oui je sais Ron, dit Ginny calmement. Mais Harry m'a dit dans sa lettre que Dudley était venu s'excuser auprès de lui et qu'il acceptait de lui donner une seconde chance.

Dudley lui fit un petit sourire soulagé. Bowman et Guillemot confirmèrent que Ginny avait raison. Ron était surpris. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry en avait parlé à Ginny et pas à lui. Il était un peu jaloux, mais content d'un autre coté que son ami se soit confié à elle. Cela servait son plan pour les mettre ensemble.

-Alors en tant qu'amis d'Harry nous nous devons de respecter sa décision et de donner aussi une seconde chance à Dudley, continua-t-elle. Mais on te prévient loyalement que si jamais tu refais du mal à Harry, nous feront de ta vie un enfer.

Le visage de Ginny était devenu très dur tandis qu'elle prononçait cette phrase. Tous les membres de sa famille approuvèrent ainsi que Bowman et Guillemot. Dudley hocha la tête en déglutissant. Il avait bien saisi le message.

-Bon, dit Molly avec son sourire bienveillant, assieds-toi Dudley, tu dois avoir faim. Et si vous nous racontiez se qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

-Eh bien, commença Dudley en s'installant devant la table à la droite de Bowman, pour tout comprendre, il faut remonter au moment où Harry est parti. Deux heures après qu'il m'ait dit au revoir, le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé avec Bowman et Guillemot…

**FLASH BACK :**

Dudley était installé dans le salon avec son père. Celui-ci venait de rentrer du travail et ils regardaient la télévision. Dudley était un peu nerveux car il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuné et personne n'était venu prévenir ses parents du départ d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie de le faire lui-même et de toute façon, il n'était pas sensé le savoir. Au moment où sa mère arriva dans le salon pour dire que le repas était prêt, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie.

-Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Dit Pétunia. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Mais en arrivant dans le couloir elle s'aperçu que trois personnes se tenaient devant la porte. Deux jeunes hommes qui devaient avoir l'âge de Dudley et un homme très âgé. Et celui-ci était sans aucun doute possible un sorcier. Pétunia se mit à trembler.

-Qui… qui êtes vous ?

-Bonjour Pétunia, je suis Albus Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il.

-Albus Dumbledore ! S'exclama Pétunia. Elle savait bien-sûr qui il était. C'était lui qui avait écrit la lettre qu'ils avaient trouvée sur Harry le lendemain de la mort de sa sœur. Et c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé cet avertissement l'année dernière quand son mari avait voulu mettre son neveu dehors. Il était le directeur de l'école d'Harry.

- Que… que faite vous ici ?

-Eh bien, je suis venu vous parler d'Harry.

-Il… il est dans sa chambre. Je… je vais l'appeler.

-Eh bien, il se trouve qu'en réalité, Harry n'est plus ici.

-COMMENT CA, IL EST PLUS ICI ? Cria Vernon, qui avait accouru dans l'entrée quand il avait entendu Dumbledore se présenter. ET VOUS QUE FAITE VOUS CHEZ MOI…

Vernon s'arrêta net de crier dès qu'il croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Dans son regard il y avait un avertissement et il dégageait tellement de puissance que même Vernon ne s'y trompa pas. Il sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver ce sorcier.

-Euh je veux dire, reprit-il plus calmement, pourquoi êtes vous là et pourquoi vous dites qu'Il n'est pas là ?

-Je propose que nous nous installions dans le salon pour discuter de tout cela, dit Dumbledore. Et sans attendre il se dirigea vers le salon avec Bowman et Guillemot (car ils étaient évidement les deux hommes évoqués plus tôt) sous les yeux ahuries de Vernon et Pétunia. Vernon était en colère mais il ne dit rien. Il voulait qu'ils partent le plus vite possible de chez lui et donc pour cela, il savait qu'il devait les écouter.

En entrant dans la pièce, Dumbledore fit un discret clin d'œil à Dudley et celui-ci compris très vite à qui il avait affaire. Les garçons lui firent un léger sourire tout aussi discret. Il était intrigué, il se demandait qui ils étaient. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Je suis venu vous prévenir que votre neveu sera absent pendant une semaine. Il va suivre un entrainement particulier. Il reviendra ici ensuite.

-Ah, dit Vernon. Et il ne pourrait pas rester là bas jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? Demanda-t-il avec espérance.

-Non. Le ton de Dumbledore était sans réplique. Et je vous demanderai d'être prudent durant cette période. Si Voldemort découvre qu'Harry n'est pas là, il pourrait s'en prendre à vous par vengeance. Evitez au possible de quitter la protection de la maison.

Vernon n'apprécia pas vraiment les dernières paroles de Dumbledore mais il préféra garder sa contrariété pour lui.

-Très bien, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez nous dires ?

-C'est exact, répondit Dumbledore qui voyait très bien où il venait en venir. Nous allons donc partir. En espérant que vous serez prudents.

-Oui oui, bien-sûr, bien-sûr, s'exclama Vernon en se levant rapidement, pressé de les voir partir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée et au moment où il voulut ouvrir la porte, Dumbledore lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire merci.

Vernon et Pétunia se tournèrent vers eux interloqués.

-A une prochaine fois.

Il attrapa les bras des deux garçons et ils disparurent subitement. Ils étaient tous les trois stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se produire. Dudley se demandait quel était ce phénomène. Il se promit de poser la question à Harry quand il reviendrait.

-Et moi j'espère ne jamais les revoir chez nous, dit Vernon mal à l'aise.

**RETOUR AU PRESENT :**

-Nous avons transplané, lui expliqua Bowman. En se concentrant un sorcier peut disparaitre d'un endroit pour réapparaitre à un autre endroit. Mais beaucoup de sorciers ne s'y risquent pas car ca peut être dangereux si on le fait mal. Il faut normalement passé le permis de Transplanage pour cela. C'est comme le permis de conduire chez vous.

-Ah ok, je comprends mieux, merci. Donc tout allait bien, continua-t-il à raconter, quand mon père à décidé sur un coup de tête d'allez voir la Tante Marge. On lui a dit ma mère et moi que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il n'a rien voulut savoir. Donc avant de partir j'ai écrit une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'on partait et je l'ai laissé sur mon bureau en espérant qu'il l'aurait rapidement. Et ce que je redoutais est arrivé. A peine avions nous quitté la ville que nous avons été attaqué par des Mangemort, c'est bien ca ? Demanda-t-il aux garçons.

-Oui c'est bien ça, dit Guillemot. Dumbledore se doutait que ton père ferait quelque chose de ce genre et donc l'Ordre du Phénix vous surveillait. Ils ont pu vite intervenir heureusement. Harry a rapidement détecté l'attaque également et il nous a demandé d'aller te chercher pour te ramener ici en attendant son retour. L'Ordre va ramener tes parents chez eux et les surveilleront quelque temps, des fois que ton père n'aurait pas une nouvelle lubie de ce genre.

Dudley rit nerveusement.

-Il peut être borné quand il veut. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour eux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca. Dumbledore sait être très persuasif quand il le veut, répondit Mr Weasley.

-En tout cas vous êtes arrivé juste à temps ! La manière dont cette femme me regardait m'a fait froid dans le dos ! Dit Dudley en frissonnant.

-Oui elle est très dangereuse, mais bon, si Harry lui met la main dessus, je ne donne pas chère de sa peau je te l'assure ! Dit Guillemot avec un petit sourire sadique. Et je suis certain que Neville Londubat se fera un plaisir de l'aider.

-Ca tu l'as dit ! S'exclama Bowman en ricanant.

Les Weasley étaient un peu étonné par ce qu'ils venaient de dires. Pas du fait que Harry et Neville veuille se venger de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais plutôt du fait qu'ils laissaient entendre qu'ils en seraient tout à fait capable.

-Bref, continua Bowman pour les empêcher de poser des questions, le Phénix d'Harry nous à bien aidé.

Celui-ci se mit à chanter joyeusement. Il s'était posé sur l'épaule de Ginny au grand plaisir de celle-ci, et frottait sa tête contre sa joue.

-Je me demande comment il s'appelle, dit-elle.

Le Phénix chanta à nouveau et, à ce moment là, Dudley eu comme un flash. Il aperçu quelques secondes un personnage d'un dessin animé qu'il aimait bien regarder. C'était un Pokémon. Il l'identifia facilement. Il se mit à sourire et constata que Guillemot avait le même sourire.

-Braségali ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Le Phénix s'envola, fit le tour de la tête de Guillemot puis de celle de Dudley. Et, pour finir, il revint s'installer sur l'épaule de Ginny. Tous le monde comprit que c'était bien son nom.

-Je me demande pourquoi il a choisi ce nom, et puis comment l'avez-vous su ? Demanda Ron.

-Eh bien quand Ginny s'est demandé comment il s'appelait, j'ai eu comme un flash. J'ai vue pendant quelques secondes l'image d'un Pokémon, Braségali. C'est un personnage de dessin animé Moldu. Alors j'ai compris que c'était surement son nom ! Dit Guillemot.

-Ouais, pareil pour moi. Braségali est un Pokémon de type feu. Il utilise l'élément du feu lors de ses attaques alors ca parait logique qu'il ait choisi ce nom. Moi j'aurai plutôt choisit Sulfura le Pokémon légendaire qui ressemble justement à un Phénix. (Nda : pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent taper sur un moteur de recherche « Pokémon Braségali et Sulfura »)

-C'est peut être pour ca qu'il ne l'a pas choisi, répondit Guillemot. Trop évident et puis je trouve que Braségali lui va bien.

-Je vois, dit Bowman. Et puis en plus, c'est également un défit envers Voldemort que d'utiliser un nom Moldu pour nommer un Phénix.

-Oui tu as raison, dit Arthur en riant. Au fait cela se regarde sur une télésision c'est bien ca ? Arthur était un passionné des moldu. Il était fasciné par tous les objets moldu.

-Une télévision. Oui c'est bien ca, lui répondit Guillemot. Je vous expliquerai comment ca marche si vous voulez.

-Oh oui merci, ca serait fantastique, dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Braségali se mit à chanter pour leur faire comprendre qu'il devait partir. Bowman pris un morceau de parchemin et une plume.

-Tu écris à Harry ?

-Oui Molly.

- Tu veux bien lui dire que je l'embrasse ?

-Oui moi aussi, dit Ginny légèrement rougissante.

Ses frères ricanèrent.

-Nous on l'embrasse pas, mais ont lui adresse nos amitiés, dirent Fred et George.

-Idem, dit Ron.

-Pareil, dirent Charlie, Percy et Arthur.

-Moi je lui dis merci, conclu Dudley.

Bowman écrivit :

_Harry,_

_Tout c'est bien passé, Dudley est avec nous chez les Weasley. Il a été bien reçu ne t'inquiète pas. Ginny a mit les choses au claire tout de suite._

_En parlant d'elle, Braségali (c'est bien son nom ?) l'a adoptée. Il s'est posé sur son épaule dès que nous sommes revenus et il ne l'a pas quittée depuis._

- Demande-lui, commença Guillemot.

-T'inquiète, coupa Bowman en riant. Je ne vais pas le rater.

_Vu que ce Phénix semble avoir prit tes caractéristiques les plus flagrantes, tu n'aurais rien à nous dire à se sujet ? (rires)_

Guillemot éclata de rire en lisant cette phrase.

Les Weasley et Dudley se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient écrit à Harry qui les fassent rires comme ca.

_Molly t'embrasse, les garçons te transmettent leurs amitiés ainsi qu'Arthur, et Dudley te remercie._

_On se voit à ton retour._

_Bowman et Guillemot _

_PS : t'inquiète pas « Ta » Ginny aussi t'embrasse ! (morts de rires)_

-Il va nous tuer, dit Guillemot riant toujours.

-Bah on peut bien le taquiner un peu, répondit Bowman, riant également. J'attends sa réponse. A mon avis, elle ne va pas trainer.

Il donna le parchemin à Braségali. Celui-ci le pris et il disparu comme il était arrivé.

Et tout le monde continua à manger en discutant des derniers événements. Tout le monde s'efforçait d'expliquer à Dudley ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux. Il faut dire que les Weasley sont très chaleureux.

Et comme prévu par Bowman, une gerbe de flamme apparut au-dessus de lui et un parchemin en tomba avec une plume noir. C'était la réponse d'Harry :

_Les gars,_

_SANS COMMENTAIRE SANS COMMENTAIRE SANS COMMENTAIRE !_

_Sinon, merci. Et il s'appelle bien Braségali._

_PS : Je passe le bonjour à tout le monde !_

Bowman et Guillemot éclatèrent de rires.

-Harry vous passe le bonjour, articula difficilement Bowman, tellement il riait. Et son Phénix s'appelle bien Braségali.

-Eh bien, je sens que cette année à Poudlard ne va pas être triste, dit Ron en riant un peu.

La journée continua dans la bonne humeur.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Tvark et Xylion pour leurs reviews : Je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire !

Merci à Xylion et Benjiman pour avoir mis mon histoire dans vos favoris !

Et merci à Glacius31 de son intérêt pour ma fic.

Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'Harry a fait pendant son apprentissage avec Merlin. Bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : Apprentissages et vieilles connaissances**

* * *

-Et voilà Harry, ton entrainement est fini. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

-Merci Merlin. Cela a été difficile et mes amis m'ont manqués, mais je ne regrette rien.

Harry venait de déjeuner dans les appartements de Merlin avec celui-ci. Dans son époque ce lieu était le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, alors il s'y sentait à l'aise. De plus il y était venu très souvent au cours de ces derniers mois. La décoration était simple, Merlin accordait peu d'importance aux choses matérielles. Mais la pièce était malgré tout confortable et chaleureuse.

L'entrainement avait été difficile. Merlin était un professeur très exigeant :

Le premier mois Merlin lui avait fait revoir tous ses livres d'école. Il avait du tout réapprendre mais, étonnamment pour lui, cela n'avait pas été très dur. En effet il s'était rendu compte qu'il retenait tout se qu'il lisait et entendait une seule fois, quand il se concentrait. Il excellait désormais dans toutes les matières, même les potions ! Merlin lui avait fait apprendre d'autres matières telles que l'Arithmancie, l'étude des Runes et l'étude des moldu. Ce n'était pas ses matières préférées mais il avait trouvé cela intéressant, surtout l'étude des Runes. Merlin lui avait expliqué que certains sorciers, comme Guillemot, utilisait les Runes comme vecteur de Magie, tout comme eux utilisait leur Baguette. Il avait trouvé ça fascinant. Il avait passé un test qui révélait qu'il n'avait pas ce type de Magie en lui, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

De plus, tous les matins il se levait à 6h pour pratiquer 2h de sport. Merlin lui avait dit qu'il devait améliorer sa résistance physique et qu'il devrait le faire tout au long de son apprentissage. En effet, sa puissance magique était si forte qu'elle s'échappait souvent de lui, provocant des explosions de Magie pure, ce qui était très dangereux car il réduisait en miette les objets situés près de lui, surtout quand il s'énervait. Alors pendant la première heure il courrait, puis il faisait des séances de musculation (traction, abdominaux, pompe, etc...). Le soir, Merlin lui faisait faire des séances de relaxation et depuis il faisait moins de cauchemars, et donc dormait mieux.

Le deuxième mois Merlin lui avait appris à se battre en Duel contre divers créatures : Sorcier de toute sorte, Gobelin, Nain, Centaure, Troll, Ork, Vampire, Korrigan, Loup-garou, Dragon, Géant, Elf, Griffon, Harpie, Détraqueur, et plein d'autre créature encore. Au début cela avait été une vraie catastrophe. Harry ne contrôlait pas bien sa magie et donc, il n'arrivait pas ou très peu à leur faire face. Mais petit à petit, il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux et il arrivait à tenir de plus en plus longtemps. Il apprit à utiliser sa tête tout en se laissant guider par son instinct. Il distingua les forces et les faiblesses de ses adversaires et appris à les contrer au fur et à mesure.

Dans le même temps, il apprit à développer ses capacités en Occlumencie, en Legilimencie et en Télépathie. Ce qui était très pratique pour se battre contre les Vampires qui essayaient de l'envouter, ou quand il se battait contre plusieurs créatures en même temps, il pouvait deviner leurs intentions, les éviter et riposter. C'est aussi pendant cette période que son phénix sorti de son œuf. Merlin et lui avaient été très surpris par son apparence qui n'était vraiment pas habituelle. Il le nomma Braségali.

Le troisième mois, Merlin lui appris les langues anciennes et étrangères, comme le Latin, le Grec, la langue des Druides, le Français, l'Elfique, le Gobelbabil, le Khuzdul (nda : langue des Nains dans le Seigneur des Anneaux), le Korrigani, la langue des Géants, le Ska et d'autres encore, tout en continuant les duels. Il se rendit compte que la Legilimencie l'aidait beaucoup pour cela également. Il apprenait à une vitesse impressionnante ! Merlin lui apprit également à se battre à l'épée pour qu'il puisse utiliser celle de son ancêtre s'il le fallait. Sa nouvelle capacité à tout retenir facilement l'aida grandement. Il contrôlait mieux sa magie et il remarqua qu'il changeait physiquement : Il avait encore grandit et il était plus musclé.

Le quatrième mois, il apprit à devenir Animagus. Merlin lui avait fait boire une potion de sa composition et il lui avait fallut que trois semaines pour se transformer instantanément dès qu'il le voulait. Il devenait une Panthère noir aux yeux vert émeraude. De plus, il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement la Legilimencie, l'Occlumencie et la Télépathie. C'est grâce à celle-ci qu'il arriva à détecter le danger qui planait sur sa famille Moldu malgré la distance. Dudley lui avait inconsciemment envoyé un appel à l'aide. Il envoya son Phénix, Braségali, à ses deux nouveaux amis pour qu'ils puissent intervenir rapidement. Tout c'était bien passé. Il avait reçu leurs réponses et leurs allusions à Ginny l'avait fait un peu rougir. D'ailleurs Merlin aussi l'avait taquiné à ce sujet. Elle lui manquait beaucoup tout comme Ron et Hermione.

Il apprit également à utiliser les sortilèges informulés. Cela consistait à lancer un sort sans prononcer une seule parole. C'était pratique quand on voulait utiliser la Magie discrètement. Par exemple : pour neutraliser un sorcier sans se faire repérer par l'ennemi.

Le cinquième mois, Merlin lui apprit des nouveaux sorts de Magie Ancienne et de Magie Blanche plus adaptés à sa nouvelle puissance. C'était des sorts d'attaque, de défense et de soin. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'en servir car, pour la plupart, il fallait utiliser les éléments. Harry excellait surtout dans les sorts qui utilisaient le Feu et la Foudre. Mais il savait tout de même lancer des sorts de Vent, d'Eau et de Terre. Merlin lui apprit également à contrer les sorts de Magie Noir et il lui donna les bases pour qu'il puisse inventer ses propres sorts, comme Voldemort et lui-même. Harry faisait encore régulièrement des duels qui étaient très difficiles. Merlin voulait qu'il puisse se défendre seul, car les Mangemort essaieraient surement de l'isoler le plus possible pour l'affaiblir lors des futur combats et pouvoir le ramener à leur maitre.

Le sixième mois, Harry contrôlait parfaitement tous ses pouvoirs et il commença à se battre en duel avec Merlin. Il ne le battait pas, mais il arrivait à tenir longtemps quand même. Merlin était très fier de ses progrès constant. Il lui apprit notamment, lors de ceux-ci, à exécuter parfaitement des métamorphoses (comme l'avait fait Dumbledore au cours de son duel contre Voldemort) et à utiliser son environnement. Il lui donna également les bases pour utiliser la Magie sans baguette. Mais pour le moment il n'arrivait pas à s'en servir.

Le dernier mois, Harry apprit à se Téléporter. N'étant pas encore majeur, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de Transplaner car il pourrait se faire détecter par le Ministère et donc par les Mangemort car ceux-ci y avait des espions. De plus la Téléportation était plus efficace car elle ne prenait pas en compte les barrières anti-Transplanage. Harry s'était inquiété à ce sujet car il avait peur que Voldemort puisse se Téléporter à Poudlard. Mais Merlin lui expliqua que c'était un don rare, et que c'est lui qui le lui avait transmit dans la potion qu'il avait bu pour devenir Animagi. Il avait fait le même don à Gryffondor. Harry était très honoré d'avoir la même capacité rare que son ancêtre, offert par Merlin de surcroit. Cela fonctionnait comme le Transplanage, sauf que l'on pouvait aller partout. Harry la maitrisa parfaitement en une semaine. Merlin lui dit qu'il pouvait emmener des personnes avec lui, comme le Transplanage d'escorte.

Pour qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs passé, Merlin utilisait ses prodigieux pouvoirs pour le faire combattre lors de duels très éprouvants où il devait affronter Bellatrix Lestrange et d'autres Mangemort et parfois Voldemort lui même. Ceux-ci prenaient ses amis en otage, les torturaient, puis les tuaient devant lui. Au début il n'arrivait pas à se métriser, surtout quand Bellatrix se vantait devant lui d'avoir tué Sirius, où qu'elle lançait le sort Doloris sur Ginny, Ron ou Hermione. De même quand Voldemort lui rappelait la mort de ses parents ou encore de Cédric. Mais au fur et à mesure, il comprit que s'énerver ne l'aidait pas à protéger ses amis et donc il apprit à contrôler ses accès de fureur et à demeurer impassible à toutes provocations. Il avait pris exemple sur le professeur Rogue, car il avait fini par comprendre ce que celui-ci avait essayé de lui expliquer (de très mauvaise manière, il fallait le dire) lors de leurs séances d'Occlumencie : il devait rester calme en toute circonstance lorsqu'il combattait, sinon il donnait des armes supplémentaires à ses ennemis ! Et donc, en appliquant ce principe, ses tactiques de riposte étaient plus efficace, les pertes étaient de moins en moins nombreuses et il arrivait à capturer plus de Mangemort dont Bellatrix. La dernière semaine Merlin fit également intervenir des Détraqueur mais, grâce à son Occlumencie, il arrivait à rester calme. Merlin était très fier de lui.

Harry avait changé. Il faisait environ 1m80 et avait une silhouette fine mais sportive avec des muscles bien dessinés. Il avait gagné en maturité et cela se voyait. Il se dégageait de lui une assurance tranquille et on ne le sentait plus tourmenté par ses problèmes. Ils étaient toujours présents, mais il les gérait bien mieux. Il avait accepté le fardeau de cette prophétie et il l'assumait. Il avait accepté la mort de Sirius même si cela avait été douloureux. Il était prêt à rentrer chez lui.

-Dit moi Merlin, quel niveau ai-je atteins finalement ?

-Et bien Harry, comme je le pensais, tu as atteins le niveau 8. Tu es désormais plus fort que Dumbledore, mais n'oubli jamais qu'il a plus d'expérience. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas perdu contre Voldemort jusqu'à présent alors que celui-ci a deux niveaux de puissance de plus que lui.

-Dumbledore est un grand sorcier qui fait passer les intérêts du plus grand nombre avant les siens, contrairement à Voldemort.

-C'est vrai, sauf en ce qui te concerne.

-Oui mais il m'a donné sa raison et je l'aie comprise. Car c'est la plus belle de toute : l'amour. Il parait que c'est ma plus grande force pour contrer Voldemort. D'après ce que dit Dumbledore en tout cas.

-Et il a totalement raison. Ne l'oublie jamais Harry.

-Je ne l'oublierais pas. Mais je voudrais savoir : comment ce fait-il que ma puissance ait autant augmentée ? Voldemort lui-même est passé du niveau 3 au niveau 7 pendant son entrainement. Pourquoi suis-je passé du niveau 1 au niveau 8 ? C'est énorme ! Non pas que je me plaigne, hein, mais c'est bizarre quand même et je ne me l'explique pas.

-Je savais bien que tu finirais par me poser cette question. C'est assez rare, mais il peut arriver que naître Mage soit héréditaire. C'est le cas pour Tom Jedusor et toi. Vous êtes tout les deux des descendants de Mage. Mais dans ton cas, ta puissance est plus grande et se réveille plus vite car tes deux parents étaient des Mages.

-Mes parents étaient des Mages ! Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Oui. Pas aussi puissant que toi, mais ils auraient pu devenir des Mages de niveau 6, voir même 7, s'ils avaient vécu. Ils n'avaient que 21ans quand ils sont morts.

-Ah oui ? Et ils étaient de quel niveau à leur mort ? Demanda Harry, heureux d'en savoir plus sur ses parents.

-Eh bien James était de niveau 4 et Lily aussi, bien qu'elle se rapprochait beaucoup du niveau 5. Je me souviens que quand elle était enceinte de toi, elle était de niveau 8.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui les pouvoirs de James et les siens ont fusionné en toi. C'est pour cela que tu es aussi puissant. Pendant toute la durée de la grossesse, tu as protégé ta mère. Elle était presque intouchable. Seul un Mage plus puissant aurait pu l'atteindre, mais à cette époque, Voldemort était également de niveau 8. Je pense que c'est surtout à cause de cela qu'Il t'a désigné comme l'enfant de la prophétie. Tout portait à croire que tu serais son plus grand ennemi. Et la suite lui a donné raison pour son plus grand malheur et le tien.

-C'est grâce à ses pouvoirs de Mage qu'elle m'a sauvée ?

-Oui, elle a utilisé un sort de protection de Magie Ancienne qu'elle a fusionné avec un sort de Magie Rouge qui ne fonctionne qui si on donne sa vie en échange. Elle a toujours été une sorcière très brillante. Moi-même je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à le faire.

-De la Magie Rouge ? Dumbledore m'a envoyé un livre qui en fait mention. De quel type de Magie s'agit-il ?

-Tu ne devine pas ?

-L'Amour ?

-C'est exactement ca. Toi plus que tout autre peux l'utiliser, car tu en a beaucoup en toi et cela grâce au sacrifice des tes parents.

-De mes parents ? Pas simplement ma mère comme on me l'a toujours dit?

-Non. Pour que le sortilège fonctionne, tes deux parents devaient mourir en te protégeant. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. James s'étant déjà sacrifié pour vous sauver tout les deux, ta mère a su que le sortilège serait bien plus puissant si elle mourrait aussi.

-Alors si j'aie survécu, c'est aussi grâce au sacrifice de mon père ? Harry était très ému par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se sentait encore plus proche de ses parents.

-Ca n'aurait pas été possible sans la Magie de ta mère, mais oui effectivement.

-Merci de m'avoir expliqué tout cela Merlin, dit Harry, la voix un peu rauque.

-De rien Harry, ca m'a fait plaisir. Sache tout de même que ta puissance n'est pas à son niveau maximal. Continue d'apprendre, je compte sur toi. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu me dépasseras.

-Ca je n'y crois pas une seconde ! S'exclama Harry en riant.

-Qui sait Harry, chuchota Merlin, tu pourrais être surpris.

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas car, à ce moment là, Braségali entra par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu as compris que c'était l'heure du départ ? Demanda Harry à son Phénix.

Celui-ci lança un chant joyeux et impatient.

-Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de rentrer.

-Au revoir Harry, lui dit Merlin avec un sourire un peu triste. J'espère que tout ce passera bien pour toi.

-Au revoir Merlin. Et merci pour tout, dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. Vous allez me manquer. Es-ce qu'on se reverra ?

-Oui Harry, on se reverra. Un dernier conseil : Fait confiance à tes rêves.

Au moment où Harry voulu répondre, un grand flash de lumière l'entoura et l'emporta.

Quelques secondes après, une lumière blanche similaire apparut derrière Merlin. Il dit :

-Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils.

Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants en souriant. Ils étaient trois. Deux hommes et une femme. Le premier faisait environ 1m80, portait des lunettes rondes, avait les yeux noisette et avait des cheveux noirs en bataille récalcitrants à toute forme de coiffure. Il répondit :

-Nous le somme Merlin, nous le somme.

-Il dépasse nos espérances les plus folles, dit la femme. Elle faisait environ 1m72, avait les cheveux long et brillant de couleur auburn qui lui arrivait aux omoplates et avait des yeux d'une couleur incroyable et étrangement familière: ils étaient vert émeraude !

-Fait attention Merlin. C'est un candidat sérieux pour prendre ta place, dit malicieusement le troisième. Celui-ci faisait environ 1m85, avait les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs que son nom de famille. Car en effet il s'agissait de Sirius Black ! Et les deux autres personnes étaient nul autre que James Potter et Lily Evans Potter.

Merlin éclata de rire.

-En effet Sirius, c'est effectivement un sérieux candidat à ma succession qui s'est présenté cette fois.

-Tu pourras songer à prendre ta retraite le moment venu, renchéri James tout aussi taquin que Sirius.

-Oui mais pas avant de très nombreuses années alors, dit Lily sans sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lily, dit James en la prenant dans ses bras, nous ferons tout pour qu'Harry ne fasse pas parti des nôtres avant longtemps.

-Ca c'est une certitude, ajouta Sirius. Quand vous m'avez choisi comme parrain pour lui, je vous aie fait une promesse et je la tiendrais.

-Oui Sirius je le sais, répondit Lily avec un doux sourire pour son ami.

-Et puis, si tout se passe comme on le souhaite, nous pourront l'aider plus efficacement.

-Oui en parlant de ca, il est temps de partir, dit Merlin. Ils nous attendent pour commencer la réunion.

Une lumière blanche les entoura tout les quatre et ils disparurent.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaude : En effet, elle sera ravie ! Qui ne le serait pas ? lol ^^

Merci à lison-a et The Angel Sword de m'avoir mis dans leurs favoris. ^^

Et merci à thom merilin de son intérêt pour ma fic. ^^

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : Bowman Hath**

* * *

Quand la lumière se dissipa, Harry se retrouva dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive.

-Eh bien Braségali, on est de retour.

Le Phénix lança un chant joyeux. Il fit le tour de la pièce et se posa sur le lit d'Harry.

-Ah oui.

Harry sorti sa baguette et fit apparaitre un perchoir semblable à celui de Fumseck sauf qu'il était noir et or. Braségali alla s'y percher, et poussa un cri approbateur. Il regarda l'heure : Il était 11h du matin. Soudainement il sentit une douce chaleur emplir son cœur puis tout son corps, pour finalement se concentrer sur son torse. Quand la chaleur diminua, il releva son tee-shirt et il constata qu'il avait un tatouage en relief gravé sur sa poitrine, situé au dessus de son cœur. Celui-ci représentait un cercle tribal vert émeraude et gris perle à l'intérieur duquel était représenté sur le coté droit un Phénix noir à la queue, aux pattes et aux yeux vert émeraude : Braségali. Et sur le coté gauche était représenté une panthère noir aux yeux vert émeraude également : sa forme Animagus. Les initiales «H.J.P » étaient écrits entre les deux. Harry James Potter. Harry était surpris mais pas inquiet. Après tout, ce tatouage le représentait lui. C'était sa marque personnelle.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de voir sa tante et son oncle pour le moment, alors il décida de partir quelques heures chez son défunt parrain.

-Braségali, je me téléporte au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Tu me rejoins là bas ?

Braségali poussa un cri et disparu dans un jet de flamme. Harry se concentra puis il apparu au milieu de la cuisine de la maison de son parrain. La maison était un peu poussiéreuse, il sorti sa baguette et lança un « Recurvite » en sort informulé. La maison était beaucoup plus propre. Il la revisita se rappelant des souvenirs puis il revint dans la cuisine. Il se concentra, puis envoya un message télépathique à Dumbledore, Bowman et Guillemot simultanément:

_« Bonjour tout les trois! C'est Harry. Je suis au 12 Square Grimmaurd, rejoignez-moi s'il vous plait, je dois vous parler. Je vous envoi Braségali. A tout de suite.»_

Il regarda son Phénix et celui-ci disparu.

**AU TERRIER**

Tous les jeunes étaient dans la cuisine. Les adultes dont Charly et Percy étaient dans le salon. Il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Fred et George avaient bien sûr essayé d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Ils avaient juste eu le temps d'entendre Rogue dire que Voldemort avait ressenti l'absence d'Harry, et que c'était pour cette raison que les Mangemort avaient attaqué les Dursley, pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Mais Molly avait de nouveau lancé un sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte. Ils étaient tous un peu dépité qu'on ne leur fasse pas plus confiance, mais bizarrement (aux yeux des autres) Bowman et Guillemot semblaient se désintéresser totalement de ce qui se passait à coté.

Pendant que ses frères et Dudley les interrogeaient pour savoir le pourquoi d'une telle indifférence, Ginny soupira. On était Samedi et d'après les garçons, Harry devait revenir aujourd'hui. Elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était son absence qui avait provoqué ce vide en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait ressentit aussi fortement et cela avant même de savoir qu'il était parti, même si elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Et pourtant les faits étaient là. D'habitude il lui manquait quand il était chez ses moldu, mais c'était un sentiment raisonnable. Alors que cette fois-ci, il lui manquait cruellement. C'était comme s'il était parti pour toujours, comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. C'était horrible comme sensation et elle se raccrochait au fait que Dumbledore n'était pas inquiet. De même que Bowman et Guillemot. Les lettres qu'ils avaient reçues de lui avait un peu calmé son inquiétude. Mais elle attendait son retour avec impatience.

Au moment où l'horloge sonna 11h, elle senti le vide dans son cœur disparaitre pour être remplacé par une douce chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Elle se mit à sourire : Harry était de retour. Elle sentait de nouveau sa présence.

Bowman et Guillemot aussi sourirent, puis ils sursautèrent. Ils sentirent la chaleur se répandre dans leurs corps puis se concentrer sur leurs épaules gauches. Quand celle-ci diminua, ils purent constater qu'ils avaient un tatouage gravé en relief sur leurs peaux.

Bowman avait un cercle tribal bleu et bronze à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait sur le côté droit un phénix familier: Braségali. Et du côté gauche se trouvait un aigle de bronze. Et au milieu les initiales « B.H.S ».

Guillemot lui avait un cercle tribal jaune et noir à l'intérieur duquel se trouvais le même phénix à droite et un blaireau noir sur le côté gauche. Et au milieu les initiales « G.T.P »

-A ton avis ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Guillemot intrigué.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Bowman. On verra bien.

-Heu...

-Oui Dudley? Demanda Bowman.

Il releva sa manche gauche et tout le monde pu constater qu'il avait également un tatouage similaire aux deux autres. Le cercle tribal était rouge et or et il y avait Braségali sur le côté droit et sur le côté gauche il y avait un griffon de couleur or. Et au milieu les initiales « D.D.G »

-De plus en plus bizarre! S'exclama Guillemot.

Tout le monde les regardait intrigués. C'est à ce moment là que Bowman et Guillemot reçurent le message télépathique d'Harry.

-Génial! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps en se levant.

Avant que quiconque pu leur demander ce qui leur arrivaient, Braségali apparut comme à son habitude. Dumbledore sorti du salon avec un grand sourire, alors que les autres membres de l'Ordre le suivaient surpris.

-Vous avez eu le même message je suppose les garçons?

-Oui Albus, répondit Bowman.

-On y va? J'ai hâte! Dit Guillemot impatient.

-Severus, vous devriez rejoindre Voldemort, lui murmura Dumbledore. Il a sans aucun doute sentit le retour d'Harry et il ne va pas être content, je vous préviens.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Rogue intrigué.

-Vous verrez bien. Bon on vous laisse, dit Dumbledore en se positionnant sous Braségali avec les deux garçons. Harry nous a convoqués, continua t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils éclatèrent tout les trois de rires en voyant l'air ahuri de tous et ils disparurent dans une gerbe de flamme.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Maugrey toujours sous le choc. Que Potter les a CONVOQUÉS?

Il trouvait ça aberrant, et il n'était pas le seul, que Dumbledore les quittes en pleine réunion parce qu'Harry l'avait appelé, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment d'ailleurs.

-Ça veut dire qu'il est revenu, dit calmement Dudley.

A ce moment là tout le monde se mit à sourire.

-Oui il est de retour, dit Ginny heureuse. J'espère qu'il viendra vite nous voir.

-Hum, pas tout de suite j'en ai peur, dit Arthur.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda Ron pas très content.

-Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'il quitte ses moldu avant son anniversaire. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Quel dommage, dit Ginny affreusement déçu.

Elle espérait tellement le voir. Elle envia les garçons qui étaient avec lui en ce moment même.

**AU 12 SQUARD GRIMMAURD**

Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine quand Braségali apparu avec ses invités.

-Harry! S'exclamèrent Bowman et Guillemot avec un grand sourire.

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et ils le serrèrent chacun leur tour dans leurs bras. Harry était vraiment heureux de les revoir. Il ne les avait vu qu'une seule fois et pourtant ils lui avaient manqué autant que Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses lors de leur poignée de main si spéciale, et du coup, il avait le sentiment de les connaitre depuis toujours.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir les gars. Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en se tournant vers son directeur avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit-il en venant le prendre dans ses bras également.

Harry était très surpris mais ravi. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Dumbledore et il était heureux de savoir que son professeur ressentait la même chose. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Puis il les invita à s'assoir et leur proposa quelque chose à boire. Après que tout le monde se soit installé à table devant un verre d'hydromel, Harry leur raconta les grandes lignes de sa formation. Puis Bowman et Guillemot lui apprirent qu'ils avaient subi plus ou moins la même formation, ce dont Harry se doutait.

-Par contre moi, j'ai été entrainé par Ira Manth mon ancêtre, dit Bowman.

-Ton ancêtre? Demanda Harry. Tu veux bien m'en dire plus?

-Et bien, il existe trois monde: le Monde Certain (ou Monde Réel) où tu vie, le Pays d'Ys d'où vient Guillemot, et le Monde Incertain d'où je viens*. Au Pays d'Ys, il existe deux portes magiques que seul un Sorcier peut ouvrir. L'une mène à ton monde Harry, et l'autre mène à mon monde. Ici, il existe une porte qui mène au Pays d'Ys. Elle se situe au pied Nord de la Tour Eiffel à Paris.

-Ah oui? Et comment ça marche? Demanda Harry intéressé.

-Avec des Runes. Je t'expliquerai, répondit Guillemot en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Il en existe peut-être d'autre, mais nous ne les connaissons pas pour le moment. Par contre dans mon monde, il en existe une principale et plusieurs autre qui mènent toute au Pays d' Ys.

-En gros, pour aller d'un monde à l'autre, il faut obligatoirement passer par Ys c'est bien ça? Dit Harry.

-Oui plus ou moins, mais ça c'est une autre histoire que je te raconterai une autre fois, répondit Guillemot avec un sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour puis demanda à Bowman de poursuivre.

-La ville où je suis né s'appelle Aramanth et elle a été fondée dans le Sud Incertain par mon ancêtre Ira Manth. C'était un très grand prophète et également un grand Sorcier, ce que je n'ai appris que récemment par Albus. Quand j'étais enfant, Aramanth était une ville où la réussite sociale primait sur tout. Notre niveau de vie social était décidé en fonction de notre réussite à des tests écrits annuels que nous devions tous passer à partir de l'âge de 3ans. En fonction des résultats de la famille, nous étions affectés à un quartier du plus prestigieux au plus démunie.

Quand ma sœur jumelle Kestrel et moi avions 10ans, notre petite sœur Pinto, surnommée « Pim », a passé son premier examen. Kestrel s'est révolté contre ce système injuste. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré Créoth, notre empereur, qui était sous le coup d'un sortilège qui l'empêchait de sortir de sa Tour. Il lui a expliqué que nous étions tous sous le coup d'un sort qui nous empêchait d'être libres. Pour briser ce sortilège, elle devait retrouver la clé qui redonnerait sa voix au Chanteur de Vent, un édifice situé au centre de la ville et construit par le Peuple du Chant, les fondateurs de la ville dont faisait parti mon ancêtre.

Déterminée à ce que tout s'arrête, elle s'est enfuie et je l'ai suivi avec notre ami Mumpo. J'avais déjà des pouvoirs alors je voulais l'aider. Nous avons réussi après un difficile périple, et notre peuple était enfin libre. Ce ne fut pas sans conséquence pour moi. J'avais été touché par le Morah, le mal à l'état pur, et c'est Kess qui m'a détourné de celui-ci. J'ai su après que ceci devait arriver et que c'était la première phase de la prophétie qu'avait écrit Ira.

-La première phase? Demanda Harry fasciné par cette histoire. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une vie mouvementée.

-Oui, la deuxième phase s'est déroulée il y a quelques mois. Malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas à être heureux. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kestrel, Mumpo et moi, nous n'avions pas l'impression d'être chez nous à Aramanth et la suite nous donna raison. Une nuit notre peuple fut attaqué par de terrible guerrier pour être réduit en esclavage par la Seigneurie, une ville dirigée par un tyran qui se faisait appeler le Maitre. Beaucoup de Manths furent tué de manière horrible. Cette nuit là, Kess et moi nous avons été séparés et c'est ce qui a causé la perte de cette ville soit disant parfaite. Mes pouvoirs ont augmentés et j'ai détruit cette ville, ou du moins je me suis battu contre le Maitre dans un duel mental très éprouvant, ce qui a entrainé la rébellion des habitants. Malheureusement, j'ai du utiliser les pouvoirs du Morah pour le vaincre, mais on m'a fait comprendre que c'était écrit et que je ne devais pas m'en vouloir pour cela.

La troisième phase consistait à détruire le Morah pour pouvoir ensuite reconstruire un monde meilleur. La prophétie disait « un enfant de mes enfants sera toujours présent quand viendra l'heure de l'accomplissement ». Ira Manth et le Peuple du Chant se sont sacrifiés pour détruire le Morah en utilisant leur chant ultime qui créé ce qu'on appelle « le Vent de Feu ». Et ses descendants devraient faire la même chose à chaque fois que le Morah reviendrait au sommet de sa puissance, car on ne peut pas le détruire définitivement, c'est impossible. J'étais persuadé que c'était moi et que donc j'allais mourir.

Après la destruction de la Seigneurie, les Manths survivant qui on voulut quitter ces ruines nous on suivi, ma famille et moi, dans notre quête pour trouver le Pays des Origines, là où le Peuple du Chant avait annoncé que nous serions heureux. Ma mère qui avait de grands pouvoirs, et qui d'ailleurs portait le même prénom que notre ancêtre, nous à guidée jusqu'aux portes de ce Pays. Son don l'affaiblissait et elle en est morte. Cela a été très difficile, et quelques jours avant d'y arriver, Kess et moi sommes partie de notre côté pour que je sois formé par un Chanteur. C'est comme cela qu'on appelle les membres du Peuple du Chant. Kestrel et moi, nous pouvions communiquer par la pensée depuis notre naissance et donc elle a appris en même temps que moi.

Finalement, elle a compris que Nous étions « l'enfant de la prophétie » et que c'était elle qui devait se sacrifier. Elle me l'a fait savoir à sa manière, dit Bowman les larmes aux yeux.

Guillemot et Harry posèrent leurs mains sur les siennes pour le réconforter. Ils avaient aussi les larmes aux yeux.

-Avant de partir, les Chanteurs m'ont fait comprendre que c'était à moi de construire l'avenir. C'est moi qui doit former la prochaine génération de Chanteur pour que, quand le Morah sera de retour, un descendent d'Ira Manth soit présent pour le détruire à nouveau. J'ai rejoins mon peuple et après la mort de ma mère et de Kestrel, je les ais fait entrer au Pays des Origines car nous ne pouvions pas y entrer de façon normal. Il se trouvait en bas d'une falaise. Aujourd'hui, mon peuple est heureux et se reconstruit petit à petit. Voilà tu sais le principal.

Après un moment de silence plein d'émotion, Guillemot reprit avec un sourire malicieux pour détendre l'atmosphère:

-Non tu ne lui a pas tout dit. Tu ne lui as pas parlé de la princesse Sirhardi de Gang, affectueusement surnommé « Sisi ». C'est sa charmante fiancée.

Bowman rougie violemment.

-Sisi? Tien donc! Dit Harry en souriant, comprenant la manœuvre de Guillemot pour changer de sujet.

-Et en plus elle est très belle. C'est qu'il a du goût notre petit Bowman !

-Ben oui, je suis fiancé, dit Bowman embarrassé, mais je ne suis pas le seul à être pris, hein Guillemot?

Guillemot rougie légèrement et répondit:

-C'est vrai.

-Et comment s'appelle la jeune fille qui a ravit ton petit cœur? Dit Harry en rigolant.

-Ambre. Ambre de Krakal, répondit Guillemot les yeux rêveurs.

-Et vous osiez vous moquer de moi! Dit Harry narquois.

Ils lui tirèrent la langue. Dumbledore et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant ces réactions infantile.

-Bref, reprit Bowman. Ira m'a apprit que les Chanteurs sont en faite des sorciers. Ils pratiquent la magie en chantant des chansons qui correspondent à toute chose. Par exemple il y a la Chanson de l'œuf. C'est la première que j'ai analysée en cassant un œuf dans ma main et en retenant le moment précis où je l'ai brisé, le répétant ainsi dans mon esprit à l'infini. C'est un sortilège. Pour être plus précis, les Chanteurs utilisent l'équivalant des incantations dans ton monde. Mais on n'a pas besoin de baguette pour cela. On peut dire que je fais de la Magie sans baguette en fait.

-C'est génial, dit Harry impressionné.

-Oui et non, répondit Bowman. J'ai appris comme cela, et puis c'est dans mes gènes. Alors forcément, pour apprendre c'était plus facile.

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à devenir un Animagus car mon père l'était déjà.

-Exactement ! Pour nous ce serait beaucoup plus difficile mais on compte bien essayer. On verra bien si cette capacité est en nous où pas. En tout cas, Ira m'a apprit le programme général des sorciers dans toutes les matières et il a approfondit ma formation de Chanteur. Et donc je suis prêt à entrer en 5ème année à Poudlard.

-En 5ème année ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Oui, je suis né le 1er Novembre et donc je n'aurai pas 16ans à la rentrée. Pareil pour Guillemot, il est né le 23 Septembre.

-Je comprends, dit Harry. C'est comme Hermione, elle aura 17ans le 21 septembre.

-Dit-moi Bowman, dit Dumbledore, sait-tu qui est la mère d'Ira Manth ?

-Heu, non. Répondit Bowman un peu interloqué par la question.

Dumbledore eu un sourire malicieux.

-En fait, Ira Manth était le fils de Rowena Serdaigle.

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent les garçons très surpris.

-Et oui. Rowena a eu deux enfants : Ira et Helena. Rowena est tombé malade quand Helena a disparu. On dit qu'elle avait le cœur fragile et elle n'a pas supporté la disparition subite de sa fille. Elle est morte un an après et on n'a jamais su ce qui était arrivé à Helena. Ira est partit quelques années après, et nous ne savions pas non-plus ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne l'existence du portail menant à Ys, quand je suis devenu le directeur de Poudlard. J'ai alors fait des recherches et j'ai découvert l'existence des Trois Mondes. C'est comme cela que j'ai appris votre histoire à tout les deux.

-Je comprends mieux comment vous nous avez trouvé, répondit Bowman songeur. Alors nous somme les héritiers de Serdaigle ma sœur et moi ?

-C'est exacte Bowman.

-Et moi je suis l'héritier de Griffondor, rajouta Harry. Ce n'est surement pas une coïncidence.

Harry resta songeur un moment. Il regarda Guillemot, puis Dumbledore et dit à celui-ci, mi-rigolant mi-sérieusement :

-Et vous allez nous dire que Guillemot est l'héritier de Poufsouffle ?

-En fait Harry c'est le cas, répondit Dumbledore les yeux brillants de malice.

* * *

* Bowman Hath vient d'un monde imaginaire écrit par William Nicolson. Je l'ai placé dans le Monde Incertain qui existe dans « le Livre des Etoiles » écrit par Erik L'Homme d'où vient le personnage de Guillemot de Troïl. Cela donne une certaine logique à mon histoire.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisona : Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un Harry/Ginny, alors oui ca va avancer entre eux ! ^^

Klaude : Merci pour tes reviews. Non, Ron n'a pas à être jaloux de Bowman car il est fiancé ! Pour Harry et Ginny ca viendra. Pour Dudley, tu verras dans ce chapitre ! ^^

Merci à shrou et sangibaud de leur intérêt pour ma fic. ^^

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Guillemot de Troïl**

* * *

Les garçons regardèrent Dumbledore abasourdis.

-Qu… Quoi ? Balbutia Guillemot. Décidément, ma famille me surprendra toujours !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

-Et bien, figure toi que c'est Tarquin qui m'a formé ! Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai appris que le plus grand Mage que la Guilde est connue se trouve être mon ancêtre ! Tu sais, les sorciers de la Guilde ne sont pas sensé se marier, ni avoir des enfants. Un peu comme les prêtres. Pour le faire, ils doivent quitter la Guilde. Hors Tarquin à eu une fille quand il était jeune homme, tout comme mon père m'a eu moi. Et ils sont tout les deux devenu Grand Mage ! Comme quoi…

Guillemot secoua la tête en riant.

-Les hommes de ma famille n'aiment pas trop se conformer aux règles visiblement, moi y compris !

Harry ne pu s'empêché de rire. Son propre père et lui-même ne suivaient pas les règles non plus. Le regard amusé que lui lança Dumbledore n'échappa à personne. Et Guillemot lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ton histoire ? Demanda Harry impatient.

-Bien-sûr. J'ai été élevé par ma mère. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que mon père était un renonçant. Un renonçant est une personne qui ne souhaite plus rester au pays d'Ys et qui par vivre dans ton monde sans retour possible. Quand j'avais 12ans, le jour de l'anniversaire de mon oncle Urien qui est le Qamdar (le chef) du village de Troïl, deux chefs d'autres villages se sont disputé au point d'en arrivé à se battre à coup d'épées. Un sorcier a du intervenir en utilisant la Magie. Je me suis évanoui peu après, et me suis mis à flotter dans les airs. Le sorcier en question est venu me voir chez moi quelque jour plus tard, pour m'expliquer que ce qui m'était arrivé était ce que l'on appelle « l'effet Tarquin ».

Il y a trois cent ans, quand il était enfant, Tarquin a eu la même réaction que moi, suite à un acte de Magie pratiqué devant lui pour la première fois. Quand il est devenu Grand Mage, d'autre Mage on conclu que cette réaction qu'il avait eu enfant était la manifestation d'un Önd (une grande puissance magique interne) très développé.

Qadehar, le sorcier qui est venu me voir, m'a demander de devenir son apprenti et j'ai accepté. L'apprentissage pour devenir sorcier dure 3ans, mais j'apprenais plus vite que les autres. Après 3 mois d'apprentissage, Qadehar m'a révélé le secret principal de la Magie de la Guilde. Les sorciers utilise les cinq éléments, c'est-à-dire : l'eau le feu le vent la terre et la chair.

-La chair ? Demanda Harry surprit.

-Oui, cela veut dire tout ce qui respire comme l'homme, les plantes, les animaux, etc.… Les cinq éléments sont rattachés par un lien invisible et impalpable qu'on appelle le Wyrd. C'est comme une immense toile d'araignée.

-J'en ai entendu parler chez les moldu. Ils disent que si tu fais quelque chose à un endroit du Wyrd, on en ressent les répercutions amplifier à l'opposé de la planète. C'est la théorie du chaos.

-Oui c'est bien ça, dit Guillemot ravi que Harry comprenne aussi vite. Dans le Livre des Etoiles, qui est le plus précieux des trésors de la Guilde, se trouve le secret pour pouvoir contrôler les actions dans le Wyrd. Ce sont des clefs que l'on appelle Graphèmes. C'est l'alphabet des Astres. On le retrouve tout simplement dans les étoiles. Il y en a 24 :

Fehu (1) : la Toile d'araignée

Uruz (2) : la Vache rousse

Thursaz (3) : la Tête d'antilope, la Montagne

Ansuz (4) : l'Ase, l'Humide

Raidhu (5) : Reginn, Nerthus la Voie

Kénaz (6) : l'Artisant, la Torche

Gebu (7) : la Sèche, Gefj

Wunjo (8) : La Généreuse, l'Etendard

Hagal (9) : la Grande Mère, l'Etoile, la Rouge

Naudhiz (10) : La Main

Isaz (11) : La Brillante

Yera (12) : la Rejetée, Frodi, la Belle saison

Eiwaz (13) : Ullr, La Double Branche

Perthro (14) : La Propice, la Matrice

Elhaz (15) : Njord, l'Aïeule;

Sowelo (16) : la Roue, la Racine

Teiwaz (17) : la Balance, la Clarté, l'Invincible

Berkana (18) : le Bouleau, Hel, l'Oreille

Ehwo (19) : le Cheval, les Jumeaux, la Très Fameuse

Mannaz (20) : l'œuf cosmique, l'Ancêtre, Mani

Laukaz (21) : le Crochet, le Pied

Ingwaz (22) : Ing, la Riche

Dagaz (23) : le Jour, les Cavaliers

Et Odala (24) : l'Héritage, la Voleuse.

-Mais ce sont… commença Harry.

-Oui les Runes Nordique qu'utilisait les Vikings. Autrement dit les Runes Anciennes, termina Guillemot.

-Qui est l'alphabet que les anciens moldu Scandinaves appellent « Vieux Futhack ». Ca alors ! Dit Harry. Alors toutes nos Magies sont liées finalement.

-Et oui, répondit Guillemot avec un petit sourire. Après avoir appris à appeler en moi les trois premiers graphèmes, j'ai été attaqué par des Gommons (des créatures massives aux yeux vitreux, aux cheveux d'algue et à la peau couverte d'écailles visqueuses avec une allure d'homme et un comportement de bête) avec mes ennemis de l'époque : Agathe de Balangru et Thomas de Kandarizar. Agathe a été enlevée et j'ai réussi à sauver Thomas en utilisant la Magie, ce que je n'étais pas sensé savoir faire à l'époque.

Qadehar et moi avons du faire un rapport à tout les Qamdar, le Commandeur de la Confrérie et le Grand Mage de la Guilde. Nous nous somme ensuite rendu au monastère de Gifdu (le plus important de la Guilde) et là, j'ai appris par hasard, en espionnant en fait, qu'elle avait été enlevée à ma place et emmenée dans le monde incertain. L'Ombre me voulait, mais à l'époque je ne savais pas pourquoi. Alors je me suis enfuit du monastère, et avec mon cousin Romaric qui était venu me rejoindre avec nos amis Gontrand de Grum et les jumelles Ambre et Coralie de Krakal, nous sommes partis dans le Monde Incertain. Et après diverses aventures, nous l'avons délivrée. Ma Magie s'est développée en cours de route.

J'ai continué à m'entrainer et quelque temps après, il s'est mit en place un complot pour faire tombé Qadehar et me soustraire à sa protection. Des traitres ont fait croire que le Seigneur Sha était l'Ombre, mais il s'avère que c'était faut et pendant que les sorciers attaquait la maison du Seigneur Sha, celui-ci est venu me chercher à Gifdu. Il pensait que j'étais son fils et il voulait le vérifier. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire, puisque je pensais qu'il était l'Ombre, mais il a fini par me rattraper, et là, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas mon père et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Moi non plus puisque j'ai appris que son vrai nom était Yorwan et qu'il était fiancé à ma mère avant de disparaitre brusquement sans explication avec le Livre des Etoiles. Et elle n'avait connu que lui.

-Attend, l'interrompit Harry surprit. Il avait volé le livre ?

-Oui, j'appris plus tard que c'était parce que l'Ombre avait essayé de lire les pages interdites du livre. Je t'expliquerai, dit-il en voyant qu'Harry allait poser une autre question. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions et j'ai fini par comprendre. Je n'étais pas le fils de ma mère, mais dans ce cas qui était mes vrais parents ? Yorwan m'a contacté peu de temps après pour m'apprendre qu'on lui avait volé le livre et il voulait que je prévienne Qadehar. Celui-ci était parti dans le Monde Incertain avec mon oncle et son ami Valentin (ils étaient tous les deux des chevaliers de la confrérie) pour prouver son innocence. Et j'ai donc décidé d'aller les rejoindre. Malheureusement, en arrivant dans le Monde Incertain, je me suis fait piéger par Eusèbe de Gri un Mage qui travaillait pour l'Ombre et il m'a amené à lui.

La prophétie disait qu'un enfant naîtrait dans le Monde Incertain avec un Önd si puissant qu'il pourrait lire les pages interdites du Livre de Etoiles et pourrait utiliser les Graphèmes dans les Trois Mondes. L'Ombre m'a cherchée pendant des années dans le Monde Incertain avant de m'identifier comme étant l'enfant de la prophétie, sauf que j'étais à Ys. En fait ma vraie mère, Kushumaï, connaissant la prophétie m'avait échangé avec Kyle, le vrai fils de ma mère Alicia.

J'ai également appris qu'elle était le chef de la « Société de l'Ours » qui avait pour mission de protéger le livre. Yorwan en faisait parti et il s'enfuit avec le livre, quand ils ont reçu un signal qui les informait que quelqu'un essayait de lire les pages interdites du livre. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, et tout le monde a cru qu'il était un traitre.

Harry comprenait mieux maintenant.

-J'ai affronté l'Ombre et j'ai appris qu'en fait notre Grand Mage, Charfalacq, et lui ne faisait qu'un. Tout le monde a été surpris mais je l'ai finalement vaincu après plusieurs tentatives de sa part de me briser. Je lui aie fait croire que j'étais d'accord avec ses projets et, pendant qu'il faisait le rituel pour accéder à des nouvelles pages du livre, j'ai utilisé toute ma Magie pour le vaincre et j'ai en même temps fait disparaitre les pages interdites du livre.

Mais malheureusement, je ne peux plus utiliser cette magie. Je l'ai perdu au même moment. Mais j'ai découvert plus tard que j'avais toujours de la Magie en moi. Je peux utiliser les Oghams.

-Les Oghams ? Je les aie étudiés aussi. Ils représentent l'écriture sacrée des Druides, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Harry.

- Oui c'est bien ça ! Et ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, puisque c'est une Magie qui provient de la terre et de la Lune. Et elle est plus ancienne que la Magie des étoiles. Les Korrigans l'utilisent, et leur roi, Kor Mehtar, m'a appris comment m'en servir. Et Tarquin m'a apprit à utiliser la Magie avec baguette quand j'étais avec lui. Ne me demande pas comment il l'a apprise, je n'en sais rien !

C'est quand j'étais à l'hôpital, après le combat finale, que j'ai appris que Kushumaï était ma mère et Qadehar mon père. Cela a été une vraie surprise mais j'étais plutôt content : j'avais enfin le père que j'avais toujours voulu connaitre.

-Et bien, quelle histoire ! Et donc, Guillemot est l'Héritier de Poufsouffle ? Dit Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

-Oui, également par sa mère.

-Ah bon ? S'exclama Guillemot surpris.

-Oui c'est logique, dit Bowman. Harry et moi somme également héritiers des Fondateurs par nos mères.

-Tout comme Voldy, dit Harry.

Bowman et Guillemot éclatèrent de rire alors que Dumbledore le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Voldy ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bah oui ! Les gens ont toujours peur quand je dis Voldemort, alors je lui ai trouvé un surnom que tout le monde trouverait ridicule, et qu'ils n'auraient pas peur de prononcer, répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant d'audace.

-C'est vrai que c'est ridicule, dit-il.

-D'ailleurs, je peux vous dire qu'il est furieux en ce moment, continua Harry en souriant encore plus. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait que je sois devenu aussi fort.

-Ta cicatrice ? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant également.

-Oui, répondit Harry avec un air satisfait.

En effet, il arrivait toujours à sentir les émotions de Voldemort, mais sans aucune douleur comme c'était le cas avant sa formation. Devant le regard interrogateur des garçons, Harry leur expliqua le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort.

-Ah ok. En tout cas, pour en revenir à notre conversation, ça explique les initiales sur nos tatouages, poursuivi Bowman.

Harry les regarda et leur dit pas vraiment étonné :

-Vous en avez un aussi ?

-Oui, répondit Guillemot.

Ils relevèrent tout les deux leurs manches gauches et montrèrent les tatouages sur leurs épaules.

-Le « P » signifie surement Poufsouffle, tout comme le Blaireau. Et le « S » Serdaigle, tout comme l'Aigle, dit Bowman. Ce sont les emblèmes de nos ancêtres. Tout comme les couleurs.

-C'est bizarre, moi je n'ai pas de Griffon sur mon tatouage, dit Harry. Les couleurs ne correspondent pas à Gryffondor, et ce sont mes initiales qui y sont gravées.

Harry remonta son tee-shirt pour leur montrer son tatouage. Dumbledore était très intrigué par cela.

-C'est ta forme Animagus Harry ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la Panthère.

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

-Et ton tatouage ne se trouve pas au même endroit que ceux de Bowman et Guillemot, continua Dumbledore.

-Et Dudley, ajouta Bowman.

-Dudley aussi ? S'étonna Harry.

-Eh bien, Dudley est aussi l'héritier de Gryffondor, non ? Dit Bowman, et son tatouage le représentait clairement.

Dumbledore les fixait avec un regard étrange.

-Serait-il possible que…, commença-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent tous ayant la même idée leur trottant dans la tête.

-Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

-Ne mettons pas la charrue devant l'Hippogriffe, dit Dumbledore. Nous devrions allez le chercher. On verra bien à ce moment là.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

-De toute façon, nous devons aussi récupérer nos affaires, dit Guillemot. Alors on y va, et on se rejoint dans ta chambre à Privet Drive Harry ?

-Oui c'est d'accord.

Tout le monde se leva et Dumbledore dit :

-Je viens avec vous, je dois terminer la réunion de l'Ordre. Vous me tiendrez au courant les Garçons ?

-Oui bien sûr professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

- Albus Harry, appelle-moi Albus. Tu en as largement le droit maintenant.

Harry lui sourit touché.

-Merci Albus.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Dit moi Harry, et pour Sirius ? Demanda Albus plus sérieusement.

-J'ai fait mon deuil et maintenant ça va, répondit Harry sereinement.

Albus hocha la tête satisfait.

-Ah au fait Harry : tu veux bien débloquer la maison pour les membres de l'Ordre ?

-Bien-sûr Albus.

Et une onde de Magie parcourut la maison dès qu'il prononça sa réponse. Albus sut que maintenant les membres de l'Ordre, connaissant le secret, pourraient entrer de nouveau. Et tandis que Bowman, Guillemot et Albus partaient avec Braségali, Harry se téléporta à Privet Drive.

**AU TERRIER**

Les Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre attendaient le retour de Dumbledore et des garçons. Ils étaient tous assez impatient d'avoir des nouvelles. Ginny se sentait bien et mal en même temps et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais elle savait toute fois que cela venait d'elle, et non d'Harry.

Près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées, quand Braségali refit son apparition avec ses passagers dans la cuisine. Molly Weasley se précipita sur Dumbledore pour lui demander :

-Alors Albus, comment va-t-il ?

-Très bien Molly. Il est en pleine forme, répondit-il avec le sourire. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Voldemort n'est pas aussi ravie que nous de son retour.

Bowman et Guillemot ricanèrent.

-Et Dudley, dit Guillemot, prend tes affaires. Harry nous attend à Privet Drive.

-Cool, répondit Dudley en se précipitant à l'étage suivi de près par Bowman et Guillemot.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore en lui posant plein de question. Albus regarda Ginny d'un air pensif, puis leva les mains pour arrêter ce flot de question et leur dit :

- Calmez-vous. Harry va vraiment bien. Il a parfaitement réussi son apprentissage et il a atteint le niveau que j'espérais pour lui. Voldemort l'a sentit et il est furieux. Mais ses émotions n'ont plus d'effets négatifs sur Harry, et donc sa cicatrice ne lui fait plus mal, même s'il sent toujours ses humeurs lorsqu'elles sont fortes. Il va rester chez sa tante comme prévu jusqu'à la fin du mois, Bowman et Guillemot ont décidés de rester avec lui. Ils ont des choses à faire tout les trois.

-Quel genre de chose ? Demanda Ron un peu déconfit.

-Ca, Mr Weasley, même moi je ne le sais pas vraiment. Mais j'ai quelques idées, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Tout le monde se retourna quand ils entendirent les garçons redescendre les escaliers.

-C'est bon Albus, dit Guillemot. On y va.

-N'oubliez pas de me prévenir, si notre théorie est bonne.

-Oui Albus, Harry vous avertira, dit Bowman. On devra allez sur le chemin de Traverse si c'est le cas.

-Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous proposer une escorte, dit Albus en riant.

-En effet, répondit Guillemot en riant aussi. Harry risquerait de le prendre comme une insulte.

-Nous aussi d'ailleurs ! Dit Bowman.

Et il sourit en voyant que tout le monde les regardait comme s'ils étaient fou.

-Mais Albus qu'es-ce que vous dites ? Dit sèchement Minerva MacGonagall. Vous n'envisagez pas sérieusement de laisser Harry se promener sans escorte au chemin de traverse ? C'est bien trop dangereux.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles du professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard. Tout le monde sauf Ginny. Elle les regarda en souriant et Bowman lui rendit son sourire.

-Oh Albus, vous avez oublié de les informer d'un détail je crois, dit-il.

-Ah oui, dit Albus en se tournant vers les autres. Ai-je oublié de vous informer qu'Harry est plus puissant que moi désormais ?

En voyant l'air ahuri de tout le monde, il rigola et continua :

-Il semblerait que oui.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle s'attendait à une révélation de ce genre. Elle l'avait deviné quand Harry était revenu. C'était comme si elle avait sentit son aura, et elle était plus forte que celle de leur directeur. Bowman et Guillemot échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ils la regardèrent de la même manière que Dumbledore plus tôt, et Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise. C'est comme s'ils savaient quelque chose sur sa personne, qu'elle-même ne savait pas.

-Bon Albus, nous partons, dit Bowman en la quittant des yeux.

-Merci pour tous Molly et Arthur, dit Guillemot. On se reverra bientôt. Surement pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

-Oui merci, dirent Bowman et Dudley.

-De rien mes chéris, répondit Molly se remettant du choc. C'était avec plaisir.

-Vous serrez toujours les bienvenus chez nous, continua Arthur.

-Au revoir tout le monde, dit Guillemot.

Et ils disparurent avec Braségali.

-Bon, dit Albus en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Et si nous terminions cette réunion ?

Et il rit de nouveau quand il vit que nombre d'entre eux avaient toujours l'air abasourdi.

**A PRIVET DRIVE**

Les garçons réapparurent dans la chambre d'Harry où celui-ci les attendait. Dudley fut surprit par la transformation d'Harry, il avait beaucoup changé.

-Salut Big D ! Comment vas-tu? Dit Harry en se levant de son lit pour lui serrer la main.

-Bien et toi ?

-Ca va.

-C'est impressionnant ce que tu dégages comme force.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu le sens ?

-Oui. C'est bizarre, ce n'était pas le cas avant, mais depuis que j'ai ce tatouage, répondit-il en relevant sa manche gauche pour lui montrer, j'arrive à les sentir.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Dudley nerveusement.

Harry se dirigea vers son bureau et prit le coffret de Gryffondor qui était posé dessus.

-Tiens Dudley, dit-il.

Quand celui-ci le prit dans ses mains, le coffret se mit à briller doucement. Il regarda Harry surprit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

-Rien de grave. Ouvre-le, répondit Harry.

Il le fit et il disparut subitement dans une lumière blanche. Le coffret se dirigea vers les mains d'Harry et s'éteignit à leur contact. Les garçons se regardèrent d'un air entendu en souriant, et ils s'installèrent sur le lit en discutant, après qu'Harry ait mis un sort de silence sur la chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaude : Pour Ginny, tu verras bien ! lol

Merci à The Rattlesnake pour son intérêt pour ma fic ! ^^

Petite pub pour Shinjuki et sa fic « Harry Potter et le feu au corps » que vous trouverez dans mes favoris. Elle vaut le coup d'œil. Sur un autre site il en ait au chapitre 21. C'est une fic érotique (-18), mais avec une bonne histoire intrigante à côté.( HP/GW, RW/HG)

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le rêve de Pétunia**

* * *

Harry et ses amis eurent le temps de discuter une dizaine de minute, quand Dudley refit son apparition dans la même lumière blanche.

-Alors ? Lui demanda Harry avec un air interrogateur.

-Alors, lui répondit Dudley avec un sourire, je suis un Sorcier apparemment.

-Oui, on s'en doutait un peu, dit Bowman en hochant la tête.

-Et qui as-tu rencontré ? Demanda Guillemot curieux.

-Godric Gryffondor, répondit Dudley.

-Ah carrément ? S'exclama Harry surpris. Et il est comment ?

Dudley s'installa sur la chaise du bureau et leur raconta sa rencontre avec le Fondateur de la maison Gryffondor. Il l'avait rencontré à Poudlard dans sa Salle Commune. Godric lui a raconté l'histoire de leur famille et de l'école, et il lui confia qu'il devrait aider Harry dans sa Tâche.

-Ah bon, tu dois m'aider ? Mais est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi tes pouvoirs ne sont apparus que maintenant ?

-Oui. Il m'a expliqué que je devais d'abord accepter et croire à la Magie, pour que celle-ci m'accepte. Avec des parents comme les miens, cela a pris plus de temps. Mais Godric m'a dit que rien n'arrive par hasard, et que si cela n'est arrivé qu'aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il y a une bonne raison, expliqua Dudley.

-Moui, tout comme le fait que nos trois mondes aient fusionné, de part notre présence à Guillemot et à moi, dit Bowman.

Harry et Guillemot hochèrent la tête pour approuver, et Dudley les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-On t'expliquera, dit Bowman.

-Ok. Harry? Dit Dudley se tournant vers celui-ci. Tu sais que tu as ses yeux ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry interloqué.

-Les yeux vert émeraude, dit Dudley en souriant. Ce sont les même.

-Ah oui ?

Harry sourit, fière d'avoir autre chose en commun avec son ancêtre.

-Godric a dit aussi que tu voudrais bien m'emmener chez Ollivander…

-Pour t'acheter une baguette, fini Harry.

-Oui. Je dois parler à mes parents avant cela, continua-t-il en grimaçant. Parce que je dois suivre un entrainement avec Godric, et il m'a dit que je serai absent une dizaine de jour.

-Ah? Dix jours ? Dit Harry surpris.

Bowman et Guillemot aussi étaient surpris.

-Oui, contrairement à vous, je dois tout apprendre de zéro et rattraper cinq années d'étude.

-Ah, parce que tu vas aller à Poudlard ?

-Si le directeur le permet.

-Eh ben, elle promet cette année ! Dit Harry en riant. Bon, ok. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on t'aide à annoncer la nouvelle à tes parents, dit Harry en grimaçant légèrement. La pilule va être dure à avaler.

-Je sais. Mais bon ils devront s'y faire !

-Nous avons des baguettes pour les calmer, au cas où, dit Guillemot en souriant.

-Alors allons y gaiement, soupira Harry. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on aura la paix.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent les marches de l'escalier, pour se rendre au salon où Vernon et Pétunia Dursley regardaient la télévision. Bowman s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte et Guillemot se mit de l'autre côté, tandis que Harry s'adossait contre le mur juste à côté d'eux, et que Dudley se postait devant ses parents nerveusement. Après un temps de surprise devant la nouvelle apparence d'Harry, Vernon l'interpella vivement.

-Tu es de retour toi ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester là où tu étais ? Et qu'est-ce que ces deux là font ici ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à emmener des personnes anormales comme toi dans ma maison !

Guillemot fronça légèrement les sourcilles, tandis que Bowman regardait fixement Vernon avec mépris. En effet Bowman lisait très clairement dans son esprit. Avant sa formation, pour avoir une idée de ce que pensaient les gens, il devait les toucher. Après sa rencontre avec Harry, il ressentait à distance les émotions des personnes autour de lui. Mais depuis qu'Harry était revenu, il lisait directement dans les pensées quand il le voulait. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait entendu les pensées de Ginny, mais il ne les avait pas entendues aussi clairement que maintenant. Il trouvait cet homme vraiment méprisable.

Harry resta impassible et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il regarda Dudley et l'encouragea du regard.

-Papa, maman, je dois vous parler.

-Qui y a-t-il Dudlynouchet, dit Pétunia en jetant un regard à Harry et ses amis. Est-ce qu'ils t'embêtent ?

-Non maman. Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important, et ce n'est pas facile à faire.

-On t'écoute fiston, lui dit Vernon.

Dudley regarda Harry qui hocha la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration tout en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Bon je vais être direct.

Il regarda Harry une nouvelle fois pour prendre courage, et celui-ci hocha la tête de nouveau. Il reprit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis devenu un Sorcier.

Ses parents le regardèrent, ils avaient l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crane. Puis Vernon se mit à rire nerveusement, croyant à une blague de mauvais goût de son fils. Mais quand il regarda l'expression sur le visage de Dudley, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il se tourna vers Harry, furieux, et commença à lui crier dessus :

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS A MON FILS ! TU EN AS FAIT UN ETRE ANORMAL COMME TOI ! APRES TOUT CE QUE L'ON A FAIT POUR TOI…

-Tais-toi Vernon, coupa sèchement Pétunia.

Celui-ci la regarda étonné, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait intensément son fils.

-Tu en est sûr ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui maman, lui dit-il sérieusement.

Elle regarda ensuite Harry et lui demanda :

-Ce n'est pas une blague ?

-Non tante Pétunia, lui répondit-il.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelque instant, puis un sourire timide s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-C'est bien, dit-elle.

Harry, Dudley et Vernon étaient abasourdis par sa réponse.

-Qu… Quoi ? Pétunia qu'est-ce que tu…, balbutias Vernon sous le choc.

-Et bien, notre fils est un Sorcier. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à ajouter.

-Mais, enfin.

-C'EST NOTRE FILS VERNON ! TU AS QUELQUE CHOSE A REDIRE A CELA ?

-OUI, JE NE VEUX PAS QUE NOTRE FILS DEVIENNE UN MONSTRE COMME LUI ! Hurla-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt.

-C'EST TROP TARD, ALORS FAIT TOI UNE RAISON ! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

Pour Harry et Dudley, la scène était surréaliste. Seul Bowman souriait, car il savait ce que Pétunia pensait réellement. Vernon et Pétunia continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'à ce que Pétunia lui dise :

-Ecoute Vernon, SOIT tu accepte que ton fils est un Sorcier sans faire de commentaire, SOIT tu t'en vas chez ta sœur ! D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux d'y allez tout de suite, comme ça, tu pourras réfléchir à ce qui est le plus important pour toi : ton fils où la normalité qui t'est si chère !

Vernon sembla abasourdi de nouveau devant les paroles de sa femme. Puis il se détourna d'elle et dit à Harry venimeux :

-Tout ça, c'est ta faute !

-Non Vernon, dit sèchement Pétunia. Ma sœur était une Sorcière, et son sang coule dans mes veines et celles de Dudley. S'il est un Sorcier, c'est mon sang qui en est responsable. Alors laisse Harry en dehors de cela !

Harry ne put cacher sa surprise devant les paroles de sa tante : Non seulement elle avait parlé de sa mère, et en plus elle prenait sa défense pour la première fois de sa vie. Vernon le regarda avec des yeux plein de haine et se précipita vers lui. Harry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre prêt à le recevoir, mais Bowman s'interposa et projeta magiquement Vernon contre le mur, par la force de son esprit. Il avait appris à utiliser ce pouvoir quand il était un esclave de la Seigneurie. Et depuis, il avait considérablement amélioré ce don.

Harry, Guillemot et Dudley le regardèrent impressionnés. Même Pétunia montra sa surprise, tandis que Vernon tentait de se redresser péniblement.

-Cool, dit Guillemot en souriant. Je ne t'avais jamais vu faire ça !

-C'est de la Télékinésie. Je la métrise depuis quelque mois, dit Bowman.

Puis il se tourna vers Vernon et lui dit :

-Je vous déconseille de vous en prendre à Harry. Ce serait stupide de votre part. Même moi, je ne m'y risquerai pas.

Vernon blêmit en entendant ces paroles. Si ce garçon l'avais envoyé contre le mur sans même le toucher, et sans baguette magique de surcroit, et qu'il disait qu'il n'oserait pas s'attaquer à son neveu, alors il n'osait imaginer ce que celui-ci pourrait lui faire. Surtout qu'Harry le méprisait, sans aucun doute, depuis des années.

-Je vous conseil d'écouter votre femme, continuai Bowman, et de partir. Cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Vernon se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce en regardant Harry et Bowman d'un air effrayé. Harry, lui, fixait sa tante, qui détourna les yeux en rougissant sous son regard.

-Vous devriez vous expliquer Mme Dursley, pour que votre fils et votre neveu comprennent, dit Bowman gentiment.

Pétunia hocha la tête et s'installa dans un fauteuil, et elle les invita à faire de même. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

-Comme tu le sais Harry, ta mère et moi nous ne nous entendions pas. Je l'ai traité de monstre et je ne lui parlais plus parce qu'elle était une Sorcière.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait souvent entendu cela.

-La vérité c'est que j'étais jalouse d'elle.

Harry et Dudley la regardèrent étonnés.

-Oui, moi aussi j'aurais voulu être une Sorcière comme elle. Mais ça n'est jamais arriver. Cela à créer un fossé entre nous. Fossé qui s'est élargie quand elle était en cinquième année et qu'elle s'est disputer avec Severus.

-Tu parle du professeur Rogue ? Demanda Harry surpris. Tu le connais ?

-Le professeur Rogue ? Il est devenu professeur ?

-Oui de Potion.

-Ah, d'accord, dit-elle hésitante. Et bien oui je le connaissais. C'était le meilleur ami de ta mère. C'est lui qui lui a apprit qu'elle était une Sorcière, et qui lui a parlé de Poudlard.

Pétunia se mit d'un coup à rougir et Harry avait le désagréable sentiment de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Il venait tout les étés à la maison. Il n'habitait pas loin de chez nos parents, et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, fini-t-elle la voix faible.

Harry fit la grimace. Il aurait vraiment tout entendu. Non seulement Rogue était amoureux de sa mère, mais en plus il apprenait que sa tante aimait ce dernier. Dudley regardait sa mère choqué. Guillemot et Bowman avait l'air amusés.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils se sont disputés, mais j'ai accusé Lily, à tord je le sais bien maintenant, de l'avoir fait exprès pour me faire de la peine. De plus, je savais bien qu'il était amoureux d'elle, alors je lui en voulais encore plus.

On a recommencé à se parler, quand elle s'est mise à sortir avec James. Mais peu de temps après, j'ai rencontré Vernon, et il n'était pas très favorable à la Magie. Ensuite nos parents on été tués par des Mangemorts et Lily est partie vivre avec James, après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude. On n'a jamais eu le temps de vraiment se réconcilier, et je lui en aie voulu d'être morte avant qu'on en ait eu l'occasion.

Harry était sidéré. On ne lui avait jamais dit que ses grands-parents avaient été tués de cette manière. Dudley, Bowman et Guillemot aussi étaient surpris.

-Quand Dumbledore t'a mis devant notre porte j'ai reporté ma rancœur sur toi et j'avais peur que Dudley ressente le même sentiment d'injustice que moi, car il était évident pour moi que tu étais un Sorcier et les années à venir me l'on prouver. Alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne s'attache pas à toi.

Mais il est venu vers toi de lui-même, continua-t-elle en regardant son fils avec tendresse. Je m'en suis rendu compte peut de temps avant ton départ. Et finalement, tout est pour le mieux. Mon fils réalise mon rêve et j'en suis heureuse.

-Ton rêve maman ?

-Oui, une partie de moi souhaitait que tu deviennes Sorcier. Mais je pensais que ce souhait était utopique. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Dudley lui expliqua tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Godric Gryffondor.

-Alors nous sommes les descendants d'un grand Sorcier ? C'est ce qui t'es arrivé aussi Harry ? Je vois bien que tu n'es plus le même.

-Oui j'ai été formé par Merlin.

-Tu veux dire Merlin l'Enchanteur ? Celui du Roi Arthur ? Il a vraiment existé ?

-Oui tante Pétunia, dit Harry en souriant devant la stupéfaction de sa tante.

Il était heureux de connaitre les vrais raison de l'animosité de sa tante envers sa mère et lui. Il avait été agréablement surpris par sa réaction devant le changement de Dudley. Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle lui à fait subir, mais si elle faisait des efforts, alors il en ferait lui aussi.

-Ca alors !

-Tante Pétunia, comment s'appelaient tes parents ? Demanda Harry.

Il avait toujours voulu le savoir, mais sa tante ne parlait pas souvent d'eux. Et quand c'était le cas, elle disait papa et maman.

-Carline Evans et Daisy Carter-Evans*.

-Et les parents de grand-mère ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-J'ai appris, par Merlin, que ta grand-mère maternelle était une Cracmol.

Devant le regard interrogateur de sa tante et Dudley, il leur expliqua ce qu'était un Cracmol.

-Ah d'accord ! Et bien, euh… Charles Carter et Camélia Halliwell-Carter, si je me souviens bien.

-HALLIWELL? S'exclama Harry, très surpris.*

-Euh, oui. Tu connais? Demanda Pétunia, surprise par la réaction de son neveu.

-Ah ça oui ! C'est une grande famille de Sorcier ! Etonnamment, il ne nait que des filles dans cette famille. Cela voudrait dire que Dudley et moi sommes les seuls garçons à y avoir vu le jour depuis des générations !

Bowman et Guillemot étaient épatés. Ils avaient eux aussi étudié l'Histoire de cette famille.

-D'ailleurs, la première d'entre elle, Melinda Warren, vivait au Moyen-âge, dit Guillemot. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être la femme ou la fille de Godric Gryffondor ?

-Oui, il y a de grande chance que ce soit le cas ! Il faudra faire des recherches ! Dit Harry plein d'enthousiasme. En tout cas, c'est génial, ça veux dire que Dudley et moi avons des cousines !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Dudley.

-Et bien il existe trois Sorcières américaines qui porte ce nom, et qui sont les dernières sorcières de cette famille : Prudence, Pipper et Pheobe Halliwell, dit Bowman.

-Et la dernière à 23ans, continua Harry. Il faut vraiment savoir. Dudley, tu demanderas à Godric ?

-Pas de problème Harry.

-Au faite, Tante Pétunia, nous devons emmener Dudley au Chemin de Traverse, pour qu'il puisse acheter une baguette.

-Chez Ollivander ?

-Euh… oui, dit Harry surprit. Tu as déjà été là-bas ?

-Oui avec mes parents et Lily.

-Ah ok.

-Euh… Tu sais maman…, dit Dudley embarrassé. J'aurai besoin d'argent pour ça.

-Oui bien sûr, mon chéri.

-PETUNIA ? JE M'EN VAIS DE CETTE MAISON DE FOU ! Cria Vernon depuis le vestibule.

Puis il claqua la porte. Peu de temps après ils entendirent la voiture démarrer et partir.

-Mince, s'exclama Harry, il faut que je prévienne Albus.

Et il ferma les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença Pétunia.

-Chut, chuchota Bowman en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. (Nda : la sienne, pas celle de Pétunia). Il envoi un message télépathique à Dumbledore.

-Télé…, dit Pétunia choqué, incapable de terminer.

-Mince alors ! Ah, c'est comme ça qu'il vous a appelé tout à l'heure ! Murmura Dudley, faisant le lien.

-Oui en effet, répondit Guillemot.

-Il est vraiment très fort, dit Dudley impressionné.

-C'est vrai, dit Guillemot. Aucun Mage n'a été capable de faire ça depuis Merlin, de ce qu'on en sait.

Pétunia regardait son neveu, troublé. Elle l'avait accusé d'être un bon à rien plus d'une fois, en sachant parfaitement au fond de son cœur que ce n'était pas vrai. Et maintenant, elle commençait à découvrir ce qu'il était réellement capable de faire, et c'était surprenant.

-C'est bon, dit Harry en ouvrant les yeux. Les membres de l'Ordre vont le protéger.

-Tu fais ça alors qu'il a essayé de t'attaquer ? Demanda Pétunia.

-Même si je ne l'aime pas, c'est mon oncle, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Pétunia le regarda un moment puis lui dit :

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère. Elle aussi était gentille avec nous, même si nous ne le méritions pas.

Harry lui fit un sourire timide, heureux qu'elle le comparât à sa mère de façon positive. Pétunia se leva pour aller chercher son sac et elle donna sa carte de crédit à Dudley.

-Retire de l'argent avec ça. Tu pourras le changer à la Banque des Sorciers.

-Merci maman.

-On y va comment ? Demanda Guillemot. Avec Braségali ?

-Non. Accrochez-vous à moi, dit Harry. Je vais nous Téléporter derrière le Chaudron Baveur.

-Nous Transplaner tu veux dire, dit Guillemot.

-Non, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. J'ai bien dit nous Téléporter.

Bowman et Guillemot le regardèrent avec des gros yeux, et Harry éclata de rire. Il expliqua à tout le monde le don que lui avait donné Merlin.

-Wow, dirent Dudley et Guillemot avec un grand sourire.

Bowman hochait la tête et Pétunia était stupéfaite.

-Garder ça pour vous d'accord ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien-sûr, dit Bowman.

-Tu peux compter sur nous, dit Guillemot.

-Evidement, dit Dudley.

Pétunia hocha la tête pour approuver.

-Il faudra qu'on passe à la Banque d'abord, dit Dudley.

-Ok, venez. A tout à l'heure, tante Pétunia.

Quand les trois garçons posèrent la main sur lui, ils disparurent devant le regard étonné de Pétunia. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de s'y habituer. Elle avait été assez heureuse de savoir qu'elle faisait partie d'une grande famille de Sorcier, même si elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Et elle comprenait mieux comment Lily avait pu avoir ce don, ce qui la rassurait dans une certaine mesure.

* * *

Après être passé à la Banque, Harry les Téléporta comme prévu derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota sur les briques correspondantes pour ouvrir le Chemin de Traverse, en les montrant bien à Dudley. Le Chemin avait bien changé depuis l'année dernière. Les gens étaient pressés et sur leur garde. Certain magasin était fermé, et on trouvait des marchands ambulants qui vendait des amulettes, soit disant protectrices, contre les sorts Noir.

Les Garçons se dirigèrent vers Gringotts où Harry retira de l'argent, et où Dudley échangea ses Livres Sterling contre des Galions, qu'il regarda avec des gros yeux. Puis ils se rendirent chez Ollivander. Ils firent tinter la clochette.

-Mr Potter : Bois de Houx, 27.5 cm, Plume de Phénix; Mr Hath : Bois de Tilleul, 27.5 cm, Nerf de Cœur de Dragon; Mr de Troïl: Bois de Peuplier*, 27.5 cm, Nerf de Cœur de Dragon. Des clients difficiles assurément. Quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit Ollivander avec un sourire ravi. Oh et qui est ce jeune homme ?

-C'est mon cousin Dudley Dursley, dit Harry toujours un peu mal alaise devant lui. Il vient de devenir Sorcier et il a besoin d'une baguette.

-Ah oui ? Dit Ollivander les yeux brillants. C'est rare à cet âge-là. Bien, bien, approchez Mr Dursley, approchez.

Dudley s'approcha de lui un peu craintivement. Ollivander commença à prendre ses mesures, puis il commença à chercher des baguettes tandis que le mettre-ruban continuait à prendre les mesures de Dudley.

-Ca ira comme ça, dit Ollivander.

Et le mettre retomba par terre. Puis il fit essayer à Dudley une vingtaine de baguette, qu'il lui arrachait pratiquement des mains à peine il les prenait. Le marchand de baguette semblait ravi.

-Essayez celle-ci Mr Dursley : Bois de Chêne, 25.6 cm, Crin de Licorne mâle. Une baguette idéale pour jeter des sorts puissants.

Dès que Dudley la pris en main, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui et la baguette fit des étincelles rouge et or. Les autres le félicitèrent.

-Ca y est, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis officiellement un Sorcier.

-Et oui. Bienvenu dans notre monde Mr Dursley, dit gentiment Ollivander.

-Merci.

Harry se tourna vers le fabricant de baguette, sembla hésiter puis il se décida.

-Mr Ollivander, est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore vous a raconter ce qui m'est arrivé quand Voldemort et revenu.

Ollivander tressaillit quand Harry prononça le nom. Puis il répondit plein d'enthousiasme :

-Oui Mr Potter. Je n'avais jamais entendu d'histoire sur des baguettes sœurs se combattant l'une contre l'autre. C'est un fait unique.

- Pour les raisons que nous venons d'évoquer, je me demandais si vous pouviez me fabriquer une autre baguette, si je vous apportai mon propre élément.

-Eh bien, je suppose que oui, répondit Ollivander surprit. Mais vous savez bien que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, Mr Potter.

-Oui je le sais, mais je pense que si on garde la même combinaison, cela ne posera pas de problème.

-Vous voulez-dire que vous avez trouvé une plume de la queue d'un Phénix ? Demanda Ollivander très surpris. Ils sont très difficiles à trouver.

-Pas exactement. Braségali, tu peux venir ?

Quelque seconde plus tard Braségali apparut dans une gerbe de flamme, et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, devant les yeux ébahie d'Ollivander.

-Vous avez un Phénix ! Je comprends mieux. Et oui, si ce Phénix est lié à vous, il y a de très grande chance que la baguette vous convienne.

-Très bien. Par contre, j'ai une requête : Vous ne devrez dire à personne que j'aurai cette baguette, lui dit Harry très sérieux.

-Je comprends pourquoi Mr Potter, et vous avez ma parole que je ne dirais rien.

-Si vous êtes d'accord, je vais mettre sur vous un sort qui empêchera quiconque de prendre cette information dans votre tête.

-Vous pensez aux Mangemorts ?

-Pas seulement eux. N'importe quel Legimens puissant pourrait prendre cette info dans votre tête, alors vous comprenez mes réserves.

-Soit, je suis d'accord.

Après un moment de réflexion et un échange de regard avec Braségali, il dit :

-J'ai une autre requête.

Et il lui chuchota la suite dans l'oreille. Les autres échangèrent un regard intrigué. Bowman n'essaya pas de lire dans son esprit, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

-Etes-vous certain Mr Potter ? Demanda Ollivander.

-Oui. Nous somme d'accord ?

-Ce sera un plaisir Mr Potter.

Braségali s'envola et laissa tomber deux plumes de sa queue. Les autres se regardèrent étonné : Deux plumes ? Pourquoi ? Ollivander les pris dans ses mains, les yeux brillants.

-Revenez demain matin, Mr Potter. Ce sera prêt.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup Mr Ollivander.

Puis Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort informulé sur celui-ci. Le fabricant de baguette s'illumina d'une lumière grise quelque seconde, puis tout revint à la normal.

-Bien, le sort est actif. Au revoir Mr, et à demain.

-Au revoir messieurs.

Et ils sortirent du magasin.

-Bon les gars, dit Harry. Si on allait voir le magasin des jumeaux avant de partir ?

-Ce serait mieux d'y aller quand ils y seront, répondit Bowman. Ils sont toujours au Terrier je pense.

-Ah ok. Bon, dans ce cas, on y jettera un œil demain. De toute façon, Dudley doit rejoindre Gryffondor.

-C'est vrai, dit Dudley.

-Alors on ait partis ! S'exclama Guillemot.

* * *

*Carline est une variété de Chardon (Et c'est bien un prénom masculin, j'ai vérifié) et Daisy veut dire Marguerite (en anglais), pour rester dans les prénoms de fleur (Lily= Lys; Pétunia)

*Vous aurez bien entendu reconnu les fameuses Sorcières Halliwell de la série Charmed !

*J'ai utilisé un calendrier Celtique pour choisir le bois des baguettes de nos héros (comme l'a fait JK Rowling). Pour les personnes nées entre le 2 et le 29 Septembre, leur arbre tutélaire est la Vigne. Mais Guillemot est une exception car il est né le jour de l'Equinoxe d'Automne, et donc son arbre est le Peuplier.


	12. Les Cinq Paladins

Klaude : Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre.^^

EP : Merci !^^

Merci à Potter241 et Di castillo de mortes de m'avoir mis dans vos auteurs favoris et fic favorites. Et merci pour vos reviews.^^

Merci à Aeris de Lothlorien pour avoir mis ma fic dans tes favoris et merci pour la review.^^

Et enfin, merci à mal55555, darkharry060982 et Alexb123 pour votre intérêt pour ma fic.^^

*Je dois également vous avertir que le rythme de publication va ralentir, puisque le chapitre 14 est en cours d'écriture et j'écris en général qu'un chapitre par semaine.^^

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Les Cinq Paladins**

* * *

En rentrant à la maison, nos amis eurent une surprise. En effet sur le bureau d'Harry, ils retrouvèrent cinq coffrets au lieu d'un. Ils étaient tous de couleurs différentes. Ils s'approchèrent, et Harry se trouva attiré par celui qui se situait au centre des autres. Le coffret était gris perle et émeraude. Sur le couvercle était gravé un phénix noir aux yeux émeraude, Braségali, un griffon d'or jaune aux yeux rubis et une panthère noire aux yeux émeraude.

Harry y retrouva la même inscription que sur le coffret qu'il avait à l'origine : « ruoma'l tse riovuop el tnod reitirèh erton iot a ». Sauf que maintenant, il comprit ce que cela signifiait. C'était le même principe que le miroir du Risèd, c'était écrit à l'envers : « A toi notre héritier dont le pouvoir est l'amour ».

-Notre héritier ? S'étonna-t-il.

Les deux coffrets qui se situaient sur la gauche étaient respectivement : Bleu et bronze, avec Braségali et un aigle aux yeux saphir bleu gravés sur le couvercle et l'autre noir et jaune, avec Braségali et un blaireau aux yeux saphir jaune gravés également sur le couvercle.

Sur la droite, les deux autres coffrets étaient : Rouge et or, avec Braségali et un griffon d'or jaune aux yeux rubis et l'autre vert et argent avec Braségali et un Boa constrictor aux yeux émeraude.

Ils comprirent aisément la présence des quatre premiers coffrets, mais le cinquième les intriguait.

-Alors comme ca on doit être cinq ? Dit Bowman songeur.

-Un autre héritier de Serpentard ? Et qui serait visiblement de notre côté. C'est possible ? Demanda Guillemot surprit.

-Apparemment, répondit Harry. Et j'ai ma petite idée de qui cette personne pourrait être.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Bowman.

-Oui, comme l'a dit Godric à Dudley, rien n'arrive par hasard. Et je connais justement un Serpentard qui, il semblerait, souhaiterait changer de camp. Il faudra qu'on aille le voir rapidement.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Dudley.

-Drago Malefoy.

-Parle-nous de lui, demanda Guillemot.

Harry sorti sa baguette et utilisa le sort « Legilimens », sauf qu'il envoya ses souvenirs de Malefoy vers eux, plutôt que de rentrer dans leurs têtes. Quand il eut fini, les autres étaient plutôt sceptiques mais ils étaient près à lui donner une chance.

-Moi non plus, je n'étais pas très fréquentable avant, dit Dudley. Faut voir s'il a vraiment changé.

-Oui, ce sera facile pour nous de le savoir, dit Bowman.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Les garçons, à table ! Cria Pétunia du bas de l'escalier.

-On devrait allez manger, puis allez le voir. Dudley pourra partir ensuite. Je ne pense pas que cela gênera Godric. Ce coffret n'est pas là par hasard.

Ils approuvèrent tous et descendirent rejoindre Pétunia dans la salle à manger. Après un repas plutôt agréable, les garçons s'accrochèrent à Harry et atterrirent directement dans une chambre assez petite avec un lit une place et un bureau qui était situé prés d'une fenêtre. Devant celle-ci se trouvait Drago Malefoy qui se retourna brusquement baguette à la main. Dudley eut un mouvement de recul, mais les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, ne se sentant nullement menacés. Drago regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds.

-Potter ? C'est toi ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Et oui Malefoy, il parait que tu veux me parler. Alors me voilà.

-Comment tu as fais pour apparaître ici ? Il y a une barrière anti-transplanage !

Harry se contenta de sourire.

-Alors, que me veux-tu Malefoy ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Drago aurait voulu répliquer, mais il sentait que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur Harry. Il dégageait une puissance qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Et les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient semblaient presque aussi puissants que lui. Il se demandait qui était le quatrième de la bande.

-Mon cousin Dudley, dit Harry en souriant. Les deux autres sont Bowman Hath et Guillemot de Troïl.

Drago sursauta. Potter semblait avoir entendu ses pensées. Il ferma immédiatement son esprit.

-Ca ne sert à rien, tu n'es pas assez fort, dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je t'écoute. Et sache qu'il te sera impossible de me mentir.

Drago était stupéfait. Il trouvait incroyable la manière dont Potter avait changé. Il n'était plus un gamin, mais un homme sûr de lui visiblement. Drago prit sur lui. S'il voulait qu'Harry l'aide, il fallait qu'il enlève sa carapace et qu'il se révèle tel qu'il était vraiment.

-D'accord, dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration. Ce n'est pas évident pour moi. Mais vu que tu as pris la peine de venir, alors que je ne t'ai donné aucune bonne raison de vouloir m'aider dans le passé, je vais faire un effort.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ca va prendre un moment, alors asseyez-vous.

Les garçons s'installèrent sur le lit, tandis que Drago se mit sur la chaise du bureau.

-D'abord, où somme nous ? Demanda Harry.

-Impasse du Tisseur, chez Severus Rogue.

Harry était intrigué, mais il ne dit rien et laissa Malefoy continuer.

-Comme tu le sais, mon père est un Mangemort. J'ai passé une enfance relativement normale même si mon père n'était pas très présent, trop occupé à s'assurer de la bonne réputation de la famille dans les hautes sphères ministérielles.

Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, il est devenu un peu plus sévère. Il voulait que je fasse honneur aux Malefoy, et il voulait que je devienne ami avec toi. Il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi, mais j'ai fini par le savoir. Comme tu avais vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous ses anciens partisans voulaient garder un œil sur toi, au cas où tu voudrais prendre sa place. Et donc ainsi, se mettre à ton service.

Harry le regarda un peu étonné, mais pas vraiment surpris. Merlin lui avait dit quelque chose dans ce sens.

-La vérité c'est que mon père voulait surtout te manipuler à sa guise, à mon avis. C'est bien son style. Bref, comme tu le sais, cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi et nous somme devenu ennemis. Cela a fortement déplu à mon père, tu t'en doutes, surtout que tu n'étais clairement pas attiré par les forces du mal. Et par-dessus tout, Dumbledore t'avait pris sous son aile, ce qui anéantissait tous ses espoirs de te corrompre.

Mon père me mettait de plus en plus la pression, me reprochant le fait que nous ne nous entendions pas. Et cela a prit une très mauvaise tournure pour moi, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Je commençais à me rebeller déjà à ce moment là. Mais il m'a dit que je n'aurais d'autre choix que de devenir Mangemort à ma sortie de Poudlard. Et pour me « convaincre », il m'a soumit quotidiennement au sortilège Doloris pendant les vacances qui on suivi Sa résurrection.

Harry le regardait d'un air effaré, tandis que les autres le regardaient avec horreur. Mais seul Harry savait ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Il avait subi ce sortilège de torture plus d'une fois, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un père pouvait faire cela à son propre fils. Drago le regarda en hochant la tête. Il savait qu'Harry était à même de comprendre réellement ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

-J'ai enterré mes idées de rébellion, et j'ai continué comme il le voulait. Je t'en ai voulu au départ à cause de cela, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que tu n'y étais pour rien, et que le problème venait uniquement de mon père. Comme tu le sais, il a été arrêté au mois de juin au Ministère. J'ai été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres au début de ce mois et il m'a posé un ultimatum. Je dois accomplir une mission pour lui cette année à Poudlard. Si je ne le fais pas, il tuera mes parents. Et pour me faire obéir, il retient ma mère en otage.

-Est-ce que cette mission a un rapport avec moi ?

-Non, répondit Drago en baissant le regard.

Harry ne dit rien. Il attendit que Drago ait le courage de lui parler. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Je dois tuer Dumbledore avant la fin de l'année.

Harry siffla, tandis que les autres s'exclamaient.

-Et ben, il ne doute de rien ! Dit Guillemot.

-Voldemort sait très bien que tu ne réussiras pas, dit Harry lentement, le visage sérieux.

Drago frissonna à l'entente du nom.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est une punition pour ton père, pour ne pas lui avoir ramené la prophétie.

Drago hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

-Le professeur Rogue et moi-même en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Tu sais s'il n'y avait eu que mon père, honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais décidé. Mais ma mère a toujours été là pour moi, alors je ne veux pas la laisser tomber.

-Je vois, dit Harry. En fait, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire pour commencer : Nous devons libérer ta mère. Mais il faudra d'abord savoir où elle se trouve.

Drago le regarda ébahi.

-Tu… tu veux bien m'aider ? Bafouilla-t-il.

-Oui, dit Harry en souriant devant son expression stupéfaite. Je sais que tu m'as dit la vérité. Je n'ai donc plus vraiment de raison de t'en vouloir.

Drago le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Puis il lui fit un sourire timide.

-Le professeur Rogue avait raison. Il m'a dit que si j'étais franc et honnête avec toi, tu accepterais surement de me donner une autre chance.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, un peu étonné de savoir que Rogue le connaissait mieux qu'il le pensait. A ce moment là, tous les tatouages se mirent à briller et Braségali apparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Il se mit à chanter et Drago leva rapidement la manche gauche de son tee-shirt. Nos amis virent qu'il avait un tatouage similaire aux leurs. Tout le monde était surpris. Et Drago regardait Braségali avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Depuis quand tu as ça ? Lui demanda vivement Harry.

-Heu… depuis ce matin. Il est apparu vers 11 heures.

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air entendu.

-Je savais bien que ce coffret n'était pas apparu par hasard ! S'exclama Harry en souriant.

-De quoi tu parles Potter ? Demanda Drago toujours surpris par ce qui arrivait.

-Harry. Tu peux m'appeler Harry maintenant.

-Heu, d'accord Ha… Harry.

Braségali arrêta de chanter et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Ce phénix est à toi ? S'exclama Drago.

-Et oui, dit Harry en rigolant devant la tête de Drago.

La lumière disparut, et nos amis purent enfin voir le tatouage de Drago. C'était un cercle tribal de couleur vert et argent avec Braségali sur le côté droit et un Boa constrictor sur le côté gauche avec les initiales « DMS » au milieu.

-Ca confirme notre théorie, dit Bowman. Il y a bien un autre héritier de Serpentard.

Drago le regarda, sous le choc.

-Je… je suis l'héritier de Serpentard ?

-Il semblerait, dit Harry. Nous sommes tous des héritiers des fondateurs. Dudley et moi de Godric Gryffondor, Bowman de Rowena Serdaigle et Guillemot d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Drago les regarda, abasourdi, avec un tout nouveau respect.

-Sans oublier qu'Harry est aussi l'héritier de Merlin, dit Bowman.

Tous le regardèrent, stupéfait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bowman ? Demanda Harry.

-Allons, c'est évident Harry. Nous avons tous été formés par nos ancêtres. Pourquoi pas toi ? De plus il y a écrit sur ton coffret « notre descendant ». Pour moi la réponse est évidente.

-Je pense que tu as raison Bowman, dit Guillemot en lui mettant une grande tape dans le dos. Tu n'es pas l'héritier de Serdaigle pour rien.

Harry semblait toujours sceptique.

-Ecoute, dit Bowman en le regardant. Nous allons voir qui Drago va rencontrer. Et si c'est bien un de ses ancêtres, alors ça prouvera que ma théorie est la bonne !

-Ok, dit Harry après un moment de réflexion.

Puis il se tourna vers Drago, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur, en faisant apparaitre le coffret vert et argent.

-Tiens Drago. On aura la réponse tout de suite.

Drago sembla hésité puis il prit le coffret dans les mains d'Harry. Il disparut immédiatement comme Dudley avant lui. Les garçons n'attendirent que trois minutes avant de voir Drago réapparaitre avec un grand sourire.

-Alors, qui as-tu vu ? Demanda Harry.

-Eléazar Serpentard.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Guillemot.

-Le frère de Salazar Serpentard. En faite, c'est de lui que je descends et pas de son frère.

-Ah bon ! Dirent-ils tous.

-Comme c'est curieux, dit Harry. En même temps, ajouta t-il après un moment de réflexion, ce n'est pas si surprenant que cela.

-Comment ça Harry ? Dit Dudley.

-C'est simple, répondit Bowman. Salazar ne nous aiderait pas à vaincre son descendant. Vu qu'il l'a lui-même formé, c'est qu'il est d'accord avec ses projets.

-Tout a fait, dit Harry. Et visiblement son frère n'est pas d'accord avec cela.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Eléazar s'était allié avec les autres fondateurs pour raisonner son frère. Mais comme vous le savez cela n'a pas marché à l'époque.

-Et c'est à nous de reprendre le flambeau visiblement, dit Guillemot.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

-Tu vois Harry, j'ai raison ! Dit Bowman avec un sourire de vainqueur. Tu es bien l'héritier de Merlin !

-C'est vrai Pot… Harry, dit Drago en hochant la tête. Eléazar me l'a confirmé.

-Mais, pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit dans ce cas ! Dit Harry étonné.

-Qui sait… Dit Guillemot.

-Bon, bref. Il est temps pour vous de partir, dit Harry en regardant Dudley et Drago.

-Je vais prévenir Oncle Severus, dit Drago. Ensuite je pars une semaine.

- Oncle Severus? Dit Harry surprit. Ah oui, c'est ton parrain, c'est bien ca ?

-Oui, dit Drago en souriant.

-Moi je vais dire au revoir à maman et je pars aussi, dit Dudley.

-Ok, alors on y va, je vous ramène. Drago, on se voit dans une semaine, dit Harry en souriant pendant que les autres s'accrochèrent à ses bras.

Il lui tendit la main et quand Drago la serra, le sol se mit à trembler et ils entendirent :

_« …Quand les cinq Paladins se réuniront_

_La Pierre des Mages, ils rechercheront… »_

-Que…, dirent Bowman, Drago, Dudley et Guillemot.

-C'était la voix de Merlin ! S'exclama Harry.

-Les Cinq Paladins ? Dit Guillemot.

-Les Paladins sont des guerriers sorciers, dit Harry. Mais il n'y en a pas eu depuis longtemps.

-Et c'est quoi la Pierre des Mages ? Demanda Bowman.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry songeur. Mais le soir même où je vous ai rencontré toi et Guillemot, j'ai fais un rêve où apparemment je cherchais cette pierre. Et avant de partir, Merlin m'a dit de me fier à mes rêves.

-Nous sommes cinq, fit doucement remarquer Dudley.

Ils se regardèrent tous, intrigués.

-Bon on verra ça quand vous serez revenus, dit Harry.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

-Salut Dray, dit Guillemot.

Et ils disparurent tous, sous les yeux surpris de Drago.

-Dray ? Et puis, comment il fait ? S'exclama-t-il.

-De qui tu parles Drago ?

Il se retourna et vit Severus Rogue entrer dans sa chambre.

-Je parle d'Harry, dit-il. Il vient de disparaitre de ma chambre de la même manière qu'il y est arrivé, et je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour contourner la barrière anti-transplanage.

-Potter était ici ? Demanda Severus surprit. Et tu l'appelles Harry ?

-Oui, dit Drago en souriant. Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

Severus regarda Drago, étonner. Il n'avait pas vu ce sourire sincère sur son visage depuis longtemps. Drago lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé et Severus sembla très surprit par tout cela.

-Eh bien. Tout cela m'intrigue, et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir ce que Potter est devenu. Il semble avoir beaucoup changé.

-C'est le cas. Et c'est très impressionnant, je dois l'admettre.

Drago sourit, amusé de la réaction de Severus à ses paroles. Mais, malgré la confiance qu'il lui portait, il ne lui avait pas tout dit au sujet d'Harry et des autres. Notamment qu'ils étaient les descendants des fondateurs, et qu'Harry descendait de Merlin. Ni des Paladins. Il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas révéler ces secrets pour le moment. Et ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun mal à protéger son esprit devant Severus, contrairement à avant. Il savait avec certitude que cela venait d'Harry et des autres.

* * *

_Harry dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Il rêvait d'un lieu un peu étrange. La pièce était entièrement blanche et en son centre, il y avait une table ronde. Des personnes, vêtus de robe de sorcier blanche, étaient installées autour et semblaient tenir une conversation animée. Il reconnaissait certains visages. Il y avait Merlin, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle dont il avait vu des représentations à Poudlard. Godric Gryffondor dont il reconnu les yeux : c'était les même que sa mère et lui. Il lui sembla aussi reconnaitre Eléazar, car il ressemblait beaucoup à la statue de Salazar Serpentard qu'il avait vu dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il y avait aussi des personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Non loin d'eux, Harry distinguait trois silhouettes qui firent battre son cœur plus vite. Elles lui semblaient étrangement familières. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à les voir de plus près._

_Leur conversation était inaudible. Il n'entendait pas grand-chose. Et soudain, tout les visages se tournèrent vers lui et lui sourirent. Puis il entendit :_

_« Quand l'as…on de l'E… …men…ra_

_Par l.. S…fle l…ar se ré…ra… »_

_Il ne comprit pas ce que ces Mages voulaient lui dire. Et au moment où il voulut leur demander de répéter leur phrase, son rêve changea totalement. Il sut tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il se mit en alerte. Il était dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil à haut dossier vert. Il y avait plusieurs Mangemorts à genoux devant lui. Ils portaient des masques, mais Harry reconnu Queudver sans problème. Bellatrix Lestrange également. L'un d'entre eux était plus près de lui que les autres._

_-Est-tu sûr de ce que tu dis Yaxley ? Siffla-t-il. Potter était chez Ollivander ?_

_-Oui, maitre, dit celui-ci. Il était accompagné de trois jeunes garçons. L'un était son cousin, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu les deux autres._

_Voldemort était inquiet. Il sentait l'aura de Potter depuis qu'il était revenu de je ne sais où. Et celle-ci était bien trop puissante à son goût. Ses craintes avaient l'air de se confirmer. Ce maudit gamin était bien un Mage, comme ses idiots de parents. Mais il ne savait pas quel niveau il avait atteint. Et c'est cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il devait le tester pour le savoir._

_-As-tu réussi à savoir ce qu'il a été faire là-bas ?_

_-Oui maitre. J'ai interrogé Ollivander et il m'a dit qu'il avait vendu une baguette au cousin de Potter. Apparemment il serait devenu un sorcier, fini-t-il avec dégout._

_-COMMENT ! S'exclama Voldemort en se levant brusquement. CE SANG-DE-BOURBE EST DEVENU UN SORCIER ? C'EST INADMISIBLE !_

_-Oui maitre._

_Voldemort se mit à faire des va et vient devant ses Mangemorts. Cette information était intéressante et il s'en servirait plus tard. Pour le moment ce gamin était hors de portée à cause de la protection qu'il y avait sur la maison de la famille de Potter. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se débarrasse de la tante de ce morveux. Maudit soit Dumbledore d'avoir été aussi intelligent !_

_-Est-tu sûr que c'est tout Yaxley ?_

_-C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit maître._

_Voldemort demeura songeur un moment. Serait-il possible que Potter ait posé des questions à Ollivander sur leurs baguettes ? Pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur combat au cimetière, et de trouver une parade ? Lui-même_ _voulait poser ces questions au fabricant de baguette. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque et ne plus perdre de temps._

_-Yaxley, Selwin, Nott ! Vous allez chez Ollivander et vous me le ramenez vivant. Inutile de vous dire ce qui arrivera si vous échouez n'est-ce pas ? Fini-t-il d'un ton doucereux qui faisait froid dans le dos._

_Les trois Mangemorts frémirent et déglutirent difficilement. Inutile en effet de le leur rappeler._

Harry se réveilla l'esprit très clair. Il regarda l'heure : Il était 6h30 du matin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il alla réveiller Bowman et Guillemot, leurs raconta son rêve et ils se préparèrent rapidement. Bowman et Guillemot s'accrochèrent aux bras d'Harry et il les téléporta sur le Chemin de Traverse.


	13. Visions

Merci à Xylion, shadow37700 et Zaika pour leurs reviews. ^^

Klaude : Tes questions pour Ginny vont avoir un début de réponse dans ce chapitre.

MYrdhim : Pour les femmes des Paladins, deux sont déjà pris (Bowman et Guillemot) et Harry c'est pour bientôt. Quand à Dudley et Drago, tu verras bien ! ^^ Voldy ne sera pas tout seul…^^ Pour le niveau des Mages, tu verras par la suite !^^

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Visions**

* * *

Après le départ des garçons, Ginny était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait encore plus mal et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle s'allongea dans son lit pour faire une petite sieste. Elle se sentirait surement mieux après.

_Elle se promenait dans les rues d'un village. Les maisons semblaient anciennes et faites de bois. Les personnes qu'elle croisait étaient vêtues de vêtements traditionnels chinois ou japonais, elle ne savait pas trop. Et ils semblaient tous la connaître. Ils s'inclinaient devant elle quelque soit leur âge et elle leur répondait d'un sourire. Une jeune fille asiatique, d'environ son âge, s'arrêta devant elle._

_-Maître Kyochi tout le monde vous attend ! Le représentant de la Nation du Feu arrive !_

_« Maître Kyochi ? » pensa Ginny. Ce nom lui semblait familier._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive, entendit-elle sortir de sa bouche. Je me demande ce qu'ils me veulent cette fois._

_Sa voix lui semblait différente, plus mûre. Elle était plus grande aussi. Elle se regarda et constata qu'elle portait un Kimono de couleur vert clair. Elle portait une longue veste par dessus qui descendait jusqu'au niveau des genoux et qui était d'un vert plus foncé. Elle portait encore par dessus un corset fait de lamelles de fer et de plaques sur les hanches de couleur noir. Ses manches évasées étaient de couleur jaune et elle portait aussi des protèges avant-bras noir en dessous. Et un insigne doré était cousu au milieu extérieur de ses avant-bras. Son corset était entouré d'une ceinture verte foncée, et entre les deux il y avait ce qui semblait être deux éventails de couleur jaune comme ses manches. Elle sentait aussi qu'elle portait une sorte de diadème sur son front. En le touchant, elle s'aperçu qu'il avait la forme d'un éventail ouvert. Elle sentait également que tout son visage était maquillé. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était vêtue comme un samouraï. _

_-Vous savez bien maître qu'ils ne veulent pas provoquer votre colère. Personne ne le veut d'ailleurs, dit la jeune fille en la regardant avec admiration et malice._

_Kyochi se mit à rire._

_-Tu as raison, Tamara. Apres tout je suis l'…_

Et Ginny se réveilla avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase. Elle regarda l'heure : il était 19 heures. Sa mère n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler pour allez manger.

Elle repensa à son rêve. Il était plutôt étrange. D'autant plus étrange qu'elle avait plutôt eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait plus d'un souvenir que d'un rêve. Elle se demanda qui était cette Kyochi. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse des recherches. Elles avaient mentionné la Nation du Feu. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit et pourtant il lui semblait familier. Elle sentait qu'elle avait la réponse à toutes ses questions sur le bout de la langue, mais celles-ci lui échappait pour le moment. En tout cas elle se sentait mieux. Mais elle ne remarqua pas la légère brise qui soufflait dans la pièce et qui semblait émaner d'elle.

-Les enfants venez manger, cria Molly.

Ginny descendit rejoindre les autres mais elle ne participa pas à leurs conversations qui portaient toutes sur Harry. Non pas qu'elle s'en désintéressait, au contraire, mais elle était toujours perturbée par son rêve. Et elle sentait qu'elle reverrait Harry plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient tous. C'était comme une intuition. Quelque chose se préparait, et elle avait la certitude que c'était lier à lui, comme à elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était son sentiment.

A un moment donné, pendant le dessert, Charly fit tomber sa petite cuillère sans y faire attention dans le feu de la discussion. Par reflexe, Ginny tendit la main pour la rattraper et c'est alors que la petite cuillère resta suspendu en l'air comme si une mini tornade la soutenait. Ginny resta bouche bée quand la petite cuillère remonta vers sa main. Elle sentit distinctement l'air tourbillonnant passer entre ses doigts. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne remarqua ce phénomène. Cela la troubla d'autant plus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

**CHEZ OLLIVANDER**

Oller Ollivander était fébrile depuis que le jeune Potter et ses amis étaient passés le voir. Il avait attendu impatiemment la fin de la journée pour pouvoir enfin créer les baguettes que lui avait demandées celui-ci. Il avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir des mangemorts venir l'interroger sur cette visite, mais il n'avait rien dit sur la commande de la nouvelle baguette.

Il ferma son magasin à 19 heures puis, après avoir manger, il se concentra sur sa tâche. Il examina les deux plumes puis décida laquelle irait à Potter. Après avoir fait son choix, il commença à travailler avec du bois de houx comme prévu, mais il se rendit vite compte que cette combinaison ne marcherait pas à nouveau pour lui. La plume était bien trop puissante pour cela.

Il réfléchit pendant un long moment, fit des recherches, puis détermina qu'un autre bois conviendrait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas un bois qu'il utilisait habituellement à cause de sa mauvaise réputation, et pourtant il savait avec certitude que c'était ce bois qu'il devait utiliser. C'était une très forte intuition. Comme si on lui soufflait cette réponse à l'oreille.

Au moment où il se dit qu'il devrait sortir pour allé en chercher, le phénix de Potter fit son apparition avec le bois dont il avait besoin : du bois de Sureau*.

Il se mit à rire, ravi. Visiblement, ce phénix était très intelligent. Le jeune Potter avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Et il lui confirmait que son intuition était juste. Le Sureau ira très bien à Mr Potter.

* * *

**AU TERRIER**

Après le repas, Ginny remonta dans sa chambre et décida d'oublier tout ça pour le moment. Elle se mit à penser à Harry. Elle avait tellement envie de le voir, cette attente la tuait. Elle s'endormit de nouveau sans s'en rendre compte.

_Elle se trouvait sur une petite île avec un temple asiatique situé en son centre. Un vieil homme, en kimono bordeaux et en sabot, se tenait devant la porte et la fixait. Il avait une moustache et une barbe blanche qui lui tombait sur le haut du torse. Et il avait de longs cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, sauf sur le sommet de sa tête. Il y avait un petit chignon retenu par une baguette. En se rapprochant de lui, elle constata que ses yeux était en amande et de couleur marron, et son teint était mate. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et pourtant, tout comme Kyochi, il lui semblait familier._

_-Bonjour Ginevra, je t'attendais avec impatience, dit-il de sa voix douce._

_Ginny le regarda étonnée. _

_-Qui êtes-vous ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre._

_-C'est le cas Ginevra. Je suis Roku, et je suis là pour t'aider à y voir claire._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny un peu interloquée._

_-Il t'est arrivé des choses étranges aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Avec les éléments par exemple._

_-Euh oui, effectivement. Je me suis sentit mal tout l'après-midi. Et j'ai même rêvé d'une certaine Kyochi._

_-Oh, tu as vue Kyochi ? C'est un bon signe, dit-il d'un air satisfait._

_-Vous la connaissez ?_

_-Oui en quelque sorte, tout comme toi, dit-il mystérieusement._

_-Et qui est-ce ?_

_-Tu le sauras en temps voulu._

_Ginny était un peu déçu, mais elle n'insista pas._

_-Vous savez pourquoi tout cela m'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse._

_-Oui. C'est parce que tes pouvoirs se révèle au grand jour. Normalement, ils auraient du se révéler à toi lors de tes seize ans, mais les circonstances ont fait que, pour toi, cela a commencé plutôt que prévu._

_-Et c'est quel genre de pouvoir ?_

_-C'est le contrôle des éléments. Et visiblement, c'est l'air qui s'est manifesté en toi. Il va falloir que tu apprennes rapidement à le maîtriser, sinon cela pourrait se révéler dangereux pour ton entourage._

_Ginny hocha la tête, comprenant ce que cela impliquait._

_-Si tu réussis, tu prendras le même chemin que Kyochi._

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Kyochi est née fille de L'Air._

_-Ca veut dire que je deviendrais une fille de l'Air ?_

_-Non tu l'es déjà. Si tu t'entraîne sérieusement, tu deviendras un Maitre de l'Air._

_-Oh d'accord. Et vous, vous êtes aussi un fils de l'Air ? Demanda-t-elle avide de savoir._

_-Non, moi je suis né fils du Feu._

_-Alors vous êtes un Maitre du Feu c'est ca ?_

_-Oui tu as bien deviné, dit-il ravi._

_Ginny réfléchit un moment puis lui dit :_

_-Si j'ai bien comprit, il existe des enfants de chaque élément c'est bien ca ?_

_-Oui, en effet._

_-Et donc, il y a aussi des Maitres de l'Eau et de la Terre ?_

_-Exact._

_-Alors je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce type de pouvoir ?_

_-Tu comprends vite Ginevra, dit-il satisfait. Il y a effectivement un enfant de l'Eau, un de la Terre et un du Feu qui vont se révéler. Tu devras les retrouver._

_-Mais comment vais-je pouvoir le faire ? Dit-elle inquiète._

_-Tu sauras les reconnaitre le moment venu. Il y aura également un autre enfant de l'Air._

_-Ah bon ? Dit-elle étonnée. Pourquoi sommes-nous deux ?_

_-Tu sauras, répondit-il mystérieusement de nouveau._

_-Au faite, pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir moi, et pas le fils du Feu ?_

_-Parce que ton cas est un peu à part Ginevra. Kyochi, toi et moi sommes liés par une particularité très spéciale._

_-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente._

_-Je te le dirai tout à l'heure. Il faut que tu sache que tu es une personne hors du commun Ginevra, tout comme ton âme sœur._

_-Mon âme sœur ? Harry ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir._

_-Oui le jeune Elu est ton âme sœur, répondit-il avec un sourire indulgent._

_-L'Elu ? Qu'est-que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle surprise._

_-Le jeune Harry Potter est l'Elu des prophéties._

_-Les Prophéties ? Il y en a plusieurs ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disent sur lui ? Il doit vaincre Tom n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça !_

_Ginny avait posé toutes ces questions très rapidement, ne laissant pas à Roku le loisir de répondre. Celui-ci éclata de rire._

_-Du calme, fille de l'Air, je vais répondre à tes questions. Pour commencer, oui il y a deux prophéties qui le concernent. Il connait la première et une partie de la deuxième. Et oui il doit vaincre celui qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il aura besoin d'aide pour cela. Et tu fais partie de cette aide. Mais pour cela tu dois d'abord savoir qui tu es vraiment._

_-Et qui suis-je ? Demanda Ginny surprise._

_-Tu es l'…_

Mais Ginny n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Elle se sentit basculer dans une autre vision.

* * *

**CHEZ OLLIVANDER**

Oller était très heureux. La première baguette était terminée et il sentait qu'elle était très puissante, tout comme le jeune Potter. Le phénix se mit à chanter, et la baguette s'illumina quelques secondes d'une lueur grise et émeraude. Oller comprit qu'il avait ajouté une protection supplémentaire à la baguette. Puis le phénix disparut comme il était arrivé.

Ensuite, Oller se mit à penser au futur possesseur de la seconde baguette. Celui-ci avait une baguette en bois de Coudrier*, 27.5 cm, plume de Phénix, idéale pour lancer des sorts complexes. Mais tout comme pour Mr Potter, il sentait que cette combinaison ne marcherait pas avec cette plume. Il n'était pas très inspiré, quand le phénix fut de retour. Il tenait entre ses serres du bois de Lierre*. Oller était plutôt étonné mais il sentit que la combinaison fonctionnerait. Il se mit aussitôt au travail.

* * *

**AU TERRIER**

_Elle se trouvait dans une pièce entièrement blanche et un peu floue. Il y avait une grande table ronde, et des personnes en robe de sorcier blanche étaient installées autour. Elle reconnu certain personnage comme Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, car elle avait vue des représentations d'elles à Poudlard. Il y avait également un homme dont elle reconnu la couleur des yeux. C'était celle de celui qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, son cher Harry. Il y avait également un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Salazar Serpentard dont elle avait vu la statue dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle voyait trois silhouettes au loin dont deux lui semblaient familières._

_Son cœur se mit à battre très vite quand une autre personne apparu devant elle. Elle savait que c'était Harry. Elle reconnaissait ses cheveux en bataille et même s'il semblait différent, son cœur ne la trompa pas. Elle l'appela, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Et elle n'arriva pas non plus à se rapprocher de lui. Elle vit tout les regards se tourner vers eux et entendit une partie de leur phrase :_

_« Quand l'Ascension de l'Elu commencera_

_Par le S…le l'…r se ré….ra … »_

_Puis Harry disparut soudainement. Un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grise se tourna alors vers elle. Il la fixa des ses yeux gris plein de puissance et de bienveillance et lui dit :_

_-Je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur. L'heure est bientôt venue pour toi Ginevra !_

_Elle le regarda stupéfaite, tendis que les autres lui faisait un sourire bienveillant, puis se réveilla brusquement dans son lit._

Elle regarda l'heure, il était 6h20 du matin. Elle resta allonger en se demandant qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait bien dire.

* * *

**CHEZ OLLIVANDER**

Oller regarda l'heure, il était 6h30 du matin et il venait juste de terminer la deuxième baguette. Il en était très fier tout comme de la première. Elle était magnifique et le phénix vennait d'y rajouter sa propre protection. Soudain, il entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer de force dans son magasin. Il se rendit discrètement à l'avant, et il constata que c'était des Mangemorts. Oller était assez inquiet. Il s'attendait depuis un moment à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille l'enlever. Il voudrait surement l'interroger tout comme l'avait fait le jeune Potter sur le « priori incantatem », la remonter des sortilèges. Oller ne savait pas combien de temps tiendrait ses sortilèges de protection. Bizarrement le phénix était toujours là. Oller se prit à espérer que le jeune Potter et ses amis interviendraient peut-être.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure les protections cédèrent et Oller sortit sa propre baguette. Il n'allait pas laisser les mangemorts l'emmener sans se défendre.

-Ne fait pas l'idiot Ollivander, dit Yaxley, tu n'as aucune chance contre nous. Le Maître veux juste te parler, alors suis-nous sans résistance.

-Non merci, répondit Oller, je décline son invitation.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, cracha Selwin, _Endoloris !_

Le pauvre Oller se tordit de douleur sur le sol.

-Suis-nous, repris Selwin, ou tu mourras !

-J'aimerai bien voir ca ! S'exclama une voix à l'entrée de la boutique.

Les mangemorts et Oller se tournèrent vers la voix et celui-ci sourit, tendit que les mangemorts sursautèrent quand ils virent Harry Potter en personne, accompagner de deux autres garçons.

* * *

Harry, Bowman et Guillemot étaient arrivé juste devant l'entrée du magasin d'Ollivander. Et visiblement, ils étaient arrivés juste à temps.

-Potter ! S'écria celui qu'il reconnu comme étant Yaxley.

Puis en tendant sa baguette vers lui, celui-ci cria :

_-Avada Kedavra !_

Harry fit un pas de côté et le rayon vert mortel fit exploser la vitrine.

- Une chance que tu l'ais manqué Yaxley. Tu sais bien que le maître veut le tuer lui-même, dit Nott.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, répondit-il. Le Maître sera ravi qu'on te ramène à lui, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ? Dit Harry amusé. Tu penses réussir là où ton maître a échoué ?

-Ne manque pas de respect au maître Potter ! Cria Nott.

-Je vais me gêner, répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Les trois mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui. Mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre tendis que Bowman et Guillemot éclatèrent de rires.

-Vous pensez vraiment avoir une chance de battre Harry ? Dit Bowman avec un sourire moqueur.

-Même à vingt contre un, vous n'auriez aucune chance, dit Guillemot.

-Comment ose-tu nous sous-estimer gamin ! Nous faisons partit des plus fidèles du maître ! Dit Selwin.

-Vous raconterez cela aux Aurors, dit Harry.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rires.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous capturer Potter ? Dit Yaxley. Tu es vraiment présomptueux !

Harry se contenta de leur faire un sourire qui leurs fit froid dans le dos, et qui effaça le sourire sur leurs visages. Ils commencèrent malgré eux à douter. Harry commença à sortir sa baguette, mais Guillemot mit sa main devant lui pour l'arrêter.

-Laisse Harry, j'ai envie de m'amuser, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ta baguette, dit Harry. Tu n'as pas encore 16 ans.

-En fait, si on a le droit. Albus a demandé l'autorisation pour nous au ministre, expliqua Bowman.

-Ah ok, dit Harry.

-Mais tu sais bien qu'on en a pas besoin, continua Guillemot.

-Oui c'est vrai dit Harry en souriant.

Pendant que nos jeunes amis discutaient, Selwin utilisa sa baguette contre eux.

_-Stupéfix_

Bowman tendis sa main devant lui et le sort se retourna contre l'envoyeur, l'éjectant contre un mur, inconscient. Nott et Yaxley le regardèrent avec des gros yeux et Yaxley tenta sa chance :

_-Endoloris !_

Quand ils constatèrent que Bowman avait dévié le sortilège impardonnable, ils leurs lancèrent une pluie de sortilège, un peu paniqués, sans aucun temps mort. Et tandis que Bowman les déviait tous, Guillemot préparait un sort grâce aux Oghams.

_-Duir ! Que ta puissance s'abatte sur nos ennemis._

Un éclair rouge sortit du corps de Guillemot, se dirigea vers les deux mangemorts et assomma Nott, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. Yaxley avait évité le sortilège et avait réussi à attraper le bras d'Ollivander. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il fut projeter violement contre le mur par un stupéfix lancer par Harry.

Celui-ci appela Albus par télépathie, pour lui demander d'envoyer des Aurors récupérer les prisonniers.

-Vous allez bien Mr Ollivander ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Oui, Mr Potter, répondit Oller avec un grand sourire. J'en ais vu d'autre, et vous êtes arrivé juste à temps.

Guillemot avait rassemblé les trois mangemorts, et il leur lança un puissant sort de ligotage avec sa baguette.

-C'est trois là ne vous ennuieront plus, dit-il.

Oller avait déjà oublié l'incident et se tourna vers Harry tout excité.

-Vous tomber bien Mr Potter, elles sont terminées.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry un peu surpris.

-Oui je venais juste de terminer la deuxième quand ils sont arrivés. Je vais les chercher tout de suite.

Il partit un moment dans l'arrière boutique, puis il revint avec deux boîtes.

-Je dois vous dire Mr Potter que je n'ai pas utilisé le bois prévu au départ pour votre baguette.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

-Et bien, je me suis très vite rendu compte que cette combinaison ne marcherait pas avec cette plume de phénix. Elle est bien trop puissante. J'ai réfléchit un moment, puis je me suis rendu compte que le bois de Sureau vous conviendrait bien. Ce n'est pas un bois que j'utilise habituellement à cause de sa mauvaise réputation, mais peu de personne savent que le Sureau est parfois un bois béni des Dieux, et donc de notre cher Merlin.

A ces mots les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller. Ce n'était surement pas une coïncidence.

-A ce moment là, comme pour confirmer mon intuition, votre phénix est apparu avec du bois de Sureau. Il était visiblement d'accord avec moi et voilà le résulta.

Il ouvrit la première boite et en sorti une baguette de couleur crème avec des reflets vert et gris pâle.

-Elle n'avait pas ces reflets à l'origine, mais votre phénix a ajouté un sortilège dessus et ces reflets sont apparut ensuite.

Harry sourit à son phénix qui les avait rejoins et qui s'était posé sur son épaule.

-Voila. Bois de Sureau, 25.6 cm, plume de Phénix. Très facile à manier et idéale pour les Duels.

-25.6 cm ? Dit Harry. Comme la baguette de ma mère et celle de Dudley.

-En faite, la deuxième baguette fait également 25.6 cm. La personne pour qui vous l'avez commandée a une baguette en bois de Coudrier, 27.5 cm, plume de phénix, idéale pour jeter des sorts complexes.

-Vos deux baguettes sont de la même taille, dit Bowman. Elle est pour Ginny n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et quel élément avez-vous choisit pour elle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien en faite, c'est votre phénix qui l'a choisit. Je sentais que le Coudrier n'irait pas cette fois, et je n'avais pas d'idée très précise. Et, encore une fois, votre phénix est apparut avec du bois de Lierre. La voici.

Il ouvrit la seconde boite et en sortie une baguette de couleur crème avec des reflets rouges, jaunes, bleus et marron.

-Oui je sais, ces reflets ne sont vraiment pas banals, mais ils viennent aussi de votre phénix. Bois de Lierre, 25.6 cm, plume de phénix. Idéale pour utiliser des sorts élémentaires.

-Vous voulez dire des sorts liés aux éléments ? Demanda Bowman avec un regard étrange.

-Oui, c'est bien ca, dit Ollivander.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bowman ? Demanda Harry en le voyant lui et Guillemot échanger un regard entendu.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il, la dernière fois qu'on a vu Ginny, on a sentit que son aura était en train de changer. Elle monte en puissance très rapidement, et pourtant ce n'est pas une puissance de Mage. Alors on se demandait qu'elle était la nature de ce changement. Ce que vient de nous dire Mr Ollivander est peut-être un début de réponse.

-Et bien, visiblement Braségali en sait plus que nous, dit Harry. Il n'a surement pas choisi ce bois par hasard. De plus, c'est de lui que m'est venue l'idée de nous faire faire une nouvelle baguette. Il faudra qu'on aille la voire.

En disant cela, il eu un grand sourire. Bowman et Guillemot rigolèrent.

-Vous devriez essayer votre baguette Mr Potter, dit Ollivander les yeux brillant.

Harry tendit sa main vers sa baguette, et à ce moment là Braségali cria, ce qu'Harry prit pour un avertissement.

-Hum, désolé Mr Ollivander mais Braségali me fait remarquer que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

-Je pense qu'il veut surement que tu attendes que Dudley et Drago soit là.

Braségali lança un cri approbateur.

-Tu as raison Bowman, dit Harry avec un sourire.

A ce moment là, des Aurors arrivèrent dans le magasin. Tonks était parmi eux.

-Bon travail, les garçons, dit-elle.

-Merci Tonks, dit Harry.

-Harry, c'est toi? Dit-elle surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme maintenant. Ginny va craquer, fini-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rougi fortement sous les rires moqueurs de Bowman et Guillemot.

-Bref, dit-il en reprenant contenance. On vous laisse régler ça. Il faudra prévoir une garde car Voldemort n'en restera surement pas là.

Tonks hocha la tête pour approuver et Harry se tourna vers Ollivander.

-Merci pour tout Mr Ollivander. Je vous tiens au courant.

Celui-ci avait rangé les deux baguettes dans un sac qu'il lui donna.

-Merci à vous Mr Potter. Je n'avais pas pris autant de plaisir depuis bien longtemps ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tonks les regarda intriguée, mais ne posa aucune question.

* * *

*Bois de Sureau : Arbre de la malédiction et de la condamnation. Il est associé au nombre 13. Considéré aussi parfois comme un don des Dieux, c'est dans cette optique que je l'ai choisi pour Harry. Sans oublier la fameuse baguette de Sureau du « Conte des Trois Frères » de Beedle le Barde.

*Bois de Coudrier : Celui des personnes né entre le 5 aout et le 1er Septembre. C'est le bois des baguettes des fées et des sourciers.

*Bois de Lierre : Eternel retour, renaissance après la mort. Je ne l'ai pas choisit par hasard évidemment, et ceux qui auront compris où je veux en venir sauront pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix.

* * *

**Il vous faudra patienter pour le prochain chapitre ! La semaine prochaine surement.^^**


	14. Nouveaux alliés

Merci à mmmcha, Klaude, lisona, Aeris de Lothlorien, Yeaah-Cindy et dj3ssii3 pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir !^^

Merci à petitKiaradu77 d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes favoris !^^

Merci à Sailor Ocean (référence à Sailor Moon ? j'adore, lol) et Jugan de leurs intérêt pour ma fic.^^

Klaude (toujours fidele au poste, lol) : Tu va aimer ce chapitre,^^

Lisona : Je suis contente que ma manière d'écrire te plaise, voilà la suite.^^

Yeaah-Cindy : Fan de Harry/Ginny comme moi!^^

Dj3ssii3: Que de compliment, merci!^^. Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Charmed. Je pense que tu vas aimé la suite de la fic dans ce cas.^^

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Nouveaux alliés. **

* * *

-Comment ? Ils ont échoués ?

Voldemort était furieux. Non seulement ses mangemorts ne lui avaient pas ramené Ollivander, mais en plus ils avaient été arrêté par des Aurors.

-Comment cela est-il arrivé ? S'exclama-t-il.

Les mangemorts devant lui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Ils savaient que leur maître risquait de passer sa colère sur eux. Voldemort, trouvant qu'ils ne répondaient pas assez vite à son goût, sortit sa baguette :

_-Endoloris !_

Son sortilège était si puissant, qu'il les frappa tous en même temps. Après qu'il les ait torturés quelque minute, il relâcha son sort.

-Vous savez que je n'aime pas me répéter, siffla-t-il, alors l'un de vous a intérêt à me répondre tout de suite !

Jugson osa prendre la parole, ne voulant pas être torturé à nouveau.

-D'après ce que l'on sait maitre, ils ont été capturé par Potter et deux autres jeunes garçons.

-Potter ! Cracha Voldemort. Je tuerai ce maudit gamin de mes mains !

Un ricanement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance d'y arriver à l'heure actuelle, dit une voix moqueuse.

-QUI A OSEZ DIRE ÇA ? Cria Voldemort.

-C'est moi, dit la voix.

-Montre-toi si tu l'oses ! Personne ne parle sur ce ton au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Oh s'il vous plaît, épargnez moi ce discourt ! Dit la voix toujours moqueuse. Je l'ai déjà entendu. Et celui qui me l'a dit a été vaincu par un des deux jeunes hommes qui accompagne celui qui s'appelle Harry Potter. Et à l'époque, il n'avait que 13 ans. Mon maître aussi avait sous estimé son adversaire. Et cela lui a couté la vie !

Voldemort fut un peu surprit par cette réponse, mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

-Bien que, à mon humble avis, il ne le regrette pas réellement aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il d'une voix énigmatique.

Etant un Legimens accomplit, Voldemort sentait que cet homme lui disait la vérité. Ce qui le perturba quelque peu, puisque ses dernières paroles étaient plutôt étranges. Le vieil homme se rapprocha de lui, et il put enfin le voir. Il s'agissait d'un vieillard sec et ridé aux cheveux gris et aux yeux noir froid et calculateur, même si Voldemort y décelait une petite lueur de moquerie.

-Tu ne manque pas d'audace pour me parler sur ce ton ! Cracha Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te tuer sur le champ ?

Mais en faite il était assez curieux. Cet homme le regardait droit dans les yeux, contrairement à la plupart des gens, et il ne décelait aucune crainte dans son regard. Mais il y avait quand même du respect. C'est cela qui empêcha Voldemort de lui lancer un Doloris pour son impertinence. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Pour le moment, il voulait juste savoir qui était ce vieillard.

Celui-ci lui sourit, comme s'il avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait.

-Je suis un messager. Des personnes puissantes veulent vous voir au pouvoir et feront tout ce qu'il faut pour vous voir réussir, dit-il posément.

-Et qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda Voldemort très intrigué.

-Oh vous connaissez certaine d'entre elles, mais avant de vous dire de qui il s'agit, vos larbins devrons quitter la pièce.

Voldemort souriait, amusé, tandis que ses « larbins » s'indignaient devant l'insulte qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

-Nous sommes les meilleurs fidèles du maître ! Comment oses-tu nous manquer de respect vieillard ? S'exclama Bellatrix en sortant sa baguette.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas troublé par le fait que Bellatrix le menaçait de sa baguette. Au contraire, il se mit à rire.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids, petite. Je pourrai te battre les yeux fermés et les mains attachées dans le dos.

Bellatrix rugit de colère et lui lança un sort de magie noir :

-Je vais te montrer la puissance des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _Crematum Mortalise !*_

Voldemort hocha la tête devant ce choix : Le maléfice de Brulure Mortelle. Il l'avait inventé lui-même, après son combat contre Dumbledore au ministère. Et il l'avait enseigné à ses meilleurs mangemorts. Ce maléfice brulait la victime de l'intérieur, provoquant d'atroces souffrances, et au final la mort. Mais le vieil homme se contenta de bouger très rapidement ses mains en faisant des signes, et le sort fut englobé dans une bulle transparente. Cette bulle explosa, faisant disparaitre le maléfice, devant les yeux étonné des mangemorts. Puis il murmura :

_-Igwaz_

Et Bellatrix se retrouva totalement figée sur place, sans pouvoir rien faire. Voldemort se redressa sur son siège, intéressé. Igwaz était le nom d'une Rhune ancienne. Il se demandait comment ce vieillard avait fait pour l'utiliser de cette manière.

- Quel pitié ! Dit celui-ci en ricanant. Je suis certain que le jeune Potter ne perdra pas son temps à combattre une aussi piètre adversaire !

Les autres mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes, mais Voldemort leva sa main pour les interrompre.

-Sortez ! Leur dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Malgré leur désaccord évidant, personne n'osa contester les ordres du maître.

-Et que personne ne nous dérange.

-Oui maître, dirent-ils en s'inclinant devant lui.

Les deux frères Lestrange prirent Bellatrix dans leurs bras, et ils sortirent tous de la pièce. Voldemort se tourna vers son visiteur, impatient.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il d'un ton méfiant.

-Si je vous dis : Salazar Serpentard, Geler Grindelwald et Bardis Barsangis. Cela vous parle ? Dit le vieillard avec un petit sourire.

-Evidement ! Cracha Voldemort. Ce sont les plus grands Mages Noirs qui aient existé avant moi !

-Certes. Et si je vous dis qu'ils existent toujours ?

-Ils sont mort ! Qu'est-que tu racontes vieil homme ? Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps ! Dit Voldemort la voix pleine de colère.

-Effectivement, ils sont morts. Mais en tant qu'être humain seulement.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Voldemort surprit.

-Ils existent toujours. Mais en tant que Démons.

-…

-Votre peur de la mort vous a empêché de découvrir un secret que votre arrière (puissance x) grand-père, le grand Salazar Serpentard, avait découvert pendant sa quête sur l'immortalité.

-Quel secret ? Demanda Voldemort avidement, les yeux brillant d'une convoitise malsaine.

Il n'avait rien trouvé à ce sujet dans les écrits que lui avait laissé son ancêtre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé non plus, quand il l'avait entrainé pendant sa formation de Mage. Le vieil homme hocha la tête devant sa réaction, avec un sourire entendu.

-Les Mages Noirs les plus méritant sont choisit par la Source pour faire partie de son cercle de fidèle. A leurs morts, ils deviennent des Démons Supérieurs.

-La Source ? Quel Source ? Demanda Voldemort interloqué.

-La Source du mal.

Voldemort le regarda un moment, puis il éclata de rire. Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

-Oui, moi non plus je n'y ais pas cru quand on m'en a parlé la première fois. Je croyais que c'était un canular. Pourtant, vous connaissez surement la famille Halliwell ?

Voldemort arrêta de rire et le regarda les yeux plisser.

- Les possibles descendants de ce maudit Gryffondor ?

-Exact. Ce sont les ennemis mortels de la Source. Et il se trouve que le jeune Potter est un descendant de cette famille par sa mère. Le premier garçon de la ligné, avec son cousin.

-QUOI ? POTTER EST L'HÉRITIER DE GRYFFONDOR ? ET UN HALLIWELL ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit l'homme calmement.

-JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE ! Vociféra-t-il. ET PAR SA MÉRE, LA SANG-DE-BOURBE ?

-Elle n'a jamais été une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme vous dites. Sa grand-mère maternelle était une Cracmol.

-Alors comme ça, Lily Potter était une sang-mêlé ? Dit Voldemort plus calmement. Ça explique pourquoi elle était aussi forte. Il me déplaisait de savoir une Sang-de-Bourbe aussi puissante. C'est rassurant dans un sens.

Voldemort se leva de son siège et se mit à faire les cent pas, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-C'est pour ça que Potter est devenu aussi fort, en si peu de temps. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant si on y réfléchit deux secondes. N'est-il pas mon ennemi juré, selon cette stupide prophétie ? Et je suis le descendant du grand Salazar Serpentard. Pas surprenant que je me retrouve face à celui de Gryffondor.

Puis il ne dit rien pendant un moment, continuant ses va et viens. Le vieil homme ne l'interrompit pas dans sa réflexion.

-Et bien soit. Je finirai ce que mon ancêtre a commencé. Et donc, je tuerai tous les membres de cette famille jusqu'au dernier, à commencer par sa maudite tante !

-C'est ce que souhaite également la Source. Cette famille lui met des bâtons dans les roues depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-La soi-disant Source du mal n'est pas capable de se débarrasser de trois sorcières insignifiantes ?

-Vous êtes mal placé pour vous moquer de la Source, étant donné que vous n'avez pas réussi à vaincre un bébé d'un an ! Dit sèchement le vieil homme.

Voldemort se tourna brusquement vers lui, et lui lança un Doloris si rapidement que le vieil homme n'eu pas le temps de réagir, et il se prit le sort de plein fouet.

-Personne ne manque de respect au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en subir les conséquences, dit-il d'une voix douce, tandis que l'homme tombait en criant de douleur.

Puis Voldemort se reprit, en levant le maléfice :

-Si je ne te tue pas, c'est parce que je veux savoir si ton histoire est vraie. Mais gare à toi si ce n'est pas le cas. Tu subiras la colère de Lord Voldemort et tu comprendras pourquoi je suis le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, et se releva difficilement, conscient qu'il avait été trop loin cette fois.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Cela vaut mieux pour toi, dit froidement Voldemort le regard glacial.

-Et donc, il vous faut une preuve de ce que j'avance. C'est normal.

-Et quel genre de preuve vas-tu m'apporter ?

-Je pense que dans votre cas, il vous faut rencontrer la Source en personne. C'est un grand honneur qu'elle vous fait. Elle ne se montre que devant les plus méritants.

-Tu apprendras que j'ai horreur de me répéter ! Cracha Voldemort. JE suis le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

-Certes, répondit le vieil homme en s'inclinant devant lui.

Voldemort le regarda satisfait. Puis il eu un moment d'hésitation, mais se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Ce vieil homme, si intrigant soit-il, ne pourrait rien contre lui. Et puis, il était curieux de savoir si cette histoire était véridique. Cela lui apporterait une infinité de possibilité pour l'avenir. Et cela lui ferait des alliés non négligeables, surtout d'après ce que cet homme avait dit sur un des compagnons de Potter.

-Comment s'appelle ce garçon avec Potter ?

-Guillemot de Troïl ! Cracha le vieil homme avec mépris.

-Et il est puissant ?

-Oui, admit-il à contre cœur. Mais moins que Potter.

-Alors ca va, dit Voldemort pas plus inquiet que cela.

Le vielle homme eu un sourire moqueur.

-C'est un Mage Blanc de niveau 6, presque 7.

Voldemort manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Quoi ?

Voldemort commença à se poser des questions, dont une en particulier qui le tracassait depuis hier.

-Sais-tu de quel niveau est Potter ?

-D'après ce que nous savons, il est de niveau 8.

Le vieil homme retint son rire devant la stupéfaction qu'exprimait le visage de Voldemort.

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Hurla-t-il.

-J'ai bien peur que si, dit posément le vieil homme.

-Non, je n'y croirais pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu de mes yeux !

Voldemort refusait cette réalité : un Harry Potter plus puissant que Dumbledore ? Inconcevable !

-Soit, dit le vieil homme. Nous devrions partir, la Source nous attend.

Voldemort le regarda avec énervement.

-Bien, cracha-t-il avec colère. Et au fait, comment te nommes-tu ?

Le vieil homme s'inclina devant lui avec un sourire.

-Eusèbe de Gri*, pour vous servir.

* * *

Quelque part, à des centaines de kilomètres, Guillemot de Troïl frissonna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bowman.

-Un mauvais pressentiment, répondit Guillemot l'air sombre.

* * *

La journée était passée rapidement pour Harry après leur visite chez Ollivander. En effet, après qu'ils soient rentrés, puis après avoir couru pendant une heure pour se maintenir en forme, Bowman et Guillemot avaient jugé qu'il était temps pour Harry de porter des vêtements convenables.

Alors, après l'avoir entrainé chez Gringotts de nouveau, ils l'avaient emmené dans différent magasin sorcier et moldu. Il avait acheté des robes de sorcier pour tous les jours et d'autres pour les grandes occasions. Du côté moldu, il avait acheté des pantalons, des jeans, des tee-shirts, des pulls, des chaussures, des manteaux et des sous-vêtements. Cela avait duré toute la matinée et il avait du s'acheter également une nouvelle male pour pouvoir tout mettre à l'intérieur. Il en avait pris une à plusieurs compartiments, à l'image de Maugrey. Puis, après réflexions, il en avait pris une pour Dudley. Bowman et Guillemot en avaient pris une également sentant que ces males leurs seraient très utile par la suite. Ils s'étaient également acheté des vêtements car ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup pour le moment.

Ils l'avaient également emmené chez un ophtalmo-mage, pour qu'il se fasse faire une nouvelle paire de lunette. Il garda la forme ronde, mais il se fit faire une monture grise-noir un peu plus épaisse, avec quelque trait d'émeraudes. Celle-ci lui donnait un air plus adulte, ce qui lui convenait.

L'ophtalmo-mage, le reconnaissant, lui proposa une fonction spéciale. Il lui avait d'abord proposé des lentilles magiques, mais Harry répugnait à en mettre. Ses lunettes représentaient pour lui un lien avec son père. Alors, en plus de lui avoir posé un sort qui empêchera quiconque de lui retirer ses lunettes sans son accord, même avec un _accio_, l'ophtalmo-mage posa sur ses lunettes un sort qui permettra à Harry de voir à travers les murs et les sort de dissimulation. Et même à travers les capes d'invisibilité, à l'image de l'œil magique de Maugrey. Normalement il fallait une autorisation du ministère, mais l'ophtalmo-mage pensait qu'Harry en avait besoin plus que quiconque. Et donc, il lui assura qu'il n'informerait personne de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Harry accepta, ravi, et il lui jeta le même sort qu'il avait lancé sur Ollivander, pour qu'aucun Legimens ne le sache.

Harry était plutôt satisfait. Il était agréable d'avoir enfin des vêtements qui étaient à sa taille, autre que ses robes de sorcier. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à tout ranger, et à discuter des derniers évènements. Ils testèrent également les nouvelles fonctions de ses lunettes. Elles marchaient parfaitement.

Le soir, Harry se coucha plein de bonheur, fatigué, en pensant à Ginny. Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait sa nouvelle apparence.

* * *

De son côté, Ginny avait passé une journée agréable à essayer de maitriser son pouvoir de l'Air. Elle arriva à produire du vent et à faire flotter des objets légers. Elle se coucha pleine de bonheur, fatiguée, en pensant à Harry. Elle espérait qu'il ne fuirait pas devant ses nouveaux pouvoirs, la trouvant trop étrange.

* * *

_Harry se tenait devant le Terrier et regardait la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny. Il la fixa pendant un long moment. Il ne la voyait pas et pourtant il savait qu'elle était là, devant la fenêtre à le regarder. Puis il fini par se rendre compte qu'une personne très familière se tenait près de lui._

_-SIRIUS ? S'exclama-t-il abasourdit._

_-Bonjour Harry, répondit celui-ci en souriant._

_Harry se jeta dans ses bras, très ému. Il le sera très fort, et Sirius lui rendit son étreinte en riant._

_-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir filleul._

_-Est-ce que je rêve ?_

_-Oui et non Harry. Oui tu rêves, mais je suis réellement là._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Sirius ? Demanda Harry curieux. C'est un drôle d'endroit pour se revoir. Tu n'es jamais venu ici que je sache ?_

_-C'est vrai. Mais toi, tu n'avais pas envie de venir ici par hasard ? Pour voir la petite Ginny ? dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux._

_-Euh… répondit Harry en rougissant._

_-Une rouquine hein ? Dit Sirius en riant. J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu es bien comme ton père._

_Harry sourit, attendrit, les joues toujours rouges._

_-Eh bien, dit Sirius en reprenant un peu son sérieux, c'était mon rôle de t'amener ici._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry intrigué._

_-On va dire que c'est mon nouveau métier ! Dit Sirius en souriant._

_-Ton nouveau métier ? Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, interloqué._

_-Oui ! Et il me convient plutôt bien. Tu es ma première mission, ce qui me fait très plaisir. Allez, va la rejoindre, elle t'attend._

_Harry sembla hésiter, et Sirius comprit très bien son dilemme._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra très vite._

_-C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir._

_-Je te le promets._

_Harry lui donna une dernière accolade et se précipita vers la maison, sous le rire de Sirius._

_-Ne fait pas de folies ! Cria-t-il, faisant rougir Harry à nouveau._

_Et il disparut dans une lumière rose qui prit la forme d'un cœur sous les yeux ébahie d'Harry. Il secoua la tête en souriant et entra dans la maison._

* * *

_Ginny était dans sa chambre devant la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'elle faisait à nouveau un de ses rêves étrangement réel. En regardant en bas, elle vit Harry. Il était si beau. Il regardait droit vers elle, faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Puis elle vit Sirius apparaitre à côté de lui dans une lumière rose en forme de cœur. Elle le regarda surprise. Elle vit Harry se jeter dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse de les voir ensemble. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis elle vit Harry se diriger vers la maison. Elle savait qu'il venait pour elle. Elle attendit quelque instant puis elle l'entendit frapper à la porte._

_-Entrez, dit-elle le cœur battant._

* * *

_Harry ne vit personne dans la maison, et il monta directement dans la chambre de Ginny. Il toqua à la porte, le cœur battant, et il entendit sa douce voix lui dire d'entrer. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il trouva Ginny devant lui qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers lui et il retint son souffle. Elle était très jolie. Plus que dans son souvenir. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et ses yeux brillaient._

_-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en posant une de ses mains sur sa poitrine._

_-Bonjour Ginny, souffla-t-il._

_Elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux, le faisant rougir. Mais il était ravi de sa réaction._

_-Tu as changé, dit-elle avec un sourire appréciateur. Sympa les lunettes. Beaucoup plus adulte._

_Et elle se rapprocha doucement de lui. Puis elle lui dit doucement, la voix tremblante, en posant les mains à plat sur son torse :_

_-Et tu es encore plus mignon qu'avant._

_Harry lui sourit, les joues roses. Elle était entreprenante, ce qui lui plaisait. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à avoir muri. Il se demandait si c'était le rêve qui provoquait cette réaction chez elle. Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela avant. Il décida de prendre exemple sur elle. Il déposa ses mains sur sa taille et il la sera contre lui._

_-Toi aussi, tu es très jolie, dit-il la voix un peu rauque. Je suis heureux de te revoir Ginny. Même si c'est dans un rêve._

_Le cœur de Ginny battait la chamade. Elle était si heureuse d'être enfin dans ses bras. Elle se perdait dans ses magnifiques yeux verts._

_-Moi aussi Harry. Et pourtant, tout semble si réel ! Murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le torse, le faisant frémir._

_-Oui. Est-il possible que nous partagions le même rêve ? Dit-il réfléchissant difficilement, tant sa proximité le troublait._

_-Avec tout ce qui m'arrive en rêve ces temps ci, c'est tout à fait possible, répondit-elle en glissant ses mains sur ses bras, appréciant ses nouveaux muscles._

_-Et que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il curieux._

_-Je te raconterai ça plus tard Harry. Là, j'ai juste envie de profiter de ta présence._

_Il lui sourit tendrement et la sera de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle l'attira vers le lit et ils s'y installèrent confortablement blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement son intuition était juste. Il était bel et bien entrain de tomber amoureux de cette sorcière aux cheveux de feu. Un regard sur elle lui avait suffit pour le savoir. Il aurait voulu lui parler de ses sentiments et pourtant il sentit que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment. Ils semblaient avoir atteins un stade de compréhension qui ne nécessitait pas de mots. Avant sa formation avec Merlin il aurait trouvé cela incroyable et l'aurai même nié, mais maintenant il savait qu'il avait tissé un lien fort avec elle malgré la distance et le temps. Elle semblait le comprendre, il le voyait dans ses yeux._

_Ses yeux émeraude lui disaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Il tenait à elle, elle le voyait. Et pas seulement en tant qu'amie. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais c'était un fait. Elle qui espérait attirer son attention pendant la prochaine année scolaire, réalisait qu'elle n'aurait pas à se donner ce mal finalement. Elle lui plaisait, et ses yeux le lui disaient clairement. Alors elle se laissa aller._

_Harry vit les yeux de Ginny briller d'envie, alors il se pencha vers elle et il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres restèrent posées sur les siennes quelque seconde, puis il commença à les bouger doucement, tendrement. Elle frissonna dans ses bras. Elle avait longtemps attendu ce moment, et il arrivait enfin. Elle se sentit fondre sous la douceur de son baiser et elle répondit de la même manière. Puis, il approfondit graduellement son baiser. Ils tremblaient tout les deux de plaisir. Ce baiser n'était même pas comparable à celui qu'il avait reçu de Cho. Il se sentait littéralement transporté de bonheur. C'était un peu la même sensation qu'il ressentait quand il se téléportait, mais en beaucoup plus intense. Il sera Ginny fortement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit en continuant le baiser qui devint passionné. Ginny passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry, comme elle avait eu envie de le faire de nombreuse fois._

Elle sentait qu'elle se réveillait et resserra son étreinte sur Harry. Elle fini par se résigner et quand elle se réveilla pour de bon, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Harry eu la même sensation et se résigna. Quand il sentit qu'il était complètement réveillé il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla quand il vit ce qui était face à lui.

-Ginny ?

-Harry ?

Celui-ci regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était dans la chambre de la jeune fille, exactement comme dans son rêve. Sauf que quand il s'était allongé dans son lit cette nuit, il était simplement vêtu d'un caleçon en satin vert, ce que Ginny ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle-même était vêtue d'une courte nuisette marron, assortit à ses yeux. Elle se mit à rougir, tout comme lui, mais ses yeux brillaient. Elle tendit timidement la main vers son torse et le caressa doucement, le faisant frissonner. Puis elle l'attrapa par la nuque et le tira vers elle brusquement. Harry eu une réaction tout aussi passionné. Il roula sur elle et emprisonna ses lèvres avec fougue, tandis qu'elle caressait doucement son dos. Ils étaient heureux de savoir que ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans leur rêve était bien réel. Ils se laissèrent enivrer par ces nouvelles sensations. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de l'agitation qui régnait au Terrier, provoqué par un vent violent qui renversait tout sur son passage, et dont l'origine venait de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Précisément de Ginny elle-même. Mais étrangement Harry n'en ressentait pas les effets, tout comme Ginny. Le baiser dura quelque minute jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air. Puis ils se regardèrent tendrement les yeux dans les yeux, heureux d'être ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier qui les firent réagir vivement, car ils sentirent, sans savoir comment dans le cas de Ginny, que la personne allait entrer dans la chambre. Harry lui donna un rapide, mais intense, baiser sur les lèvres, puis lui souffla :

-A bientôt.

Avant de disparaitre au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, sur Molly Weasley.

-Ca va ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle affolée à sa fille.

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Oui, maman ca va.

Molly la regarda intriguée, mais ne posa pas de question. Elle se dit que Ginny avait fait un beau rêve. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Il y a un vent violent qui à souffler dans toute la maison ! Et on ne sait pas d'où il est venu !

Ginny regarda autour d'elle et remarqua enfin que beaucoup de choses avaient été renversés dans sa chambre. Elle dit à sa mère rougissante :

-Euh non, je n'avais rien vu.

Molly la regarda stupéfaite, tandis que Ginny se dit, rêveuse, qu'Harry avait un effet dévastateur sur ses pouvoirs.

* * *

Harry se retrouva sur son lit sous les regards goguenards de Bowman et Guillemot qui l'attendait pour allez courir.

-Comment va Ginny ? Dit Bowman en ricanant.

Guillemot éclata de rire devant le visage rougissant, mais souriant d'Harry.

* * *

Sirius réapparut devant la table ronde, dans cet endroit si blanc, avec un grand sourire satisfait.

-Alors Sirius ? Demanda James avec un sourire malicieux.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-C'est bien ton fils. Il a choisit une jolie rouquine avec un caractère fort !

Tous les sorciers présents éclatèrent de rire. Sauf une, qui avait une expression mitigé sur le visage. Elle oscillait entre joie et tristesse.

-Allons ma fleur de lys, tu savais bien que cela arriverait un jour, dit James en serrant cette sorcière entre ses bras.

-Oui, et j'en suis heureuse ! Mais une partie de moi est un peu jalouse. Elle me prend mon bébé et devient la femme qu'il aime le plus maintenant.

-Allons Lily, dit Sirius. Tu auras toujours une place à part dans le cœur d'Harry. Tu es sa mère !

Lily leur sourit tendrement, rassurée. Elle aurait toujours une place spéciale dans le cœur de son fils.

* * *

Pendant sa course matinale, Harry ressentit comme une mélancolie. Sauf qu'elle ne venait pas de lui réellement. Alors qu'il pensait au doux moment passé avec Ginny, il se mit soudainement à penser à sa mère. A ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle était près de lui, devant sa nouvelle relation avec Ginny. Alors il sourit et murmura…

* * *

Lily entendit soudainement, alors que James et Sirius continuait à la rassurer :

-Je t'aime maman.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec surprise. Tous avaient entendu ces mots. Lily se mit à pleurer de joie, reconnaissant la voix de son fils.

-Tu voix ma Lily, notre fils ne t'oubliera jamais ! Dit James touché par les mots d'amour de son fils pour sa mère.

-Mais comment a-t-il su ? Demanda Helga Poufsouffle surprise.

Elle n'était pas la seule.

-Et surtout comment se fait-il qu'on l'ait tous entendu ? Demanda Godric Gryffondor.

-Et bien, son pouvoir de l'Amour se manifeste enfin ! Leur répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire. Bientôt il sera capable de venir nous voir sans notre aide. Ce qui prouve que Ginny est bien son âme-sœur.

-Evidement ! S'exclama Sirius. Sinon je n'aurai pas pu intervenir pour accélérer leur relation.

James éclata de rire.

-Si on m'avait dis un jour que, toi Sirius Black, tu deviendrais un vrai Cupidon, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à Sainte-Mangouste !

Tout le monde se mit à rire de nouveau et Sirius se détourna faussement vexé.

-Je t'aime aussi mon grand, répondit Lily en souriant et en pensant fort à son fils.

* * *

Harry ressentit une grande onde d'amour maternel surgir en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela consciemment. Mais ce sentiment lui était familier, même s'il datait sans aucun doute de sa toute petite enfance. Il sut que, où qu'elle soit, sa mère l'avait entendu et elle lui répondait la même chose. Décidément, se dit-il, cette journée commençait vraiment bien pour lui.

* * *

*Bruler : Uro ou Cremo en latin. Mortel : mortalis (e). J'ai fait comme j'ai pu, n'étant pas une experte en Latin.

*Pour ceux qui on lut « Le Livre des Etoiles », ce personnage vous est familier…


	15. Les soeurs Halliwell

Désolée pour l'attente, mais ma correctrice, Ori, est malade. Alors elle a pris son temps, ce qui est normal !^^

Merci à Zaïka, Klaude, Yeaah-Cindy et Dj3ssii3 pour leurs reviews !^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir ! :-)

Merci à le shoooouteur d'avoir mit ma fic dans ses favoris, et merci à Simon POTTER de son intérêt pour ma fic !^^

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Les sœurs Halliwell*

* * *

**

Dans un quartier résidentiel de San-Francisco, se trouvait une grande et ancienne maison. Dans celle-ci trois sœurs discutaient tranquillement, assises dans différents fauteuils, dans le salon avec deux hommes. L'un avait les cheveux châtain blond et les yeux noisette, et l'autre était brun aux yeux noirs.

La première des sœurs était une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris-bleu. Née le 28 octobre, l'ainée des trois sœurs s'appelait Prudence, mais tout le monde l'appelait Prue. Elle avait 28 ans, et elle était photographe professionnel.

La deuxième des sœurs avait de longs cheveux bruns, et ses yeux étaient marron claire. Née le 7 aout, la cadette des trois sœurs avait 25 ans, et elle était la propriétaire d'un club célèbre nommé le P3 en référence aux prénoms des trois sœurs qui commence tous par un P. Elle s'appelait Piper, et elle était mariée depuis quelque temps avec l'homme aux cheveux châtain blond et aux yeux noisette. Il s'appelait Léonardo, surnommé Léo, Wyatt.

La troisième sœur était brune aux cheveux très courts, et ses yeux étaient marron foncé. Née le 2 novembre, la benjamine des sœurs avait 23 ans, et elle était chroniqueuse dans un magazine. Elle suivait également des cours d'art martiaux et elle avait atteint un très bon niveau. Elle s'appelait Phoebe, et elle était fiancée à l'homme brun aux yeux noirs. Il s'appelait Cole Turner.

Ces trois sœurs étaient un peu spéciales. En effet, il se trouve que s'étaient des Sorcières. Les trois plus puissantes sorcières de la lignée des Halliwell. Leur ennemi mortel était la Source. Elle voulait à tout prix les éliminer et ce depuis quatre ans maintenant. Depuis qu'elles avaient découvert leurs pouvoirs.

Leur histoire commence six mois après la mort de leur grand-mère, Penelope, surnommée Penny, Halliwell. Réaménageant dans le manoir familial à San Francisco avec ses sœurs, Phoebe découvre un vieux livre, « le Livre des Ombres », dans le grenier. En lisant une formule écrite sur la première page du livre, elle donne involontairement le point de départ à la réalisation d'une ancienne prophétie. Après une série d'événements étranges et inexplicables, les sœurs s'interrogent et finalement se rendent compte qu'elles sont devenues des sorcières.

Elles découvrent que non seulement elles possèdent des pouvoirs surnaturels, mais en plus qu'elles sont issues d'une longue lignée de puissantes sorcières. La toute première sorcière de la lignée, Melinda Warren, possédait trois pouvoirs : le pouvoir de déplacer les objets par la pensée, d'arrêter le temps et de voir dans le futur. Melinda est morte sur le buché pendant les procès des Sorcières de Salem. Cependant, avant de mourir, elle a souhaité que toutes les générations de sorcières qui lui succéderaient deviennent de plus en plus fortes avec comme point culminant l'arrivée de trois sœurs. Elles seraient les sorcières les plus puissantes que leur lignée ait pu connaître, et ce jusqu'à l'arrivé des premiers garçons. Ces trois sorcières bienfaisantes formeraient le « Pouvoir des Trois », la plus puissante force magique de la famille, jusqu'à l'apparition de l'Elu.

Prue développe le pouvoir de Télékinésie et arrive à bouger les objets par la pensée. Son pouvoir se déclenche en général lorsqu'elle est en colère et, au début, elle l'utilise par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux. Mais elle arrive très vite à canaliser la puissance de son pouvoir dans ses mains, tout comme sa grand-mère Penny. Elle développe par la suite le don d'Ubiquité qui lui permet de projeter son corps astral où elle le désire. Son pouvoir de projection astrale s'est manifesté pour la première fois quand, un jour, elle a ressenti le besoin irrépressible d'être à deux endroits en même temps. Elle est capable d'utiliser son pouvoir de télékinésie en complément de son pouvoir de projection astrale. Désormais, elle arrive à projeter son corps astral sans que son corps « physique » ne perde conscience comme c'était le cas au début.

Prue a dû très vite prendre en charge ses petites sœurs suite à la mort de leur mère Patricia, surnommée Patty, quand elles étaient adolescentes. Elle est déterminée, ambitieuse et a un fort caractère. Elle est devenue photographe professionnel il y a deux ans. Elle se disputait souvent avec Phoebe quand elles étaient plus jeunes car elle la trouvait trop insouciante. Mais après le retour de cette dernière, les trois sœurs sont devenues plus unies que jamais.

Piper a reçu le pouvoir d'arrêter le Temps. Au début, elle a eu du mal à maîtriser son pouvoir. De plus, celui-ci n'avait qu'une portée limitée et il ne lui permettait pas de maintenir les gens ou les objets figés dans le temps pendant très longtemps. Elle dut attendre que son pouvoir se développe, pour que celui-ci ait une portée plus significative. Elle arrive désormais à figer des pièces entières, ou à concentrer son pouvoir sur un objet ou une personne sans que tout ce qui se trouve autour soit pour autant figer. Elle arrive ensuite à maintenir des démons ou des gens figés tout en libérant certaines parties de leur corps, comme leur tête, ce qui est très pratique lorsqu'elle doit les interroger. Piper peut aussi figer des personnes pendant une très longue période sans être obligée de rester dans la pièce pour maintenir l'effet de son pouvoir, comme c'était le cas au début.

Plus tard, il lui sera révélé que le fonctionnement de son pouvoir est basé sur les molécules. C'est en ralentissant les molécules qu'elle arrive à arrêter le temps. Son pouvoir va évoluer naturellement et lui permettre de non seulement ralentir les molécules, mais aussi de les accélérer. Elle sera alors capable de faire éclater des objets en morceaux et de faire exploser des démons. Son pouvoir d'arrêter le temps est, au début, provoqué par la peur, la panique et la surprise, tandis que son pouvoir d'explosion, avant qu'elle n'arrive à le maîtriser complètement, est déclenché par la colère.

Piper est d'une nature calme et posée, et elle jouait souvent le rôle de médiatrice entre ses deux sœurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elles apprennent à se comprendre et s'entendre.

Phoebe a reçu le don de Prémonition qui lui permet de voir l'avenir. Son pouvoir se déclenche lorsqu'elle touche des objets ou des gens, ou bien simplement en étant dans une pièce lorsqu'elle celle-ci est forte en ondes psychiques. Au départ considéré comme passif, son pouvoir va devenir actif. Avec le temps, il évolue de différentes façons. Ainsi, elle commence à avoir des visions d'événements passés. Son pouvoir de prémonition devient ensuite plus fort ce qui lui permet de ressentir les émotions des personnes qui s'y trouve. Elle développe ensuite le pouvoir de Lévitation, qui est très pratique lorsqu'il est allié à ses techniques d'arts martiaux.

Sa capacité à ressentir les émotions dans ses prémonitions a fini par activer un autre pouvoir, celui d'Empathie. Du coup son pouvoir de prémonition a évolué encore plus. Elle se projette à l'intérieur de sa vision, mais lorsqu'elle est blessée dans sa prémonition, elle l'est aussi dans le monde réel. Phoebe a expliqué à ses sœurs que son esprit est projeté dans l'avenir, dans sa vision. Avec cette évolution de pouvoir, Phoebe peut partager ses prémonitions avec les personnes qui ont un don de voyance et peut provoquer ses visions quand c'est nécessaire. Avec le temps, elle a réussi également à emmener ses sœurs avec elle dans ses visions.

Phoebe a eu une enfance difficile et a mal supporté l'absence de son père et le fait de ne pas connaitre sa mère, décédée alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. D'adolescente en crise, elle devient une jeune femme peu à l'aise dans la vie et cumule les erreurs. Elle abandonne ses études pour New York afin de s'éloigner de ses sœurs et de se rapprocher de leur père, avant de revenir finalement à San Francisco vivre avec ses grandes sœurs. Ayant retrouvé un certain équilibre, Phoebe décide de reprendre ses études et obtiendra son diplôme deux ans plus tard avant de trouver un travail stable au sein de l'équipe du magazine _The Bay Mirror_.

Peu de gens connaissent leur secret et les aident de façon régulière. Le plus important d'entre eux est Léo Wyatt. Léo est un être spécial : C'est un Être de Lumière.**  
**L'être de lumière est une sorte d'ange gardien, chargé par les Fondateurs (les sages qui veillent à l'équilibre du monde magique par l'entremise des êtres de lumière) de protéger les bonnes sorcières et les innocents. Le déclencheur de leurs pouvoirs est l'amour. Il a le pouvoir de guérir les gens par simple contact avec ses mains, de se téléporter et de disparaître à l'envi. Lorsqu'un humain devient être de lumière, il devient conscient de toutes ses vies antérieures. Il existe certaines règles de conduites :  
- Ils doivent guider et conseiller leurs protégés.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux de leurs protégés.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas collaborer avec des démons.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas se soigner eux même ou soigner des démons.

Léo fait tout cela pour les sœurs Halliwell. Il est devenu aussi le grand amour de Piper, puis son mari. Cette relation a été difficile au départ car les Fondateurs n'étaient pas d'accord. Mais après de nombreuses épreuves, les Fondateurs leurs ont finalement donné le droit de se marier.

L'homme à moitié démoniaque, Balthazar, connait aussi leur secret. Cole Turner, de son vrai nom, est né en 1885 d'une mère démone et d'un père mortel. C'est un démon supérieur particulièrement puissant et redouté par ses congénères. Doté de grands pouvoirs, il aimait se débarrasser des sorcières en utilisant son arme favorite, l'Athamé (une dague magique). C' est pourquoi il avait été chargé par la Source de tuer les trois sœurs Halliwell. Mais il n'a pas pu, car il est tombé amoureux de Phoebe. La Source le recherche et veut le tuer pour trahison. Il est désormais fiancé à Phoebe, et aide les trois sœurs à vaincre les autres démons et les prépares pour leur affrontement prochain avec la Source.

Mais pour l'heure, tout ce petit monde étaient agité. Depuis quelque temps, ils sentaient que quelque chose d'énorme se préparait. Phoebe rêvait depuis trois nuits d'un jeune homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux vert émeraude, portant des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair. Elle se sentait très proche de lui, et pourtant, elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue auparavant. Elle le voyait face à un homme qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain sur son visage. On aurait dit un serpent aux yeux rouges. Elle pensait que c'était un démon.

De plus, il y avait également de l'agitation chez les Fondateurs et dans le Monde Souterrain (celui des Enfers). Selon ce que Cole avait apprit, la Source attendait une visite importante. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à en savoir beaucoup plus. Il savait juste que ce visiteur s'appel Voldemort.

Les Fondateurs avaient dit à Léo que les filles sauraient très vite de quoi il retourne, et que Phoebe devait se fier à ses rêves, c'était très important.

Ils en étaient là dans leur conversation quand les filles entendirent murmurer :

_-Les liens du sang…_

-Comment ? Demanda Phoebe.

_-Les liens du sang…_

-C'est toi grand-mère ? Demanda Piper.

En effet par le passé, il arrivait de temps en temps que l'esprit de leur grand-mère, Penny, leur indique la voie à suivre pour résoudre un problème, en leur murmurant une phrase ou en faisant tourner les pages du Livre des Ombres.

_-Les liens du sang…_

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Prue.

Puis Phoebe eu un sursaut, signe qu'elle avait une prémonition :

_Elle vit le livre contenant leur arbre généalogique et le Livre des Ombres se mettre à briller intensément d'une lueur rouge et or._

Puis elle revint dans le présent.

-Dans le grenier tout de suite ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Ils se précipitèrent tous à sa suite dans les escaliers. En rentrant dans le grenier, elle sortit le livre contenant leur arbre généalogique, ignorant les questions que tous les autres lui posaient. Comme dans sa prémonition, il se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge et or, et il s'ouvrit à la première page. Un nouveau nom apparut à côté de celui de Charlotte Warren : Godric Gryffondor.

-Regarder les filles ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ce devait être le père de Melinda, la première Sorcière de notre lignée, dit Prue.

-Mais pourquoi son nom n'apparait que maintenant ? Demanda Piper intriguée.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance et les pages du livre tournèrent à nouveau pour s'arrêter à la dernière page où leurs noms étaient écrits. De nouveaux noms apparaissaient.

-Regardez ! S'étonna Phoebe, la mère de grand-mère avait une sœur !

Ils se penchèrent tous et constatèrent qu'à côté de Persée Halliwell se trouvait un autre nom : Camélia Halliwell.

-Elle a épousé Charles Carter et ils on eu une fille : Daisy, dit Piper.

-Qui elle a épousé Carline Evans, continua Prue. Ils ont eu deux filles : Pétunia et Lily.

-Pétunia a épousé Vernon Dursley… Et ils on eu un fils ! S'étonna Piper.

-Mais oui tu as raison ! S'exclama Prue très surprise. Il s'appelle Dudley.

-Ce n'est pas tout, murmura Phoebe. Lily a épousée James Potter et ils ont aussi eu un fils : Harry.

Les trois sœurs se regardèrent stupéfaite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Cole étonné par leur réaction. Vous venez de découvrir que vous avez des cousins, c'est bien non ?

-Oui bien sûr Cole, répondit Prue. Nous sommes contentes de savoir que nous avons de la famille autre que notre père.

-Mais ce qui nous surprend, c'est que ce soit des garçons ! Continua Piper.

-Il n'y avait jamais eu de garçons né dans notre ligné auparavant, dit Phoebe. Je me demande ce que ca veut dire.

-Eh bien, l'un d'entre eux est surement l'Elu de la prophétie faite par Melinda avant sa mort, dit Prue.

Comme pour leur répondre, les pages du Livre des Ombres se mirent à tourner et s'arrêtèrent sur deux pages blanches qui s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rouge et or. Les trois sœurs se mirent devant et quand la lumière s'éteignit, elles virent que des nouvelles inscriptions étaient apparus.

-Regardez ! Dit Phoebe. Il y a des nouveaux personnages dans notre livre.

-Merlin l'Enchanteur, dit Piper avec un grand sourire. C'est incroyable, c'était vraiment un sorcier !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ca te surprend, répondit Léo en souriant. Tu es bien une sorcière toi !

-Oui mais quand même, moi ca m'épate, répondit Piper.

-En faite Merlin fait partie de l'élite des Fondateurs. On peut dire que c'est le chef. Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le rencontrer.

-Oh ! On aurait pu s'en douter, remarque. N'est-il pas le plus grand Sorcier de tout les Temps ? Dit Phoebe en souriant.

-Moi je le savais, dit Cole en haussant les épaules.

-Godric Gryffondor, notre ancêtre, dit Prue qui continuait à tourner les pages du livre.

-Laisse moi voir, dit Phoebe.

Quand elle toucha la page, elle eu un nouveau sursaut. Elle agrippa les bras de ses sœurs pour qu'elles voient aussi sa prémonition :

_Elles étaient dans une grande chambre dont les murs et les tapisseries étaient décorées de rouge et d'or. Sortant de ce qui semblait être une baignoire, les filles virent leur ancêtre Charlotte Warren. Elles la reconnurent car, il y a trois ans, elles avaient effectué un voyage temporel pour venir l'aider à protéger sa fille, Melinda._

_Charlotte était enceinte de quelques mois, vu la taille de son ventre. Pendant qu'elle mettait une robe de chambre, un homme entra en courant dans la pièce et la saisit aux épaules. Il était grand, brun, aux yeux verts émeraude._

_« Comme le jeune homme de mon rêve » pensa Phoebe._

_-Charlotte, j'ai eu une prémonition. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, sinon Salazar vous tuera, toi et notre fille, parce que tu n'es pas une sorcière._

_-Notre fille ? Demanda Charlotte tout sourire._

_-Oui, notre fille, dit l'homme un sourire un peu attendrit. Charlotte, c'est sérieux ! Se reprit-il. Il faut que tu partes loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas vous perdre de cette manière._

_-Tu es sûr de toi ?_

_-Oui, tu sais que mes prémonitions sont toujours justes. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, notre lignée vivra longtemps. Notre fille sera très puissante et ses descendantes le seront également, jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon héritier qui en terminera définitivement avec cette histoire. Malheureusement je ne sais pas si ce sera en bien ou en mal._

_-D'accord Godric, répondit Charlotte. J'ai confiance en toi, et donc je ferai ce que tu me demande, même si cela me coute._

_-Va te réfugier à Salem, en Amérique. D'autre Sorcières veilleront sur toi. Je viendrai te voir dès que je le pourrai._

_Puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément._

Elles revinrent dans le présent.

-Godric Gryffondor est bien le père de Melinda, dit Prue. Et apparemment c'est de lui que nous vienne nos pouvoirs.

Puis elle leurs lut à voix haute :

_-Godric Gryffondor__ vivait dans le village de Godric's Hollow, dans les plaines, et était le plus grand sorcier duelliste de son temps. Des quatre fondateurs de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, il était le plus favorable à ce que les sorciers nés de parent moldu (non sorcier) puissent étudier à Poudlard. Cette conviction l'a éloigné de son collègue Salazar Serpentard, dont il était auparavant plutôt proche. Seules deux de ses possessions ont traversé le temps : le Choixpeau magique et son épée forgée par les gobelins. Gryffondor choisissait les élèves courageux avant tout. Il était également connu pour avoir le don de Prémonition et il était également doué en magie sans baguette. Après sa mort, il est devenu Fondateur aux côtés de Merlin._

-Lui aussi c'est un Fondateur ? Demanda Piper.

-Je l'ignorais, répondit Léo.

-Est-ce que c'est le même Salazar qui voulait tuer Charlotte ? Demanda Prue.

-Salazar Serpentard, dit Piper en tournant une nouvelle page du livre:

_Salazar Serpentard venait des marécages de l'est de l'Angleterre, dans le Norfolk. Il est l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie, Poudlard. C'était un puissant sorcier, malin et roublard, qui ne faisait bénéficier de son enseignement que les descendants des plus nobles lignées qu'on appelle « Sang-Pur ». Après son départ, suite au conflit avec Gryffondor, le Choixpeau magique a gardé une trace de sa personnalité en n'envoyant dans sa maison que les élèves ambitieux et rusés. C'est la maison où l'ambition est la qualité essentielle. Salazar Serpentard était un Legimens reconnu et parlait Fourchelang, il était d'ailleurs surnommé « Langue-de-serpent » pour cette raison. Après sa mort, il a été recruté par la Source et il est devenu un Démon Supérieur._

-Un Démon Supérieur ? Dit Prue.

-Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré, dit Cole. Il est très proche de la Source.

-Je vois, répondit Prue.

-Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, dit Phoebe en tournant les pages du livre. Cole, il y a Voldemort ! C'est l'une des personnes qui était dans mon rêve !

En effet, il y avait un dessin représentant Voldemort, et elle le reconnu facilement.

-Lit nous ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur lui, dit Léo.

-Très bien, alors Voldemort :

_Tom Elvis Jedusor est son véritable nom. Il est le plus redoutable Mage Noir de tout les Temps. Il se fait appeler __Lord Voldemort__. Ce nom a été construit par une anagramme de Tom Elvis Jedusor signifiant « Je suis Voldemort ». Il s'est lui-même attribué le titre de Lord. Il est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, et il est connu pour parler le Fourchelang comme son ancêtre._

_Il est appelé par la plus grande partie de la communauté des sorciers « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » ou « Vous-Savez-Qui », car ils craignent son nom. Il regroupe autour de lui une troupe de sorciers maléfique appelés les Mangemorts. Ces derniers le suivent pour diverses raisons : peur, conviction idéologique, simple intérêt, ensorcellement, ou tout simplement bêtise. L'époque où Voldemort était à l'apogée de son pouvoir, est certainement l'une des plus sombres pour le monde de la Magie. En effet, « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres », ainsi nommé par ses serviteurs, est sans pitié et n'hésite pas à tuer toute personne se mettant en travers de son chemin._

_Un de ses fidèles lui rapporte alors le début d'une prophétie : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... » N'ayant connaissance que du début de la prophétie, Voldemort rechercha un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet issu de parents sorciers. Or deux enfants correspondent au début de la prophétie : Harry Potter et Neville Londubat._

-Harry Potter ? Notre cousin ? S'exclama Piper.

-Chut, dit Prue. Continue Phoebe.

-D'accord :

_Il choisit Harry Potter, voyant en cet enfant, qui est comme lui un « sang-mêlé », le bébé dont parlait la prophétie. Mais, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, alors qu'il venait de tuer les deux parents d'Harry, il fut incapable de tuer ce dernier, son sortilège de mort se retournant contre lui. Harry devient ainsi « Le Survivant », le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de la Mort, l'Avada Kedavra, et à avoir vaincu « Vous-savez-qui ». Néanmoins Voldemort n'est pas tout à fait mort, personne ne sait pourquoi. Il s'est apparemment réfugié dans les forets albanaises durant cette période._

_Il tenta de retrouver forme humaine en essayant de s'emparer de la fameuse Pierre philosophale créer par l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel. Mais Harry Potter parvient à l'en empêcher lors de sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Finalement Voldemort réussit à revenir entièrement à la vie, grâce à l'aide d'un de ses serviteurs. Harry Potter, qu'il avait réussit à capturer, lui échappa, et celui-ci annonça à la communauté des sorciers son retour._

_Voldemort tenta de récupérer la prophétie complète, dont une copie était stockée au ministère de la Magie. Mais comme une prophétie ne peut être dévoilée qu'à celui ou ceux qu'elle concerne, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre lui même au ministère, car la communauté sorcière ne croyait pas à son retour, il tenta d'utiliser Harry en contrôlant son esprit par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves, pour l'amener à se rendre lui-même dans le département des mystères du ministère de la Magie._

_Au terme d'un combat opposant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand des sorciers modernes, il finit par s'enfuir une fois de plus, ayant échoué dans sa quête de la prophétie, et n'ayant une fois de plus pas réussi à éliminer Harry._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est donc de retour plus puissant que jamais._

-C'est mauvais signe, dit Cole les sourcils froncés.

-Léo, tu étais au courent de cela ? Demanda Piper.

-Oui plus où moins. Je connais l'existence des communautés magiques, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que ca.

-Regardez ! S'exclama à nouveau Phoebe qui avait tourné une nouvelle page. _L'Elu_, c'est notre cousin Harry ! Et c'est lui l'autre personne de mon rêve. Il est vraiment mignon, ajouta-elle en souriant.

-Qui a-t-il d'écrit sur lui ? Demanda Cole un peu agacé.

_-Harry James Potter, dit le Survivant,__ est né le 31 juillet 1980._

_Il faillit mourir à l'âge de quinze mois, le 31 octobre 1981 au moment précis où Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tout les Temps, lui jeta le sortilège impardonnable __Avada Kedavra__._

_Avant Harry, personne n'avait jamais survécu à un tel sort. Il ne garda de cette attaque qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front._

_Le sort se retourna contre Voldemort, et il fut réduit à un être sans corps, moins qu'un fantôme et incapable d'utiliser la magie sauf son pouvoir de possession, bref une créature extrêmement faible._

_Harry resta brièvement seul dans son berceau, blessé au front, au milieu de sa maison presque entièrement détruite, les ruines recouvrant les corps de son père et de sa mère. Très vite, cependant, Rubeus Hagrid vint le chercher, avant que les Mangemorts n'apprennent ce qu'il s'était passé._

_C'est de cet exploit que lui vint son surnom « Le Survivant »._

_Harry fut placé chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley sur les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore. Il vécu chez eux jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, puis n'y reviendra plus que chaque été, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 17ans, l'âge de la majorité chez les Sorciers. _

_Il empêcha Voldemort de revenir au pouvoir à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à la conclusion du tournoi des Trois Sorcier, il y a un an, où il ne put empêcher son retour._

_Voldemort s'était attaqué à lui, à cause d'une prophétie qui le désigne comme étant le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. C'est pourquoi Harry Potter est également surnommé L'Elu._

-Et bien, dit Prue, notre cousin n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie facile. Et il me semble claire qu'il doit être l'Elu dont parle Melinda dans sa prophétie. Godric en a aussi parler dans ta prémonition Phoebe.

-Je me demande s'il y aurait un moyen pour nous d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire, dit Piper.

-Je peux toujours demander aux Fondateurs, dit Léo.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Prue, après tout, ces pages ne sont pas apparut par hasard dans le Livre des Ombres.

A peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'un portail fait de lumière blanche et bleu apparut et aspira les trois sœurs, sous les yeux surprit de leurs compagnons.

-Oh non, ca recommence ! S'exclama Piper.

En effet, lors de leur premier Halloween en tant que sorcière, elles avaient été aspirées par un portail similaire, qui les avait amenés au temps de la naissance de leur ancêtre Melinda Warren. C'est ainsi qu'elles avaient fait connaissance avec Charlotte.

Elles atterrirent dans une chambre de bébé. Sur le papier-peint il y avait un cerf, une biche et un paon dans une forêt. Dans la pièce, il y avait une chaise à bascule, une commode et une table à langer. Et près de la fenêtre, il y avait un berceau où un bébé d'un an aux cheveux noir ébouriffé et aux yeux vert émeraude les regardait en souriant. Elles se rapprochèrent de lui, et il leur tendit les bras. Phoebe ne put résister et le prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable, dit-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le bébé se mit à rire. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux personnes. L'un était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun aux cheveux ébouriffé comme le bébé, et aux yeux noisette. L'autre était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année également, rousse aux yeux vert émeraude comme le bébé.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Gronda l'homme en les menaçants avec ce qui semblait être un bout de bois. Rendez-moi mon fils !

Phoebe fit vite le lien entre ces personnes et leur cousin Harry Potter.

-Est-tu Lily Evans Potter ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme.

-Euh, oui ? Répondit Lily surprise qu'elle s'adresse à elle, plutôt qu'à son mari.

Les trois sœurs sourirent en comprenant la situation.

-Alors voici Prue et Piper. Ce sont mes sœurs. Et moi je suis Phoebe, se présenta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez notre nom de famille, mais bon voilà : nous sommes des Halliwell.

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent Lily et James Potter.

-Je crois qu'ils nous connaissent, dit Prue avec un grand sourire.

-Lily, je sais que cela va vous surprendre mais voilà : nous sommes tes cousines et nous venons du futur, dit Phoebe doucement.

Lily et James les regardèrent abasourdis.

* * *

*J'ai récupéré les infos sur les sœurs et les autres sur Wikipédia. J'ai évidement changé certaine choses, comme la mort de Prue et de Cole. J'apprécie beaucoup ces personnages et donc ils sont présents dans ma fiction. Désolé pour ceux qui aime Paige (bien qu'elle sera peut-être présente par la suite, mais ce n'est pas sûr) et Coop. Mais je trouve Phoebe mieux avec Cole ! lol.


	16. Se connaitre

**Désolée pour mon absence la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu une grosse rage de dent, alors impossible d'écrire !**

Merci à Klaude, Merlin Potter, Yeaah-Cindy et shinobi pour leurs reviews !^^

Dj3ssii3 : 2 reviews pour le même chapitre !^^ Pour le nombre de chapitre avant Poudlard je ne sais pas trop encore, mais il en reste beaucoup.

Merci à The Underteker et Joakym Maat DAlcantara pour avoir mis ma fic dans vos favoris !^^

Merci à Flore jade qui surveille toutes mes fics !^^

Et merci à carole1958, Darius Evans et mortem041 de leurs intérêt pour ma fic !^^

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par shinjuki, le mari d'Ori ma correctrice habituelle. A ce propos, elle est en vacance alors le prochain chapitre seras pour dans 2 semaines ! (non pas de tomate svp ! lol )**

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Se connaitre.

* * *

**

**QUELQUE PART DANS LE CIEL**

-L'autre camps est en effervescence, dit Rowena Serdaigle. Ils savent que les sœurs Halliwell sont dans le passé. Et ils savent aussi que ce n'est pas de notre faite.

-Oui je m'en doutais, répondit Merlin. Mais heureusement, ils ne savent pas où, ni pourquoi.

-Je me souviens bien de ce jour, dit Lily songeuse.

-Oui moi aussi, murmura James. Je me souviens surtout de la peur qu'on a eue quand ils se sont évanouis.

-Oui mais ca a été une sacré chance pour nous ! Soupira-t-elle, soulagée.

-C'est vrai, convint Merlin. Ce petit m'étonnera toujours je croie.

-Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda un homme d'environ 60 ans aux cheveux grisonnant et aux yeux noir.

-Ils vont se souvenir Tarquin, dit Merlin l'air un peu triste, ils vont se souvenir.

* * *

**DANS LE PASSE A GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

Lily se remit rapidement de sa surprise et regarda comment réagissait son fils.

-James, je croie qu'elles disent la vérité, dit-elle en regardant son mari. Regarde Harry.

James se tourna vers son fils et il constata que ce dernier souriait et ne se sentait absolument pas en danger. Ils avaient constaté que leur fils ne se laissait pas approcher par tout le monde. En fait, en dehors d'eux même, seul Sirius et Albus pouvaient le prendre dans leurs bras. Dès qu'une autre personne tentait de l'approcher, un champ de force se créait autour de lui. Alors le fait qu'il souriait dans les bras de celle qui s'appellait Phoebe était plutôt bon signe. Il baissa alors sa baguette.

-Tu as raison. De toute façons, elles n'auraient pas put passer le Fidelitas autrement. Très bien, on vous écoute.

Prue entreprit de leur raconter ce qu'elles avaient découvert, en leur en disant le moins possible sur leur avenir. Lily fut surprise d'apprendre son lien avec la famille Halliwell, mais pas surprise de son lien avec Godric Griffondor. Elle avait eu des doutes quand elle avait récupéré le coffret dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard.

Ses cousines en profitèrent pour leurs demander des précisions sur Poudlard et sur les communautés magiques. Ayant pressentit que la conversation durerait longtemps, Lily et James les avaient conduite dans leur salon. Il était dans les tons rouge, or et marron, et il était confortable et chaleureux. Les filles avaient apprécié la bière-au-beurre que James leur avait servi.

Ils apprirent ainsi à se connaitre. Phoebe leur expliqua la nature de leurs pouvoirs à ses sœurs et elle. Lily et James étaient très étonnés. Ensuite Lily leur expliqua l'utilité des baguettes magiques. Elles comprirent mieux pourquoi James les avait menacés avec un bout de bois. En faite c'était sa baguette.

James expliqua ce qu'était le sortilège Fidelitas et la raison pour laquelle ils étaient sous ce sort sa famille et lui.

-Au faite, quel jour somme-nous ici ? Demanda Prue.

-Le 30 octobre 1981, répondit doucement Lily qui faisait sauter Harry sur ses genoux.

Les trois sœurs se regardèrent horrifiées.

* * *

**QUELQUE PART DANS LES ENFERTS**

Voldemort faisait les cent pas. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on le fasse attendre, or ca faisait au moins 24 heures qu'il attendait que la Source daigne le recevoir.

Certes, il était bien traité selon son rang : Sa suite était luxueuse, la nourriture délicieuse, et on lui avait même amené quelque moldu pour qu'il puisse s'amuser.

Il en avait profité pour perfectionner son nouveau maléfice le _Doloris Mentalis, _la douleur mentale_._ Il réservait ce sort à Potter pour lui faire revivre les pires moments de son existence. Il ressentira la même douleur qu'il avait éprouvé à ces moments là. Voldemort espérait ainsi l'affaiblir. Seul un Legimens accomplit peux utiliser ce maléfice. Il faudra qu'il pense à l'enseigner à Severus.

Eusèbe de Gri était passé plusieurs fois le voir pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien, et qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas. Il l'informa qu'un évènement imprévu avait eu lieu, et que la Source tachait de régler ce problème avant de le recevoir. Voldemort était mécontent de cet état de fait et donc, il passait ses nerfs sur les moldus. Ces derniers étaient dans un état pitoyable, pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie. En effet, pour ceux qui avait plus ou moins bien résisté au _Doloris Mentalis_, Voldemort avait utilisé le Doloris « classique », le maléfice _Mille Culter_, les mille couteaux*. La victime était transpercée par mille couteaux et avait peux de chance de survivre.

Voldemort avait utilisé aussi le Sectumsempra. Le Sectumsempra est un maléfice de lacération profonde, inventé par Severus Rogue quand il était élève à Poudlard. Contrairement à un sort de lacération courant, le Sectumsempra ne pouvait pas être soigné. Seul Severus et lui-même connaissait le contre maléfice : _Vulnera Samento*_. Généralement, la victime se vidait de son sang jusqu'à en mourir. Et bien-sûr le _Crematum Mortalise_, le maléfice de brulure mortelle.

Eusèbe de Gri faisait le ménage sans sourciller. Il avait l'habitude maintenant de ce type de spectacle. Il avait même vu bien pire. Et il préférait que Voldemort passe ses nerfs sur eux et non sur lui. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il trouva effectivement Voldemort plutôt calme. L'agacement se lisait sur son visage, mais pas la rage meurtrière qu'il avait constatée la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il s'inclina devant lui et lui dit :

-Le Maitre souhaiterai vous parler.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Siffla Voldemort. Je commençais à perdre patience.

-Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait.

-Soit, je te suis.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minute dans un dédale de couloir sombre, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande double porte noir et argenté. Eusèbe de Gri frappa à la porte avec le heurtoir en forme de serpent. Voldemort hocha la tête de satisfaction devant la forme du heurtoir. Pour lui c'était un signe favorable pour la soi-disant Source du mal. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle sombre. Le noir, le vert et l'argent dominait dans cette pièce. Il y avait une grande table rectangle au centre de la pièce et une vingtaine de personne étaient installé autour. Voldemort reconnu trois d'entre eux : Gellert Grindelwald, Bardis Barsangis et bien-sûr son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard. Eusèbe s'arrêta devant la personne qui présidait tout au bout de la table et s'inclina.

-Lord Voldemort, altesse.

-Bien, dit celle-ci d'une voix grave, rauque et ténébreuse.

La Source se leva et se dirigea vers Voldemort. Elle portait une longue robe de Sorcier noir avec une capuche. On ne voyait absolument pas son visage. Même quand elle s'arrêta devant lui, Voldemort ne distingua pas ses traits.

-Je te remercie de ta patience, dit la Source. J'espère que tu ne t'ais pas trop ennuyé ?

-Hum, ca va, répondit Voldemort un peu agacé. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre !

-C'est vrai. Je suis comme toi. Je suppose que si tu n'étais pas si curieux de me connaitre, tu aurais déjà essayé de me torturer, dit la Source d'une voix amusée.

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La Source lui faisait bonne impression. Et la puissance maléfique qui se dégageait d'elle n'y était pas pour rien.

-Effectivement.

-C'est normal, je ferai pareil. Vien donc t'installer.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient la plupart des personnes sortirent de la pièce sauf Serpentard, Grindelwald, Barsangis et un vieillard aux cheveux gris, aux yeux marron qui avait l'air alerte. Il prit place à table avec eux et Salazar Serpentard se tourna vers lui :

-Heureux de te revoir en pleine forme fils.

Voldemort sourit, flatté. Il avait toujours apprécié que son ancêtre le nomme ainsi.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir père.

Serpentard hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

-Ainsi tout ce que m'a raconté Eusèbe de Gri est vrai. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit père ? Demanda Voldemort un peu vexé.

-C'était trop tôt à ce moment là. Tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Mais maintenant tu vas tout savoir.

-Avant cela, dit la Source, laisse-moi te présenter Charfalacq. C'est un ancien Mage noir lui aussi, et il nous a rejoints il y à 3 ans. Il a très rapidement gravi les échelons pour pouvoir faire partie de l'élite des démons.

Charfalacq hocha la tête vers Voldemort et celui-ci fit de même.

-Nous avons un ennemi en commun, dit le vieil homme.

-Ah oui ? Qui ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Guillemot de Troïl ! Cracha-t-il.

Les autres se mirent à rire. Voldemort se souvenait de ce nom. C'était celui d'un des nouveaux compagnons de Potter.

-Ainsi c'est vous le Mage qu'il a vaincu c'est bien cela ? Eusèbe me l'a dit hier.

-Exact, répondit Charfalacq d'un ton un peu boudeur.

-Il ne s'est jamais remis de cette défaite, dit Gellert moqueur.

-Tu n'étais pas mieux à ton arrivée, signala Bardis Barsangis.

-Maudit soit Dumbledore ! Grogna Gellert.

-Nous somme d'accord sur ce point, dit Voldemort en souriant.

-Moi au moins je n'ai pas été vaincu ! S'exclama Salazar.

-Mais tu n'as pas vaincu Griffondor pour autant, dit la Source.

Salazar grimaça à ce rappel. Il est vrai que ni lui, ni Godric, n'avait réussi à l'emporter sur l'autre.

La Source se tourna vers Voldemort et lui raconta l'histoire des démons. Elle lui fit également une démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Il y avait notamment : les boules de feu, la Téléportation (avec des flammes), la manipulation des flammes, le changement de forme. La Source se transforma en lui. La ressemblance était parfaite. Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de dire en ricanant :

-De quoi donner des cauchemars à Potter et Dumbledore.

Ce qui fit rirent les autres démons. La Source lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait convoquer des démons et des mauvais êtres à n'importe quel moment. Elle utilisait également le contrôle de l'esprit et la possession.

Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'à chaque fois que la Source est vaincue, tous les démons des Enfers se réunissent pour en élire une nouvelle. Les yeux de Voldemort se mirent à briller d'intérêt et la Source se mit à rire.

-Tu peux être fier de ton descendant Salazar, il pense déjà à prendre ma place !

Les autres hochèrent la tête d'approbation. Voldemort les regarda un peu surpris qu'ils ne soient pas fâchés par son idée.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais eu aucun intérêt à te rencontrer, lui dit la Source. Tu viens simplement de nous prouver que nous avons raison de placer nos espoirs en toi, pour que le mal règne enfin sur ce monde et les autres.

-Les autres ? Demanda Voldemort intrigué.

Charfalacq entreprit de lui expliquer l'existence des trois mondes. Voldemort fut stupéfait. Tout cela ajoutait plein de nouvelle possibilité pour ses plans de conquête du monde.

-Et donc, ce Guillemot et vous-même venez du Pays d'Ys ?

-C'est bien ça. Nous avons appris hier que l'autre garçon s'appel Bowman Hath et nous pensons qu'il vient du Monde Incertain.

-Je ne sais pas ce que mijote Merlin, mais je ne compte pas le laisser faire sans réagir, dit la Source.

-Merlin ! S'exclama Voldemort.

-Oui.

Et la Source entreprit de lui expliquer l'histoire des Fondateurs et des êtres de lumière.

-Il faut que tu sache que Potter a été formé par Merlin lui-même !

Voldemort devint encore plus livide, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure fils, dit Salazar avec un sourire. Nous somme là pour t'aider.

Voldemort hocha la tête. Puis il se souvint :

-Qu'es-ce qui vous a empêcher de me recevoir plus tôt ? Eusèbe a évoqué un problème.

-Et bien, nous savons avec certitude que les sœurs Halliwell sont dans le passé. Mais nous savons également que ce ne sont pas les Fondateurs qui les ont envoyées là bas. Ils sont aussi troublés que nous par tout cela.

-Et elles sont à quelle époque ?

-Nous n'avons pas réussi à le savoir. Tempus travaille là-dessus.

-Tempus ?

-Le démon du Temps. Il peut contrôler le Temps jusqu'à une certaine mesure.

-C'est intéressant comme pouvoir, dit Voldemort les yeux brillant.

-C'est vrai, convint la Source. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui a ouvert ce portail temporel et pourquoi.

Ils se regardèrent tous silencieusement avec une certaine inquiétude.

* * *

**PRIVET DRIVE**

Après leur course matinale, Harry, Bowman et Guillemot discutèrent de choses et d'autre. Ils apprirent à se connaitre plus. Harry leur raconta sa vie dans les détails et ils firent de même. Ils se racontèrent notamment comment ils avaient rencontré les élues de leurs cœurs.

Harry leur raconta leur première rencontre sur la voie 9 ¾. Puis l'histoire de la chambre des secrets.

-Pas étonnant qu'elle soit folle de toi ! S'exclama Guillemot en riant. Tu es un authentique héros.

Harry bomba le torse et se donna un air important, avant d'éclaté de rire avec les deux autres.

Guillemot avait rencontré Ambre lors d'une soirée donnée à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de son oncle Urien. Il avait 8 ans à l'époque et était plutôt timide. C'est son cousin Romaric qui avait engagé la conversation avec elle. Comme elle avait plutôt tendance à se comporter comme un garçon manqué, il s'était tout de suite sentit à l'aise avec elle. Et ils étaient devenus amis. C'est quand il est devenu un sorcier de la Guilde que leurs sentiments ont commencé à évoluer. Du côté d'Ambre au départ, puis il avait suivi. Depuis ils sortaient ensemble et Guillemot ne voyait pas l'avenir sans elle.

Pour Bowman c'est sa sœur qui avait tout d'abord rencontré Sisi. Cela c'est passé quand elle et lui ont été séparés lors de la violente attaque d'Aramanth par la Seigneurie. Quand elle voyageait pour les retrouver, sa famille et lui, Kestrel à croisé le chemin de l'escorte de Sisi qui se rendait à la Seigneurie pour épouser le fils du Maitre. Etant une princesse, elle devait épouser quelqu'un de son rang. Elles se sont parlées et sont vite devenu amies, ce qui a poussé Sisi à se poser des questions sur sa vie et à ne plus vouloir ce mariage.

Ce qui fit rire Harry et Guillemot, c'est que Sisi avait déclaré à Kestrel qu'elle allait épouser son frère alors qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Et quand finalement ce fut le cas, elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse de lui, ce qui renforça son idée de l'épouser. Il avait rapidement succombé à son tour, non sans mal car il pensait à l'époque qu'il devait mourir et que donc, il ne devait s'attaché à personne. Et maintenant, ils étaient fiancés et devaient se marier prochainement. Bowman leur avoua qu'elle était sa raison de vivre, et qu'il n'aurait pas supporté la mort de sa sœur si elle n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir. Après ces confidences, ils se sentaient plus proche que jamais.

Ils regardèrent un peu les livres que Dumbledore avait donnés à Harry. De temps en temps, Harry levait la tête ayant le sentiment étrange d'être observé. Il activa l'option « fol-œil » de ses lunettes, comme il l'avait appelé en plaisantant la première fois qu'il les avait testé, mais ne détecta personne d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce. Il sentait toujours cette présence mais ne se sentait pas menacé pour autant. Elle lui était familière. Il regarda Braségali et celui-ci cligna des yeux. Harry fut surpris par cette réaction, mais ne s'inquiéta pas.

Il se remit à la lecture de ses livres et s'intéressa plus particulièrement à celui de Magie rouge. Il y trouva un sort très intéressant, le sortilège Amour Mortel. Il le lut à haute voix :

_-Le sortilège Amour Mortel est particulièrement efficace sur les Sorciers et les Mages Noirs. En effet, il attaque toute forme de haine et le transforme en amour douloureux dans le cœur du mage noir. Cela lui est fatal dans la plus part des cas. Plus le mage est plein de haine, plus le sortilège devient puissant. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas l'utiliser. Seule les Mages Blanc qui ont une forte présence de Magie rouge en eux peuvent lancer le sort._

_L'incantation est_ Amor Mortalis.

Les garçons se regardèrent et sourirent. Harry savait maintenant avec quel sortilège il pourra vaincre Voldemort. Leurs tatouages se mirent à briller de nouveau. Harry se sentit lié aux quatre autre Paladin et la voix de Merlin retentit de nouveau:

_« Quand l'Ascension de l'Elu commencera_

_Par le Souffle l'Avatar se révèlera._

_Quand les cinq Paladins se réuniront_

_La Pierre des Mages ils rechercheront… »_

* * *

Dans les Enfers, un tremblement de terre secoua la table où la Source, ses démons et Voldemort se trouvaient toujours. Celui-ci se sentit brusquement inquiet, sur le qui-vive, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Mais il savait qui en était à l'origine :

-Potter, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Harry, Bowman et Guillemot restèrent sans voix un moment, puis ils réfléchirent à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-L'Elu c'est toi Harry, dit posément Bowman. Alors c'est ton ascension dont il est question là.

-Et l'Avatar ? Demanda Guillemot. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ou qui est-ce ?

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, répondit Bowman.

-C'est surement lié à Ginny, vous ne pensez pas ? Dit Harry songeur.

De son perchoir, Braségali émit un chant approbateur. Les garçons sourirent.

-Visiblement oui Harry, dit Guillemot. Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que c'est, ou plutôt ce qu'elle est.

-Ca a un lien avec les sortilèges élémentaires, répondit Bowman. Rappelez-vous ce que nous a dit Ollivander sur sa nouvelle baguette.

Ils restèrent songeurs un moment puis Harry finit par dire :

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait lui demander directement si elle sait quelque chose?

-Oui tu as raison, répondit Bowman en souriant.

-Accessoirement, ca te permettrait de la revoir aussi, ajouta Guillemot avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry rougit mais ne nia pas.

-Bon alors, je la contacte par télépathie ?

-Oui vas-y, dit Bowman. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit seul avec elle. Ce serait bien si elle nous attendait dans sa chambre sans que personne ne le sache, sinon ils voudront tous te parler Harry, et nous n'aurons pas le temps d'apprendre ce qu'elle sait.

-Ok je l'appelle. Remarque, il est bientôt l'heure de diner. On a qu'à y aller après, elle pourra toujours prétendre qu'elle est fatiguée et monter se coucher tôt.

-Bonne idée, dit Guillemot en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il ferma les yeux, concentra son esprit sur Ginny et rouvrit les yeux aussitôt.

-Finalement ce n'est pas la peine, dit-il en souriant. Elle sait déjà tout.

Les deux autres le regardèrent ahuris.

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença Guillemot.

-Son esprit est avec nous, dit tranquillement Harry. Elle nous attendra donc surement dans sa chambre tout à l'heure.

Il tourna la tête vers sa droite et sourit comme-ci il voyait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Bowman et Guillemot virent distinctement une légère brise agiter les cheveux d'Harry, alors que la fenêtre était fermée. Il ferma les yeux et pencha un peu la tête comme si quelqu'un lui caressait la joue. Puis il sortit de la pièce en riant sous leurs regards interloqués.

* * *

**AU TERRIER**

Après le départ précipité d'Harry, Ginny avait aidé sa famille à ranger toute la maison. Elle avait fait pas mal de dégât avec ses pouvoirs. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Comment aurait-elle put ? Elle venait enfin de réaliser son plus beau rêve : se faire aimer d'Harry Potter et avoir été embrassée par lui. Le goût de ses lèvres et l'intensité de leurs baisers ne la quittait pas. Du coup elle était un peu rêveuse. Sa famille pensait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi, du coup sa mère lui proposa d'aller se reposer un peu après le déjeuné.

Au lieu de dormir, elle s'entraina sur sa maitrise du vent et nota qu'elle s'était nettement améliorée. En fait, le changement était stupéfiant. Elle arrivait parfaitement à maitriser l'intensité de l'air qu'elle déplaçait. Elle pouvait soulever des objets légers et des plus lourds. Elle avait même réussi à déplacer son lit, au bout de plusieurs heures de labeur, en le soulevant légèrement.

Elle finit par se jeter dessus en riant. Elle pensa à Harry. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait progressé si rapidement, elle en avait la certitude. Elle avait tellement envie de le voir. Brusquement, elle sentit un tourbillon d'air de former autour d'elle et elle se sentit partir. Elle était le vent, immatériel et invisible. Elle se laissa porter et arriva dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle reconnu les occupants : Harry, Bowman et Guillemot.

Elle les regarda, attendri. Ils avaient l'air très proche tout les trois, un peu comme Harry l'était avec Ron et Hermione mais de manière différente. Ils partageaient quelque chose tout les trois, que Ron et Hermione ne pourront jamais comprendre. Ils se ressemblaient. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir en quoi vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas les vies de Bowman et Guillemot, mais c'est ce qu'il ressortait quand on les voyait ensemble. C'était dans leurs yeux.

Elle essaya de se manifester mais elle n'y arrivait pas pour le moment. Pourtant, elle vit Harry lever plusieurs fois les yeux, comme si il sentait sa présence mais n'arrivait pas à la voir. Elle se mit près de lui quand il lut à voix haute la description du sortilège Amour Mortel. Elle était heureuse car elle comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait : Harry pourra vaincre Voldemort sans utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, le sort qui avait tué ses parents et qu'il se refusait à utiliser à cause de cela. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais elle le savait. Elle l'avait deviné sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire. Car elle n'avait pas besoin de connaitre la Prophétie pour savoir qu'Harry devait vaincre Voldemort. C'était une évidence pour elle.

Puis elle sentit une grande chaleur la parcourir et entendit, comme les garçons, les paroles de Merlin.

« L'Avatar ? » pensa-t-elle. « Est-ce cela dont voulait me parler Roku ? » « Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Elle entendit les réflexions des garçons et sentit Harry entrer en contact avec son esprit. Il la voyait enfin. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. Elle caressa sa joue de sa main immatérielle, et il la sentit car il pencha la tête vers elle. Une brise agita ses cheveux pendant ce temps là. Puis elle se sentit partir avec le vent de nouveau.

Elle réapparut sur son lit, faite de chaire et de sang comme avant. Elle était euphorique. C'était une expérience vraiment incroyable qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir contrôler parfaitement cet aspect de son pouvoir. Elle pourra ainsi voir Harry quand elle le voudra. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, il lui réservait des surprises du même genre. Pour la première fois, elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour partir le matin même, car le Terrier était sous un sortilège anti-transplanage. Visiblement, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, pensa-t-elle en riant.

Sa mère l'appela peu de temps après pour le repas du soir. Elle fit mine d'être fatiguée. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile puisqu'elle l'était quand même un peu. Elle discuta un moment avec ses frères jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la présence d'Harry dans la maison. Elle sentait une chaleur dans son dos qui lui indiquait qu'il était là. C'était la même chaleur qu'elle avait sentit avant que Merlin leur parle. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Harry qui était dos à la fenêtre. Il lui sourit et elle referma rapidement la porte de sa chambre, courut jusqu'à lui, et lui sauta dans les bras, refermant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autours de ses hanches. Il la soutint de ses deux bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Harry rompit le baiser au bout d'une minute, mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il rit doucement, ce qui la chamboula totalement.

-On n'est pas tout seul, murmura-t-il.

Il tourna la tête et elle suivit son regard avant de prendre une teinte cramoisi, quand elle vit Bowman et Guillemot lui faire un signe de la main, avec des grands sourires amusés. Elle avait été si obnubilé par la présence d'Harry qu'elle ne les avait pas vue en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle reposa ses jambes sur le sol et relâcha Harry en riant nerveusement.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle un peu embarrassée.

-Pas grave, répondit Harry qui la regardait en souriant des étoiles plein les yeux.

Elle lui fit un sourire hésitant, encore mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais, Ambre et moi ont est pas mieux, dit Guillemot les yeux dans le vague.

-Je confirme ! S'exclama Bowman en riant.

-Toi t'es un saint, normal qu'on ne te prenne jamais en défaut ! Se moqua Guillemot.

-Sisi ne pense pas comme toi, répondit Bowman avec un sourire carnassier qui voulait tout dire.

Harry et Ginny se mirent à rire devant la tête médusée que fit Guillemot. Ils avaient fait passer ce moment de gène sans problème et Ginny leur en était reconnaissante. Comme les garçons étaient assis sur son lit, elle fit assoir Harry sur sa chaise de bureau et s'installa de côté sur ses genoux. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle s'adossa contre son torse.

-Alors, commença Harry. Comment es-tu venue tout à l'heure ?

Elle leur expliqua tout ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement : Ses rêves de Kyochi et Roku, ses pouvoirs en temps que fille de l'Air. Ce que Roku avait essayé de lui dire. Sa présence avec Harry dans cet endroit si blanc.

-Tu étais là ? Dit Harry surprit.

-Oui, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne m'entendais pas. Après tu es parti brusquement.

-Oui j'ai basculé dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Etonnamment Ginny n'eut aucune réaction quand il prononça son nom. La peur de ce nom avait disparu pour elle. Elle caressa doucement la cicatrice d'Harry, l'air soucieux. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

-Bref, Merlin m'a parlé et il m'a dit que l'heure était bientôt venu pour moi.

-Ah oui ? Dit Guillemot.

-Vous pensez que cela à un lien avec cette histoire d'Avatar ? Dit Harry.

-Surement, dit Bowman. Mais il faudrait déjà savoir ce que c'est. Merlin nous a dit « Par le Souffle l'Avatar se révélera ».

-C'est quoi le Souffle ? Demanda Guillemot.

-On le saura « Quand l'Ascension de l'Elu commencera », répondit Bowman.

-Bref, ca dépend de moi pour commencer, dit Harry.

Ginny ne posa pas de questions même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Harry lui sourit.

-Je te dirais tout dès que tu sauras protéger ton esprit. Vu ce que tu es capable de faire maintenant, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras facilement. D'ailleurs, ton esprit n'est pas très accessible. Ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit devant nous, crois-moi. Je pense que dans peu de temps tu pourras le protéger complètement, même de nous.

-Je n'ai rien à te cacher Harry, alors tu peux lire dans mon esprit quand tu veux, lui dit-elle en le regardant tendrement.

Il la regarda les yeux brillant d'émotion. Il se sentait vraiment très chanceux de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle l'aimait pour lui-même, il le savait. Et elle l'acceptait avec tous ses secrets. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Il entendit Guillemot se racler la gorge et il arrêta à regret son baiser.

-Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on se sente de trop, mais en faite… Commença Guillemot.

-C'est le cas, fini Bowman en riant.

-Alors on va vous laisser en amoureux, continua Guillemot avec un sourire amusé.

-Si tu pouvais appeler Braségali pour nous ramener, dit Bowman.

-D'accord, dit Harry en riant. Merci les gars.

-De rien ! Dirent-ils en cœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry appela son phénix. Celui-ci apparut à sa manière habituelle et se posa sur les cuisses de Ginny pour se faire câliner. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir sous les regards goguenard des garçons. Bowman vint serrer la main d'Harry pendant que Guillemot riait sur son épaule, quand Harry sursauta violement. Ils s'évanouirent tous les quatre en même temps et se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Braségali veilla à ce qu'ils ne se blessent pas, puis il étendit ses ailles et installa un chant de force protecteur dans la chambre en activant les pouvoirs d'Harry et Ginny. Personne ne pourra entrer dans cette pièce tant qu'il sera là.

* * *

**DANS LE PASSE A GRODRIC'S HALLOWS**

-Le 30 octobre 1981 ? Redemanda Phoebe. Vous êtes sûr ?

James et Lily échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Oui bien-sûr, répondit James.

-Vous croyez qu'on est là pour changer ce qui doit se passer demain ? Demanda doucement Piper à ses sœurs.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Prue. Je pense qu'on doit faire et apprendre quelque chose, comme la dernière fois, mais ce n'est pas ca. Tu imagine les conséquences pour notre monde, si Voldemort ne disparait pas demain ?

-Ce serait une catastrophe, dit Phoebe en soupirant.

-Exactement ! Non ont doit savoir rapidement pourquoi ont est là sans modifier ce qui doit être.

-Mais comment ? Demanda Piper.

A ce moment là elles entendirent un petit gémissement. Le petit Harry les regardait et tendait ses bras vers Phoebe.

-Je crois qu'il veut que tu le prennes Phoebe, dit Lily en souriant un peu étonnée.

-Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu faire ca, confirma James surprit lui aussi.

Lily se leva, bizarrement un peu anxieuse, et le posa dans les bras de Phoebe.

-Alors mon ange, dit Phoebe en souriant tendrement à Harry. Tu voulais que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

Harry tourna son visage vers elle avec une expression sérieuse inhabituelle pour un bébé. Ils se regardèrent tous surpris. Harry tendit sa main vers le visage de Phoebe et toucha sa joue. Ils eurent tout les deux un violent sursaut et ils tombèrent évanouis sur le canapé. Lily et James ainsi que Piper et Prue se précipitèrent vers eux mais un chant de force leur barrait la route. James et Lily essayèrent tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient mais rien ne fonctionna. Ils devaient attendre qu'ils se réveil.

* * *

*Le maléfice « les mille couteaux » me vient de Yu-Gi-Oh. C'est une attaque du Magicien des Ténèbres.

*Récupéré dans le film HP6, le Prince de Sang-mêlé. Vulnera : être blesser, Samento : (?) Je n'ai pas trouvé la signification de ce mot.


	17. Convergeance

**Spéciale dédicasse à ma sœur Clarisse qui a corrigé rapidement ce chapitre, pour que je puisse le publier ce soir et qui m'a laissé plein de reviews !^^**

Merci à Dj3ssii3, Klaude, zaika, lisona et Yeaah-Cindy pour leurs reviews !^^

Merci à miline, akira dokuro, bingo225 et graety d'avoir mis ma fic dans leurs favoris !^^

Akira dokuro : Mais si on lit ton profile, la preuve je l'ai lu !^^ Pour ton classement dans Naruto, voici le mien : Naruto, Minato et Kushina (les parents de Naruto), ensuite Itachi et Kakashi (trop la classe !^^), Gaara, et Sasuke (dans shippuden).

Merci à Gwen Zephyr de son intérêt pour ma fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Convergence**

* * *

**AU PAYS DES ORIGINES, QUELQUE PART DANS LE SUD INCERTAIN**

La Johdila Sirharasi de Gang, princesse du royaume d'Obagang, appelée Sirhardi depuis ses fiançailles, ou encore Sisi par ses amis, dormait depuis une bonne heure quand son rêve se modifia brusquement. Elle se trouvait au pied de la falaise protégeant le Pays des Origines. Cela l'étonna, car elle s'était endormie dans sa chambre chez les Hath, près de son ancienne servante Lunki. Elle escalada la pente sans aucune difficulté, ce qui la surprit car cette partie de la montagne était très difficile d'accès. Seul Bowman y arrivait facilement grâce à ses pouvoirs de Chanteur. Les gens préféraient venir par la mer.

Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle redescendit le chemin qu'elle avait suivi autrefois avec tous les Manths qui avaient accompagné la famille Hath dans la recherche de leur nouveau Pays. Cela lui rappela de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle ne regrettait en aucun cas ce voyage qui lui avait apporté l'amour et l'amitié. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de Kestrel sa meilleure amie. Elle lui manquait tellement.

Elle marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla plusieurs heures, puis finit par arriver de nouveau au sommet d'une falaise. En bas, il n'y avait que de l'eau. Elle hésita, mais la pensée de son fiancé qui n'avait pas hésité à affronter son destin, malgré les risques, la poussa à sauter sans crainte. Elle plongea, et l'atterrissage se fit en douceur. Elle constata rapidement que bizarrement elle arrivait à respirer sous l'eau, et qu'elle n'avait pas froid. Elle vit, émanant de son corps, une sorte d'aura de couleur bleu. Elle nagea un certain temps et, suivant l'instinct qui la guidait, elle se dirigea vers le fond. Elle se demanda si c'était cette sensation que Bowman avait éprouvé quand Jumper (le plus vieux des Chanteurs) était venu le chercher. Au bout d'un moment ses yeux d'ambre aperçurent ce qui ressemblait à deux grandes portes. Elles semblaient faites en bois de chêne. Sirhardi se demanda comment se faisait-il qu'elles n'aient pas pourri avec toute cette eau. Il y avait une centaine de signes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas gravés dessus. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire, quand la porte de gauche s'illumina d'une intense lumière blanche. Elle s'en approcha, la toucha et elle se sentit passer à travers.

* * *

**A TROÏL, AU PAYS D'YS**

Ambre de Krakal dormait depuis environ une heure, quand son rêve se modifia brusquement. Elle était à l'entrée de la ville de Troïl. Cela l'étonna, car elle s'était endormie dans le lit de Guillemot près de sa sœur Coralie et de leurs amis Romaric, Gontrand et Kyle. Suivant l'instinct qui la guidait, elle se dirigea vers Dashtikazar la capitale du Pays d'Ys. Elle pensait à Guillemot. Il n'était parti que depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, mais il lui manquait énormément. Elle qui avait attendu impatiemment les vacances pour être avec lui, leurs projets avaient été remis en cause par Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais c'était dur quand même. Car n'habitant pas dans le même village, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir très souvent. Mais ils s'écrivaient toutes les semaines.

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu comme aventures avec leurs meilleurs amis, et passa inconsciemment à côté de Dashtikazar. Finalement elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Colline aux Portes des deux mondes. Au moment où elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas froid, alors qu'elle était vêtue d'un pyjama de Guillemot, elle remarqua que son corps dégageait une forte chaleur qu'elle pouvait voir. C'était comme une sorte d'aura de couleur rouge. Elle fini par atteindre la colline et s'arrêta devant les deux portes. Il n'y avait personne pour les garder. Elle trouva cela étrange, car habituellement il y avait toujours un ou deux Chevaliers du Vent qui montaient la garde. La porte de gauche se mit à briller d'une intense lumière blanche. Selon ses souvenirs, c'était la porte qui menait vers le monde certain, là où se trouvait Guillemot, alors elle n'hésita pas. Elle toucha la porte et se sentit passer à travers.

* * *

(Nda : En gras **l'autre**, vous comprendrez)

**QUELQUE PART…**

Harry se réveilla dans un lieu sombre. En fait, il n'y avait rien sauf deux portes. La porte de droite était faite d'un mélange de couleur noir, gris perle, émeraude et rouge. Au centre il y avait un phénix familier Braségali. Elle était fermée. L'autre porte était ouverte. Elle était identique sauf que le blanc remplaçait la couleur noir.

Près de lui se trouvait Ginny, Bowman et Guillemot qui étaient entrain de se réveiller également. Ils se relevèrent et remarquèrent, face à eux, une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux marron foncé. Elle le regardait lui, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait dans ses bras un bébé dont le visage lui était très familier. Celui-ci lui sourit et il sut immédiatement qui il était.

-Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

-Euh oui, répondit Harry les joues un peu roses. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Phoebe, ta cousine, lui dit-elle son sourire s'accentuant devant le regard menaçant que lui lançait Ginny.

-Phoebe Halliwell? S'étonna Harry.

-C'est bien cela, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vois que tu me connais déjà.

-Oui j'ai appris notre lien de parenté récemment.

-Jolie, chuchota Guillemot.

-Merci, répondit Phoebe en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et tu es ?

-Guillemot de Troïl, répondit-il avec un sourire, un peu embarrassé qu'elle l'aie entendu tandis que les autres riaient.

-Et les deux autres ?

-Bowman Hath, enchanté, lui dit Bowman en souriant.

-Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie, dit Ginny en prenant la main d'Harry.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle en souriant.

-Si tu es d'accord bien-sûr, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en rougissant sous son regard.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il très heureux.

Ils se fixèrent amoureusement des yeux pendant un moment, sous les regards attendris de leurs compagnons, jusqu'à ce que Guillemot toussote un peu.

-Hum, Hum.

-Euh, oui. Dis-moi Phoebe, sais-tu où on se trouve ?

-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai ma petite idée.

-Dis toujours.

-Je croie qu'on est dans ton esprit. Ou du moins, celui du bébé.

-Si c'est le cas, comment se fait-il…, demanda Harry en montrant le bébé du doigt.

-Que je te tienne dans mes bras ?

-Euh oui, on peut dire ca comme ca, dit-il un peu gêné.

Les autres regardèrent le bébé étonné. Il avait posé ses grands yeux verts sur Ginny qui, revenant de sa surprise, lui sourit tendrement.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Phoebe en haussant les épaules. Mes sœurs et moi avons été envoyées dans le passé chez tes parents.

-Chez mes… Dit Harry abasourdit.

- Oui. Peu avant de partir, nous avons découvert, mes sœurs et moi, notre lien de parenté avec Godric Gryffondor. Et notre arbre généalogique nous a révélé votre existence à Dudley et à toi. Ensuite, on est passé par un portail temporel qui nous a emmenées chez tes parents le 30 octobre 1981.

Harry pâlit lorsqu'il entendit cela, et les autres se regardèrent. Phoebe hocha la tête compréhensive.

-Oui nous sommes au courant. C'était écrit dans le Livre des Ombres.

-Mon histoire est dans le Livre ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Oui, il y a une page sur toi et une sur Voldemort.

-Ah ok, répondit Harry un peu interloqué.

-Quand on a cherché à comprendre pour quelle raison on était dans le passé, bébé Harry a tendu ses bras vers moi. Quand je l'ai pris, il m'a touché la joue et on s'est retrouvés là. Je suppose donc que je vais avoir la réponse à cette question ici. Et vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ?

-Bonne question, répondit lentement Harry reprenant ses esprits. On discutait quand j'ai brusquement sursauté, et on s'est tous retrouvés ici.

-Tu as sursauté ? Nous aussi. Il semblerait que tu as le même pouvoir que moi : le Don de Prémonition. C'est de cette manière qu'il se manifeste chez moi.

-Le Don de Prémonition ? Tu veux dire voir l'avenir ? Je ne pense pas avoir ce pouvoir, répondit Harry surpris.

-Bébé Harry semble avoir ce don. Donc logiquement tu l'as aussi.

-Et bien non. J'ai déjà fait quelques rêves prémonitoires c'est vrai, mais c'est plutôt rare.

-Et quand tu touches un objet ou des personnes, tu ne vois rien ? Demanda Phoebe intriguée.

-Non rien de spécial, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Phoebe étonnée. Bébé Harry a ce don, comment as-tu pu le perdre ?

-C'est toi qui va le lui enlever, intervint une autre voix très familière.

Tout le monde se retourna brusquement, car ils avaient reconnu la voix. La deuxième porte s'était ouverte. Devant celle-ci, contre toute attente, se trouvait un autre Harry Potter qui semblait plus âgé et très différent. Son expression était plutôt dure et son regard plus froid que la banquise. Il avait quelques cicatrices sur les bras dont une plus marquée sur le bras droit. Il était encore plus grand et plus musclé qu'Harry. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un œil très intéressé. Il était vêtu d'un haut moulant sans manche, d'un pantalon tout aussi moulant ainsi que des bottes. Le tout en peau de dragon noir. Deux bandes grise et émeraude courraient sur les deux côtés de haut en bas. Ginny le trouva très sexy vêtu de cette manière.

**Il** leur fit un sourire moqueur en voyant leurs différentes expressions : Phoebe et Ginny le regardaient d'un air appréciateur, Bowman et Guillemot étaient plutôt interloqués et Harry était stupéfait.

Les deux Harry se regardèrent un moment, enregistrant les différences de l'autre. Harry était surprit : L'aura de son double était très négative, presque maléfique, mais pas complètement car il sentait également la présence de Magie Rouge en **lui**. Pourtant Harry savait qu'**il **n'était pas simplement son double. Il se trouvait face à lui-même. Un lui-même plus âgé, et Harry se demanda s'**il** venait du futur. Mais ce qui l'interpela le plus c'est qu'**il** était bien plus puissant que lui. Il se demanda quel niveau **il** avait atteint.

-Oui nous sommes la même personne, et oui je viens du futur. Mais pas vraiment le tien. Et je suis de niveau 11, répondit son double d'une voix grave avec un petit sourire.

Harry ne s'étonna pas que celui-ci ait répondu à ses questions intérieures. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il ait passé ses défenses mentales. Par contre sa dernière réponse le laissa sans voix, tandis que Guillemot et Bowman sifflaient d'admiration. Ginny le regardait toujours.

-On ne te dérange pas ? On peut partir si tu veux, lui dit Harry les yeux rieurs.

Ginny devint rouge écrevisse.

-Heu non, non ca va, répondit-elle contrite en regardant son Harry.

L'autre **Harry** rit légèrement, puis hocha la tête de satisfaction, semblant ravi de ce qu'il avait perçu chez Harry, puis se tourna vers la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et tendit la main. Une autre main plus fine s'empara de la sienne et ils virent apparaitre devant eux une autre **Ginny** Weasley.

Harry la trouva sublime. Elle aussi était plus âgée et son expression était plus sévère. Ses yeux étaient glacés et chauds en même temps. C'était déroutant, mais ils devinrent totalement chauds quand elle les posa sur **Harry**. Elle était vêtue d'une veste à manches longues, dont la fermeture éclair, pas complètement remontée, laissait voir la naissance d'une poitrine voluptueuse, et d'un pantalon moulant. Elle portait aussi des bottines à talons haut. Tout comme ceux d'**Harry**, ses vêtements étaient noirs et en peau de dragon, mais les siens étaient plus brillants. Il y avait quatre fines bandes de couleur bleu, marron, rouge et jaune qui courait sur les deux côtés, de haut en bas. Avec ses longs cheveux flamboyants tombant sur ses épaules, elle était irrésistible selon lui.

-Wow ! Murmurèrent Bowman et Guillemot.

-J'adore ! S'exclama Phoebe avec un grand sourire.

Ginny hocha la tête pour approuver. Cette autre **Ginny **était très belle et très sexy. Quand elle vit l'expression d'Harry, elle lui donna une petite taloche derrière la tête.

-Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas frappé moi ! Dit Harry en riant un peu.

Ginny lui fit une grimace, tandis que Bowman, Phoebe et Guillemot s'esclaffaient doucement.

-Tu voies miss sceptique, ca a marché ! S'exclama l'autre **Harry**.

-Arrête de te la péter Potter, répondit-**elle** sèchement.

-Ne soit pas jalouse Weasley, lui dit-**il** d'un air narquois, tout le monde ne peux pas être aussi intelligent que moi.

-Ni avoir une tête aussi enflé ! Répliqua-t-**elle **agacée.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, répondit-**il** en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il croyait voir son père, comme dans le souvenir de Rogue.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, continua **Harry**.

-Puff ! Répondit **Ginny** en haussant les épaules. Plutôt mourir !

**Harry **la regarda d'un air ironique.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire, dit **Ginny** en souriant étrangement.

-Trop tard, souffla **Harry**.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent étonnés et intrigués. Les deux autres semblaient ne pas s'entendre et avoir une relation plutôt conflictuelle. Et leurs derniers propos étaient plutôt bizarres.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves à cette mégère, dit une voix trainante et froide.

**Ginny** ricana.

-Tu dis ca uniquement parce qu'il me trouve bien plus intéressante que toi Malefoy. La jalousie est un vilain défaut !

Drago Malefoy fit son apparition, suivi de **Bowman** Hath et **Guillemot **de Troïl. Eux aussi étaient très différent, plus dur, plus froid. Plus puissant aussi. Ils étaient vêtu comme **Harry**, mais les bandes de couleurs étaient différentes : bleue et bronze pour **Bowman**, verte et argent pour Drago et jaune entremêlé de noir pour **Guillemot**. Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient les mêmes tatouages que ses amis Paladin, sauf qu'ils étaient sur leurs bras droits.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'attirant chez une pimbêche dans ton genre, répondit Drago l'air agacé.

-Elle a des formes que tu n'auras jamais mon pauvre Malefoy, répondit une autre voix féminine cette fois. Et c'est pour ca qu'elle intéresse Potter à ce point.

Une magnifique jeune femme blonde aux yeux d'ambre fit son apparition. Harry entendit Bowman hoqueter près de lui.

-Sirhardi, souffla-t-il doucement.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda discrètement Ginny.

-Ma fiancée, ou du moins son double, chuchota Bowman.

-Oh ! Elle est superbe, lui dit Ginny.

-C'est vrai, convint Bowman.

Harry la regarda avec intérêt. Voici donc la femme qui avait ravi le cœur de Bowman. Il admit qu'elle était très belle. La cicatrice qui courait sur sa joue gauche lui donnait un coté sauvage qui lui allait bien. Elle était vêtue comme **Ginny**, sauf que seule une bande de couleur bleu longeait ses côtés. Et visiblement elle ne laissait pas l'autre **Bowman** indifférent. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et elle le fusilla des yeux. Mais Harry décela dans ceux-ci une légère lueur d'intérêt. Se concentrant discrètement sur elle, il ressentit les forts sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour **Bowman**, ce qui le fit sourire. Son double lui fit un clin d'œil qui lui fit comprendre que lui non plus n'était pas dupe. D'ailleurs **Bowman** non plus ne s'y trompa pas vu sa réaction. Son sourire s'était accentué.

-Même en se travestissant, il ne plairait toujours pas à Potter, dit une autre voix féminine moqueuse.

Une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs très courts et aux yeux bleu océan passa la porte à son tour. Cette fois, c'est Guillemot qui réagit.

-Ambre, murmura-t-il.

-C'est le double de ta fiancée ? Demanda Ginny.

-De ma petite amie, rectifia Guillemot.

-Elle est très jolie, dit Ginny.

-Je trouve aussi, chuchota Guillemot.

-Vous avez bon goût, dit Harry en souriant en regardant ses deux amis.

-Merci ! Lui répondirent Bowman et Guillemot avec un grand sourire.

Ambre aussi était vêtue comme **Ginny**, et la bande de couleur qui longeait ses côtés était rouge.

-Je confirme, répondit **Harry**. Désolé Drago, mais tu n'as pas les bons… « Arguments » pour me convaincre, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Tous ses compagnons éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur, tandis que Drago faisait la tête.

-Même s'il devenait une femme, il n'aurait toujours aucune chance, dit **Ginny** en ricanant de nouveau. Lupin m'a dit que les mâles Potter n'aiment que les rousses. Et que pour cette raison, il ne fallait pas que je m'étonne si un jour cet arrogant personnage me courait après.

-Te courir après ? S'offusqua **Harry**. Si moi je suis arrogant comme tu dis, toi tu es prétentieuse !

-C'est pour ca que je te plais ! Rétorqua-t-**elle **avec un sourire provocateur.

-C'est vrai, admit-**il** en souriant et en l'enserrant de ses bras.

**Ginny** se laissa faire, et les autres rirent sous le regard dégoûté de Drago.

-De Krakal, enfin décidé à sortir avec moi ? Demanda **Guillemot**.

-Dans tes rêves de Troïl ! Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour, murmura-t-**il** d'une voix sensuelle.

Ambre se mit à rougir sous les rires grognards des garçons.

-Mouais, de toute façon c'est trop tard pour ca **Guillemot**, répondit-elle doucement.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire, lui répondit-**il** en fixant son double et en souriant.

Celui-ci sourit à son tour, comprenant le message.

-C'est déjà fait, dit Guillemot à son double.

L'autre **Guillemot** se mit à rire et lui répondit avec un clin d'œil:

-Tu as été moins long à la détente que moi !

-Visiblement on me cache des choses, dit **Ginny** en haussant un sourcil et regardant Ambre avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu peux parler, mais nous on ne s'est pas marié en cachette, hein MADAME POTTER ? Dit Sirhardi.

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent tout les autres, sous le regard embarrassé de **Harry** et **Ginny**, sauf **Bowman** qui dit :

-Je le savais déjà.

-QUOI ? Redirent les autres.

-Comment ca ? Demanda sèchement **Guillemot**.

-Bah, tu oublies que je peux lire dans les pensées, répondit **Bowman** en haussant les épaules.

Ils fixaient tous **Harry** et **Ginny **qui avait les joues un peu roses. Drago la fixait l'œil meurtrier. Il sortit vivement sa baguette et lui lança un maléfice :

_-Saltatio Gaesum !*_

Une dizaine de Hallebarde firent leur apparition. Avant que quiconque réagisse, **Ginny** leva sa main droite et un impressionnant mur de glace surgit devant elle, bloquant toutes les Hallebardes. Puis des flammes les détruisirent en quelques secondes. **Harry** tourna son regard froid vers Drago et celui-ci s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur.

-La danse des Hallebardes sur ma femme ? Dit-**il** d'une voix si glaciale que tous frissonnèrent.

Harry et ses amis étaient stupéfait par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre. **Ginny** posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'**Harry** et celui-ci arrêta son sort de torture.

-T'es malade Drago ? Demanda **Bowman**. Tu espérais quoi avec ce genre de réaction ? Fais toi une raison !

Drago n'était pas capable de répondre.

-Magie sans baguette ? Demanda doucement Harry à son double.

-Oui, répondit-**il** après avoir prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Même s'**il **n'avait rien laissé paraitre, Harry avait sentit la rage qui animait son double quand Drago avais attaqué **Ginny**. Lui-même aurait tout aussi mal réagi dans la même situation.

Ginny avait été très impressionnée par la défense de son double, et par la manière dont elle avait fait arrêter la riposte d'**Harry**. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle.

-Tu pourras faire la même chose bientôt.

-Ca fait partie de mes pouvoirs d'Avatar ? Demanda Ginny intéressée.

-Exactement, répondit-**elle** en souriant. Enfin pas tout, ajouta-t-**elle** en regardant son mari tendrement.

Celui-ci se calma quand **il** croisa son regard.

-Plutôt cool n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit Ambre.

-C'est clair ! S'exclama Ginny enthousiaste.

Les deux Ginny se regardèrent un moment, notant leurs différences.

-Tu en es où niveau pouvoir? Lui demanda **Ginny**.

-J'apprends à contrôler l'Air. Aujourd'hui j'ai pu me déplacer avec, mais je ne le contrôle pas.

-Tu arrives déjà à te téléporter? Mais tu as quel âge ? S'exclama **Ginny** surprise.

-Bientôt 15 ans et toi ?

-19 ans. Mais moi, mes pouvoirs ne sont apparus que quand j'ai eu 16 ans.

-C'est ce que m'a dit Roku. Il m'a dit que normalement mes pouvoirs auraient du apparaitre à mes 16 ans, mais que les circonstances on fait que je suis en avance, répondit-elle en regardant Harry.

-Je vois. Tu es déjà avec lui ? Demanda-t-**elle** en voyant que Ginny tenait la main d'Harry.

-Depuis aujourd'hui en fait, répondit Ginny les joues roses.

-Elle a ouvert les yeux plus vite que toi ! Intervint **Harry**.

-Peut-être parce que lui est du bon côté ? Répondit **Ginny** narquoisement.

-Tu sais très bien que… Commença **Harry** agacé.

-Oui je sais, le coupa-t-**elle**. C'est bien pour ca qu'on est là non ? Et visiblement ton plan a marché, sinon ils ne seraient pas là, continua-t-**elle** en montrant Harry, Ginny, Bowman, Guillemot, bébé Harry et Phoebe du doigt.

**Harry** lui sourit tendrement en passant sa main sur sa joue.

-Ne changez pas de sujet, intervint **Guillemot**, vous vous êtes mariés sans nous le dire?

-Vous croyez que les bagues qu'ils portent c'est pour faire joli ? Dit Sirhardi.

Tout le monde regarda leurs mains gauches, et constatèrent qu'ils avaient à leur annulaire des anneaux dont les bords étaient en argent, et le centre semblait fait d'une étrange pierre noir qui avait des reflets changeants. Celui d'**Harry** avait des reflets plutôt émeraude et rouge, et celui de **Ginny** des reflets rouge, jaune, bleu et marron. Mais on voyait bien qu'ils étaient assortis.

Harry et Ginny étaient intrigués par ces anneaux. Ils n'étaient pas ordinaires. Et ils étaient plutôt heureux de savoir que leurs doubles étaient mariés.

-T'ES DINGUE ? Demanda Ambre à **Ginny** un peu furieuse.

En fait, elle était plutôt vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant.

-Qu'est-ce que ca change maintenant ? Répondit calmement **Ginny**.

-Oui mais quand même, bougonna Ambre.

-Je ne voulais pas que ca se termine sans qu'on soit marié, dit **Harry** devant le regard meurtrier de **Guillemot**. Et comme vient de le dire **Ginny**, qu'est-ce que ca change maintenant pour vous ?

-Rien je suppose, dit doucement **Guillemot **après un moment de silence.

-C'est pour ca que je voulais l'épouser. Une sorte de garantie pour l'avenir. Et je pense avoir eu raison puisqu'ils sont déjà ensemble, dit **Harry** en montrant son double et Ginny de la main.

-T'as épousé l'Avatar, ta pire ennemie. T'es complètement taré, cracha Drago difficilement en se relevant.

-Non juste amoureux Drago, répondit **Bowman** en regardant Sirhardi, et je le comprends.

Sirhardi lui fit un petit sourire.

-Et vous êtes mariés depuis quand ? Demanda Ambre.

-Depuis qu'elle a accepté d'utiliser la Pierre avec moi, répondit **Harry**.

-DEPUIS HUIT MOIS ?

-Sept, dit doucement Ginny. Ne soit pas fâchée, personne ne devait le savoir. Tu imagines si les autres avaient appris que l'Avatar avait épousé la Source ?

Phoebe poussa une exclamation en regardant **Harry** avec des gros yeux.

-TU ES LA SOURCE ? Comment c'est possible ?

Harry, Bowman et Guillemot regardèrent l'autre **Harry** bouche bée. Ils connaissaient évidement l'histoire de la Source du mal. Harry avait sentit son aura négative, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ca ! Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Ginny les regardait interloquée. Elle était la seule à ne pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

-Je le suis devenu depuis que je l'ai vaincu il y a sept ans. Avec ton aide d'ailleurs.

-Tu l'as vaincu ! Dit Phoebe encore plus stupéfaite. Comment ?

-Il a commit une erreur de trop, répondit **Harry** amèrement.

-Comment cela ?

-Il a envoyé Shax, son meilleur démon assassin, à votre poursuite.

-Shax ? Il nous a aussi attaquées. Prue et Piper on faillit en mourir.

**Harry** grimaça.

-Je vous avais rencontrées toutes les trois, quelques mois auparavant par l'intermédiaire de mon phénix Braségali.

-Oh, tu l'as aussi ? Demanda Harry surpris. C'est inhabituel non ?

Les phénix ne se liaient pas avec les sorciers qui utilisent la Magie Noire en temps normal.

-Oui c'est vrai, convint **Harry**. Mais Braségali n'est pas un phénix ordinaire. Tu as du le remarquer déjà, ne serait-ce que part son apparence.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Dit **Guillemot**.

-C'est vrai, dit Harry. Mais si je comprends bien tes paroles, il y a plus.

-Oui, répondit **Harry** avec un air un peu mystérieux. Mais tu devras trouver la réponse seul.

-D'accord, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

« Encore un mystère de plus à résoudre », pensa-t-il.

L'autre Harry ricana un peu en entendant ses pensées, puis il reprit ses explications.

-Bref, j'avais fait des recherches sur mon arbre généalogique et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris notre lien de parenté Phoebe. J'ai envoyé Cole, un des rares démons en qui j'ai confiance, et mon parrain Sirius vous parler, et c'est comme ca que Cole et toi êtes tombés amoureux, lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Phoebe ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Je savais qu'avec votre aide je pourrais me débarrasser de la Source, et être enfin libre de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Nous nous somme rencontrés en cachette et nous nous sommes vite entendus tous les quatre. De plus Sirius et Prue sont aussi tombés amoureux.

-Ah oui ? S'exclama Phoebe heureuse pour sa sœur.

-Oui, dit-il avec un léger sourire attendri qui s'effaça rapidement.

Son expression se fit glaciale de nouveau et Phoebe eu peur d'entendre la suite.

-La Source a envoyé Shax vous attaquer. Tu étais « en bas » avec Cole, Bowman, Guillemot, Drago, notre cousin Dudley et moi. Tes sœurs protégeaient un médecin qui sauvait trop de vies au goût de la Source et Shax les a attaqués. Sirius était là aussi, ajouta-t-il la voix douloureuse. Prue et lui n'ont pas survécu. Léo n'a pas pu les sauver car…

-Il ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie, fini Phoebe doucement.

**Harry** hocha la tête avec une expression douloureuse. **Ginny** lui serra doucement la main en se serrant contre lui. Tout le monde était troublé par ces paroles.

-Cela nous a mis dans une colère noire. Sirius était le seul être qui s'est toujours préoccupé de moi, depuis la mort de mes parents. Il est volontairement devenu un démon, pour m'empêcher de sombrer totalement du mauvais côté. Il a toujours entretenu l'amour qu'il y avait en moi, malgré les horreurs qui jalonnaient ma vie.

Harry se sentait mal. L'autre **Harry** semblait avoir eu une enfance encore plus horrible que la sienne.

-C'est exact, lui dit-**il**. Je sais que ton enfance à été difficile, mais comparée à la mienne c'était plutôt des vacances.

**Harry** rentra dans sa tête et lui montra : Tortures physiques et mentales quotidiennes, meurtres, exécutions d'ennemis, pas de nourriture ni d'eau pendant des jours, lavage de cerveau, combats contre des démons, et ce depuis qu'il était bébé. **Il** s'était créé une très solide carapace de glace qu'**il** n'abaissait que devant Sirius. Sirius qui lui apportait secrètement de la nourriture quand il le pouvait, qui le consolait et l'encourageait à ne pas abandonner et d'attendre son heure.

Harry était bouleversé, pas étonnant que son double soit si froid. Le fait qu'**il** n'ait pas totalement succombé dénotait une grande force de caractère, que lui-même possédait également. Et son parrain l'avait bien aidé, tout comme Sirius l'avait bien soutenu lui. A ses côtés, Ginny s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. Elle avait tout vu elle aussi dans l'esprit d'Harry. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était entrée dans sa tête.

L'autre **Ginny** n'était pas bien non plus. **Elle** savait déjà tout cela bien-sûr, mais **elle** n'aimait pas songer à quel point **Harry** avait souffert. **Elle** le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. **Harry** souffla puis continua.

-Piper et toi avaient créé une formule qui normalement ne fonctionne qu'avec le pouvoir des trois. Mais étant aussi un Halliwell, nous avons lié nos pouvoirs avec Dudley et, pendant que vous lisiez la formule, j'ai utilisé le sort de Magie Rouge _Amor Mortalis_. Ca a très bien marché, et la Source a été détruite. Peu de temps après, les autres démons m'ont choisi pour prendre sa place. J'aurai pu ne pas accepter, mais, tout comme toi, je peux voir l'avenir. Les conséquences pour notre monde si j'avais refusé auraient été dramatique, puisque l'autre candidat était Salazar Serpentard.

-Serpentard ! Grimaça Harry.

-Pas surprenant que tu aies dit oui, dit Bowman. J'aurais fait pareil !

-Ca ne lui a pas plu, et depuis il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, continua **Harry**.

-Faut dire qu'il te haie depuis que tu as détruit son petit fils, dit **Guillemot** avec un sourire satisfait.

-Son petit fils ? Demanda Harry.

-Voldemort, répondit son double avec un sourire sadique.

Harry eu un rire peu amène.

-Tu l'as vaincu.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

-Exact, répondit son double avec un sourire satisfait. Deux fois. Enfin, trois si on compte quand on était bébé.

-Trois ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Tu comprendras, affirma son double.

Harry sut qu'**il** ne lui en dirait pas plus. Il n'insista pas, sachant d'avance que ce serait inutile.

-En tout cas, je suis content de te revoir en forme Phoebe, continua son double en regardant bébé Harry et en souriant légèrement. Tu es la même que dans mon monde.

-Merci, répondit Phoebe. Bon, si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi le responsable de notre présence ici ?

-C'est exact, répondit-**il** avec un sourire un peu suffisant.

-Tu me fais penser à Cole, dit-elle en riant.

-Oh, alors vous êtes aussi ensemble dans ton monde ? Lui demanda-t-**il** en souriant.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle. Nous somme fiancés.

-Bien, dit **Harry** en hochant la tête.

**Ginny** lui donna un violent coup de coude avec un regard furieux.

-Quelle violence Weasley ! S'exclama **Harry** en se massant les côtes.

-C'est Potter, répondit-**elle** d'un air hautain.

-T'as déjà déteint sur elle **Harry**, dit **Guillemot** en ricanant.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Siffla **Ginny** à **Harry**.

-Ah oui, dit-**il** avec un sourire amusé. En faite, ON est responsable de votre venu ici.

* * *

*La danse des Hallebardes : Saltatio : Danse et Gaesum : Hallebarde


	18. Amor Semper Fidelis

Bonjour !^^

Désolée pour cette longue absence, mais bon, ce sont les aléas de la vie.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisirs (74 à ce jour !^^). Certains d'entre vous m'en ont même laissé plusieurs !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris. Certain d'entre vous m'ont même mis dans leurs auteurs favoris, alors merci beaucoup!^^

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui surveille l'arrivée des nouveaux chapitres.

Et Merci à mes lecteurs. Malgré mon absence, vous avez été très nombreux à me lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Amor Semper Fidelis**

* * *

Neville Londubat était interloqué. Pour le récompenser de sa bravoure au Ministère en juin dernier, sa grand-mère Augusta et son grand-oncle Algie lui avaient offert un voyage en Amazonie pour qu'il puisse étudier les plantes qui se trouvaient là-bas. La botanique était sa matière préférée et il y excellait. Et justement, la plante devant lui était très bizarre. Elle mesurait environ 2m50 de haut. Elle était parsemée de petites fleurs rose et rouge, et ses longs tentacules de couleur marron-vert bougeaient vivement. Elle semblait très agressive, et pourtant elle ne l'attaquait pas. Elle dégageait un parfum discret très attirant, envoutant même. Selon ses observations, elle n'était pas une plante carnivore.

Il avait voulut la montrer à son guide, mais pour une raison étrange, il ne la voyait pas. Neville en déduit que c'était une plante magique inconnue. Il était très excité par cela. Il voulait prendre une bouture pour la ramener à Poudlard et l'étudier avec le professeur Chourave.

Après une semaine d'observation, il décida de s'approcher prudemment de cette plante. Il était désormais à porté de celle-ci, mais elle ne l'attaquait toujours pas. Neville avait sortie sa nouvelle baguette, que sa grand-mère lui avait acheté avant de partir, juste au cas où. Arrivé à quelque mètres, il sortit un pot en verre magique que les sorciers botanistes utilisaient pour récupérer leurs échantillon. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand, brusquement, une des tentacules l'attrapa et lui enserra les bras. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette. Il paniqua quand il sentit un autre tentacule s'enrouler autour de son cou. Celui-ci lui injecta quelque chose directement dans la jugulaire. Il sentit une brulure insupportable lui parcourir tout le corps, juste avant de perdre connaissance…

* * *

Luna Lovegood attendait. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir. Alors elle attendait. Vers minuit, elle se sentit envahir par une puissance nouvelle. Elle se regarda et vit son corps entouré d'une sorte d'aura jaune. Elle sourit puis se mit en route. Elle sortit de sa maison et se laissa guider par le vent. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'y fier. Après tout, il était son élément de naissance. Et oui, Luna savait qu'elle était liée intimement au vent.

Ses lectures et ses recherches auprès de son père lui avait permit de connaitre beaucoup de chose. De plus un très vieux grimoire était en possession de sa famille. Son père lui avait confié à son 10ème anniversaire en lui disant que seul les élus de la famille pouvaient le lire. Il était écrit dans une langue très ancienne, mais elle constata qu'elle pouvait la comprendre. En lisant le Grimoire, elle apprit l'existence des Trois Mondes. Elle vit aussi qu'il racontait l'histoire des Avatars, des Maitres des Éléments et des différentes nations qui leurs sont liés.

Il y avait eu plusieurs Avatars très connu dans le monde sans que le commun des mortels le sache, et cela l'avait beaucoup surprise. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait la reine Néfertiti, femme du Pharaon Akhénaton, qui avait vécu il y a 3350 ans et qui était une fille du Feu, Bouddha qui avait vécu il y a 3000 ans et qui était un fils de l'Air, et également Jésus de Nazareth qui avait vécu il y a près de 2000 ans et qui était un fils de l'Eau.

Il était amusant de constater que les deux derniers étaient reconnus comme des Dieux chez les moldus, ce qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte puisque dans le Grimoire, il est dit que l'Avatar est l'intercesseur divin qui est descendu dans le monde des mortels pour rétablir l'équilibre sur Terre pendant ou après une période néfaste.

L'unique Avatar connu comme étant également un sorcier est Merlin l'Enchanteur. D'après le Grimoire, Il était un fils de la Terre. Le Grimoire dit également que Merlin, Néfertiti, Bouddha et Jésus étaient des Maitres Supérieures, chacun dans leur élément de naissance. Mais il n'y avait pas plus de précision à ce sujet. Ce qui était certain en tout cas, c'est que chacun d'entre eux avaient disparu de manière mystérieuse.

Dans tout les cas, il est dit que l'Avatar a le pouvoir de contrôler les quatre éléments : L'Eau, la Terre, le Feu et l'Air. Selon son élément de naissance, il doit apprendre la maitrise de tous les éléments toujours dans le même sens que le cycle. Voici ce qu'elle avait appris sur les pouvoirs que possèdent les différents maitres :

- La maitrise de l'Eau dit « bienveillante » est appelée Hydrokinésie : Elle offre la maîtrise de l'eau sous toutes ses formes, que se soit solide, liquide ou encore gazeuse. Les maîtres de l'eau, ayant un niveau élevé pourront alors à volonté changer l'état de l'eau en combat, passant de cascades, à icebergs, ou encore brouillard instantanément. Sous l'entier contrôle du maître, l'eau peut devenir plus tranchante que de l'acier, ou directement être contrôlée depuis une source vivante, comme le cas des végétaux. Les maîtres de l'eau sont donc les premiers à pouvoir contrôler toutes les formes de vie végétale. De plus, ces techniques sont fortement accrues par le pouvoir de la lune. Les jours de pleine lune sont en effet une source de grand pouvoir pour les maîtres de l'eau, malheureusement, cela implique que les jours d'éclipse lunaire sont synonymes de perte temporaire de leur maitrise.

- La maitrise de la Terre dit « forte » est appelée Géokinésie : Elle offre le contrôle de l'élément terre. La terre est alors malléable comme de la pâte à modeler, et la seule limite est l'imagination des maîtres de la Terre : séisme, abysse, blocs et autres formes sont la vaste panoplie d'attaque et de défense possible à ces maîtres. Ces techniques sont évidemment renforcées aux pôles de la terre, où l'activité magnétique est plus importante.

- La maitrise du Feu dit « intense » est appelée Pyrokinésie : Il offre la maîtrise du feu. Bien sûr, toutes ces techniques ne peuvent se réaliser que lorsque le soleil est en disposition d'apparaître. En effet, tout comme chaque élément tire sa force d'une source environnante, le feu tire sa puissance des rayons solaires. C'est pourquoi lors d'une éclipse solaire, par exemple, tous les maîtres du feu sont dans l'incapacité d'utiliser leurs dons. Il semblerait que le passage des comètes ou encore, les terres volcaniques, renforcent les capacités des maîtres du feu.

- La maitrise de l'Air dit « harmonieux » est appelée Aérokinésie : Il offre la maîtrise de l'air et des molécules en suspension. Là encore, seule l'imagination des maîtres de l'air est une limite : bouclier protecteur, tornades, fouets... Les pouvoirs des maîtres de l'air sont renforcés en altitude.

Alors, suite à ces différentes informations, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était une fille de l'Air. Elle attendait simplement que le nouvel Avatar se révèle. Et visiblement le moment était venu. Elle avait sentit sa présence aujourd'hui même, alors elle allait le rejoindre. Elle se demandait qui il était. Peut-être Harry, vu la situation du monde des Sorciers. Le dernier Avatar connu était Roku, un fils du feu. Et il avait vécu à l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Pour une raison inconnu, le cycle de naissance de l'Avatar avait été interrompu depuis lors. Avant cela, l'Avatar se réincarnait tout les cents ans environ. Pourtant il y avait toujours des Maitres des différents éléments dans les trois mondes, le Grimoire le mentionnait.

Si elle se fiait au cycle, le nouvel Avatar était un fils ou une fille de l'Air comme elle. Elle avait hâte de voir cela. Plongée dans ses pensées elle avait marché pendant plusieurs heures et elle se retrouva au sommet d'une colline à quelque kilomètre de chez elle. Sur celle-ci il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une vielle et mystérieuse porte en bois. Des runes anciennes la parcouraient. Luna posa la main dessus sans crainte et la porte brilla légèrement. Elle se sentit passer à travers…

* * *

**DANS LE PASSE A GODRIC'S HOLLOWS**

James, Lily, Prue et Piper étaient inquiet. Ca faisait deux heures que Phoebe et Harry étaient inconscients et ils ne pouvaient toujours pas les approcher. Ils s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils autour, les yeux fixés sur Harry et Phoebe, attendant. Lily se rongeait les sangs et n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas. Au bout d'un moment, James se leva pour essayer de la calmer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

-Je le sais, cracha-t-elle à bout de nerf. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être inquiète !

-Viens donc t'assoir, ajouta-t-il doucement. Tu me donne le tournis à force.

-Laisse moi tranquille tu veux ? Cria-t-elle excédée.

Dans le même temps, elle avait levé ses mains devant elle et James ne bougea plus. Il était comme figé sur place. Piper et Prue s'exclamèrent. Et Lily le regarda ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu l'as figé ! S'exclama Piper avec un petit sourire.

-Je l'ai quoi ? Demanda Lily surprise.

-Tu l'as figé. Ca veut dire que tu as le même pouvoir que moi. Tu peux figer les personnes et les choses dans le temps, expliqua Piper.

-Ca t'était déjà arrivé avant ? Demanda Prue intriguée.

-Euh oui, quelque fois quand j'étais petite il me semble. Et peut-être une fois ou deux à Poudlard. Mais j'ai considéré ca comme de la magie accidentelle. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire consciemment, et ca ne dure jamais très longtemps.

Et en effet, à peine avait elle fini sa phrase que James retrouva son état normal.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Lily n'était pas au même endroit où il l'avait vue avant qu'elle ne le fige. Piper lui expliqua la situation.

-Wow ! S'exclama-t-il, regardant sa femme avec admiration ce qui la fit rougir.

-Dis Piper, dit Prue. Si le sang des Halliwell est actif chez Lily, tu ne pense pas que c'est aussi le cas chez Harry ?

-Oui c'est une possibilité pourquoi ?

-Et bien… Tu ne pense pas qu'ils ont peut-être une vision ? Ce ne serait pas la première du genre pour Phoebe.

-Tu pense qu'Harry a aussi le don de prémonition ?

-Peut-être, répondit Prue. Mais la seule façon de le savoir, c'est d'attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

-Dois-je apprendre à Lily comment utiliser son pouvoir ? Chuchota Piper pour ne pas que James et Lily l'entendent.

-Non, attendons Phoebe, répondit Prue sur le même ton. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle pourra nous en dire plus.

* * *

_-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Siffla __**Ginny**__ à __**Harry**__._

_-Ah oui, dit-__**il**__ avec un sourire amusé. En faite, ON est responsable de votre venu ici._

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Phoebe.

-Et bien, Ginny et moi avons utilisé nos pouvoirs et la puissance de ce que l'on appelle la « Pierre des Mages » pour vous faire venir toi et tes sœurs dans le passé.

-La Pierre des Mages ? Demanda Harry intéressé.

-Oui, répondit l'autre **Harry **en souriant légèrement. Ensuite j'ai provoqué une prémonition simultanée entre bébé Harry, Harry et moi-même. Ce n'était pas très difficile : j'ai simplement utilisé le rituel d'appel du sang qui est dans le Livre des Ombres, puis je l'ai modifié avec un sort temporel de Magie Ancienne. Cela m'a permit de faire venir « mes frères », en quelque sorte, à un moment précis dans le Temps. Pour cela j'ai activé notre sang commun. Ensuite, je nous aie tous les trois dirigé dans l'esprit de bébé Harry.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi aucun de vous n'a le même âge. Mais pourquoi pas dans ton esprit où celui d'Harry ? Demanda Bowman.

-Parce que bébé Harry est le seul qui a accès à nos deux vie. Sans cela, je n'aurai jamais put accéder à l'esprit de votre Harry.

-Comment ca ? Demanda Harry.

-Quand je t'ais dit que nous étions la même personne, ce n'était pas une façon de parler. Nous somme réellement la même personne, sauf que nous n'avons pas eu la même vie.

-Tu veux dire que tu es moi, et que moi je suis toi ?

-Oui. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même âme. Bébé Harry a conscience de nos deux vie grâce à son don de prémonition qui est très puissant. Il a également conscience des deux possibilités d'avenir qui se présente à lui. Ma vie est ce qui est arrivé la première fois. Et ta vie est ce qui arrivera si nos cousines font ce qu'il faut, et cela grâce à notre intervention à **Ginny** et à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement ? Demanda timidement Ginny.

-Et bien, répondit **Harry**, en faisant remonter le temps à Phoebe, Prue et Piper, nous avons volontairement changé l'avenir de bébé Harry.

-Et ce n'est pas dangereux de faire cela ? Il y a forcément des conséquences non ? Demanda Bowman.

-Hum, toujours aussi intelligent toi ! Répondit **Harry **en souriant. Oui bien-sûr qu'il y a des conséquences, mais c'est notre problème et il n'y aura pas de répercutions pour vous. Et non ce n'est pas un problème si les deux camps sont d'accord, ce qui est le cas. C'est l'un des rares avantages pour moi d'être la Source. C'est moi qui prends les décisions pour notre camp.

-Je voix, répondit Bowman avec un regard un peu étrange.

Il se doutait du prix qu'ils auraient à payer pour cela.

-Eh **Harry**! Entendirent-ils soudain crier. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On ne va pas pouvoir les retenir très longtemps, revenez ! **Ron** est blessé et **Neville** ne va plus tenir très longtemps encore !

**Ginny** se tourna vers la porte noire, la mine inquiète. Et même s'**il** ne parlait pas de son propre frère, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de réagir aussi.

-C'est **Dudley**, dit **Harry**.

**Il** se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur dit :

-Allez les rejoindre, ils ont besoin de vous.

-Ok, répondit **Guillemot**.

**Il** se tourna vers son double et lui dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

-Ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Prend bien soin d'Elle, si tu voix ce que je veux dire…

-Compte sur moi, répondit Guillemot en levant son pouce.

Son double lui sourit et traversa la porte noire. **Drago** partit sans rien dire à personne.

-Il est vraiment… ? Demanda Harry à son autre lui.

Il se demandait s'il devait redouter ce genre de sentiment de la part du Drago de son monde.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit **Harry** en riant. C'est un coup de Salazar. Il a lancé un sort il y a quelque mois sur tous mes compagnons pour semer la zizanie, mais Drago est le seul à avoir été touché.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

-C'est le seul d'entre nous qui n'est pas amoureux. Alors il était vulnérable à ce sort. Il lutte contre mais ce n'est pas facile pour lui, et parfois il a des réactions excessives comme tout à l'heure.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! S'exclama **Ginny**. Et c'est toujours moi qui en fais les frais !

-Désolé ma déesse, répondit **Harry** avec un sourire charmeur en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Les deux Ginny soupirèrent en cœur provoquant un faux air indigné d'Harry et un rire de son autre lui. **Bowman** lui sourit à son double, et lui dit :

- Toi aussi, prends soin d'Elle.

Bowman hocha la tête solennellement et son double franchi la porte. **Sirhardi** et **Ambre** leur fit signe, puis franchirent la porte à leur tour. **Ginny** hésita puis se tourna vers **Harry** et lui prit la main.

-Tu peux y allé aussi, lui dit-**il**. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour **Ron**.

-Non ca va aller, je reste avec toi.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, répondit-**elle** en lui souriant.

**Ils** échangèrent un regard plein d'amour ce qui fit sourire Harry et Ginny. **Il** lui serra fortement la main puis se tourna vers les autres.

-Qui doivent-ils retenir ? Demanda Guillemot.

-Salazar et ses sbires, cracha **Harry**.

-Oui au fait ! Tu en as parlé tout à l'heure. C'est quoi cette histoire, il n'est pas censé être mort celui-là ?

-C'est simple, répondit Harry. Tu sais que la Source recrute aussi les Mages Noires non ? Il fait surement parti des Démons supérieur, c'est bien cela ? Demanda Harry à son double.

-Oui tu as bien compris, répondit **Harry**. Il a essayé par tous les moyens de nous empêcher de changer le passé, car tu te doute bien que cela ne sera pas à son avantage !

-OH, NON ! S'exclama Harry en se frappant la main sur le front.

-Je vois que tu as compris, dit l'autre **Harry** avec un demi-sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Demanda Ginny.

-Il vient juste de comprendre qu'il devra vaincre Voldemort deux fois ! Répondit Bowman la mine dépité.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Ginny et Guillemot.

-Bah oui, la Source en fera un démon à coup sûr ! Dit Harry l'air dégouté. La poisse ! Comme si cela n'allait pas déjà être assez difficile !

-Surtout qu'on ne sait même pas comment il a survécu la première fois ! Continua Bowman.

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers l'autre **Harry** et l'autre **Ginny**.

-Ne nous regardez pas comme ca ! Dit **Ginny** en levant les mains. Ca fait partie des choses qu'on n'a pas le droit de vous dirent.

-Ca aurai été trop simple, ironisa Harry.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez le droit de nous dirent ? Demanda Bowman.

-Comment changer le futur de bébé Harry, répondit l'autre **Harry** en souriant au bébé.

-Et que devons nous faire, mes sœurs et moi, exactement? Demanda Phoebe.

-Et bien, si vous fermez les yeux, je vais vous montrer ce qui m'est arrivé cette nuit là et vous comprendrez.

Harry, Ginny, Phoebe, Bowman et Guillemot hochèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux.

-_Visum !_ s'exclama **Harry**.

_Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans une chambre d'enfant avec l'autre __**Harry**__ et l'autre __**Ginny**__. Harry eu un sentiment de familiarité avec cette pièce._

_-C'est ma chambre, murmura-t-il._

_-Oui, répondit l'autre __**Harry**__._

_-C'est comme les visions que j'ai, commenta Phoebe._

_-C'est vrai, sauf que grâce à ce sort, je n'ai pas besoin de toucher les personnes avec qui je veux les partager, expliqua __**Harry**__._

_-Effectivement c'est plus pratique, convint Phoebe._

_-Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…, entendirent-ils crier._

_-Papa, dit Harry en blêmissant._

_L'autre __**Harry **__serra les poings. Ils entendirent quelqu'un se précipiter dans le couloir et ouvrir la porte à la volé. Harry retint son souffle quand il vit sa mère entrer dans la chambre avec bébé Harry dans les bras. Elle était si belle. Ginny sera ses bras autours de lui. Lily posa le bébé dans le berceau, puis ils la regardèrent pousser toute sorte de cartons et de meuble pour bloquer la porte._

_Les deux Harry la dévoraient des yeux si heureux et si triste de la voir dans les dernières minutes de sa vie. Elle retourna vers le berceau, reprit le bébé dans ses bras et le serra très fort._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, dit-elle. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, je te le promets._

_Bébé Harry la regardait, une expression triste sur le visage._

_-Il sait ce qui va ce passé, murmura l'autre __**Harry**__._

_-Alors c'est pour ca qu'il est aussi triste, constata Harry._

_-Oui. C'était un enfer pour moi de savoir que je ne pourrai rien faire pour éviter ca. Et aussi de savoir ce qui m'attendait ensuite._

_-Tu te souviens de tout ? Demanda Harry._

_-Oui._

_-Alors pourquoi moi je ne me souviens de rien ?_

_-C'est parce que ton don de prémonition a été verrouillé, répondit l'autre __**Harry**__. Du coup ta mémoire ne remonte pas aussi loin que la mienne._

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Voldemort entra dans la pièce en faisant léviter tout les objets qui étaient devant la porte et qui le gênait. Lily reposa précipitamment le bébé dans le berceau et se tourna rapidement les mains levé devant elle, quand, contre toute attente, Voldemort ne bougea plus. Tous s'exclamèrent en même temps que Lily, sauf __**Harry**__ et __**Ginny**__._

_-Elle l'a figé, dit Phoebe étonné._

_-Oui, dit __**Harry**__. Maman avait le pouvoir de figé les personnes dans le temps, comme Piper. Mais elle ne le savait pas._

_Ils virent Lily hésiter quelques secondes, puis elle prit un air déterminé. Elle se tourna vers le bébé, brandit sa baguette vers lui et dit :_

_-_Amor Semper Fidelis !

_Le bébé se retrouva entouré d'une intense aura rouge._

_-"Semper Fidelis"? "Semper Fi"! S'exclama Harry surprit. __Ca veut dire « Toujours Fidèle ». J'ai toujours aimé cette devise des Marines américains. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant._

_-Elle a dit littéralement « Amour Toujours Fidèle », dit __**Harry**__. « Semper Fidelis » fait parti du sortilège de mariage. C'est également un puissant sort de protection de Magie Ancienne. Et elle l'a rendu encore plus puissant en y incorporant de la Magie Rouge. Il faut que tu sache Harry que ce n'était pas du hasard. Ce sort elle l'avait déjà prévu avant._

_-Quoi ? Dit Harry abasourdi._

_-Oui. Papa et elle avait réfléchi à un moyen de nous protéger, expliqua __**Harry**__. Et ce sort est le résultat de cette réflexion. Ils savaient également que la mort serait le prix à payer. Mais ils n'ont pas hésité. Papa et maman s'étaient jeté le sort l'un sur l'autre. En mourant tout les deux ils ont triplé notre protection ce qui nous a permis de survivre à l'Avada Kedavra._

_Harry était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tant il était ému. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux malgré lui. Ginny posa un doux baiser sur sa joue, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage. L'autre __**Harry**__ n'était pas très bien non plus. __**Son**__ visage était crispé et sa __**Ginny**__ le pris également dans ses bras._

_-Je suis désolé mon ange, dit Lily. Papa et maman ne vont pas pouvoir rester auprès de toi. Mais sache que nous t'aimerons toujours, et que notre amour te guidera tout au long de ta vie. Ne perd jamais espoir._

_-C'est promis maman, murmurèrent les deux Harry._

_Quelques secondes après, Voldemort se remit en mouvement. Lily se mis face à lui les bras écarté devant le berceau, et Harry entendit les paroles qui hantaient ses cauchemars :_

_-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…_

_-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

_-C'est mon dernier avertissement…_

_-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

_-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…_

_Voldemort recula légèrement, tendis sa baguette et :_

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_La funeste lumière verte éclaira la chambre, et Lily tomba sur le sol en même temps que le cœur d'Harry. Même si des larmes coulaient des yeux du bébé, il regardait Voldemort avec mépris. Celui-ci sembla un peu déconcerté par cette réaction mais il n'hésita pas. Il tendit de nouveau sa baguette, sur le bébé cette fois et :_

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Le sort rebondit sur le front du bébé lui laissant une blessure en forme d'éclair, tandis que Voldemort et une partie de la chambre explosa. Le bébé ne pleura pas. Quelque secondes plus tard un être vêtu de noir fit son apparition dans des flammes._

_-Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! S'exclama cette personne d'une voix caverneuse._

_-La Source, murmura Phoebe._

_-Oui, répondit __**Harry**__._

_L'apparition éclata d'un rire glacial et triomphant qui les fit frissonner._

_-Tu n'avais pas prévu ça Penny ! Ha ha ha, dit la Source en prenant le bébé et en en riant de nouveau._

_Et ils disparurent dans les flammes._

-Penny? Demanda Harry.

-Penelope Halliwell, répondit l'autre **Harry**.

-Ma grand-mère, ajouta Phoebe étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut dire ? Demanda Guillemot.

-Et bien quand elles étaient petites, Penny à brider les pouvoirs de Prue, Piper et Phoebe pour que la Source et autre démons ne puisse pas les localiser et donc les tuer, répondit **Harry**. Malheureusement Penny ne savait pas que nous avions aussi le pouvoir des Halliwell, et donc la Source à put nous détecter, nous et maman.

-Et c'est pour ca que tu as été enlevé bien-sûr, continua Phoebe.

-Oui.

-Alors si je devine bien, tu veux que mes sœurs et moi nous bridions les pouvoirs du bébé n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui tu as bien compris, répondit **Harry** en souriant.

-Et ça explique pourquoi Harry n'a pas le don de prémonition.

-Oui, en revenant dans votre époque, tes sœurs et toi devrez lui redonner ses pouvoirs.

-Hum, je comprends ! S'exclama Bowman. En faisant cela, vous empêcherez la Source de localiser le bébé, et donc cela explique aussi pourquoi notre Harry ne s'est pas fait enlever.

-Voilà, vous avez compris, répondit **Harry** d'un air satisfait.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même ? Demanda Phoebe. Grand-mère l'avait fait toute seule.

-Le pouvoir des trois est plus efficace pour protéger bébé Harry. Jusqu'à présent, votre Source ne se doute de rien. Elle ne sait toujours pas à quel point le sang Halliwell est actif chez votre Harry. Sinon il aurait essayé soit de le capturer, soit de le tuer comme elle essaie avec tes sœurs et toi.

-Tu as raison, répondit Phoebe. Alors que devons nous faire exactement ?

-Tu dois expliquer à mes parents le don que je possède. Ensuite, tes sœurs et toi, vous devez dire l'incantation pour nous le bloquer. Je sais que notre mère a découvert ce soir qu'elle pouvait figer les gens. Piper doit lui apprendre à le faire volontairement pour qu'elle puisse figer Voldemort et lancer le sort. Pour finir, tes sœurs et toi resterez à l'extérieure jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne me chercher. Hagrid est un demi-géant vous le reconnaitrez facilement.

-Mais…, commença Harry.

-Oui je sais, coupa son double. Mais nous ne pouvons pas changer cet évènement. Crois-moi, ajouta-t-**il** les yeux tristes, je le voudrai mais les conséquences sur le monde seraient désastreuses, tu le sais bien.

Harry hocha la tête, l'expression fermer. Ginny passa sa main sur son dos pour le réconforter.

-Que vas-t-il se passé pour vous ? Demanda Bowman à **Harry** et **Ginny**.

-Et bien en fait on ne sait pas trop, répondit **Ginny**. A supposé que l'on survive à cette journée, j'imagine que nous continueront à vivre en parallèle.

-Comment ca si vous survivez ? S'exclama Ginny.

-Vous vous douter bien que jouer avec le temps n'est pas sans conséquence n'est-ce pas ? Répondit **Harry**. **Ginny** et moi avons utilisé énormément de Magie pour changer le passé. Le risque est bien évidemment la mort.

-Mais on est plutôt du genre coriace, alors on verra bien, continua **Ginny**. Et puis, ajouta-t-**elle** en se tournant vers **Harry**, Braségali est là.

-Espérons, répliqua l'autre **Harry**.

-Nos alliances sont toujours là, lui répondit **Ginny**. C'est bon signe non ?

-On verra bien.

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença Guillemot.

-On ne peut rien dire ! Coupa **Harry**.

-Bon bon ca va, grommela Guillemot pendant que les autres rigolaient un peu.

-Bon, nous allons tous devoir partir, dit **Harry**. Phoebe, tu vas pouvoir te réveiller.

-D'accord. J'ai été ravi de tous vous rencontrer. Harry, mes sœurs et moi nous allons venir te voir en Angleterre. Léo nous conduira chez toi si tous se passe bien dans le passé.

-Vu que je suis là, à priori vous n'avez pas eu de problème, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

-J'espère ! Quand à toi **Harry**, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'autre **Harry**, j'espère que tous se passera bien pour vous. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. Tu m'as donné de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

-Tant mieux, Phoebe, répondit-**il** en regardant bébé Harry qui c'était endormit avec un léger sourire. On en a tous.

-**Ginny**, trop génial ta tenue ! Termina Phoebe avec un grand sourire.

**Ginny** éclata de rire :

-Merci !

Et Phoebe disparut avec le bébé.

-C'est votre tour, dit **Harry** en se tournant vers les autres.

-On fait comment ? Demanda Bowman.

-Passez par la porte blanche, répondit Harry. C'est la mienne.

-Ok ! Dit Guillemot. **Harry**, **Ginny**, ravi de vous avoir connu.

-Oui moi aussi, dit Bowman. Bonne chance.

Et ils partirent par la porte blanche.

-Je vais y allez aussi, dit **Ginny**. Tu me rejoins rapidement ? Ajouta-t-**elle** à son mari.

-Oui bien-sûr, répondit-**il **en lui faisant un doux sourire.

-Ginny, tu devras allez sur la colline où vous avez pris un Portauloin pour aller à la coupe du monde, dès que tu seras réveillée. Enfin, presque tout de suite, ajouta-t-**elle** en regardant Harry avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny surprise.

-Elles t'attendent derrière la porte.

-Qui ça elles ?

-Tu verras ! Bonne chance !

**Elle** leur sourit et passa la porte noire.

-Bon, dit-elle en regardant les deux Harry. Je vais vous laisser.

Tout comme l'autre **Ginny**, elle avait compris que l'autre **Harry** voulait parler à son double seul à seul.

-Heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée **Harry** et merci. Merci pour tout.

-Je t'en pris, lui répondit-**il **en lui souriant. C'est aussi pour moi.

-Je le sais.

Elle embrassa son Harry sur la joue et disparut.

-Bon de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

* * *

**A GODRIC'S HOLLOWS DANS LE PASSE**

Dès que Phoebe ouvrit les yeux Lily, James, Prue et Piper se précipitèrent sur elle en parlant précipitamment.

-Chut, les coupa-t-elle en murmurant. Il dort.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Lily angoissée.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lily pris Harry dans ses bras, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur son visage. James les serra dans ses bras soulagé lui aussi. Phoebe les regarda en souriant.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Prue.

-Disons que j'ai eu une prémonition d'un genre spéciale.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Piper.

-Et bien, je sais maintenant pourquoi nous sommes là !

-Oui je me suis douté que tu aurais des réponses, déclara Prue. Alors ? Que devons nous faire ?

-Piper tu dois apprendre à Lily à maitrisé le don de figer. Apparemment elle le possède.

-Oui nous l'avons remarqué, répondit Piper avec un sourire amusé.

-Ah oui ?

Piper lui raconta l'incident avec Lily et James.

-Ah, d'accord et bien ce sera plus simple que prévu, mais avant cela nous devons brider les pouvoirs du bébé pour que la Source ne le détecte pas.

-La Source ? S'exclama Piper.

Lily et James se tournèrent vers eux intrigués, et Phoebe entreprit de leur raconter ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet de bébé Harry et qu'elle pouvait leur dire. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire le rituel le matin, car ils étaient tous fatigué.

* * *

Visum : Illusion par laquelle nous croyons voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

"Semper Fi" me viens de la série NCIS

* * *

**Un peu de pub pour ma sœur Clarisse972 qui écrit un CrossOver HP et Twiligth « Dommages Collatérales ». Vous la trouverez dans mes favoris !^^**

**A bientôt !**


	19. Visite nocturne

Désolée pour cette longue absence (oups).

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (88 reviews !^^), ceux qui suive l'histoire (45 alertes), et ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris (35 personnes)

Klaude : Et oui, mais tu verras par la suite qu'il avait ses raisons.

Lisona : Merci !^^

Best280 : Merci, contente que ca te plaise !^^

Anastasia : Tu vois, je publie avant noël, lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Visite nocturne

* * *

**

**QUELQUE PART A MANCHESTER**

Cho Chang se leva de son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui lui était arrivé ces deux dernières années. Elle savait qu'elle avait commis des erreurs mais elle avait eu du mal à le reconnaitre. Elle s'était senti très seule après la mort de Cédric. Contrairement aux apparences, elle avait très peu d'amis véritables. Elle s'entendait bien avec la majorité des gens, mais elle avait du mal à se lier aux autres. Marietta avait été l'une de ces personnes et c'est pourquoi elle avait eu du mal à admettre sa trahison. Oh bien sûr, elle comprenait ses raisons, mais cela lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Sa relation avec Harry avait aussi été une erreur. Elle s'était involontairement accrochée à lui à cause de son lien avec Cédric. Elle avait quand même eu des sentiments pour lui, mais ils avaient été entachés par la mort de Cédric. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait été injuste avec lui et elle savait qu'elle devrait lui présenter des excuses. Mais depuis qu'elle avait admis ses torts, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Depuis quelque temps, elle avait le sentiment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin derrière le manoir Chang en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses parents. Elle se sentait attirée par un étrange objet situé tout au fond du jardin. Elle avait toujours été attiré par celui-ci mais n'avais jamais su ce que c'était exactement. Cet objet ressemblait à une sorte de porte et elle avait remarqué qu'elle était faite de bois et qu'il y avait de nombreuses runes gravées dessus. C'est pourquoi elle avait choisit les runes anciennes comme matière supplémentaire quand elle était en 3ème année à Poudlard. Bizarrement ses parents ne l'avaient jamais remarqué, et elle ne leur en avait jamais parlé non plus.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue de l'école, elle sentait que la porte l'appelait. Mais quand elle arrivait auprès d'elle, ce sentiment disparaissait. C'était frustrant, pourtant elle y allait à chaque fois. Mais ce soir, elle sentait que l'appelle de la porte était beaucoup plus puissant. Elle vit une aura de couleur marron apparaitre autour d'elle, puis sentit la terre se mettre à trembler légèrement sous ses pieds. Elle se mit à sourire. Cette sensation était familière et apaisante. En levant les yeux, elle vit au loin que la porte brillait. Elle s'en rapprocha et posa sa main dessus sans crainte. Elle se senti passer au travers. Elle aurait enfin la réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait, elle le savait.

* * *

**AU TERRIER**

Ginny, Bowman et Guillemot attendaient. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient réveillés et ils attendaient patiemment qu'Harry se réveille à son tour. Bowman et Guillemot étaient assis sur le lit et Ginny était assise sur le sol près d'Harry. Braségali était également posé prêt de lui et il attendait. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Ils voulaient discuter de tout ce qui était arrivé avec Harry.

Ginny ressentait un appel qui était de plus en plus puissant, et elle sentait que celui-ci venait des quatre éléments. Elle comprit que les autres enfants des éléments s'étaient réveillés et qu'ils l'attendaient. Ou plutôt Elles. Ginny avait le sentiment que ce n'était que des filles, tout comme le groupe d'Harry n'était fait que de garçon. Elle en avait déjà rencontré deux dans l'esprit d'Harry. Les doubles des copines de Bowman et Guillemot. Sirhardi et Ambre. Si elle se fiait aux couleurs sur leurs tenues, Ambre était une fille du Feu et Sirhardi était une fille de l'Eau. Elle se demanda qui était les deux autres. Peut-être ses amies Luna et Hermione ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle devait partir pour avoir la réponse à cette question, mais elle n'irait pas avant qu'Harry soit réveillé, et qu'elle soit sûre qu'il aille bien.

Bowman lui était un peu troublé. Cette rencontre lui avait fait réaliser à quel point Sisi lui manquait. Techniquement, il n'était partie du Pays des Origines que depuis trois semaines, mais vu qu'il avait passé sept mois en formation avec Ira, le temps lui semblait un peu long depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pu la serrer dans ses bras. Faire un petit tour dans le Monde Incertain avant la rentrée serait bien.

De son côté Guillemot avait des pensées similaires. Il espérait pouvoir aller au Pays d'Ys avant qu'il rentre à Poudlard pour pouvoir voir Ambre.

Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement réalisé la signification de la présence des doubles de leurs amies auprès de l'autre **Ginny**…

* * *

Ronald Weasley, torse nu, était allongé dans son lit. Il ne dormait plus depuis un moment. Il avait passé la nuit à faire des rêves étranges impliquant sa sœur, Harry, Bowman et Guillemot. Il avait même vu le cousin d'Harry, Dudley, et Luna et Neville. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'est qu'il avait également vu Cho Chang et Drago Malefoy, et il n'avait ressentit aucune animosité envers eux. Il avait également vu trois autres filles dont une brune qu'il se souvenait avoir vu avec Ginny à Poudlard. Les deux autres, il ne les reconnaissait pas mais elles étaient très jolie, surtout la blonde. Tout était très flou, et pourtant il ressentait un grand danger. Il sentait qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Et ce danger ne venait pas seulement de Voldemort, il le savait avec certitude. Et ce qui le déconcerta un peu c'est qu'il avait eu envie de les protéger. Tous. Même Malefoy et Chang. C'était incompréhensible et pourtant c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Et il s'était sentit fort. Beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'était maintenant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait clairement ressentit dans son rêve que tout tournait autour de Harry et Ginny. Il pouvait parfois être un idiot assez aveugle sur certaine chose, mais à d'autre moment il lui arrivait de voir les choses plus clairement que les autres. Il était le seul dans la famille à avoir remarqué que Ginny avait changé. Il ne saurait pas dire comment, mais il savait que c'était elle qui avait provoqué cette tempête dans la maison hier matin. Il l'avait observé de près aujourd'hui, et il avait remarqué qu'une légère brise la suivait tout le temps. Il avait aussi remarqué son comportement un peu étrange pendant le diner. Elle semblait impatiente et elle était montée très rapidement dans sa chambre. Quand elle était passée près de lui, il avait sentit quelque chose émanent de son dos. C'était une sensation de chaleur qui lui avait parue très familière. Quand il était passé devant sa chambre, en allant se coucher, il n'avait rien entendu de particulier. Mais il avait eu le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Le changement de Ginny semblait coïncider avec le retour d'Harry. D'après ce que Dumbledore avait dit, lui aussi avait beaucoup changé. Il l'avait aussi sentit dans son rêve. Il avait été un peu inquiet de perdre son amitié avec Harry à cause de cela et aussi à cause de la présence de Bowman et Guillemot. Il avait même été jaloux du fait qu'ils étaient avec lui à Privet Drive alors que lui n'y avait jamais été, sauf pour allez le chercher. De plus il avait compris qu'ils étaient vraiment proches d'Harry quand ils étaient là, autant voir même plus que lui. Mais maintenant il trouva sa réaction ridicule. Il avait senti dans son rêve qu'il ne perdrait pas son amitié avec Harry. Leur lien était différent mais toujours aussi fort. Lui-même s'était sentit une affinité très forte avec Neville et la jeune fille brune.

Il se demanda un moment pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas été présente dans son rêve. Elle ne semblait pas être avec eux, c'était étrange. Elle lui manquait, même si il ne l'admettrait devant personne. Il fini par se rendormir sans s'en rendre compte_._

_Il se trouvait dans une forêt. Il crut apercevoir à un moment Neville puis la jeune fille de son autre rêve. Mais son instinct le guida vers un autre endroit. Il marcha un long moment puis se retrouva dans une clairière. Il entendit un grondement et il se retourna brusquement. Devant lui se tenait un énorme loup gris. Ses yeux aussi étaient gris et ils dégageaient de la force et de la sagesse. Il avait l'air effrayant, pourtant Ron n'avait pas peur de lui. Il sentait, sans savoir comment, qu'il ne risquait rien. Le loup l'observa un moment puis se rapprocha de lui doucement. Ron ne bougea pas. Il sentait que le loup testait son courage. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et le loup géant lui parla._

_-Bonjour Ronald Weasley, dit-il d'une voix grave et profonde._

_-Bonjour, répondit Ron un peu impressionné._

_-Je m'appelle Amarok* et je suis un esprit de la nature*. On m'appelle également l'esprit du loup et je suis ton esprit-gardien._

_Ron le regarda avec de gros yeux._

_-Mon esprit-gardien ?_

_-Oui. Je t'ai choisis Ronald et à partir de maintenant, tu possèderas toutes mes capacités._

_-C'est-a-dire ? Demanda Ron un peu fébrile._

_-A toi de le découvrir..._

_Le Loup pris de l'élan, sauta sur Ron, et disparu dans sa poitrine. Ron se sentit remplit d'une chaleur intense, et il sentit une grande puissance l'envahir. Il se réveilla._

La chaleur était toujours là et il comprit que son rêve était réel. Il prit un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de vivre, puis il se leva brusquement. Il devait voir Neville et cette fille rapidement. Mais avant tout il devait allez voir Ginny immédiatement. Elle connaissait cette fille, et il était sûr qu'elle était réveillée malgré le fait qu'il était 5h du matin et que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours torse nu, ne remarquant pas qu'un tatouage apparaissait petit à petit et recouvrait tout son dos. Celui-ci avait la forme d'un loup aux poils gris avec des reflets roux et des yeux bleu. Il avait l'air féroce et doux en même temps.

Ron toqua doucement à la porte…

* * *

**QUELQUE PART EN AMAZONIE**

Neville souffrait d'une forte fièvre depuis plusieurs heures. Son guide l'avait retrouvé à l'entrée de la forêt et l'avait ramené au camp. Il l'avait examiné mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange sur lui. Pas de trace de morsure, ni de piqure. Rien. Il conclu que Neville devait simplement souffrir d'insolation. Il fallait le mettre à l'ombre et le réhydrater.

_Neville rêvait de ses amis. Il reconnu entre autre Harry, Ron, Luna et Ginny. Il reconnu également le cousin d'Harry, Drago Malefoy, et Cho Chang. Ca le perturbait un peu de voir qu'il les considérait aussi comme ses amis, mais peu importe. Ils étaient accompagnés de plusieurs autres personnes. Et il sentait une menace planer sur eux. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, mais il sentait également une autre menace qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier._

_Il sentait également le venin parcourir ses veines. Mais au lieu de l'affaiblir il se sentait de plus en plus fort. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait._

_Il se retrouva dans une forêt. Il vit Ron de loin ainsi qu'une jeune fille brune aux yeux vert qu'il avait déjà vue avec Ginny. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait Greengrass. Il marcha un moment et arriva dans une clairière pleine de fleur._

_-Bonjour Neville Londubat._

_Il leva les yeux et vit la plante qui l'avait attaquée. Elle se transforma en ce qui semblait être une très belle femme. Mais elle n'était évidement pas humaine. Elle avait de très longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur le sol, des yeux étranges qui étaient totalement verts et une peau translucide qui laissait apparaitre ses veines. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte sans manche avec des volants brun._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Je suis Plandai, un esprit de la nature. On m'appelle aussi l'esprit des plantes et je suis ton esprit-gardien._

_-Mon esprit gardien ? Demanda-t-il surpris._

_-Oui. Je t'ai choisit Neville car ton amour et ton respect des plantes set sans égale, tout comme ta loyauté envers tes amis. A partir de maintenant tu auras toutes mes capacités que tu découvriras au fur et à mesure._

_-Ah oui ?_

_Plandai hocha la tête, s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il émana d'elle une grande lumière verte et elle disparut en lui. Neville se sentit emplis d'une grande chaleur et il sentit le poison se fondre en lui également. Il se sentit beaucoup plus fort._

Il se réveilla en pleine forme et sentit toujours la chaleur en lui. Il décida de rentrer très vite en Angleterre. Il faillait qu'il voit Ron, Ginny et Harry. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un tatouage apparaissait sur son dos. C'était un chêne où l'on devinait une silhouette qui lui ressemblait.

* * *

**DANS LA SALLE DU TRÔNE, DANS LE MONDE SOUTERRAIN**

Voldemort et les autres Démons s'interrogeaient. Ils voulaient savoir se qui se passait et malheureusement Tempus, le démon du Temps, n'avait pas encore trouvé à quelle époque se situait les sœurs Halliwell.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Voldemort ne se sentait nullement fatigué. Il avait l'habitude de dormir très peu. De plus, il était particulièrement intéressé de savoir ce qui se passait avec Harry Potter. Et il avait une idée de comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour avoir une réponse. Il expliqua aux autres le lien qu'il avait avec Potter.

-Je pense que je devrais allez faire un tour dans l'esprit de Potter, déclara-t-il après.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée mon fils ? Demanda Salazar un peu sceptique. N'oublie pas qu'il est un mage puissant maintenant. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras y entrer très facilement.

-Même s'il me résiste un moment, je sais que je pourrais y entrer quand même, répondit-il l'air suffisant. Personne ne résiste à Lord Voldemort ! Et certainement pas ce freluquet de Potter.

Il entendit Charfalacq et Gellert étouffer un ricanement.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-L'arrogance est un vilain défaut, répondit Gellert l'air moqueur. Crois-moi, c'est une leçon que nous avons appris à nos dépends !

-Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance mais la vérité ! S'exclama Voldemort en colère.

-Fait comme tu veux, lui dit Charfalacq l'air ironique. Mais ne dit pas qu'on ne t'aura pas prévenu !

Voldemort le regarda dédaigneusement puis ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'esprit de Potter.

_Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva devant une porte de couleur blanche, rouge, gris perle et émeraude. En son centre il y avait un phénix noir aux yeux, aux pattes et à la queue vert émeraude. Voldemort était étonné. Avant quand il entrait dans l'esprit de Potter, il n'y avait pas de porte. Juste un faible mur qu'il n'avait aucun mal à briser. Et maintenant, il y avait cette porte, et il n'avait jamais vu une porte d'esprit semblable auparavant. Une grande puissance émanait d'elle. Il hésita un instant, mais il se reprit très vite. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner par Potter maintenant !_

_Il posa sa main sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Esquissant un sourire triomphant, il la poussa et se retrouva devant une vision des plus étonnante. Déjà il y avait quelqu'un, ce qui était inhabituel, mais en plus il n'y avait pas un mais deux Harry Potter qui le regardait. Et ils étaient tout les deux très puissant, il le sentait._

_-Voldemort, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, lui dit sèchement celui qui était vêtu de noir et qui semblait plus âgé que l'autre._

_Il sembla à Voldemort que ce Potter là était même plus puissant que lui, ce qui le fit hésiter à nouveau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, un éclair surgie de la main du garçon et le frappa de plein fouet en pleine poitrine. Il se sentit éjecté violement de l'esprit de Potter et il perdit connaissance._

Les Démons virent et entendirent Voldemort hurler de douleur, puis s'évanouir.

-On l'avait prévenu, dit Gellert sarcastique.

* * *

**QUELQUE PART A LEICESTER**

Astoria Greengrass était debout devant sa fenêtre au manoir Greengrass. Elle était plutôt fébrile, car elle venait de faire un rêve plutôt étrange impliquant plusieurs personnes qu'elle connaissait et d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait reconnu notamment ses amies Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood qui étaient de son année à Poudlard. Elle avait aussi reconnu Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley. Ce qui l'avait interpelé c'est qu'elle avait l'air très proche de Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Elle avait ressentit un danger et une envie de tous les protéger. C'était plutôt déconcertant pour elle.

Elle alla se rallonger quand elle retrouva son calme et elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

_Elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Elle aperçu Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat de loin, mais son instinct la guidait autre part. Elle arriva dans une clairière et elle continua à marcher car elle voyait un lac pas très loin. Elle s'assit au bord du lac et elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas derrière elle Quand elle se retourna elle se retrouva face à une magnifique Licorne aillée. Elle était blanche aux yeux bleus et Astoria était éblouie par la puissance et la grâce qu'elle dégageait._

_-Tu es un Pégase, chuchota-t-elle._

_La Licorne hocha la tête. _

_-Oui Astoria, répondit-elle d'une vois envoutante et mélodieuse. Je suis Pegasus, un esprit de la nature. On m'appelle aussi l'esprit du ciel et je suis ton esprit-gardien._

_-Mon esprit-gardien ? Demanda-t-elle surprise._

_-Oui, répondit Pegasus en hochant la tête. Désormais tu possèdes tous mes pouvoirs. Utilise-les à bon escient._

_Pegasus se cabra puis se dirigea directement sur Astoria. Il se fondit dans sa poitrine et Astoria ressentit une grande chaleur et une grande force l'envahir._

Astoria se réveilla avec un grand sourire car la sensation était toujours là. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait prendre contacte avec Ginny rapidement. Elle l'aiderait à rencontrer Ron et Neville. Elle se rendormit sans se rendre compte que le tatouage d'une licorne, qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, apparaissait sur son dos.

* * *

**AU TERRIER**

Harry se réveilla en éclatant de rire. Les autres le regardèrent se demandant sans aucun doute ce qu'il se passait. Harry se redressa, s'assit sur la chaise du bureau, et les regarda toujours amusé. Braségali se posa sur son épaule gauche en chantant doucement. Harry lui sourit, caressa doucement ses plumes, puis se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur dit :

-Voldemort a apprit à ses dépend qu'il ne devait plus entrer de force dans ma tête.

Les autres levèrent leurs sourcilles étonnés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Bowman.

-Et bien au moment où **Harry** et moi nous disions au revoir, Voldemort est entré par la porte de mon esprit. **Harry** n'a pas vraiment apprécier et **il** l'a éjecté très vite de ma tête.

-Ah oui ? Dit Guillemot avec un sourire. Et comment **il** a fait ?

Le sourire d'Harry augmenta encore plus.

-**Il** l'a foudroyé.

-**IL** A QUOI ? S'exclamèrent Ginny, Bowman et Guillemot.

Harry éclata de rire à nouveau.

-**Il** l'a foudroyé ! Apparemment, c'est un pouvoir que j'aurai plus tard et qui me vient de mes parents. Malheureusement, **il** n'a pas voulut m'en dire plus sur le sujet.

-**Il** a foudroyé Voldemort ? S'éclaffa Guillemot. J'aurai adoré voir la tête de Voldy à ce moment là!

-Voldy ? Rit Ginny.

-Oui, c'est une invention d'Harry pour ceux qui on peur de prononcer son nom, lui expliqua Bowman qui avait un sourire amusé.

-C'est bien trouvé, dit-elle tendrement à Harry. Mon pourfendeur de mage noir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Celui ci lui sourit touché, puis rougie un peu sous les rires moqueurs des ses amis.

-Merci ma déesse, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je ne suis pas une déesse, bégaya Ginny en rougissant à son tour.

-Tu l'es pour moi, dit-il doucement. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, tu l'es vraiment en quelque sorte.

Et tandis qu'ils le regardèrent tous l'air interrogateur, ils entendirent toquer à la fenêtre. C'était Hedwige. Harry se leva pour lui ouvrir.

-Hedwige ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

Hedwige hulula gaiment en se posant sur son épaule droite. Harry la caressa doucement. Apparemment la présence de Braségali ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se pencha en avant et sembla avoir une sorte de conversation avec lui. Puis elle s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule gauche de Ginny.

-Hedwige à choisit de s'occuper aussi de toi, déclara Harry.

Ginny le regarda surprise. Harry lui sourit. Elle ne posa pas de question et se contenta de la caresser en souriant.

-Alors que t'as dit **Harry** ? Demanda Bowman un peu curieux.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre une autre chaise pour Ginny à sa gauche. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, reconnaissante, et s'y installa.

-Et bien, il m'a fait remarquer certain détails auxquels je n'avais pas fait attention sur le moment, répondit Harry.

-Comme quoi par exemple ? Demanda Guillemot.

-Et bien, quand je suis parti rejoindre Merlin, j'avais un médaillon que j'avais trouvé dans le coffret de Gryffondor et que j'avais mis autour de mon cou. **Il** m'a fait réalisé que je n'étais pas revenu avec, alors que je suis certain que je l'avais toujours autour du cou en partant de là bas.

Bowman et Guillemot ouvrirent de grands yeux et portèrent leurs mains à leurs cous. Harry les regarda d'un air entendu.

-Apparemment c'est aussi le cas pour vous ?

-Oui, dit Bowman stupéfait. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ai pas remarqué avant ?

-**Harry** dit que c'est à cause des tatouages. Ils ont pris leurs places.

-Ah, alors c'est de là qu'ils viennent ! Dit Guillemot pensif.

-Et ça explique pourquoi il n'y avait pas de médaillon dans les coffrets de Drago et Dudley. Ils avaient déjà leurs tatouages à ce moment là, fini Bowman.

-Exactement ! Affirma Harry.

-Tu as un tatouage aussi Harry? Demanda Ginny étonnée.

-Euh oui, répondit Harry un peu confus. Tu n'as pas vue mon tatouage ce matin ?

-Eh bien non, je m'en souviendrai je pense, dit Ginny avec un petit sourire rêveur.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé, tandis que Bowman et Guillemot ricanaient. Harry releva son tee-shirt pour que Ginny puisse voir son tatouage. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa délicatement ses doigts dessus, le faisant frissonner. Il pensa furtivement que s'il avait été sous sa forme de panthère, il se serait surement mis à ronronner.

-C'est très jolie, dit-elle la voix un peu enrouée. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin.

-Oui moi aussi, répondit Harry la voix un peu rauque.

-Je suppose que mon esprit était trop occupé par autre chose, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suggestive.

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur son torse, et il posa les siennes sur ses hanches la rapprochant de lui. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Guillemot se racle la gorge, les ramenant sur terre. Ils se relâchèrent lentement.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'**Harry** t'as dit d'autre ? Demanda Guillemot d'un ton léger en réprimant un rire.

-Et bien…, commença Harry ne quittant pas Ginny des yeux.

Mais il dut s'interrompre car ils entendirent toquer doucement à la porte.

-Ginny c'est Ron, entendirent-ils murmurer. Il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

Ils regardèrent tous Harry et celui-ci hocha la tête. Ginny se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La surprise de Ron en les voyants n'eut d'égale que la surprise des autres en le voyant lui.

* * *

**QUELQUE PART DANS LES CIEUX**

-Etes-vous prêt mes amis ?

-Bien sur Merlin, répondit une magnifique femme à la peau chocolat au lait, aux longs cheveux noir, et vêtu d'une longue robe blanche et rouge. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu d'élèves aussi intéressantes que ces cinq là.

-Elles deviendront des maîtres rapidement sous notre enseignement, continua un homme.

Il était grand, avait une peau basanée, une petite barbe et il portait une robe blanche et bleu. Une grande bonté se lisait dans ses yeux noirs.

-Seul le temps nous dira si elles deviendront des maitres supérieures, répondit un autre homme.

Il était assis en tailleur les yeux fermés, avait la peau mate, le crane rasé et il portait une robe blanche et jaune. Quand il se leva et ouvrit ses yeux, on put y lire une grande paix et une grande sagesse.

-Il est temps, fini-t-il.

Merlin hocha la tête en souriant.

-Allons-y, dit-il.

Et ils disparurent tout les quatre dans une lumière blanche.

* * *

**QUELQUE PART…**

Sirhardi, Ambre, Luna et Cho se retrouvèrent toutes les quatre au même endroit en même temps. Elles étaient dans une plaine. On y voyait de l'herbe à perte de vue. En se retournant elles virent ce qui ressemblais à un temple. Il leur sembla qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elles en ce lieu. Elles se dévisagèrent un moment, indécises.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je suis Luna Lovegood, commença Luna avec son air rêveur.

Les autres filles hochèrent la tête.

-Bonjour, je suis Ambre de Krakal

-Et moi je suis Sirhardi de Gang.

-Enchantée. Tu es très belle, dit Luna à Sirhardi.

Celle-ci lui sourit maladroitement en passant sa main sur une de ses joues. Elle avait deux cicatrices qui parcourraient ses joues. Elle les avait reçus, après que la Seigneurie avait été détruite, lorsqu'elle avait refusé la demande en mariage d'un homme nommé Zohon. Le père de Sisi était un empereur et Zohon avait été à la tête de son armé. C'était un homme très narcissique et il avait voulu prendre la place du père de Sisi en l'épousant. Quand elle l'avait repoussé, il avait voulu détruire sa beauté en représailles et avait coupé ses joues avec un couteau. Elle avait eu peur au départ, car elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus attirer Bowman. On lui avait appris que sa beauté été très importante pour pouvoir avoir un mari. Mais finalement cela avait eu l'effet contraire. Bowman était fasciné par ses cicatrices, et il lui avait dit que cela la rendait encore plus belle à ses yeux. Alors elle s'y faisait petit à petit.

-Merci, répondit-elle en appréciant la valeur de ce compliment.

-Bonjour Cho, continua Luna.

-Bonjour Luna, répondit Cho. Je suis Cho Chang, se présenta-t-elle pour les deux autres filles.

-Alors tu es une fille de la Terre, déclara Luna. Je le sens autour de toi. La terre tremble sous tes pieds.

Cho la regarda avec de grands yeux. Tandis que Sisi et Ambre était un peu confuse.

-Pardon ? Demanda Cho.

-Elle a raison, répondit une autre voix.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les quatre, et se retrouvèrent face à un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux et une longue barbe gris-claire qui était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanche et marron.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis Merlin l'enchanteur.

-Comment ? S'exclamèrent Sisi, Ambre et Cho stupéfaites.

Luna se contenta d'hocher la tête nullement surprise.

-Oui je m'attendais à vous voir, dit-elle. Après tout, vous êtes le seul sorcier qui était aussi un Avatar. D'ailleurs qui est-ce cette fois ?

Merlin éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes perspicace Miss Lovegood. Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Pouvez-vous deviner ?

-Et bien, je pensais au départ que ca pouvait être Harry Potter. Mais, vu qu'il n'y a que des filles ici, ca me parait peu probable. Ca ne plairait pas à Ginny, répondit Luna avec sa franchise habituelle.

- Que veux-tu dire par « ca ne plairait pas à Ginny » ? Demanda Cho intriguée.

-Ce sont des âmes-sœurs, affirma Luna.

-Oh, dit Cho un peu déçu malgré elle.

-C'est exact Miss Lovegood, confirma Merlin. Harry et Ginny sont effectivement des âmes-sœurs. D'ailleurs ils le savent maintenant.

-Il était temps, je me demandais quand Harry ouvrirait les yeux, répondit Luna en souriant. Alors si ce n'est pas lui, c'est elle n'est-ce pas ? Ginny est l'Avatar ?

-Oui Miss Lovegood, dit Merlin rayonnant. Vous êtes vraiment très perspicace.

-Merci, répondit-elle en esquissant un autre sourire. J'ai croisé un Mermignant il y a une semaine, mon père dit qu'ils augmentent les facultés de perceptions.

Merlin éclata de rire, tandis que Cho la regardait un peu désespéré. Elle avait du mal à s'habituer aux divagations sur les créatures qui n'existait que dans l'imaginaire de la jeune fille et de son père.

-Vous voulez bien nous expliquer de quoi vous parler ? S'exclama Ambre un peu agacée.

La patience n'était pas une de ses qualités fondamentales, et elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement. Sirhardi et Cho hochèrent la tête en accord.

-Très bien, répondit Merlin. Suivez-moi, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Elles le suivirent dans le temple. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse, dans une grande pièce, assis en tailleur. Ensuite Merlin, avec l'aide de Luna, leur raconta l'histoire de l'Avatar et des Maîtres des éléments.

-Donc, Ginny Weasley est l'Avatar? Demanda Cho étonné.

-C'est bien ça, dit Merlin.

-Woaw, on a plutôt intérêt à ne pas l'énerver alors ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Luna sourit également amusée.

-Et donc, si je comprends bien, je suis une fille du Feu c'est bien ça ? Demanda Ambre stupéfaite.

-C'est exact, répondit Merlin. Et Sirhardi est une fille de l'Eau, Luna une fille du Vent, tout comme Ginny, et Cho une fille de la Terre comme moi.

-Et nous allons être formées pour devenir des Maîtres ? Demanda Sisi à son tour d'une voix posée.

-Dès que Ginny sera là, oui, confirma Merlin.

-Et où est-elle ? L'interrogea Cho.

-Elle ne va pas tarder, dit Merlin. Elle sera là dans quelques minutes je pense. Elle est avec vos compagnons en ce moment même, fini-t-il en se tournant vers Sisi et Ambre.

-Ah bon ? Elle est avec Guillemot ? Pourquoi ? L'apostropha Ambre les sourcilles froncés.

Elle ne craignait pas que Guillemot puisse aimer une autre fille qu'elle, mais il lui manquait tellement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction excessive.

-Elle est effectivement avec Harry, Guillemot et Bowman à l'heure actuelle, répondit Merlin amusé par la réaction d'Ambre. Ils discutent d'un évènement plutôt inhabituel qu'ils viennent de vivre. Ginny ne voulait pas partir avant d'être sûre qu'Harry allait bien.

-Quel type d'événement ? Demanda Sisi intriguée.

Elle n'était pas du genre jalouse, et elle avait très bien compris que Ginny était liée à Harry.

-Vous pourrez lui demander vous-même. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, avant que votre formation de Maître commence, vous allez toute reprendre votre enseignement de la magie à zéro.

-Mais je ne suis pas une Sorcière, dit Sisi interloquée.

-Moi non plus, dit Ambre surprise.

Merlin les regarda toute les deux et leur déclara l'air malicieux :

-Vous pensiez vraiment être les âmes-sœurs de sorcier aussi puissant que vos compagnons sans être sorcière vous-même ?

* * *

*Amarok : Ce nom a été donné par les inuit du Groenland à un animal semblable à un loup, réputé très féroce, qui serait toujours de couleur grise. On l'appel également « l'esprit du Loup ».

*Plandai : Plante en gaélique.

*Pegasus : Pégase en gaélique.

*Les esprits de la nature, appelés aussi " élémentaires ", sont connus depuis les temps les plus anciens. Ils étaient respectés et vénérés par la plupart des gens qui voyaient en eux des sortes de divinités. Ils sont les Esprits Gardiens de la nature et veillent sur la croissance des animaux et des plantes. Ils composent la part spirituelle de la terre, des pierres, des forêts, de l'eau et de l'air.

Dernière précision : En ce qui concerne la trilogie « Le Vent de Feu », je ne tiens pas compte de l'épilogue.


	20. L'Elfe Mystique

Désolée pour la longue attente !

Merci pour vos reviews, vos alertes et vos favoris !^^

Klaude: Tu as tout à fait raison, et ce n'est pas fini!

Best280: La voilà enfin.

Dj3ssii3: Merci, je trouve aussi! ;-)

lisona: merci, elle est là.

Dolphine18: Ca faisait longtemps! Heureuse de te revoir!^^

Minutsu: le plus acharné pour la suite! mdr

hp530: Merci pour la 100ème review!^^

Pour tous ceux qui se demandent ce que j'ai prévu pour Hermione, voici la réponse !; -)

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : L'Elfe Mystique

* * *

**

**RESIDENCE GRANGER, A CAMBRIDGE**

Hermione Granger se retourna dans son lit. Son sommeil était un peu agité car il était troublé par un rêve étrange.

Elle était revenue de son voyage en Bulgarie le jour même. Tout c'était bien passé, mais elle avait eu hâte de revenir depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre d'Harry. Quelle surprise cela avait été de la recevoir par l'intermédiaire de Fumseck ! Sa famille et celle de Victor avaient été émerveillées de voir une telle créature légendaire. Plus surprenant encore avait été la réaction de Fumseck envers elle. Il l'avait fixée un moment avant de s'incliner devant elle. Cela l'avait vraiment choquée et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Victor l'avait accompagnée à la Grande Bibliothèque de Sophia, et elle avait fait des recherches sur la Pierre des Mages. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de concluant là-bas. Alors elle était impatiente de reprendre ses recherches ici. Elle était très fébrile car elle savait que c'était quelque chose d'important pour Harry. Plus que cela, le nom lui avait paru familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait entendue. Pourtant elle sentait qu'elle avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue. C'était très frustrant.

Ce soir là elle s'était endormit avec le sentiment que quelque chose d'important se préparait. Bien-sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant près d'une semaine…

* * *

**FORÊT DE L'IRTYCH VIOLET, DANS LE MONDE INCERTAIN**

La forêt de l'Irtych violet était immense et dangereuse. On pouvait y croiser des chiens sauvages, créés par des sorciers sans scrupules, nommé Roukhs qui vous attaquaient si vous n'étiez pas prudent.

Au centre de la forêt se trouvait le château de Gor, qui était en réalité davantage une motte, un fort rudimentaire, qu'un castel. Il se trouvait au centre d'une vaste clairière, et un ruisseau avait été détourné et empruntait le circuit de profondes douves, avant de reprendre sa course et de rejoindre son lit. Un pont-levis, servant d'accès à la porte principale de l'enceinte, permettait d'entrer dans une cour spacieuse. Le château était composé de trois bâtiments en bois qui étaient tout en longueur. L'un abritait l'écurie, et les deux autres le dortoir, la cuisine et une grande salle servant de lieu de vie à la vingtaine d'hommes qui constituait la garnison du château. Ces hommes étaient principalement des ermites, des bandits en fuite et des faux mages poursuivis par de vrais magiciens. Le chemin de ronde utilisait le toit des constructions, et, au centre de la cour, une tour carrée coiffée d'un simple toit de bardeaux s'élevait sur trois niveaux. La reine de cette forêt y habitait.

Kushumaï, dite la Chasseresse, avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder les étoiles au sommet de sa tour. Et maintenant que le jour commençait à se lever, elle sortit de son état un peu engourdit.

On dit de Kushumaï qu'elle est une femme d'une beauté sauvage et éblouissante: elle a le corps long, élancé et bien bâti de ceux qui vivent dans la nature et ont appris à y survivre. Elle a transmis à son fils unique, Guillemot de Troïl, ses cheveux châtain-blond et ses yeux d'un vert intense et brillant. Elle a une voix grave et douce qui reflète parfaitement son caractère son port fier et ses allures autoritaires la rendent parfois assez impressionnante. Son visage est fin, aux traits peu appuyés.

Mais en ce moment, ce beau visage affichait de l'inquiétude. Elle avait vue dans les étoiles qu'une guerre sans précédent aurait lieu prochainement et que tous les mondes étaient concernés. Elle y vit aussi que son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, y serait lié très étroitement.

Elle commença donc à préparer ses affaires. Elle devait allez voir Qadehar au Monastère de Gifdu pour lui parler de ses inquiétudes. Il voudra savoir ce qu'il se passe avec leur fils.

* * *

**AU PAYS DES ORIGINES, DANS LE MONDE INCERTAIN**

Entre les versants d'une montagne qui formaient un V, on voyait un ciel étoilé. Loin au dessous s'étendait une terre magnifique où deux fleuves coulaient vers une mer lointaine. C'était le Pays des Origines. On pouvait y apercevoir des maisons en construction, et des habitations de fortune.

Dans le cimetière, Pinto Hath avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder les étoiles assise sur l'une des quatre pierres entourant la tombe de sa mère. Et maintenant que le jour commençait à se lever, elle savait qu'elle aurait des explications à donner.

Pinto est une petite fille de sept ans, fine, agile qui a l'esprit aussi tranchant qu'un brin d'herbe. Pinto est également la petite sœur de Bowman et, tout comme lui, elle a les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Ses cheveux sont plutôt courts car elle les a coupés quand sa sœur Kestrel et leur mère Ira sont mortes.

Ses relations avec sa sœur ainée avaient souvent été conflictuelle, mais elle l'admirait et voulait prendre exemple sur elle. Bien qu'elle savait maintenant que Kestrel n'avait pas totalement disparut. Une partie d'elle vivait encore en Bowman. Elle le savait car Kestrel était venue lui parler dans ses rêves depuis quelques jours, et donc Pinto savait ce qu'il se passait dans tous les mondes. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas dormi cette nuit. Elle avait assisté au départ de Sisi, comme Kestrel le lui avait annoncé. Pinto avait été surprise par l'aura qu'elle dégageait, mais elle avait été rassurée également. Bowman aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait obtenir.

Tout comme Bowman et Kestrel, Pinto avait hérité des pouvoirs des Chanteurs qui leur venaient de leur ancêtre Ira Manth. Tout comme sa mère avant elle, Pinto commençait à avoir une certaine vision de l'avenir. Et celui-ci l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle poussa un profond soupir et ne put s'empêcher de prononcer cette phrase que sa mère, la prophétesse du peuple Manth, disait souvent avant qu'ils ne trouvent la paix au Pays des Origines:

-Ô peuple malheureux !

Hanno Hath, qui s'approchait de sa fille pour lui dire bonjour, frissonna en entendant cette phrase de mauvais augure. Il savait que cela annonçait de futur problème.

* * *

**DANS LE TEMPLE, QUELQUE PART**

-QUOI ? JE SUIS UNE SORCIÈRE ? S'exclamèrent Sisi et Ambre stupéfaite.

-Vous voulez dire que je suis comme Bowman ? Ajouta Sisi incrédule.

-Tout à fait, répondit Merlin amusé. Vous avez toute les deux un noyau magique actif en vous.

Merlin se tourna vers Sisi et lui dit :

-Sirhardi, ne t'es-tu jamais demander comment tu savais avec certitude que certaine choses allaient arriver, alors que tout les évènements indiquaient le contraire de tes certitudes?

Sisi c'était effectivement déjà posé la question, mais elle ne s'était jamais penchée sérieusement sur la réponse. Elle avait eu d'autre chose à l'esprit à l'époque.

-Divination ? Demanda Luna.

-Exactement ! Répondit Merlin. Et toi Ambre. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé quelle furent les conséquences de ta transformation en Hamingja par Kushumaï ?

Ambre le regarda surprise. Elle avait effectivement demandé à Kushumaï s'il y avait eu des conséquences à son sortilège de conditionnement, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'il n'y en avait pas ! Kushumaï avait transformé Ambre en Hamingja, une créature soumise à sa volonté, lors de son premier voyage dans le Monde Incertain, pour protéger Guillemot. A chaque fois que celui-ci avait été en danger, Ambre réagissait malgré elle comme un guerrier pour pouvoir le défendre. C'est ce qu'elle expliqua aux autres filles.

-Oui, Kushumaï ne t'as pas mentit, lui dit Merlin. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait activé ton noyau magique à ce moment là faisant de toi une sorcière.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

-Dès que Ginny sera là, je vous en dirai plus, continua Merlin. Elle ne va plus tarder maintenant.

-Très bien, répondirent les quatre jeunes filles.

Et elles se plongèrent chacune dans leurs pensées, encore ébranlées par ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre.

Sisi soupira. Elle sut sans aucun doute que le temps serait long avant qu'elle ne puisse revoir Bowman. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne regretterait pas ce temps loin de lui. Il était nécessaire pour l'avenir.

Ambre avait des sentiments similaires, même si elle ne le comprenait pas aussi clairement que Sisi. Elle espérait juste que sa sœur jumelle et ses parents ne seraient pas trop inquiets pour elle.

Cho était un peu anxieuse. Elle savait que ses parents allaient s'inquiéter. De plus, elle n'était pas sure de savoir comment Ginny allait réagir à sa présence. Luna avait été plutôt cool malgré l'histoire avec Marietta, mais ce serait surement une autre histoire avec Ginny, surtout vu ses antécédents avec Harry.

Luna quand à elle n'était pas inquiète. Son père finirait par savoir ce qui se passait, elle en était certaine. Elle attendait avec impatience le début de leur apprentissage.

* * *

**DANS LA SALLE DU TRÔNE, DANS LE MONDE SOUTERRAIN **

La Source regardait Voldemort, qui gisait inanimé sur le sol, un peu amusée. Elle savait que quand il se réveillerait, il voudrait se venger et la Source était impatiente de voir ce qu'il ferait. Et tandis que Gellert et Charfalacq se moquaient de Voldemort sous le regard froid de Salazar, elle entendit frapper un grand coup sur la porte.

-Entrez ! Dit-elle de sa voix rauque et ténébreuse.

Un démon fit son appariation devant elle, incliné, et avec un genou à terre en signe de respect.

-Altesse, il se réveille.

La Source éclata d'un grand rire qui fit froid dans le dos à tout le monde dans la pièce, tellement il était sinistre.

-Excellent ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Pardonnez-moi Altesse, mais pouvons nous savoir qui se réveille, si vous n'avez pas l'esprit que je vous le demande ? Interrogea respectueusement Bardis Barsangis.

-Pas du tout Bardis ! Répondit la Source. C'est l'un de nos plus puissants alliés.

-Qui ? Demanda Gellert, intrigué.

-Et bien…

* * *

**A ARAMANTH, DANS LE MONDE INCERTAIN**

A l'aube, dans les ruines de l'ancienne ville nommé Aramanth, un vent violent se leva. Autour de la place où se trouvait les restes calciné du Chanteur de Vent, le vent souleva une très grande quantité de poussière. Celle-ci commença à se rassembler pour former des silhouettes. Quand le vent retomba, on put voir un nombre impressionnant de jeune gens. En faite, ils étaient innombrables et ils se mirent tous en rang comme une armée.

Dans les premières lignes se trouvais une fanfare qui se mit à jouer un air entraînant, dirigée par une très belle jeune fille blonde au visage séduisant qui avait environ quinze ans. Elle commença à lever haut les genoux, tout en faisant tournoyer un bâton d'or, et en souriant. Elle avait une tunique blanche aux épaules carrées, serrée autour de la taille et ornée de bouton doré. Elle portait une culotte de cheval d'un blanc immaculé et des bottes noires étincelantes. Sur sa tête, un chapeau blanc pointu et parsemée d'or était posé un peu en biais, et sur ses épaules flottait une longue cape blanche avec un liseré doré. Elle regardait droit devant elle et se mit à marcher au pas.

Derrière elle suivait la longue file des musiciens de la fanfare, tous étaient vêtus du même uniforme blanc impeccable. Eux aussi étaient jeunes et très beaux. Des garçons et des filles de treize, quatorze, quinze ans qui souriaient. Ils avançaient d'un pas vif, gardant toujours une cadence impeccable, jouant de leurs instruments en marchant. Derrière eux il y avait d'autres musiciens, suivis par un rang de tambours et, derrière eux encore, chantant, souriant et avançant au pas, venait des rangées et des rangées de jeunes soldats.

Ils chantaient sur une mélodie harmonieuse qu'il était impossible d'oublier une fois qu'on l'avait entendue. Elle suivait toujours le même rythme jusqu'à son point culminant, puis on revenait à son refrain interminable, qui faisait froid dans le dos une fois que l'on comprenait les paroles.

-Il faut tuer, tuer, tuer ! Il faut tuer, tuer, tuer !

La Légion des Innombrables était de retour…

* * *

**DANS LE CIEL**

Les Fondateurs étaient en effervescence. Ils avaient sentit le réveil d'un de leur plus vieil ennemi. Et il avait ressuscité son armé.

-Vite prévenez Merlin ! S'exclama Ira Manth consterné.

* * *

**AU TERRIER**

-RON ? Demanda Harry surpris en voyant son meilleur ami.

-Oh Harry c'est toi ? Répondit Ron tout aussi surpris en voyant la nouvelle apparence d'Harry.

Le loup en Ron réagit quand il regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il sentit la présence du prédateur en lui et il se mit instinctivement sur la défensive. Harry aussi détecta immédiatement le loup en Ron. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard l'espace de deux secondes, puis un grand sourire orna leurs visages.

-Dément ! S'exclamèrent-ils au même moment.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se donnèrent une accolade virile. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Ginny, Bowman et Guillemot étaient toujours bouche bée en regardant Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Dit Ron en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry. Une Panthère hein ? Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

-Et toi donc ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu incertain. Tu n'es plus le même c'est impressionnant. Tu as fait du sport ou quoi ? A moins que ce ne soit le Loup ? T'es un vrai colosse maintenant !

-Hein ? Lui demanda Ron, confondu.

-Ron qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'exclama Ginny, retrouvant sa voix.

-Comment ca ?

-Bah, tu n'étais certainement pas comme ca quand je t'ai vue hier soir ! T'as encore grandit et tu es bien plus musclé ! Sans parler de ton apparence !

Harry et Ron la regardèrent sans comprendre, tandis que Bowman et Guillemot hochaient la tête pour approuvé Ginny. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interloqué.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il n'était pas comme ca hier ? Interrogea Harry.

-Non ! Répondirent-ils tous les trois.

-Tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir Ron, suggéra Bowman.

Ron se plaça devant le miroir de l'armoire de Ginny et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, tout comme celles de ses amis quand ils virent le tatouage sur son dos. Il n'était pas tellement plus grand, mais ses muscles avaient doublé de volume. Son tain était halé, alors qu'il avait toujours eu la peau pale, et ses cheveux étaient d'un roux plus sombre, tout comme ses taches de rousseurs, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu où l'on voyait une briller une lueur de force et de maturité. Il ne ressemblait plus à un adolescent mais à un homme désormais. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il comprit que c'était les conséquences de ce qui lui était arrivé dans son rêve, qui clairement n'en était pas un. Il l'expliqua aux autres.

-Incroyable ! S'exclama Guillemot.

-Un esprit-gardien ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela, songea Bowman.

-Moi non plus, dit Harry. C'est plutôt intrigant. Il faudra que l'on fasse des recherches. En tout cas, jolie tatouage !

-Un tatouage ? S'exclama Ron. Où ca ?

-Dans ton dos, répondit Harry.

Ron se remit devant le miroir et regarda son tatouage pendant un moment. Il en apprécia les détails et cela lui plut.

-Maman va devenir folle, déclara-t-il en ricanant.

-Tu m'étonne, pouffa Ginny.

-Et toi alors Harry ? Continua Ron. Que s'est-il passé avec toi ?

Harry regarda Ron droit dans les yeux. Il se rendit compte que son ami avait un fort bouclier qui protégeait son esprit. Cela venait surement de son esprit gardien. Alors il décida de tout lui dire.

Ron soutint le regard d'Harry sans broncher, sachant que c'était une sorte de test. Avant il aurait été indigné que son ami ne lui dise pas tout d'embler, mais depuis son espèce de rêve, son esprit était guidé par les même principes que les loups. Il avait clairement identifié Harry comme étant un Alfa, toute espèce confondu, et donc il devait lui obéir. Ginny était aussi une Alfa, et quand Harry ne serait pas là, il devrait suivre ses ordres. Cela ne le surprit pas réellement. Il était même très heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, et il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il le savait sans que personne ne le lui dise. En effet, il détecta à nouveau quelque chose dans le dos de Ginny qui dégageait la même énergie magique qu'Harry. Il pouvait l'identifier comme tel à présent qu'il avait sentit la magie d'Harry.

De plus il savait maintenant que Bowman, Guillemot et lui-même étaient les seconds d'Harry. Ils étaient tout les trois au même niveau dans la hiérarchie, et donc il les respectait comme des égaux. Puis réalisant quelque chose, il secoua la tête.

-Alors comme ça tu m'as berné petite-sœur, déclara-t-il un peu dépité.

-De quoi tu parles Ron ? Demanda Ginny interloquée.

-Je te parle de Dean. Tu t'es payée ma tête ! Répondit-il un peu agacé.

Ginny éclata de rire, tandis que les garçons avaient des sourires amusés.

-Désolée, mais avec toi c'était trop facile !

-Tut tut tut, ce n'était pas très gentil ca _Ginevra_ ! Lui dit Ron narquoisement.

Ginny arrêta immédiatement de rire. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appel par son vrai prénom.

-Ginevra ? S'exclamèrent Harry, Bowman et Guillemot.

Ron ricana, tandis que Ginny le fusillait des yeux.

-C'est très mignon je trouve. J'aime beaucoup, lui dit Harry en souriant.

Ginny lui sourit en retour, les joues un peu roses. Harry savait, grâce à son double, que Ginny serait très rapidement capable de protéger efficacement son esprit grâce à ses pouvoirs d'Avatar. Alors il commença par divulguer à elle et à Ron la Prophétie. Ginny ne réagit pas, car elle savait déjà qu'il était l'Elu. Elle lui fit un sourire confiant. Quand à Ron il hocha simplement la tête, sans réelle surprise.

-Oui, on s'en doutait un peu, commenta-t-il en soupirant. Mais on ne te laissera pas tomber, tu le sais.

Harry lui sourit et se sentit soulagé : il avait eu peur qu'ils réagissent mal. Ensuite, il leur raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre du Ministre jusqu'à sa rencontre avec son double. Inutile de dire que Ron fut très étonné, tout comme Ginny qui ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai vu Malefoy et ton cousin dans mon rêve, murmura Ron un peu songeur.

-Quel rêve ? Demanda Guillemot.

-Je vous le raconterai plus tard, je ne suis sûr de rien pour le moment.

-Ok, répondit Guillemot.

Harry en profita pour expliquer à Ginny et aux autres tout ce que son double lui avait expliqué sur l'Avatar et les Maitres des Eléments.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ta déesse, affirma Ginny en rougissant de nouveau.

-Oui, révéla Harry avec un doux sourire.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Puis Ron, Bowman et Guillemot toussèrent bruyamment et rirent. Harry et Ginny les regardèrent amusés, puis Ginny soupira.

-Je dois partir, déclara-t-elle. Les autres m'attendent.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ron, Bowman et Guillemot se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot avec Hedwige posée sur l'épaule de Bowman. Elle était devenue très proche de lui pendant la semaine qu'ils avaient passée au Terrier. Il faut dire que Bowman avait une capacité très particulière avec les animaux. Une capacité qui avait beaucoup impressionné Charly. Braségali quand à lui poussa un petit cri et disparut dans une gerbe de flamme. Harry et Ginny se levèrent et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais partir, murmura Ginny un peu triste.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai, répondit doucement Harry, les yeux brillant.

Il se pencha vers elle et emprisonna tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ginny, heureuse, glissa ses bras autour de son cou et lui répondit. Le baiser devint vite passionné et profond. Ginny se serra étroitement contre Harry tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient l'une l'autre. Harry sentit distinctement toutes les courbes bien féminines de son corps, et il sentit une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant envahir son bas ventre, et son corps le trahi. Il passa ses bras autour de son dos, et la serra encore plus fortement dans ses bras. Ginny gémit contre ses lèvres et elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le vent se déchaina à nouveau dans la pièce tandis que son sang se mit à battre contre ses tempes quand elle sentit l'évidence du désir d'Harry contre son ventre. La même enivrante chaleur envahi le creux de ses reins, et elle l'embrassa encore plus profondément. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la soulever brusquement dans ses bras et de la plaquer contre la porte. Elle haleta et noua ses jambes autours de lui tandis qu'il la soutenait, et elle frotta doucement ses hanches contre les siennes se délectant de ces nouvelles sensations. Harry poussa un grognement, et il l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue et passion, en se pressant intimement contre elle.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par arrêter le baiser par manque de souffle. Ils se regardèrent, haletants, les yeux plein de désir. Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau doucement, tendrement, en y mettant tout leurs sentiments. Harry fini par la reposer sur ses pieds, puis ils restèrent un moment front contre front se regardant avec affection, tout en laissant leurs corps se calmer. Aucun d'eux ne se sentit gêné. Au contraire, un sourire heureux ornait leurs lèvres qui étaient un peu enflées et rouge de leur passion. Ginny vit autre chose dans les yeux d'Harry qui fit battre son cœur plus rapidement. C'était une lueur qui lui semblait être de l'amour, et son cœur se remplit d'espoir. Elle lui sourit brillamment et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Au revoir Harry.

-Au revoir Ginevra, lui répondit-il malicieusement.

Elle lui tira la langue, le faisant rire, et redéposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Ensuite elle recula et des signes presque transparents apparurent autour d'elle. Harry les reconnus comme étant des runes. Deux d'entre elles se mirent à briller et Harry les identifia, un peu surpris, comme étant Raidhu et Eihwaz, les runes du voyage. S'il se souvenait bien de ses cours, elle allait changer de Monde ! Ginny lui sourit une dernière fois et elle lui dit :

-Je n'aurai pas besoin de la Porte finalement.

Et elle se laissa emporter par le vent qui n'avait pas cessé de tournoyer autour d'eux.

Harry la regarda disparaitre devant ses yeux, le cœur lourd, et soupira. Elle allait énormément lui manquer. Puis il regarda autour de lui et sourit amusé par le désordre qu'ils avaient créé. Il sortit sa baguette et remit la chambre en ordre. Ensuite, il alla rejoindre ses amis dans la chambre de Ron où il savait qu'ils se trouvaient.

* * *

**A TROÏL, AU PAYS D'YS**

Coralie de Krakal se réveilla de son sommeil un peu étonnée. Elle se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit tout en sachant que sa sœur ne s'y trouverait pas. Et effectivement elle n'était pas là. Coralie se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve, et elle savait précisément ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur jumelle. Elle avait tout vue, mais elle ne savait pas comment.

Coralie de Krakal ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa sœur Ambre, sauf que ses cheveux noirs lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Mais leurs caractères sont différents. Alors qu'Ambre est plutôt une sportive avec un caractère bien trempé, Coralie est une coquette qui sait jouer de sa féminité avec les garçons pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut quand il le faut. Ils ont tendance à penser qu'elle est fragile, mais ses vrais amis savent que ce n'est pas vrai. Elle sait se montrer aussi forte que sa sœur quand il le faut. Les deux sœurs sont très proches, alors son départ l'ébranla un peu car elle sentit qu'elles seraient séparées pour la première fois pendant un long moment.

Toutefois, cela ne la surprit pas réellement. En fait elle s'attendait à son départ depuis quelque temps. Elle savait qu'Ambre avait très mal supporté le départ de Guillemot, et qu'elle aurait trouvée un moyen de le rejoindre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle soupira et se leva pour allez réveiller les autres et leurs annoncer les nouvelles.

* * *

**AU PAYS DES ORIGINES, DANS LE MONDE INCERTAIN**

Il était très agacé. Après le garçon, c'est la fille qui était partit. Il sentait que des choses très intéressantes se déroulaient à nouveau, et, comme d'habitude, le garçon semblait être au cœur de l'action. Alors il voulait le rejoindre. Mais comment faire ? Il avait essayé de suivre la fille mais quand elle avait plongé dans l'eau, il avait abandonné. Alors à présent il avait fait demi-tour. Peut-être que la sœur du garçon saurait ce qui se passait. Elle semblait comme lui.

Quand il arriva au sommet de la montagne menant au Pays des Origines, une gerbe de flamme apparut devant lui et un très bel oiseau en sortit. Il sut immédiatement qu'il ne devait pas attaquer cet oiseau. La puissance qu'il dégageait était impressionnante. L'oiseau le fixa un moment, et il comprit, sans savoir comment, que celui-ci allait l'emmener auprès du garçon.

Il inclina la tête et laissa l'oiseau lui agripper doucement le dos. Et ils disparurent dans une autre gerbe de flamme.

* * *

**CHEZ LES GRANGER, A CAMBRIDGE**

_Hermione rêvait qu'elle se trouvait dans un grand village qui semblait être au cœur d'une forêt. Il était plein de vie et d'activités. Mais ce qui l'étonna ce fut les habitants de ce village. C'était des Elfes. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme les Elfes de Maison qu'elle avait rencontrée à Poudlard. Non ils étaient comme des êtres humains. Elle les reconnut comme Elfe à cause de leurs oreilles pointues et leurs corps longilignes. De plus ils étaient tous très beau et leurs mouvements étaient gracieux._

_Tous lui sourirent et semblaient la diriger vers le centre du village. Elle fini par arriver devant une maison beaucoup plus grande que les autres. Sur le seuil de celle-ci se trouvait une femme Elfe d'une beauté renversante. Ses cheveux était gris argenté, ses yeux étaient d'un mauve presque transparent, et ses traits avaient une finesse toute aristocratique. C'était une beauté très troublante. Elle portait une longue robe blanche brodé de fils argentés et mauve. Et un foulard gris pale entourait ses épaules._

_-Bonjour Ardamirë, dit-elle d'une voix douce et envoutante._

_-Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? Demanda Hermione un peu intimidée._

_-Ardamirë. C'est ton nom, répondit l'Elfe._

_-Heu, excusez-moi madame, mais je m'appelle Hermione, répondit-elle un peu déroutée._

_-C'est ton nom dans le Monde des Hommes. Mais dans le Royaume des Elfes, tu te nomme Ardamirë, lui dit l'Elfe._

_Devant l'expression du visage d'Hermione, l'Elfe se mit à rire et Hermione en fut émerveillée. Le son de son rire était comme une douce musique à ses oreilles._

_-Avant tout, laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis Iminië, l'une des trois Grande Reine des Elfes._

_Hermione lui fit la révérence._

_-Enchantée votre Altesse, dit-t-elle respectueusement._

_Iminië sourit satisfaite._

_-Suis-moi._

_Et Hermione la suivit. Iminië la redirigea vers un chemin de terre et elles passèrent derrière la maison. Elles marchèrent un moment en silence puis Iminië lui posa des questions._

_-Dis-moi Ardamirë, ne t'es-tu jamais demandée pourquoi la condition des Elfes de Maison de préoccupe tellement ?_

_Comme toujours, dès que quelqu'un abordait ce sujet, Hermione sentit une violente colère l'envahir._

_-Parce que c'est inhumain ! C'est de l'esclavage pur et simple !_

_-Tu as raison, l'apaisa Iminië. Mais pourquoi ne réagie-tu pas de la même manière pour les autres créatures magiques ?_

_Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Elle s'était toujours préoccupée du sort de toutes les créatures magiques. Mais Iminië la coupa._

_-Oui, je sais que tu as de l'intérêt pour leur sort. Mais pourquoi ne te met-tu pas en colère de la même manière que tu le fais pour les Elfes de Maisons ?_

_Hermione referma la bouche. Il était vrai qu'elle ne réagissait pas de la même façon pour les autres créatures. Mais elle ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi._

_-C'est parce que tu es toi-même un Elfe, Ardamirë, lui révéla-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. _

_Hermione la regarda absolument stupéfaite. Des dizaines de questions affluaient dans sa tête, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire._

_-En faite, c'est même plus que ça, continua Iminië. Tu es le légendaire Elfe Mystique.

* * *

_

**AU TERRIER**

Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la chambre de Ron. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, Bowman et Guillemot étaient assis sur l'autre lit.

-Elle est partie ? Demanda Ron d'un air concerné.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit tristement en s'installant à côté de Ron sur son lit. Bowman le regarda et lui envoya des pensés apaisantes par télépathie, tout en lui donnant un sourire réconfortant. Il ne métrisait pas encore bien ce pouvoir, mais il savait qu'Harry recevrait le message. Il savait ce qu'Harry ressentait. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité. C'était plus difficile quand il était petit, mais maintenant il arrivait à détacher ses sentiments de ceux des autres sans problèmes. Il avait su pendant sa formation qu'en faite, il avait le don d'Empathie.

Harry le remercia par télépathie, puis le regarda plus attentivement, décelant une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Que ce passe-t-il Bowman ? »

« Juste un mauvais pressentiment »

« A quel sujet ? Demanda Harry un peu inquiet »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, on en reparlera quand j'en saurais plus, répondit Bowman »

« Ok »

Guillemot les regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il se doutait qu'ils discutaient par télépathie.

« C'est rien, Bowman a juste un mauvais pressentiment, lui dit Harry »

« Ok »

-Maman va devenir folle, déclara Ron en secouant la tête.

Il avait remarqué que quelque chose se passait, mais il ne posa pas de question.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va lui expliquer et elle comprendra, répondit posément Bowman.

-Tu m'as l'air bien confiant, dit Ron un peu surpris.

-Il a ses astuces, assura Guillemot en souriant.

-J'aimerai bien les connaitre ! S'emballa Ron en se redressant brusquement sur son lit.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, et juste au moment où Bowman ouvrit la bouche, une gerbe de flamme apparut devant lui. Braségali en sortit mais pas tout seul.

-Mist ! S'exclama Bowman surprit.

* * *

Alors, vous avez vraiment cru que je laisserai Hermione sur la touche ? (rires) ;-)

*Dans la Mythologie celte, Iminië est la femme d'Imin l'un des trois Pères des Elfes. Les deux autres sont Tata et Nelya.

*Ardamirë : Joyau du Monde en Elfique.

*Le nom « Elfe Mystique » me vient de Yu-gi-ho !


	21. Le Chemin de l'Avatar

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Le plan ne se déroulait pas comme je le voulais, et du coup je me suis retrouvée coincée pendant un moment. Mais finalement, ma sœur m'a donné la solution, alors merci à elle !^^

De plus, j'ai écouté une conférence sur la créativité. J'ai envoyé un mail à l'auteur avant-hier pour lui expliquer mon problème de surcharge d'idées, et il m'a donné une bonne astuce qui comme vous le constatez a très bien fonctionné !^^

Dj3ssii3: Pour Poudlard, il faudra être patiente.

Klaude: Tu as raison, ça va se gâter pour nos amis.

best280: J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

lynicat: Merci!^^

Petite n'toil verte: Merci! Je ne manquerai pas d'y faire un tour!^^

Merci à tous pour votre soutien (et les rappels à l'ordre ;-)), ça m'a fait plaisir. Vous avez été très nombreux à me lire et relire malgré ma longue absence.

Relecture Clarisse972

Bonne année à tous, et bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le Chemin de l'Avatar**

* * *

**DANS LE MONDE DES ELFES**

…En fait, c'est même plus que ça, continua Iminië. Tu es le légendaire Elfe Mystique.

_-Un Elfe ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie. Comment est-ce possible ?_

_-Laisse-moi te raconter notre histoire. Ensuite, tu comprendras._

_-Très bien._

_-Il y a très longtemps, les Elfes vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec toutes les créatures vivantes. C'était l'âge d'or des Elfes. Un jour, les Anciens prédirent l'arrivée d'une jeune femme humaine dans notre monde. Celle-ci annoncerait de grands changements. Et en effet, peu de temps après, cette femme parvint à entrer dans le monde des Elfes. Tout comme toi, elle trouva le passage vers notre monde dans un de ses rêves. Elle s'installa sous la Cascade de Vie, et, au bout d'un certain temps, à notre plus grand étonnement elle se transforma en Elfe. Elle nous informa qu'elle devait retourner dans le monde des Hommes, car elle attendait l'arrivée d'un sorcier qui surpasserait tous les autres en bonté et en puissance et qui protègerait tous les mondes d'un grand fléau. Ce sorcier la guiderait vers son protégé._

_Quelques années plus tard, deux puissants sorciers venant du Monde des Hommes entrèrent eux aussi dans notre monde. Malheureusement, c'était des sorciers maléfiques. Leurs noms étaient Mordred et Morgane._

_Hermione la regarda, consternée. Mordred avait porté le coup fatal au roi Arthur, et Morgane était à Merlin ce que Voldemort était à Harry : sa plus grande ennemie._

_Iminië hocha la tête satisfaite._

_-Je vois que tu as compris. Comme tu t'en doutes, ils voulurent acquérir nos pouvoirs. Tout d'abord, ils le firent de manière pacifique pour endormir notre méfiance. Ils nous demandèrent la permission d'apprendre à utiliser notre magie. Mais les anciens étaient contre, car ils avaient senti leurs mauvaises intentions. Alors nous refusâmes et ils firent semblant de comprendre notre position. La nuit suivante, ils capturèrent l'un des Trois Pères des Elfes de l'époque Tafim, son épouse la Grande Reine Tafimië, et leurs deux enfants. Puis ils les emmenèrent dans le Monde des Hommes. Comment ils y parvinrent, nous n'en avons toujours aucune idée malheureusement. Ils réussirent à s'emparer d'une partie de leurs pouvoirs, mais pas de tous heureusement. Un puissant mage blanc du nom d'Emrys, et que tu connais mieux sous le nom de Merlin, intervient en notre faveur et les délivra. Malheureusement, par vengeance, Mordred avait jeté un puissant maléfice sur eux que ni Emrys, ni nos plus grands guérisseurs, ni les Anciens ne purent renverser. Modred les avait transformés en créatures soumises à la volonté des sorciers et exécutant leurs moindres désirs. Nous avons tout tenté pour qu'ils se sentent bien ici, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de revenir dans le monde des humains pour servir des sorciers. Alors nous nous sommes résignés et, la mort dans l'âme, nous les avons laissés là-bas où ils étaient plus heureux. Ce furent les premiers Elfes de Maison._

_Hermione était choquée. Ainsi, Mordred avait transformé des membres de la famille royale Elfe en esclave par cupidité et vengeance ?_

_-Le maléfice n'est pas réversible ? Demanda-t-elle effarée._

_-Malheureusement non, répondit Iminië en baissant la tête. C'était un mélange de magie humaine et de magie Elfique. D'après Merlin, Mordred aurait utilisé la magie du sang et donc seul un de ses descendants aurait pu éventuellement inverser le sort. Et à notre connaissance, et crois-moi nous avons cherché, il n'a pas eu d'enfant. De plus, trop de temps a passé. Même si nous trouvions cet hypothétique descendant, les Anciens pensent que le contre sort n'aurait plus aucun effet._

_Dire qu'Hermione était déçue était un euphémisme. Mais elle se fit une raison tout comme les Elfes avaient dû le faire._

_-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu réagis si vivement sur ce sujet. Tous les Elfes réagissent mal. C'est une plaie encore ouverte dans nos cœurs._

_Hermione hocha la tête en accord._

_-Mais parfois, nous avons de bonnes surprises, continua Iminië avec un doux sourire. Le sang elfique originel se révèle parfois chez certains d'entre eux et ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour se libérer. Quand ils y arrivent, ils viennent nous rendre visite. Le dernier d'entre eux se nomme Dobby. Je crois que tu le connais ?_

_-En effet, répondit Hermione en souriant. C'est mon ami Harry qui l'a libéré._

_-Oui nous connaissons son histoire. Et nous gardons un œil particulier sur Harry Potter, dit Iminië sur un ton mystérieux._

_Avant qu'Ardamirë eue le temps de lui poser une question à ce sujet, elle continua :_

_-La jeune femme humaine qui était venue dans notre monde fut surnommée « l'Elfe Mystique », car elle était différente de nous autres. Ses pouvoirs étaient uniquement défensifs et ils étaient tout à fait exceptionnels. Et sache que son protégé, comme tu l'as peut-être deviné, était le roi Arthur Pendragon. Et dans le Monde des Hommes, vous connaissez l'Elfe Mystique sous le nom de la tout aussi légendaire « Dame du Lac ». Mais je vais te laisser découvrir tout cela par toi-même._

_-Comment cela ? Demanda Hermione stupéfaite par ces révélations._

_Iminië s'arrêta de marcher._

_-Nous sommes arrivés, dit-elle._

_Hermione découvrit un site tout à fait enchanteur. Devant elle se trouvait une colline qui était fendue par une cascade. L'eau qui s'écoulait de celle-ci était d'un magnifique bleu turquoise et sa course se terminait dans un grand lac. Hermione voyait bien que cette eau était pure. Elle sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était la Cascade de Vie. Sans le faire vraiment consciemment, elle se déshabilla entièrement et entra dans l'eau. Ensuite, elle alla s'assoir sur la grande pierre plate qui se trouvait juste sous la cascade. Hermione adopta la position de tailleur et ferma les yeux. L'eau était tiède et donc, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver. Peu de temps après, une douce lueur sembla émaner d'elle._

_Iminië la regarda faire en souriant, heureuse d'être témoin de ce phénomène. Il n'y avait eu que trois Elfes Mystiques dans toute leur histoire et le dernier était apparu il y a à peu près mille-six-cents ans. C'est celui dont elle avait parlé dans son récit à Ardamirë. Elle avait hâte de savoir qui était son protégé. Elle sentait que celui-ci serait tout aussi exceptionnel qu'Arthur. Après tout, Ardamirë était déjà une sorcière à la base ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Alors quand ses pouvoirs elfiques se manifesteront, elle sera encore plus puissante que les trois autres. Ce qui augurait un protégé extrêmement puissant…_

* * *

**DANS LE MONDE SOUTERRAIN**

La Source ne put s'empêcher de grogner, furieuse, attirant ainsi l'attention des membres de son cercle intérieur. Mais personne n'osa l'interroger à ce sujet tellement le grondement qui sortit de sa gorge était effrayant. La Source sentait sa présence : l'Elfe Mystique. Elle gardait un souvenir amer de sa dernière rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux. L'aura de l'Elfe était faible pour le moment, mais elle grandirait vite en puissance. Elle devait découvrir la véritable identité de l'Elfe et le tuer avant qu'il ne trouve son protégé. La Source se demanda qui était le protégé en question. Elle se méfiait fortement de Potter, car sa puissance ne cessait d'augmenter. Il devenait un très puissant sorcier, tout comme Merlin avant lui. Et c'était justement Merlin qui avait trouvé et pris sous son aile le dernier protégé, et qui l'avait guidé vers le précédent Elfe Mystique. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risque.

Mais en attendant, elle avait d'autres priorités : il fallait éliminer les menaces une par une. Les trois garçons étaient intouchables pour le moment, car ils étaient sous la protection du sang de la mère de Potter. Alors il fallait s'en prendre à leurs familles. Potter et De Troïl étaient enfants uniques, mais Hath avait une petite sœur selon ses sources. Pour De Troïl, Eusèbe lui avait dit qu'il était très attaché à son cousin Romaric. Quant à Potter, son frère de cœur était Ron Weasley.

Voldemort s'occupera de Weasley quand il se réveillera. Pour Romaric de Troïl, Eusèbe s'en occupera avec Charfalacq. Quant à Pinto Hath, elle demanderait à sa sœur, le Morah*, de le faire. Elle sera heureuse de prendre sa revanche sur la famille qui ne cessait de réduire son pouvoir, et qui l'empêchait de conquérir son monde depuis des siècles, tout comme les Halliwell le faisaient avec elle-même.

Le Morah et elle n'étaient pas sœurs à proprement parler, mais elles étaient issues de la même source du mal. Alors elles se considéraient comme des sœurs, et n'agissaient pas l'une contre l'autre, car leur but était le même : dominer leur monde et mener les mortels à leur perte !

D'ailleurs, la Source avait sacrifié une grande partie de son pouvoir pour réveiller le Morah avant son heure. Du coup, elle était vulnérable en ce moment. Mais heureusement, aucun de ses serviteurs ne s'en était rendu compte, sinon elle devrait se battre pour conserver sa position.

OoooO

Personne ne le savait… c'est ce qu'elle croyait ! Un démon bien particulier l'avait espionné et connaissait son état de faiblesse. Il attendait maintenant tranquillement son heure…

* * *

**AU TERRIER**

_-Mist ! S'exclama Bowman surpris._

Braségali déposa dans les bras de Bowman un chat gris, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur, puis il alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry et lança un léger trille satisfait en se pavanant un peu.

-Comment vas-tu mon ami ? Demanda Bowman en caressant le chat.

« Mal ! » répondit Mist, grincheux. « J'étais tranquillement en train de me promener quand ce volatile est apparu de nulle part et m'a kidnappé ! Il a de la chance que je ne l'aie pas mangé ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me retrouver avec toi ? Penses-tu que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de mon temps? »

-Oh désolé Mist, s'excusa Bowman en retenant un sourire.

Bien sûr Bowman n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Mist était heureux de le revoir. Mais il savait aussi que celui-ci ne l'admettrait jamais. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Mist, c'est quand il avait découvert ses pouvoirs de Chanteur. C'est avec lui qu'il avait affuté son don télépathique afin de pouvoir parler avec les animaux. Une grande amitié les liait, même si Mist dirait qu'il restait avec lui juste parce qu'il pouvait lui parler et qu'il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire.

-C'est ton familier ? Demanda Harry un peu amusé par l'attitude de son phénix.

-Oui on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Bowman. Je vous présente Mist. Mist, ce sont mes amis Harry, Guillemot et Ron.

Mist les regarda l'air suprêmement indifférent. Mais en réalité il était très intrigué. Le garçon, Harry, était spécial. Encore plus que son garçon, il pouvait le sentir. Quand il avait rencontré son garçon la première fois, il avait tout de suite su qu'en restant près de lui, il vivrait des aventures passionnantes. Et c'est ce qui était arrivé. Ensuite, quand les choses s'étaient calmées, il avait brièvement envisagé de partir, mais il s'était attaché au garçon, alors il décida de rester. Et il semblait qu'il avait eu raison : les choses redevenaient intéressantes.

Les garçons s'esclaffèrent devant son attitude hautaine.

-Il devrait bien s'entendre avec Malefoy, fit remarquer Ron.

Ce qui fit sourire les autres qui imaginaient la tête de Drago s'il entendait cette remarque.

Mist les ignora et regarda le beau hibou blanc qui était perché sur l'armoire de la chambre.

« Voilà un oiseau qui à l'air appétissant » se dit-il, en se léchant les babines.

Mais comme s'il l'avait entendu, le hibou, qui jusqu'à présent regardait l'autre oiseau se pavaner avec des yeux moqueurs, se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

« Décidément, les oiseaux de ce monde sont coriaces ! » marmonna-t-il dépité.

Bowman et Harry, qui l'avait aussi entendu, ne purent s'empêcher de rire, vexant Mist encore plus. Celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement de colère. Hedwige le toisa, puis détourna son regard, satisfaite.

« Minute. Tu m'entends aussi ? » Demanda Mist à Harry.

-Oui, répondit Harry à voix haute. Mais je ne peux pas te répondre directement comme le fait Bowman. Pour le moment du moins. Je n'ai pas encore appris à le faire.

Mist se contenta de le fixer un moment. Il était bien comme son garçon.

-Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller courir, déclara Harry en se levant du lit. Tu viens avec nous Ron ? Je vais prévenir Tante Pétunia, puis on s'y met.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Ron. Ça ne me ferra pas de mal. De plus, j'ai hâte de tester ce nouveau corps.

-Et surtout, tu ne veux pas être là quand ta mère se rendra compte que Ginny n'est pas ici ! Dis Guillemot avec un sourire malicieux.

-Aussi !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-N'empêche, je me demande ce qui a été prévu, se demanda Harry. Je suppose qu'Albus doit être au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre, sinon c'est nous qui devrons nous y coller.

-J'espère que non, soupira Ron.

Il nota sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il était sorti courir. Ensuite, ils s'accrochèrent tous aux bras d'Harry, avec Mist dans les bras de Bowman, et Hedwige et Braségali sur les épaules d'Harry. Puis, Harry les téléporta à Privet Drive.

* * *

**CHEZ MARGE DURSLEY**

Vernon faisait les cent pas dans la chambre que Marge lui avait donnée. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était furieux. Non : Il était fou de rage ! Et toute cette rage se dirigeait vers une seule personne : ce monstre qu'il avait accueilli gentiment sous son toit et qui avait brisé sa vie ! Il comptait bien se venger, oh oui ! Ce sale gamin ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte…

* * *

**QUELQUE PART DANS LES CIEUX**

-Vous êtes prêts à partir informer les familles ? Demanda l'homme en robe blanche et bleue.

-Oui, soupira la femme noire en robe blanche et rouge. Allons-y.

-Chez qui allons-nous en premier ? Questionna l'homme en robe blanche et jaune.

-Nous allons voir Albus Dumbledore, ensuite nous irons chez les Weasley, répondit la femme en robe blanche et rouge.

OoooO

-Vous avez pu prévenir Merlin ? Demanda anxieusement Ira Manth

-J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Tarqin. Il est avec les filles, on ne pourra pas le joindre tout de suite.

-Alors, que fait-on pour le Morah ?

-Je m'en occupe grand-père, intervint une voix douce.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler. C'était un Être de Lumière. Plus précisément une jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Les traits de son visage étaient très familiers.

-Kestrel ? S'exclama Ira.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je vais prévenir Bowman et Pinto de son retour, comptez sur moi.

-Très bien, fait donc ça, lui dit Rowena Serdaigle. Tu as notre accord.

* * *

**DANS LE REPAIRE DE VOLDEMORT**

Narcissa Black Malefoy s'inquiétait. Pas pour elle non, mais pour son fils. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis quatre jours, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour penser depuis qu'elle était prisonnière, et notamment à sa vie avant et après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le bilan était assez mitigé : née dans une famille riche et sang pur, elle avait eu une enfance plutôt normale. Son adolescence malgré la guerre avait été enrichissante. Elle avait eu un beau mariage et elle ne manquait de rien. Elle n'avait jamais reproché à Lucius d'être un Mangemort, car il était un mari aimant et fidèle. Mais il est vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu trois ans après leur mariage.

Ils avaient eu un adorable petit garçon, Drago, et ils avaient également eu un autre petit garçon, Scorpius, un an après. Mais celui-ci était mort à la naissance en ce funeste jour d'Halloween 1981, provoquant des complications chez Narcissa qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. Sa perte était encore douloureuse pour son cœur de mère. Alors Drago était leur unique héritier.

Le seul désaccord majeur entre Lucius et elle était lié à l'éducation de Drago : elle trouvait Lucius beaucoup trop froid et sévère, et lui il la trouvait trop gentille et laxiste. Elle savait que Lucius avait également été élevé de cette manière, mais il ne comprenait pas que cela l'éloignait de son fils. Celui-ci aimait plus son parrain que son propre père. Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Son seul regret était de n'avoir pas pu créer de lien avec son filleul, le fils de sa meilleure amie. Mais Lucius n'était pas au courant de son existence et s'il l'avait su, cela aurait créé des problèmes qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter. Elle l'avait vu il y a deux ans, mais elle avait du faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, et cela lui avait fait du mal. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Lucius ne devait pas savoir.

Sa vie avait pris une tournure très désagréable quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son retour. Lucius changea totalement. Il était loin d'être heureux de Son retour, bien au contraire, il était terrifié ! Et elle savait bien pourquoi : le journal qu'il avait donné à cette pauvre fille Weasley. Lucius lui avait tout raconté quand elle l'avait acculé sur son comportement suspect l'été suivant Son retour. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir mis leur fils sous le Doloris. Et maintenant, par sa faute, leur fils était contraint de devenir un assassin et un Mangemort sous peine de voir ses parents mourir en cas d'échec de sa mission. Autant dire qu'elle et Lucius étaient déjà morts. Drago avait très peu de chance de réussir. Elle aimait toujours son mari, mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de lui pardonner un jour.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée, la tirant de ses réflexions, et son cœur fit une embardée.

-Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Severus Rogue entra rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il sortit sa baguette et jeta un très puissant sort de silence avant de parler.

-Je suis désolé Narcissa. J'aurais voulu venir te voir avant, mais ta sœur n'arrête pas de m'asticoter et j'ai trouvé dangereux de venir te parler tant qu'elle était encore dans les parages. Elle est frénétique depuis que le maitre est parti et que nous ne savons pas où il est. Et comme tu le sais, elle a le Doloris facile.

-Ce n'est pas grave Severus. Comment va Drago ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de ses nouvelles ? L'interrogea-t-elle frénétique.

-C'est parce qu'il ne peut pas le faire en ce moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il t'en donnera surement d'ici la fin de la semaine.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle anxieusement.

-Ça je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risque rien là où il est, essaya de la rassurer Severus.

-J'espère que tu as raison Severus, soupira Narcissa. J'espère que tu as raison.

Elle fit les cent pas un petit moment, ce qui la calma un peu.

-Et mon filleul, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, il va bien ?

Severus était le seul à savoir pour son filleul. Alors il gardait un œil sur lui, même si Narcissa savait qu'il le faisait aussi pour lui-même. Et donc, il lui donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles quand il le pouvait.

-Il va bien de ce que j'ai entendu. Mais je pourrai t'en dire plus bientôt. En parlant de ça, il faudra que tu lui dises la vérité Narcissa. Il a le droit de savoir qui est sa marraine.

Narcissa réfléchit un moment, puis la résolution se lut sur son visage.

-Tu as raison, je vais le faire bientôt.

* * *

**DANS LE TEMPLE, QUELQUE PART**

Merlin leva brusquement la tête, tout comme Luna, et ils commencèrent tous les deux à sortir du temple.

-La voilà, déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

Sisi, Ambre et Cho se levèrent et les suivirent dans la même direction, impatientes et même un peu anxieuses dans le cas de Cho. Le vent tourbillonna juste devant le temple et la silhouette de Ginny apparue petit à petit. Elle regarda Merlin un peu surprise, puis elle lui sourit. Ensuite, elle alla serrer Luna dans ses bras.

-Luna, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Je suis heureuse d'être là, même si ça va me faire rater la chasse au Ronflack cornue que mon père avait prévu.

Ginny ne fit aucun commentaire et elle sourit ensuite à Sisi et à Ambre qu'elle reconnut par rapport à leurs autres versions plus âgées.

-Salut Sirhardi, Ambre.

Les deux autres filles haussèrent les sourcils, mais elles la saluèrent à leur tour.

Mais quand les yeux de Ginny se posèrent sur la quatrième fille qu'elle reconnut comme étant Cho Chang, son sourire fut remplacé par une expression furieuse. Une puissante rafale de vent souleva Cho et l'envoya percuter violemment le sol. La douleur coupant le souffle de celle-ci.

Cho avait senti la terre devenir plus molle sous elle, mais il était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Elle tenta de se redresser lentement, mais le vent la repoussa brusquement sur le dos, provoquant un nouvel élancement de douleur. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Ginny sèchement et en plissant les yeux.

Pour dire que Ginny n'était pas ravie de voir Cho était peu dire. Son vent avait réagi au quart de tour, répondant à son désir de lui faire mordre la poussière. Une envie qu'elle avait eue depuis qu'Harry s'était intéressé à elle, et qui s'était amplifiée, atteignant son point culminant après la trahison de son amie Marietta.

-Heu… et bien je suis… heu…, balbutia Cho.

Cho n'était pas une personne du genre à chercher ses mots lors d'une confrontation. Mais la puissance que dégageait Ginny lui faisait perdre ses moyens, et du coup elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Le vent tourbillonnait autour d'elle et dans les yeux de Ginny brillaient une leur qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Cho la trouvait proprement effrayante pour être honnête.

-Tu es quoi ? Venue tout foutre en l'air comme la dernière fois ?

-Non, mais…

-Tu n'as pas emmené ton amie avec toi, histoire qu'elle nous poignarde dans le dos encore une fois ?

Cho n'osa plus répondre. La voix de Ginny était froide et coupante comme de la glace et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses. Elle se doutait bien que Ginny n'attendait qu'une bonne excuse pour déchainer sa colère sur elle.

Ambre était tout à fait passionnée par leur échange. Cette Ginny semblait avoir du caractère et également beaucoup de puissance. Cela lui plaisait.

Sisi les regardait avec un air sérieux, même si intérieurement elle était un peu amusée par la situation.

Luna décida d'intervenir avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, et que Ginny la blesse pour de bon.

-Laisse-la s'expliquer Ginny. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver pour le moment. Si ce qu'elle te dit ensuite ne te convient pas alors je te laisserai lui faire ce que tu veux.

Ginny regarda rapidement Luna, puis hocha la tête et croisa les bras devant elle. Le vent perdit de sa vitesse. Avec un rictus digne de Rogue, elle toisa Cho.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle froidement.

Cho se releva péniblement devant l'air satisfait de Ginny, pris une profonde inspiration, puis expira lentement.

-En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, commença-t-elle l'air penaud. C'est moi qui ai poussé Marietta à venir aux réunions de l'AD alors que je savais pertinemment que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Et quand elle nous a trahis, je n'aurais pas dû prendre sa défense, surtout devant Harry.

Voyant le regard de Ginny devenir plus dangereux quand elle mentionna Harry, Cho continua précipitamment :

-Mais elle était ma meilleure amie et il m'était difficile d'accepter qu'elle pût me faire une chose pareille. Alors je lui ai cherché des excuses. Mais je sais bien que j'ai eu tort, et je sais que je dois m'excuser auprès d'Harry et des autres pour cela, et pour d'autres choses aussi.

Ginny sembla se calmer un peu au grand soulagement de Cho, même si son regard restait suspicieux.

-Je sais que tu sors avec Harry maintenant, et tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

-Je n'ai pas peur de perdre Harry, déclara Ginny avec un air serein.

Cho était un peu impressionnée. Ginny avait l'air absolument sûre de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et son visage exprimait cette certitude. Elle n'avait aucune crainte sur sa relation avec Harry. Cho se demandait ce qui justifiait une telle certitude.

-Bien ! S'exclama Merlin qui jusqu'à présent était resté à l'écart, sachant que des choses devaient être dites. Maintenant que tout est clair entre vous, on va pouvoir avancer.

-Encore une chose, l'interrompit Ginny.

Elle se retourna avec l'intention de gifler Cho mais à la place, avec une vitesse et une souplesse digne d'un karatéka, elle projeta la paume de sa main sous le menton de Cho et celle-ci fut projetée à une vingtaine de mettre puis tomba au sol à moitié assommée. Ginny la regarda un moment, surprise, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

-Maintenant on est quitte, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Ambre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Merlin secoua la tête amusée puis il se dirigea à nouveau à l'intérieur du Temple. Luna et Sisi aidèrent Cho, qui reprenait doucement ses esprits, à se relever, le visage impassible, même si intérieurement Sisi hurlait de rire. Puis, au bout d'un moment, toutes les filles suivirent Merlin. Cho remua doucement sa mâchoire. Elle était surprise que celle-ci ne soit pas cassée, vu la puissance de l'impact.

Merlin les fit entrer dans une nouvelle pièce qui était très grande et soudain cinq portes apparurent autour d'eux. Elles étaient toutes différentes et avaient toutes quelque chose de gravé en leur centre :

La première porte sur la gauche était entièrement jaune, avec une spirale où s'entremêlait un courant bleu et un courant gris.

La deuxième porte était bleu claire, avec un cercle bleu foncé qui représentait un croissant de lune décroissante et trois lignes horizontales ondulantes.

La troisième porte était marron foncé, avec une espèce de trapèze de couleur vert avec des tracés qui semblaient représenter un royaume.

La quatrième porte était orange, avec une flamme rouge en forme de goutte tridentée.

Quant à la cinquième porte, elle était simplement blanche avec deux baguettes magiques se croisant.

-Ces portes vont vous mener vers le chemin de la connaissance. Ginny, c'est ce qu'on appelle le Chemin de l'Avatar. Chacune de ces portes te conduira à un peuple différent qui t'apprendra à maitriser tes pouvoirs d'Avatar. En tant que fille de l'Air, cet élément doit être le premier que tu dois maitriser parfaitement. De ce fait, la première porte sur la gauche te conduira directement au Temple de l'Air austral. Tu y rencontreras les Nomades de l'Air et ce sont eux qui te formeront. Luna partira avec toi.

Les deux filles se sourirent, heureuses.

-Quand à vous autres, pendant leur absence vous apprendrez les bases de la Magie et apprendrez à la maitriser selon vos différentes capacités. Ce qui se trouve derrière la cinquième porte vous y aidera.

Ambre, Sisi et Cho se regardèrent intriguées. Les deux premières retinrent un sourire en voyant l'énorme bleu qui se formait sur le visage de Cho. Ce fut d'autant plus difficile qu'elles voyaient l'air fier et satisfait que Ginny affichait en regardant Cho.

-Le Temps s'écoule différemment ici, alors ne vous en préoccupez pas. Ginny, Luna, c'est quand vous voulez, finit Merlin en montrant la première porte.

Ginny et Luna se placèrent devant elle et surent instinctivement qu'elles devaient utiliser l'air pour l'ouvrir. Elles fléchirent leurs jambes en plaçant leurs mains gauches devant elles et la main droite en arrière. Puis elles projetèrent leurs mains droites en avant en poussant un cri, et une grande rafale de vent en sortit. Le vent sembla s'engouffrer dans la spiral au milieu de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement par le milieu. Elles s'inclinèrent devant les autres comme dans la tradition bouddhiste, puis franchirent la porte sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**A GODRIC'S HOLLOWS DANS LE PASSE**

Lorsque tout le monde se réveilla le matin, les trois sœurs Halliwell préparèrent le rituel en dessinant un pentagramme et en écrivant une formule. Puis elles s'installèrent dans le salon et placèrent bébé Harry au milieu du pentagramme. Celui-ci était très calme. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et c'était un soulagement pour lui d'oublier.

_-« Par le Pouvoir des Trois nous scellons tes pouvoirs venant de ton sang Halliwell afin que la Source du mal ne te retrouve pas._

_Par le Pouvoir des Trois nous jurons de revenir dans le futur et de te rendre tes pouvoirs te venant de ton sang Halliwell à ton seizième anniversaire._

_Par le Pouvoir des Trois tel est notre volonté confirmée et validée par le sang Halliwell qui coule dans nos veines. »_

Le Pentagramme s'illumina et le vent se leva. James, Lily, Phoebe, Prue et Piper virent des petites lumières blanches sortir du corps d'Harry et celui-ci s'endormit de nouveau. Les lumières se rassemblèrent, puis se divisèrent de nouveau en trois parties, et ensuite elles entrèrent dans les corps des trois sœurs. Celles-ci sentirent une nouvelle énergie scellée en elles, et surent qu'elles en étaient les gardiennes jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son véritable propriétaire.

-Bien, nous avons réussi, dit Piper soulagée. C'est à nous de jouer maintenant Lily.

Lily hocha la tête et se mit au travail avec Piper toute la matinée. Elle devait apprendre à utiliser son pouvoir afin qu'elle puisse sauver la vie de son fils unique. Elle avait toujours espéré avoir une grande famille, mais malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement. Elle travailla d'arrache-pied et finalement, peu avant midi, elle maitrisa le pouvoir de figer. Piper était très impressionnée, tout comme ses sœurs. Lily était vraiment une sorcière incroyable.

James et Lily consacrèrent tout le reste de la journée à leur fils. Ils voulaient profiter de ces derniers moments avec Harry. Alors elle fut pleine de rires. Après tout, c'était Halloween. Les sœurs se firent très discrètes et les laissèrent seuls toute l'après-midi. Vers vingt-et-une heures, elles sortirent de la maison et se cachèrent à proximité. Elles attendirent calmement l'arrivée de Voldemort. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Et ce fut la chose la plus difficile qu'elles n'aient jamais eu à faire : ne pas intervenir.

Elles regardèrent, par la porte que Voldemort avait laissée ouverte, James protéger Lily le temps que celle-ci monte à l'étage, puis se faire tuer par la lumière verte du fameux maléfice mortel dont elles avaient découvert l'existence : l'Avada Kedavra. Puis, elles virent Voldemort monter à l'étage. Elles entendirent Lily jeter le sort Amor Semper Fidelis, ce qui prouva qu'elle avait bien réussi à figer Voldemort. Ensuite, elles l'entendirent plaider avec Voldemort pour qu'il la tue elle à la place de son fils. Quand elles virent la lumière verte se refléter sur les fenêtres leurs larmes se mirent à couler à flot. Ensuite, la lumière verte se refléta une deuxième fois sur les fenêtres et deux secondes après, celles-ci volèrent en éclat avec une bonne partie du mur de la chambre. Heureusement, elles étaient trop loin pour être touchées par les débris.

Elles entendirent Harry pleurer, mais elles savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient pas aller le réconforter. Elles attendirent encore un petit moment pour voir si la Source n'arrivait pas. Au moment où Phoebe allait craquer et voulut monter voir Harry, le portail temporel apparut derrière elles et les emporta brusquement vers le présent.

* * *

*Le Morah : Je dis « elle », car dans la trilogie « Le Vent de Feu » elle apparait sous la forme d'une femme.


End file.
